


Sal'elgar

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Series: Sal'Elgar - The Family Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Modern Character in Thedas, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 121,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: “Where there is love there is life.” ~ Mahatma GhandiSalihn rubbed her face slowly coming around and then bolted upright staring at her hands in horror.“GET IT OFF!” she yelled panicked.Very curious, He thought.Rubbing her hand and seeing that there was nothing wrong with it and let a breath of relief escape as she shoved her hair out of her eyes. Her head swiveled quickly at the sound of someone clearing their throat.He was paralyzed in her gaze. She had one brown eye and one blue – that…that is not possible.Moving away from him quickly she fell off the bed hitting the rough stoned floor hard.Ouch, Fuck – that hurt. Th…th…that is a fucking elf…Wait…I know that face…what the fuck is going on?Elvhen translations are from: Elven DAI Translator at lingojam.com/ElvenDAI andElven DAI spreadsheets at docs.google.com/spreadsheets





	1. Reality

Salihn Gilbalar loved her career – hated the company she currently worked for. As an engineer, she had very little time for herself and this month was no different. Staring in frustration at the monitor she slapped the table frustrated.

_Why the fuck will this program not take into account metallurgy – ugh._

Her mind griped in annoyance as her fingers flew over the keyboard putting in another equation and noticed the time on her watch.

_Well, that is just fucking awesome – ten-thirty is when I just love leaving this shithole!_

Waiting for a few moments and then the program came back with a different diagram and she stared at it with utter frustration.

Yanking her reading glasses from her face she threw them on the desk and pushed back angrily. Her tall, lithe form stood rigid with frustration while she ran a hand through wheat-blonde hair. Turning away from the monitor before she shoved the whole lot onto the floor, she took a cleansing breath and turned back flipping it off.

“I am done! Fuck you, you piece of a shit program! I will draw the damn schematic myself!” She growled at it.

Stalking towards the desk, she hit the button on the monitor to turn it off and grabbed her reading glasses with frustration.

_We use this program for everything, Salihn – yeah that’s why your shit doesn’t work you fucking moron!_

She mumbled remembering her conversation with Rick, the CEO. Grabbing her bag from the drawer she pulled her keys out and threw her reading glasses in.

_What utter moron depends solely on a fucking program?_

_Well, Rick does – he is the fucking moron that does. Might as well stop your complaining, you’re going to bail out his dumb ass again anyway._

_Shut up – maybe I will just wash my hands of this place and move to the United States._

_Sure – and I am the Sha of Iran._

_Ugh – you’re impossible._

_That is because I am you, dumb ass._

She mumbled frustratingly to herself turning from her desk. Grabbing the door with an angry yank, she stopped suddenly at a glow of green light from behind her reflecting off the glass of her office door.

Turning to look she saw the glow coming from the monitor she was sure she had just turned off.

_Great – it’s possessed now._

Dropping her bag in the chair with a frustrated sigh she moved to the monitor and stared in curiosity as the screen emitted a mint green glow.

_What the hell is this?_

Reaching to hit the button again, she watched the glow spread to her hand feeling instant pain at the contact. Leaping back in fear, she grabbed her wrist with her other hand.

“What the fuck? Oh, get off – off,” she yelled shaking her hand, watching it spread up her arm, pain intensifying as it grew closer to her chest. Screaming in earnest now and slapping her hand against her arm, she felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time. Her eyes wide in horror stared at the monitor seeing the outline of a castle before everything went black.


	2. Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen translations are from: Elven DAI Translator at lingojam.com/ElvenDAI and  
> Elven DAI spreadsheets at docs.google.com/spreadsheets

Max Trevelyan knelt next to an elf on the ground that had literally just fallen out a small rift in the middle of Skyhold’s garden while he was walking back from a meeting. Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra ran up behind him after a scout informed them of their sudden visitor. Turning slightly towards Leliana, he spoke sounding uncertain.

“Will you get Solas please, I have a feeling when she wakes, we might be a little frightening,” he asked.

Leliana nodded her head and jogged off at his bidding.

“I wonder how she got here,” Cassandra said aloud.

“Well it was a rift – but it was not one that made my mark react,” Max said as he studied the elf. _She is attractive,_ he thought with a slight smile.

“Well, whoever she is, until she wakes up we should be wary. For all we know, The Elder One could have sent her to us as a spy.”

Max turned his head slightly at the sound of running footsteps. Moving away from the female elf, he watched Solas move towards her. Kneeling down he cautiously checked to see if she was alive. Max looked back up at the sky with no signs of the former rift, he glanced from his hand and then back down at the sleeping form. Solas gazed up at Max and gave him a lopsided smile.

“It would appear she is alive.”

Max laughed and looked around again almost waiting to see if any more women were to drop from the sky.

“Maker has a strange way of throwing women at me,” he joked a bit nervously getting a disgusted grunt from Cassandra and a small chuckle from Cullen and Leliana.

“Don’t get upset beautiful, you still have my heart.

Cassandra blushed and turned from him with an annoyed glare.

“Must you joke at everything Inquisitor?”

He grinned at her cheekily, “it’s not every day beautiful women just fall from the sky, Cassandra.”

Giving her a wink, he turned his focus back towards Solas.

“Is she Dalish, you think?” he asked curiously.

Solas rolled the woman gently over and tried to ignore her beauty, as he focused back on the task at hand and looked at the fresh face of the elf and thought it was quite curious. She did not have a vallis’lin, nor did she carry certain features of a city elf. _Fascinating, she smells of the fade,_ he thought, sliding his arms beneath her and gently picking her up.

“She wears no vallis’lin, Inquisitor. Shall I will bring her to the healing tower and notify you as soon as she wakes?”

“Yes, thank you, Solas. I thought she might want to wake up with you staring at her than the group of us standing around,” he said staring up at the sky absently again. Turning he gazed at Cullen, who had placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Inquisitor – don’t get your hopes up that the Maker is going to just keep dropping women.”

Both men laughed and he nodded his agreement looking back up before answering.

“A man can always pray Commander,” he said cheekily.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Solas sat patiently studying the mysterious elf.

_She is not Dalish and definitely not a city elf with her noble features. Something about her is curiously familiar._

Her clothes were not something he had seen before nor was the metal band around her wrist decorated with a round face, and little arms that pointed to numbers. The sounds of soft groaning pulled him from his silent study of her and watched her carefully.

Salihn rubbed her face slowly coming around and then bolted upright staring at her hands in horror.

“GET IT OFF!” she yelled panicked.

_Very curious_

Rubbing her hand and seeing that there was nothing wrong with it, she let a breath of relief escape as she shoved her hair out of her eyes. Her head swiveled quickly at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

He was paralyzed in her gaze. She had one brown eye and one blue – _that…that is not possible._

Moving away from him quickly, she fell off the bed hitting the rough stone floor hard.

_Ouch, Fuck – that hurt. Th…th…that is a fucking elf…wait…I know that face…what the fuck is going on?_

Scrambling quickly to stand, she backed into a small table almost falling over it before righting herself quickly noticing that he had not moved towards her. Eyes darting around rapidly taking in her surroundings of solid rock walls and flooring, Salihn realized she was no longer in her office.

“Aneth ara da’len,” he finally said finding his voice after his initial shock and watched her curiously.

Her eyes darted back to him and narrowed slightly with understanding at what he had said. The rich baritone of his voice was like a good whiskey – very smooth.

_“Ea’haim da'fen,”_ she said quickly and then looked at him in surprise.

_Why am I speaking elven?_

_This isn’t real – it’s a dream that’s why._

_Of course it’s a fucking dream that is the Dread Wolf talking to me, and apparently, I speak elven in this version._

_I do so love having conversations with myself that lead absolutely nowhere!_

Laughing a touch hysterically on the brink of a breakdown, she backed slowly away not missing the movement of his eyebrow at her.

“This isn’t real,” she muttered gazing around the room wildly.

Tilting his head curiously, he heard the small lilt of an accent unsure where it was from over the sounds of her panting breath and racing heart. She had called him _little wolf_ , setting his nerves on edge. Waiting to see if she would continue, she swung her gaze to him pinning him to the chair as she pointed at him.

“None of this is real – **you** are most definitely not real…this is not happening to me. Wake up….wake the fuck up,” she moaned on a soft hiccup as her knees hit the rock floor once more wrapping her arms around herself.

Solas unfolded his long form from the chair and moved to crouch down in front of her. Holding her gaze for a brief moment before she pulled it away nervously not missing the concern in them, he spoke gently so as not to scare her further.

“I assure you that I am quite real da’len, as is everything around us.”

Shaking her head still in denial she pinched her arm hard and hissed angrily at the pain. She turned her bi-colored eyes on him with a hint of frustration reflecting from their depths.

“ _Da’len_? Yeah…no –not possible…not fucking possible.”

He tilted his head curiously laying his arms nonchalantly on his knees as he spoke softly.

“What is not possible?”

Salihn held his gaze and it unsettling him. Hesitantly, she held one of her hands out and touched his knee. Flickers of recognition at the small touch ran up his thigh. _Odd_ , he thought watching her carefully.

Feeling solid bone and flesh beneath her fingers, she yanked her hand back as if he burned her, and he heard the barely spoken words.

“I can’t be here – it is impossible for this to exist, for **you** to exist,” she said emphatically eyes darting around her.

Moving to stand, she walked around him back to the bed and sat down dejectedly, holding her head, shaking slightly, she swayed her head side to side.

_No – how did this happen? How does one end up in a fictional game?_

_Well, one does not generally end up in a game Salihn…you’ve finally lost your fucking mind._

_Shut up!_

_Truth hurts…no other logical explanation to what is going on. Too much work, no play equals bo-ring mental chick._

She felt the bed dip next to her and picked her head up giving him a confused, slightly tear-stained gaze.

“Where are you from?” he asked with a gentle, calming tone, hoping to draw her out of her current fear by talking with him.

_Ha! Ye-ah…this should be a fun conversation._

_Hey before you totally geek out – could we try to remember who this is._

_Yes, I do realize that. But right now I think I will trust the devil I know – so shut it._

“Well, I am definitely **not** from a village in the North. I am from Earth – a place without Elves, Dwarves, or Qunari.”

Solas looked at her pointedly, surprised by hearing his own words from her.

“Then how did you blend in if there were no elves?”

Salihn’s eyes widened with his words slowly sinking in. Moving her hands quickly to touch her ears, she found the long points sticking through her hair.

_Holy shit! What in the bloody hell is going on?_

_Well look at the bright side – you still have your earrings._

_Are you fucking kidding me? Yes…that was a major concern._

“I…I wasn’t an elf there. I was human,” she mumbled touching her nose feeling the difference in the shape.

He sat quietly watching her hands touch her ears and face tentatively, sensing no deception and true discomfort. _This is most peculiar._ He turned at her soft muttering _but this is a damn game._

“What is a game?”

Salihn stared at him realizing that he had heard her. _Fucking elven hearing…_ she thought, clearing her throat.

_Told you_

_And I said, shut it!_

“In my world, this place is a game on a pc, or in books,” seeing his look of confusion she shook her head.

“Yeah you wouldn’t know what a computer is, and right now I am just too sodding confused to explain it,” she grumbled looking around forlorn.

Solas cocked his head studying her profile carefully, enjoying the sharp angle of her jaw, and the proud line of her nose. _She is extraordinarily beautiful_ , he thought. Clearing his throat he realized he was staring and pulled his eyes to look forward.

“If you would permit…me, you could show me through your memories,” he said carefully.

Looking at him now her eyes caught the slight discomfort on his face with the idea.

_Why does he look uncomfortable, they’re my fucking memories._

_Well…will he see like – all your memories Salihn? Umm, there might be a few you would like to keep private. Like the ones where he breaks your computer heart…or how about that skinny dipping one you did at Loch Ness. Not to mention, it is the Dread fucking Wolf you moron…he will know you know and then well…._

_But…if I don’t then they might just kill me anyway._

_True_

_This is unproductive and he is now staring at me like I’m a fucking idiot._

“You mean in the Fade?”

_Very curious one, she knows of the fade_ he thought feeling a knee-jerk reaction of caution with her question.

“No, that would take too much time and the Fade will show me many options available in a memory but it does not mean that they cannot be manipulated, even if all are correct. It is a spell actually; it will allow me to see the ones you hold in your own mind.”

“Does…does it hurt?” she asked prepared for the most probable _yes_ answer.

“Only if you struggle against it,” he said truthfully.

He felt the flutter of nervousness in his stomach as her two-toned gaze fell on him, narrowing slightly.

“Okay Solas, take a look. But you are not going to like what you see and skip past the naked ones please,” she said gloomily.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her use of his name.

“How do you know my name?” he asked cautiously now.

Salihn pointed at her head and gave him a miserable smile.

“You’ll see…just promise me – you won’t kill me.”

He looked at her in surprise at her very real fear written on her features.

“I give you my word – I will not kill you.”

Seeing her nod of agreement, she watched him carefully as he raised his hand to her head and closed his eyes.

Laying his hand gently on her forehead he spoke the words for the spell.

“Lasa em’itha.”

He found no resistance from her; it was surprising that she did not struggle against the intrusion at all.  First, he found her last memory showing the eerie green glow in front of some small window. It had spread to her hand instantly causing pain to radiate up her arm and he internally cringed at her screams of fear and pain, he caught the sight of Skyhold in the window before she blacked out.

He shuffled through many of her memories. He saw one of her at a river in nothing but blue colored smalls and as she asked he passed the ones where he saw her removing clothes. Pulling his mind quickly from the one he found her with friends as there was a man whispering to her about going home. _Ugh…I do not need to know that._

Moving away from those until she suddenly presented the memory she wanted him to see. He was surprised at her lack of fear with him seeing such intimate details of her life, but when she presented the memory to him, he was instantly cautious that she could control his interaction with her memories.

_That should not be possible._

Opening the memory he watched as her hands touch small buttons and then it showed him a small play behind a window like the one that brought her here. Then her soft voice echoed within his mind unnerving him further having never experienced such with another before.

_This is the game_

He watched in shock as he suddenly saw himself – them, as she moved the Inquisitor from room to room talking to each of his companions. Almost jumping from her memories in shock he felt her hold on to him causing him too slightly panic.

_No…there is more_

She said showing him a bookshelf with books written in Common clearly titled Dragon Age, as her hand grabbed a volume. He needed to leave her thoughts he realized as he felt her hold as if it were physical.

_This was me_

He watched her preparing for her day wearing but a fluffy blue towel while she dried her hair in front of a mirror with another. He noticed that her eyes were still the two-toned color. Then she placed something into her eye changing the color of one, so they were both brown. Obviously, she had very human ears and nose, as she applied makeup and plaited her hair. Her body was still reed thin, he noticed. He felt her mind let go of him and Solas pulled back quickly staring at her cautiously. He still did not understand this _game_ knowing everything they did, but they had books on their time. What she did or did not know remained to be seen, but what was quite apparent to him was she was not of this world.

“You know what will happen,” he said softly nervous.

“Yes”

“You know who I am,” it was not a question as he held her gaze seeing the fear cross her features.

“Yes”

Shaking his head he closed his eyes tightly as he rubbed his face now understanding why she had made him promise to not kill her.

“I must tell the Inquisitor…”

“Not everything,” she said quickly grabbing his forearm making him look at her.

“Solas, if you tell him everything you now know you will also expose yourself and possibly get us both killed. I seriously doubt that they are going to believe I am from a completely different planet, and I would rather not have everyone just waltzing through my brain.”

He stared at her in surprise as her words sank in and he could see the wisdom of her thoughts. _She is right to fear them._

“Alternate time,” she said slightly excited.

Solas looked at her curiously as she spoke quickly.

“Like Redcliff – there were time-altering rifts. Alexius sent the Inquisitor into the future by a year. Who can speculate that I didn’t come from a future Thedas?”

Solas thought about her possible cover and felt a small smile lift his lips as he thought it could work. It would also give him time to speak with her about what she knew of his plans, and enlist her to his side.

“It is not truly a lie – you are from the future, just not one of ours.” Returning her smile, he asked his final question that was burning in his chest since she opened her eyes.

“By chance do you have a medium to large birthmark with a very distinct pattern?”

Gazing at him startled with his question. _How would he know about that?_  She blushed slightly embarrassed as she stood grabbing the buttons of her trousers.

“If I am going to show you that, Solas, then you should at least know my name is Salihn,” she said laughing as deft fingers slid the last button free.

When Solas realized she was unbuttoning her pants, he instantly blushed with embarrassment.

“I did not realize that it was in such a private area,” he said hastily.

Salihn laughed at his obvious discomfort.

“It’s on my hip Solas – don’t get all worked up, I'm sure you’ve seen tons of bodies.”

_Yes, but I am getting a distinct impression that they will not compare,_ he thought suddenly rooted to the bed as she exposed creamy smooth skin marred only by the birthmark. _It is as I suspected,_ he thought as he unknowingly reached out to trace the pattern recognizing the design depicted with a dark reddish-brown pigmentation of skin covering her hipbone. _She has finally come, Dread Wolf – fen’edhis, I am not prepared._

She studied his expression and kept herself from shivering as his fingers traced the mark. _I wonder what he is seeing in it,_ his expression made her curious about what he knew.

“Will you tell me what that look is for?”

Solas suddenly realized he had been touching her and pulled his hand back as he schooled his features to look blank and she let out a sigh of annoyance.

“You really don’t let anyone see in…and I thought that was just the coding of some jaded prick,” she said absently.

Solas gazed at her now curiously and he watched her button her pants back together as she crossed her arms at him in annoyance and then wave him off.

“Excuse me?” he asked unsure what she meant.

“It doesn’t matter; you have a _male_ Inquisitor to speak to.”

“You are correct,” he said standing and left the room curious to why she emphasized that it was a male inquisitor. He was so distracted by her birthmark and what that meant to him, he didn’t think to ask what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneth ara da'len - This is a safe place little one  
> Ea'haim da'fen - be gone little wolf  
> Da'len - little one  
> Lasa em'itha - let me see  
> fen'edhis - wolf's dick


	3. Meet and Greet

Max glanced at him with surprise as did Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra as he explained Salihn.

“She is from our future Inquisitor, she did not lie. She allowed me to search her memories willingly, and without a moment’s hesitation. She could not hide anything from me, she is telling the truth.”

Max glanced at Cullen and then back to Solas laughing.

“Hell why not – right? She fell through a rift that appeared out of nowhere and didn’t even cause my mark to flare a warning.” Shaking his head thinking shit could get no weirder than this.

“Is she a mage?” Cullen asked curiously.

Solas nodded his head, “Yes Commander she is, however she does not realize it I believe.”

Cullen stared at him disbelievingly, “she doesn’t realize it?”

Solas shook his head hoping they would not persecute her because of it; he just needed time to teach her and activate her past life memories.

“I do not believe she had magic until she was pulled through the time rift. All her memories that I witnessed showed she did not have magic, nor have I told her she has those capabilities. I did not want to scare her further than she already is. What I did find was that our present is her history.”

Cassandra, Cullen, and Max gazed at each other with obvious discomfort at the idea of an untrained mage running around the castle.

“Do not worry about this overly much Inquisitor. I believe, with time, I can help her understand her powers; she is quite intelligent, and it should not prove too difficult for her to learn. Again it will just take time.”

Max moved for the door glancing at everyone.

“Well, let’s go meet the future and hope she can help us win against Corypheus by remembering her history.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Salihn stood as the door opened and watched as Solas walked in with Max, Cassandra, Leliana, and Cullen following closely behind him. Knotting her fingers together in nervousness she heard the soft click of the door closing and her heart skipped a beat.

_I am so fucked…I am going to die. That is totally Leliana – oh my god she is gorgeous. Cassandra reminds me of a Jaguar…don’t you think? Jesus Christmas – do you think Cullen could seriously be any bigger?_

_Stop that – focus moron and pull out your lady balls._

_You know…if they do kill me, you will finally shut up, it might be worth it._

_You do realize I am you – right?_

_Ugh…I need a drink._

“I am Maxwell Trevelyan, and this is Commander…”

She finished his introductions unsettling everyone at the same time.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford, former Knight Commander of Kirkwall after Meredith’s mess, and from Honleath; Cassandra Pentaghast, Nevarran Royalty, one of the Seekers of Truth, Right Hand of the Divine; and Sister Nightingale, current Spy Master, left hand of the Divine, fought with the Hero of Ferelden during the fifth Blight. It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am Salihn Gilbalar.”

Max stared at her in surprise and it did not escape any of them that her eyes were two separate colors. Unable to hide his curiosity, and thought it might be a kinder way to help her relax with her obvious nervousness, he questioned her about them.

“Have you always had two different colored eyes, Salihn, or did that happen when you came through the rift?”

Laughing at his curiosity in her eyes and not how she had gotten there, she nodded her head.

“Yes, I was born this way, Inquisitor. It is called _heterochromia_ ,” she explained with a small smile.

He shook his head trying to stay focused, “Call me Max please.”

He looked exactly as she had made him in the game. Broad shoulders, short brown hair, and deep sapphire blue eyes…the first warrior she made after Solas broke her heart if she was remembering correctly.

_It was a game nerd – how could he break your heart?_

_Hey – I was emotionally invested in the egghead and he took a big steaming shit on my heart after he cut off my fucking arm. I needed a rebound, give me a break._

_God, you are hopeless._

Nodding her head in agreement to his request he stepped closer to her and motioned for her to sit as he grabbed a chair. She sat and could see that everyone was quite uncomfortable with the whole development. She gazed at Cullen who portrayed calm as he leaned against the wall watching her carefully. Giving him a reassuring smile making him blush slightly, her mind giggled. _Oh, that man is just too adorable,_ she thought, pulling her attention back to Max.

“We were informed that you are – not, from our time.”

“Yes,” she said calmly.

“We were also informed that you would have information that could help us defeat Corypheus.”

She gazed at Solas and he gave her a subtle nod of reassurance for her to speak freely.

“Yes, I believe I can help you,” she said taking a calming breath before she continued.

“You have already gone through Redcliff and obtained the mages, and met the blight-infected magister and his dragon or you would still be in Haven.”

He nodded in agreement, then tented his fingers curiously as he waited.

“Has Varric introduced you to Hawke yet?”

Max looked at her in surprise. _I just met him this morning…how the hell._

Cassandra who leaned against the wall stared daggers at him with this information. Max held his hands up in a form of surrender towards her.

“Don’t get mad at me, I met him just this morning and I was going to tell you,” he said pleadingly to Cassandra.

“Before she dropped in front of me out of the sky,” turning his eyes back to her, he said with slight surprise.

Nodding her head in understanding, she tapped her finger against her knee as she remembered everything she could of the conversation, desperately trying to ignore the hawk-like gaze from Leliana.

“Then you will need to go to Crestwood to meet with his Warden contact, Stroud. Crestwood is covered in the undead, there is a rift in the lake you will need to drain to get to and some little side jobs for some of the townspeople. The Mayor you will want to arrest him…” then looking at him with a sudden insight of something she must have almost forgotten. “Oh speak with a young elven woman Jana; you will save her from undead with a couple of wardens before you get to Crestwood and she will be a great recruit for Leliana. There is also a high dragon and a few wyverns terrorizing the town’s people that you will want to kill as well. The area has some good resources to farm like obsidian and embrium – oh, and Caer Bronach will be a good outpost for the Inquisition once you take it from some shitty bandits, it has an underground system where Leliana’s agents can come and go without being seen.”

Cullen and Leliana leaned away from the wall with her information and Max sat back in his chair in shock.

“And you know this how?” he asked with a narrowing of his eyes.

“Because it is history,” she said simply hoping that she answered correctly. Sighing with understanding, she crossed her legs and held his gaze as she leaned back slightly.

“Leliana will obtain her information from Lace Harding, her best scout, once she reaches Crestwood.”

Max rubbed his face and then glanced at Solas.

“Well, you weren’t kidding about her…knowing things.”

Solas nodded his head at him in agreement but kept a careful eye on the Commander and Leliana as they had yet to say anything.

Max stood and moved the chair back to the wall.

“I will talk with Josephine and see if we can find you a room, in the meantime, Solas can give you a tour and discuss your training. Also, I want you at the morning meeting. I believe we would all appreciate your insight as to what is currently on the table.”

Standing as well, she held her hand out to him, noticing his hesitation before dwarfing her hand with his.

“Thank you – Max. I promise to help you as best as I can,” she said with a small smile pasted to her lips masking the small hurt from his hesitation.

_Oh get over it…if someone dropped out of the fucking sky in front of you, you might be nervous too._

_It’s not like I am a damn alien._

_You are to them ding dong._

Max left with everyone in silence until they were outside the tower and out of earshot.

“Her eyes – they were mesmerizing and very unsettling at the same time,” he commented walking towards the keep.

Cullen nodded his head in agreement and commented absently, “yes they were Inquisitor. She looked at everyone as if…she knew us – intimately.”

“I will confirm that the information she gave us is valid, Inquisitor,” Leliana said walking off for her tower office.

Cullen glanced at him still in shock.

“I have a feeling that we will find she did not lie as Solas advised. I did not get the impression she was,” he said honestly.

Max laughed and agreed.

“Yeah – I don’t think she did either, but I am curious to see if she forgot anything.”

Leaving Cullen to walk to his office, Cullen stood with Cassandra and looked at her questioningly.

“What did you make of her, Cass?”

“She is as Solas said she was I believe. She will help tip the balance in the fight with Corypheus.”

“Then I guess we should thank the Maker,” he said softly with a smile. Seeing his discomfort she let her smile slip as she looked at him curiously.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I am just…I don’t know. She looked at me as if she knew me…and I felt…like I recognized her? It was…”

Cassandra patted his arm companionably.

“Uncomfortable? I felt that way as well. Let’s hope Solas was also right about her training quickly, now is not the time for an untrained mage.”

Nodding in agreement with her, he continued towards his office.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Salihn followed Solas through the healing tower looking everywhere at once, touching everything. She regarded Solas curiously as they moved down the steps thinking about what Max had said.

“Solas, what did Max mean when he said we would talk about my training? What am I training for?”

Solas stopped there descent and gazed at her.

“I am tasked with you magical training and studies.”

He watched her eyes get larger and then plop down on the steps to rub her face. Sitting next to her, he tried to smile at her reassuringly.

“Is it so horrible to have magic?”

She gazed at him like he had lost his mind.

“Let’s see…in this place if you’re an elf, that is strike one; and if you have magical abilities,” she said gazing at him with a raised eyebrow “strike two. Humans do not like it when elves have something they don’t want them to have.”

He chuckled at her explanation and nodded his head in agreement.

“Very true, but you do not have to let that opinion get in your way. I believe you are going to be surprised at what – you will learn.”

She watched his easy-going manner change abruptly and she wanted to just slap him.

_Just when I start to think there are feelings in there – he just yanks them back._

_What did you expect?_

_Bad coding – I really expected bad coding._

_Hopeless_

Standing abruptly she continued down the stairs.

“Perhaps Dorian or Vivienne would be better suited to teach me, I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” she said absently ignoring him and his mercurial mood swings.

Solas stared at her back and wanted to growl at her. Taking a calming breath reminding himself she didn’t know why she was brought here – _in time she will understand._

“I believe you will find that Lady Vivienne is not appreciative of elves – unless you’re a servant. Dorian is competent if we were to focus on the basics of magical studies.”

Salihn stopped and stared at him with a small amount of surprise and annoyance, and he did not understand what he had done that would possibly result in that look from her already.

“Sometimes Solas, you’re more arrogant than Vivienne could ever be.”

Turning from him she continued her descent leaving a surprised ancient to follow.

_What does she mean by that? I should have reviewed all her damn memories instead of getting overwhelmed by her ability to control what I saw._

Salihn moved out into the garden and took a deep breath looking at the area. It was so much larger than in the game. The layout was quite pleasant from her drafter’s point of view. She could see where a couple of things could be tweaked, but it was all in all quite beautiful.

_I can’t believe I am really fucking here._

_Just don’t completely geek out and forget to watch your ass._

_Yeah, yeah – I will remember._

Solas led her to his rotunda first and watched her carefully for her reaction having seen that she was also an artist.

When she saw the murals, she stopped suddenly and stared at them in admiration. She hesitantly walked to the first one depicting the breech and slowly reached a hand out to touch it, stopping instantly and looking at him to make sure it was okay.

Solas nodded at her silently saying that it was okay, and watched completely mesmerized by her almost reverent reaction to them. _She shall prove quite interesting._

She gently touched the painted plaster wall feeling the roughness of the surface beneath, admiring the absolute dedication it must have taken to make it.

_Amazing…this is fucking amazing._

_If you could stop nerding out here and focus – Dread Wolf remember? The one that broke your heart; not just once when he left after Corypheus was defeated, but twice when he cut your inquisitors arm off in Trespassers._

_I am not Lavellan._

_No, you’re just a former human now a mage elf in fucking Thedas._

_Hush it; I’m not interested in banging the egghead._

_Sure you’re not…you just keep deceiving yourself._

Turning to look at him, she couldn’t keep the little awe-struck, and maybe a touch of fan-worship from showing.

“These are amazing…may I watch you next time you work on these?”

Interest peaked, he had felt a curious sensation at watching her slim fingers gently glide over his work.

“I saw in your memories that you can draw as well, perhaps you will permit me to show you how it is done.”

“I can’t draw like this, I wish,” she said absently moving to the next one. So entranced by the details of the mural she did not hear the footsteps coming down the stairs from the library.

“Solas, why is there a beautiful woman touching your walls?”

Solas glanced at Dorian annoyed and saw Salihn turn quickly.

_Dorian – okay don’t like, squeal or act stupid._

_OH, MY GOD!_

_Yes like that…don’t do that aloud._

Dorian leaned against the doorway that led upstairs with his arms crossed, studying her curiously. Bowing slightly to her and bestowing a beautiful smile that showed perfectly straight white teeth.

“Dorian of House Pavus, how do you do.”

She stood for a moment rooted to the spot. Realizing she was staring at him like a complete fool when she saw his eyebrow rise at her questioningly. She cleared her throat nervously stepping forward.

_Hopeless_

“I’m sorry – I seem to have misplaced my manners, I am Salihn Gilbalar, a recent addition.”

Dorian did not miss that she did not say where she was from and moved slowly towards her. Stopping suddenly he stared mesmerized by her eyes, having never seen such before. _Well, that is not something you see every day on an elf,_ he thought.

She realized he was staring intently into her eyes and knew they tended to freak people out a little bit, not to mention they probably didn’t have that type of thing happen here often. _Why did my eyes have to choose that day to be aggravated by allergies?_ Looking at Solas for a little help, she saw him move towards her in an almost protective manner.

“Well there is much more to see, shall we continue Salihn?”

“Oh, you said you joined the Inquisition?” Dorian glanced at Solas but returned to study Salihn.

“Yes, she has – for now, Master Pavus. If you would excuse us, I was asked to give her a tour of the grounds while Josephine prepares her accommodations. Perhaps you two can speak later, once she is settled in.”

Ignoring Solas, he took a step closer to her, studying her carefully.

“What shall you do for the Inquisition, my dear?”

Salihn stared at him slightly annoyed at his somewhat rude behavior towards Solas.

“Well I am an architect, so I would logically deduce that they will use those skills.”

Dorian stared at her with surprise and then glanced at Solas laughing.

“A non-dwarf builder, will we all be living in Aravels soon?”

“Dorian,” Solas said warningly as Salihn stepped forward with a narrowed gaze on Dorian and he found himself uncomfortable with the hardened stare.

“ _Altus_ Pavus – Do not act as if your spoiled upbringing has given you leave to be an utter prig to others. You, sir – do not intimidate me, in fact…you have tremendously disappointed me. Good day,” she said sounding somewhere between angry and hurt as she left the rotunda.

Solas held back a smile at her thorough dressing down of the Tevinter mage and moved to follow her.

 “How did she know I was an Altus?” he mumbled curiously and Solas stopped.

“You should ask the Inquisitor about our new guest,” he answered flashing him a grin before following her through the door leading to the keep. _She will make things very interesting._

He found her standing on the landing leading outside looking around the grounds and heard her mutter softly.

“How could you ever leave such a beautiful place, Solas? It’s so peaceful here.”

He gazed at her sharply then looked away. Hazarding a glance at him she saw his tightened jaw and void expression. Moving slightly away she heard him say quietly,

“Ar dea deal de den i'tel ma' sal' elgar alas ’em.”

She wanted to ask him what he meant but he moved away making it clear he would not discuss it further. Following him, he showed her where the tavern was and pointed over at where the stables were.

“I know where everything is Solas,” she said with a small laugh.

“Ah, yes, I apologize.”

“Don’t be, it’s not every day you get to walk around a castle,” she said absently and she looked at him when she heard his small chuckle and realized her joke.

“Well okay, let me rephrase that. Up until today, it was not every day **I** got to walk around a castle.”

_He has a nice laugh; I wished he would do that more often._

_Yeah – it always starts off innocent. Nice laugh moves rapidly to nice ass._

_For the love of God will you just stop talking to me?_

_No_

Turning, she followed him back into the keep making sure to not look at his ass. Passing Max and Dorian discussing quietly and catching their mutual looks as they passed, she chose to smile and wave as Solas took her down the long hall to where she knew Josephine’s office would be. The woman behind the desk was grossly understated in the game, she was beautiful. Mocha colored skin, raven black hair and hazel eyes that popped with intelligence.

“Mistress Salihn, it is a pleasure to meet you. The Inquisitor has informed us of your – arrival.”

“I am sure it will cause a stir for a while, Lady Josephine,” she said with a small smile and slight bow to her.

Josie looked surprised at her knowing her name and then covered her surprise quickly, trying not to stare.

“Quite,” she said with a nervous laugh and turned to look at Solas.

“Master Solas, I am glad that you stopped by. I have Mistress Salihn’s quarters ready and I was hoping you could show her where they are. I have put her in the room between yourself and Dorian.”

“Of course Ambassador, I would be happy to assist,” he said turning and Salihn stood staring for a moment longer before following him out.

_Well, what a coincidence…next to the egg._

_Stuff it_

_Yeah…banging will happen_

_Please just shut it!_

Following him back through the keep he led her through a hall she had never seen before and made a mental note as to its location. When they went up two flights of steps they finally reached a landing with a row of six rooms.

Opening the door to her room, she glanced in and saw that it was pleasantly furnished. A full sized bed, small desk with chair, a bookshelf, small armoire and moving into the room a bit she found behind a short slatted room divider was a bathroom.

_Thank you whatever Gods are listening for privacy and what appears to be indoor plumbing._

Glancing at Solas with a smile at her finding, he felt a small feeling again in his stomach.

“I shall speak with the Ambassador about obtaining clothing for you and leave you to – relax.”

Salihn glanced at him slightly confused and moved to follow him.

“Do not concern yourself with my needs Solas, I will go and speak with Josephine myself. I would like to talk to her about helping with some of the repairs to Terasyl’an Te’las.”

“Ma nuvenin da’len,” he said with a slight bow.

“Ma serannas Hahren,” she replied watching his face scrunch at the name as he left her room.

_That’s right egg…I get it, I’m not centuries old – but you are._

_How about we **do not poke** the elvhen God…just a thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar dea deal de den i'tel ma' sal'elgar alas 'em - was without my soul spirit to ground me.  
> Terasyl’an Te’las - the place where the sky is held back – Skyhold  
> Ma nuvenin da’len - as you wish little one  
> Ma serannas Hahren - my thanks elder


	4. Training

Salihn left her small apartment for Josephine’s office.  She knew they were going to get along famously when she discussed design and construction with the Ambassador. She had renovated a few castles in Ireland and thank God she had, or a lot of the materials used in this place would be foreign to her. After Josephine had assured that some temporary clothing would be sent to her room, she found herself passing the rotunda where she saw Solas reading and moved to the steps ignoring him and securing her schematic of the castle beneath her arm.

Grabbing a book on Thedosian architecture and ignoring the curious glances from Dorian, she left the upper library with a long rolled parchment of the castle’s schematics and her book as she moved swiftly down the stairs to go back to her own quarters. Almost to the door, she heard his book close with a heavy sigh.

“Salihn, ave i’em min dhea’lam?”

Stopping short she fiddled with her book slightly nervous, unable to look at him knowing if she did she would agree.

_This is where you say no thank you._

_I know_

_Well then stop stalling_

_I hate you_

“Tel min’nydha, Solas.”

Pushing the door open she went to her room quickly to escape him.

_He is not going to make this easy for me._

_Probably not_

Solas watched her leave not sure if he should be annoyed or curious as to why she refused him. Curiosity winning out, he thought about her memories and allowed some of them to replay. She was more of an artist then she had told him. He recalled a memory of her sitting near a creek in the woods and she was sketching the scene. He would still like to know how she was able to show him the memories she wanted him to see and obviously keep him from some she didn’t want him to see.

He shook his head in slight frustration wishing Dirthamen had kept his prophecies to himself. He remembered that night vividly. He was a much younger man then and had ignored him and his advice.

_“Dread Wolf, mar Sal’ elgar ju’shia on’ala moran. Sa inan aron tarasyl, sa aron alas. Dhula aron she vun, as emen mar vallis’len.”_

_Solas laughed at him._

_“Ahn ane ma dirth’o?”_

_“Ma ju’itha,” he had said with a knowing look._

_I should have listened to him – and prepared_.

 

Salihn sat at her little desk and lit all the candles to look at the Castle’s schematics clearly.

_He was a genius…you gotta give him that. Indoor plumbing and well thought out housing plan, a good dungeon with a heating and cooling system. This place was not just a castle but a small fucking town._

_Yes, you say that and then you get all stupid…he is the Dread fucking Wolf!_

_Yeah…got it…but still a damn genius._

_Thousands of years old_

_Well at least he doesn’t look like the Crypt Keeper_

_Oh, my God – you are hopeless_

_I am not…I am an optimist_

_No…you’re just horny_

_I hate you…seriously_

Turning quickly at the knock at her door, she moved to pull it open and found the topic of thought standing there holding a small platter and bottle. Sighing at the sight of him she schooled her features to not show her pleasure at seeing him.

“I believe I said not tonight.”

He smiled and moved past her as if she hadn’t spoken.

“Yes you did, but you were not in the dining hall for dinner. You must eat if you are to start your training with me tomorrow,” he said confidently.

As she was prepared to tell him to leave her stomach made a loud growl.

Raising his eyebrow at her, she smiled somewhat embarrassed.

“I am hungry…thank you for thinking of me, Solas.”

He smiled smugly and moved to place the small plater down on her desk and saw the schematics of the Castle with notes on a paper next to it. Laying everything on a far corner he looked at her inquiringly.

Closing her door she walked to the desk and moved to roll up the parchment.

“Your thoughts are sound on the reconstruction,” he said pleasantly to her.

Smiling brightly at his praise, she stopped her movement.

“Thank you…I am an architect after all.”

Solas handed her the plate hidden under the cover of the plater and sat down.

_He’s not leaving nerd._

_Yes I do see that_

_You’re in trouble here_

_No, I am not…he is just giving companionship while I eat. Maybe he is just making sure I eat._

_Keep telling yourself that._

“That is what you did…build buildings?” he asked curiously.

Taking a bite of the stew, her eyes closed at the exquisite tastes that burst over her tongue.

_This is fucking delicious._

Swallowing with pleasure, she answered him before taking another delicious bite.

“Build, refurbish, and construct. I love taking something old and broke and making it look as if time had never touched it.”

Watching her eat for a time he could not contain his curiosity.

“Would you share with me – some of your childhood memories?”

Salihn gazed at him as she chewed and thought carefully about what he asked and did not see any problem with answering his curiosity, yet surprised at his sudden interested.

“My mother is a doctor…or a healer. My father is a lawyer…a legal representative for those who go to court – or judgment and speaks for them.” Taking another bite and chewing carefully before she continued seeing he was in no hurry, she relaxed slightly.

“I was a curious child. Always reading, studying, learning and took pleasure in drawing. I graduated from high school at fourteen, which for our standards is really young. I went to college and studied architecture because I liked building things, and well…I was good with metals and numbers.”

Solas opened the bottle of wine and poured her a glass and she realized there were two glasses that were hidden under the cover on that tray as he poured himself one.

_Trixie bugger_

_Dread Wolf…master trickster of his time._

“I went back through some of your memories you shared, and I could see you were quite the artist. Does your time have no need for such?”

Shaking her head she slightly laughed.

“Becoming an artist was not an option with my parents. I was expected to go to college and get a real degree. To them, an artist was a step above homeless.”

Solas gazed at her surprised, and then took a sip of his wine contemplating his next question carefully. He had seen a man in her memories… _was she bonded?_ The thought did not agree with him.

“Was there…someone you left behind?”

Staring at him in surprise she shoved a spoonful of stew into her mouth before answering.

_There you go…nerd!_

_Stop it._

_You cannot tell me that is not the sound of interest._

_I can and do…it is a legitimate question._

_Yes…for someone INTERESTED._

_Oh my God – please fuck off now._

Swallowing carefully, she looked at him trying to decipher his expression.

“Well, it doesn’t matter if I did? I am here now.”

Solas watched her carefully and nodded his understanding but his eyes as they watched her showed something different…a possessiveness.

“That is not quite an answer is it,” he stated calmly.

“No, I guess it is not. So to answer your question Solas, no I did not.”

Smiling pleased with her answer, he took another sip of his wine and her heart did a little flip.

_That is why you do not tell the fucking Dread Wolf, such things._

_I…I might have to agree with that one. That was stupid of me if that look has any meaning behind it._

“May I be so bold as to ask why? You are an intelligent woman, and a beautiful one.”

Salihn laughed now and set her finished bowl on the floor.

“Yes, well thank you, but intelligence is a repellent to men, and having two different colored eyes makes people – uncomfortable. I am sure you have noticed that it does that here as well.”

Solas shook his head and gave a small half smile.

“Those who find intelligence repulsive are ignorant, and as to your eyes…they are attractive and unique.”

Blushing now she fiddled with the hem of her shirt refusing to look at him.

_She is most beautiful,_ he thought as he watched the color rush across her cheeks. Finishing his wine, he stood glancing at her as his movement made her look at him.

“After your meeting in the morning, we shall start your magical studies.”

Nodding her agreement she cleared her throat.

“I shall come find you when they’re finished with me.”

He nodded his head and moved to the door.

“Solas?”

He stopped and glanced back at her.

“Thank you for dinner and…the conversation. It was pleasant.”

Smiling at her he bowed again and left closing her door softly behind him.

_I am fucked, aren’t I?_

_You think?_

_I will work on pushing him away._

_Yeah…sure you will._

Grimacing at her own thoughts she picked up her bowl and placed it on the tray pouring herself another glass of wine.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Changing into the secondhand clothing but keeping her bra, she braided her hair quickly and rinsed her mouth.

_I will discuss my needs for a comb, and toothbrush later. I might want to discuss with the tailor how to construct more bras, those breast bands are a fucking nightmare._

Moving down the two flights of steps quickly, she crossed the main hall and saw Cullen walking from the opposite end. Smiling at him, she saw his nervousness and focused on the door instead, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Cullen reached the door before her and opened it motioning her to enter first.

“Good Morning Salihn, I trust you slept well?”

Without looking at him she nodded her head.

“Yes I did Commander – thank you for asking.”

They moved down the corridor in companionable silence and she heard a sigh escape him and she dared a quick glance at him. He opened the next door leading into the planning room with the large table covered with a map.

She moved to the table quickly ignoring her earlier curiosity at his sudden sigh and touched the wood, feeling the smoothness under her fingertips.

_Oh my God…this is so beautiful._

Moving to one of the stain glassed windows behind Cullen she reverently ran her fingers over the leaded glass. She turned quickly looking embarrassed as she heard Max clear his throat to get her attention.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“Don’t be – I think we all walked around here like that when we first got here.”

Giving him a thankful smile, she listened while he spoke about what was on the table. She focused on the Fallow Mire and pointed at it.

“Have you rescued a patrol held by Avvar from there yet?” she asked curiously and felt all eyes on her instantly.

Looking around at their faces, she could safely assume no, they hadn’t yet. Leliana gazed at her as she spoke.

“I was just notified of that this morning actually,” she said to her before looking at Max.

“It would seem that a patrol has gone missing in the Fallow Mire. We were unaware of by who until Salihn just informed us that it is Avvar.”

Max nodded his head and then turned to her.

“Well, what can you tell me about the area?”

Salihn cleared her throat before she spoke feeling nervous at all the attention.

“Well okay, the Mire is an area that suffered the plague. Walking dead – everywhere,” she said with a shudder as she continued. “There are four beacons that you can light to pull in the undead and kill them on solid ground. Stay out of the sodding water – they start mobilizing when you disturb it, like a fly hitting a spider’s web – they know you’re there.”

She tapped the table absently trying to remember it all.

“He will tell you he is the Hand of Korth, he is a son of an Avvar chief. He took our men over the fact you are the Herald of Andraste...it is all for attention, I think. He wants to meet with you for some – aggressive negotiations, that is why he took our men. You will also have two rifts to close there and you will meet an Avvar by the name of Amund, he is a Sky-Watcher or Shaman for his clan. You can obtain him as an agent, but only after you kill the Chieftain's son. There is plenty of blue vitriol, and summer stone; also, you will find that there is an abundance of herbs. Overall Inquisitor – the place is a wet, smelly shithole you will not appreciate going to.”

Max started laughing as he glanced at Josephine.

“Were you able to write all that down Josie?”

She nodded and gave him a small smile, as he gazed at Salihn again.

“Well, then I will gather a team and head to the _wet, smelly shithole_ before our invitation expires.”

Looking at Cullen now he spoke of his group.

“I will not be taking Solas with me for a while until he tells me her training is at a place where it will not need to be daily.”

Looking back at her, he smiled.

“Do you have any recommendations on whom I should bring with me, Salihn?”

_Oh, …he is asking me for group ideas….eeek!_

_For the love of God pull yourself together and answer him already._

“Well you should have a mage that is good with frost damage, so I would suggest Vivienne since Solas will be here. You will want a ranged rogue so both Sera or Varric would work, and you will want another tank so either Bull, Cassandra or Blackwall would work for that. Although since Vivienne is your only real mage option for optimal fighting conditions, I would suggest not bringing Sera unless you want to listen to them bitch at each other the whole time.”

Max was astounded at how her battle tactics worked and raised a curious eyebrow at her.

“Tank?”

Laughing now she explained quickly.

“Yeah, I usually call them the meat-shield for us squishy ones. Other words Inquisitor, someone with your skill set.”

Now everyone is standing around laughing at her nickname for a warrior. Cullen is shaking his head as he smiles at her. _She has a sharp mind for battle._

“Okay – and I agree with your assessment of our two lovely ladies. It is bad enough to have to listen to one complain, I will not subject myself to having it come at me from two directions.”

“Cullen, I will inform my team, please see to the provisions and also add some healing provisions for the men. I will want to leave in two days.”

“On your order Inquisitor,” he said quickly.

“Mistress Salihn, I have a tailor waiting for us after the meeting to gather your measurements if you can spare him a moment.”

“Of course,” she said following her out of the room.

“ _Meat-shield,”_ Cullen said shaking his head laughing with Max as he snorts his agreement when they left the room.

 

Crossing the main hall after having her measurements taken, she moved towards the rotunda and ran right into Dorian. Moving to go around him, she heard him clear his throat grabbing her attention.

“I owe you an apology for my behavior.”

She stopped and gazed at him waiting, and when he said nothing else she let a burst of laughter escape.

“Was that the apology?”

Dorian gave her a half smile as he crossed his own arms.

“I see you and I have something in common – charm, wit, and of course devastating good looks.”

Shaking her head at him she laughed.

“Oh, we have much more than that in common, but we will have to have that discussion later. I have a training session to get to.”

“Solas – is training you? The apostate hobo is better than I?”

Patting his arm in fake empathy,

“Yes – in this he is,” she said plainly.

Solas was leaning against the doorframe waiting for her and overheard their conversation. _Ah, so she is not opposed to me after all._ With a small smile adorning his face he watched her turn to find him waiting for her.

_Cheese and rice that man is freaking sexy._

_And that ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of the end._

_What…I can’t appreciate eye candy when it is presented?_

_Not when the candy is the Dread Wolf – move the eyes nerd._

_Ugh_

“On dhea Hahren,” she said politely not missing the slight wrinkle to his nose at the name.

“On dhea Salihn, ar britha shan ha?”

“Ar britha da’len?”

Solas let his eyes wander over her before holding her gaze enjoying the small flush of color that rushed her cheeks.

“No, you do not.”

_I will not let that look go to my head._

_How about not your heart…how about not there._

_Agreed_

“You spoke of training and studies, shall we begin?”

_The woman is an enigma,_ he thought as he ushered her through the door leading to the training grounds. Following Solas, they moved away from the men training and she watched in awe at them as they ran drills. Stopping in a small field a little ways from the troops, she watched while Solas moved his hands and cleared the area of snow. Watching him, she felt a shiver of appreciation as his body moved in easy strides.

_You know I know what you’re doing._

_No, I’m not._

_Now you’re lying to yourself._

_Well, how about you let me for a fucking moment._

“Salihn – are you well?”

Pulling herself back to the present she nodded her head.

“Yes – sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Studying her curiously he then folded his arms behind him as he spoke, and she felt herself give a mental sigh at the familiar posture.

_Focus for fuck's sake._

_You’re right – focusing._

“Today I thought we would work on your ability to meditate and feel your magic. The way it will push and pull on the fade and the elements around you.”

Nodding her head in understanding, she followed him and sat on the ground like she would if she were to do yoga and placed her hands on her knees palms up.

Solas nodded his approval of her position and spoke gently guiding her through the exercise.

“Now close your eyes and focus deep within yourself and tell me what colors you see.”

Falling into the rich tones of his voice she centered herself and pushed everything else out of her mind and looked inward. Following a small flicker, she breathed evenly and found what she was looking for.

“It is green and blue,” she said softly.

Solas smiled knowing that she was destined to be similar to him as she was his Sal’ Elgar.

“Good – what does it feel like to you?”

Focusing on his voice and how it felt like a warm blanket, she continued with her focus on the colors and what they felt like to her.

“The green is warm – welcoming, the blue is cold – but still welcoming.”

“Very good, now I am going to place my hands on yours. I want you to focus on my energy and tell me what you feel.”

She felt the warmth of his hands as he settled his palms on hers and felt the instant rush of energy. It made her body feel overly warm.

“Overly warm – there is fire but also – electrical sparks.”

Solas watched her carefully as she spoke. He had seen the instant flush as his energy met hers. He had closed his eyes and focused on breathing calmly as her energy mixed with his. Hers was seductive, calling to him.

“Will you tell me what my energy feels like to you?” she asked quietly.

Solas heard the smoky tone of desire in her words and had to focus on continuing to breathe evenly as he told her.

“It is also very warm; there is the hint of flame tempered with a breeze that cools.”

Removing his hands from hers, he watched as she opened her eyes and stared at him curiously. She had heard the husky quality of his voice as he spoke and knew it was desire that she heard and something else she couldn’t pin down.

“Is it normal to find mages that have similar energies and colors?”

He smiled at her appreciating her intelligence.

“No – it is not usual to find such mirrored similarities.”

Closing her eyes she dropped her head in understanding.

_I am screwed, aren’t I?_

_That’s an affirmative captain._

_Shit_

Sighing heavily, she opened her eyes and studied him cautiously.

_This is going to hurt._

Moving to stand he watched her curiously as she walked away from him back towards the keep. Moving to follow her she stopped at the base of the steps allowing him to catch up.

“I should study glyphs and runes. Would you have any materials on those subjects?”

“I have a few books that I think you should review. I have already marked the areas of interest that you should focus on.”

“Thank you, I will get those from you later if I may. I am going to rest for a little while, if you don’t mind, I find myself very – tired.”

He studied her carefully and he could see something had changed but unsure what, he nodded his head in agreement.

“Of course, I will have them ready for you when you wake.”

She moved up the steps and left him standing at the bottom of the stairs contemplating her look before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salihn, ave i'em min dhea'lam? - Salihn, eat with me this evening?  
> Tel min'nydha, Solas - Not tonight, Solas.  
> Dread Wolf, mar Sal’ elgar ju’shia on’ala moran. - Your Soul Spirit will travel a great distance  
> Sa inan aron tarasyl, sa aron alas. - one eye like the sky, one similar to earth dirt.  
> Dhula aron she vun, -hair like early sunshine  
> as emen mar vallis’len. -and has your blood writing  
> Ahn ane ma dirth’o? - What are you talking about?  
> Ma ju’itha - you will see  
> On dhea Hahren - Good morning Elder  
> On dhea Salihn, ar britha shann ha? - Good morning Salihn, do I appear so old?  
> Ar britha da'len? - Do I appear to be a child?


	5. Changes

Salihn lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She followed his meditation closing her eyes as she focused inward. Easier to find this time now that she knew what she was looking for and she studied the way it flowed.  As she took cleansing breaths, she could feel the way the energy around her flowed and fluxed like heating or freezing metal. Rubbing her face she opened her eyes and glanced at her desk with the schematic laid out.

_Might as well walk the castle and see what still needs to be done, if it’s anything like the game there are areas that will need to be fixed, patched or torn down and reconstructed._

_And him, what will you do about him?_

_Nothing, there is nothing to do about him._

_Well, that is certainly not true._

_It is today, I can only do it day by day._

_So you will procrastinate or pretend it doesn’t exist?_

_Today I will._

Gathering a small notebook and pen, she walked through her door and went to the main hall. Walking through the keep she found who she was looking for.

“Good afternoon Mason Gatsi, I am Salihn Gilbalar.”

The dwarf eyed her for a moment and crossed his arms as he took her measure.

“Ah yes, the elf architect. What brings you to me?”

Pulling up a chair, she sat down and placed her notebook and pen on the floor.

“Actually I came to discuss some ideas I had for repairs to the castle. You having the stone-sense you were born with could help ensure it is done correctly.”

He watched her for a moment and then smiled large.

“I see what you’re doing girl. You think that if you play to my pride, that I will help you…” with a loud burst of laughter he rubbed his chin. “Well, you would be right.”

Laughing now she grabbed her notebook and pen and stood.

“Let’s get a couple of pints and I would love to show you what I have so far, that is if you have time.”

“Girl, I’m a dwarf. We never turn down a pint,” he said laughing and following her to the tavern.

Gatsi opened the door to the tavern and she was instantly engulfed in the smells of ale and sweat.

Jeebus – phew…someone needs to leave a fucking door open around here once in a while. Feeling her eyes slightly water, she followed Gatsi almost blindly.

Cabot saw them and brought two ales over to their table and glanced at her having heard the stories.

“So you’re the falling woman,” he said with a soft laugh.

Salihn chuckled and held her hand out.

“Yes Master Cabot, I am the falling elf. Thank you for the drinks,” she said with a cheerful smile.

Taking a drink of the ale, she pushed her notes towards Gatsi.

“Since the castle is made of good solid stone. I think I saw the kitchens even had granite counters and shelving. I was thinking that we could replace the roof with shale; it is much better for the elements and not as porous. Also, what about lime? I thought we could definitely use that if we have a good quarry nearby. I am sure I could see if we have a good lime deposit and if we do, then we have a good mortar for repairs or a lime wash. Although if you look on page twelve you will see my ideas on using good strong metals like iron mixed with some carbon to make steel.”

Taking a drink she saw the surprise on Gatsi’s face as he flipped through the chapters with her quick drawings and precise measurements in margins. He looked up at her as he closed the book.

“You seem to know what you’re about, what do you need my help for?”

She smiled and winked at him.

“Stone sense Gatsi – you know exactly the best stone to use and for what. Plus, I would trust your judgement if you told me that a material would not be beneficial over another.”

They sat laughing and as he gave her ideas and she wrote everything down. Bull sat against the wall watching her interact with the dwarf. _Well, she’s not stupid; I think the Boss said she was a mage too._

Salihn caught Bull watching them and she smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the dwarf.

_Well now I would not be a good man if I ignored that look,_ he thought with a light chuckle. Moving towards their table he stood for a moment until she gazed at him.

“Holy shit, they weren’t kidding…you do have two different colored eyes.”

Shaking her head at him she laughed.

“How observant of you, The Iron Bull…are those real fucking horns on your head or did you shove your head up a cow’s ass?”

Bull started laughing and then winked at her with his grey eye.

“You are a sarcastic one, I like that. May I join you two?”

Gatsi stood and gazed at her quickly.

“Actually, you may have her all to yourself Bull, I have some research to do after this conversation. Salihn, I will look into your questions and have answers for you soon.”

“Thank you for sharing a drink with me Gatsi, and I will see you later.”

Bull watched the genuine friendliness the elf expressed and found that he was quite curious to see if it was truly real.

“So – you’re from the future Thedas?”

She watched him carefully as she took another drink of her ale.

“Do you know what happens to the Qunari?”

“Will this knowledge benefit your people and keep them from making the same mistakes they make in the future?”

Bull stared at her for a moment then chuckled, as he threw his arm on the table.

“I see your point – probably not.”

“Didn’t think so,” she said with a wink and took a drink of her ale.

“So Dorian told me that the hobo is teaching you about your magic, you think that wise?”

With a small sigh of annoyance, setting her drink down she stared at him curiously.

“Why do you call him a hobo? Is it because he’s an apostate? If that’s the case Dorian is a hobo – he was born an apostate. Also – I will have you know, that so called “hobo” has more fucking knowledge in one finger than Dorian or Miss stick-shoved-in-the-ass, Vivienne. So please, with your Ben Hassrath knowledge…tell me why the fuck everyone looks down on the elvhen apostate?”

Bull sat back for a second and gazed at her curiously not missing the passionate protective nature she showed the apostate.

“Ya know…I do believe it is because he was an apostate that we called him a hobo or his clothes. But I concede your point, if that was the reason then Dorian would also equate to a hobo as well. As to my personal training…he is a shifty fucker.”

With a loud burst of laughter, she grabbed her mug and held it up to him.

“Cheers to that Bull – he is a shifty fucker that will never not do his duty to keep you safe even though he doesn’t like the Qun. He will heal you, place barriers on you and take care of those around him…even though they don’t like him or trust him. Shifty yes…but always doing what needs done – not unlike a Qunari Merc in the Inquisition. Shifty as fuck – but will never not do his duty.”

Bull looked at her and saw that she was genuinely what you see is what you got, and gave her friendship so freely. _Well, I’ll be damned, a chick without an ulterior motive, and loyal as hell._

“Where in the fuck did you come from…and can we find others like you,” he said with a laugh.

She chuckled as she took a sip of her ale.

“You’re adorable Bull, but I know the one who you will call Kadan.”

Bull saw that she was moving from her seat and grabbed her arm stopping her.

“Come on…you can’t just drop that on the table and not give a guy a finish.”

Laughing, she slid her hair behind her ear and Bull could not help but see the beauty of the woman’s simple movements.

“I will only tell you this…he is not your enemy, and might just light your world on fire.”

He stared at her a moment and then his mouth fell open.

“You mean the...” he began looking at her in surprise.

“I mean your Kadan will not disappoint. Faithful and loyal – I hope you will be the same.”

He let her leave as he realized that he knew who she spoke of and then laughed at himself.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he muttered.

Salihn moved through the great hall and wound her way to the rotunda where she found that Solas was not there.

_Oh well…I'll get those books later._

Leaving the room, she hummed softly to herself as she took the stairs to her room. Moving inside, she closed her door and took her small notebook to the schematics and made notes on the edges with some of Gatsi’s input from earlier.

Turning at the soft knock at her door, she moved to find that it was Dorian outside.

“Come darling, it is dinner time and I shall escort you to the wonderful food.”

Laughing, she slipped her shoes on quickly and shut her door taking Dorian’s arm.

 

Solas walked into the dining hall and saw that Salihn was sitting between Dorian and Sera laughing. Moving forward he saw her look at him and smile warmly, setting small tingles to dance over his skin. Grabbing his dinner, he moved to sit across from them and saw the look of annoyance on Sera’s face.

“Oh yeah, here we go with Elvhen gory.”

Laughing, Salihn poked her in the ribs.

“Oh come on Sera – I bet you a sovereign that you aren’t complaining about Elvhen glory when his barrier is covering your bony ass.”

Sera looked at her and then started laughing.

“That is true…magic is good for something.”

Shaking her head at her, she chuckled.

“It is good for many things, many things you appreciate and take for granted. You don’t like noble tits punching down, so why be a common tit that continuously punches up at what you don’t understand?”

Sera looked at her curiously, and then pointing her fork at Solas, she laughed at her.

“You like him,” she squealed.

“Of course I do, just like I like you and Dorian and all the members of the Inquisition. Your job is important. What you do here will shape all of Thedas, for Elves, Humans, Dwarves and even the Qunari. Make friends, contacts, even Maker forbid friendship with another elf. Your extremely smart Sera, I would hate to see you limit yourself to who you befriend, you’ll miss out on so much fun.”

Solas watched her carefully hiding his surprise with her words. _She will change everything for you wolf – are you prepared for that?_ Catching her gazing at him, he nodded his head slightly at her and gave her a small half smile.

Lady Vivienne walked into the room and stared at her condescendingly.

“That is a very interesting outlook my dear; I wonder how our future will look for mages.”

Salihn watched Lady Vivienne stride into the room and as soon as she sat down, someone brought her a plate. Everyone else had grabbed their own including the Inquisitor who sat at the opposite end of the table with Cassandra, and seeing her do that rubbed her wrong.

“Are you asking Lady Vivienne?” she asked curiously watching the beautiful black woman as she cut into her carrot.

“Well, you do know what is going to happen dear, shall you not share what will happen to _us_ mages. I mean as I understand it, you are also a mage…a new one, but still the future would apply to you as well, wouldn’t you agree?”

The table fell silent as Salihn pushed her plate from her and gazed at the former First Enchanter. Max at the end of the table spoke first with a small smile on his face.

“I would rather her knowledge help us defeat Corypheus and not trivial things like the future of mages.”

Salihn gazed at him slightly annoyed and enjoyed watching Cassandra elbow him hard.

“I meant to say that…”

“I know what you meant Inquisitor. But how can I refuse the _former_ First Enchanter. I am sure she would like to know what is going to happen to her.”

Vivienne raised an eyebrow at her emphasize of _former,_ and placed her fork down.

“I am not a _former_ anything child, I **am** the First Enchanter.”

Laughing now Salihn grabbed her glass of wine and crossed her legs turning towards her.

“No you are a former First Enchanter of the court Lady Vivienne. As there are no circles currently and there **never** will be again. Your leading the loyalist mages is for nothing, and if I am not mistaken your position in the Court has been filled by another. But to answer your question, the next Divine will keep with what the Inquisition has started…so my lady, I would prepare yourself. Your idea of being nobility amongst the mages will mean absolutely fuck-all.”

Vivienne stared at her coldly while Salihn smiled at her.

“I do apologize if that is not what you wanted to hear, Lady Vivienne.”

Vivienne gazed at her angrily.

“So there are to be no circles, nowhere for mages to be confined because – they live amongst the people. No fear…schools for the magical that doesn’t rip them from their homes, or communities…curious how Templars will be working in the schools to keep those in line that lose control, but not used to kill or tranquil mages. The environment will either make a mage or kill them. You, madam Vivienne, have become a great mage, do you not think that you would still have become a great mage if you had the support to go to school, learn from both sides and not be torn from your parents?”

Vivienne gazed at her curiously as she mulled over the words.

“Oh I think I have your curiosity,” she said with a small laugh.

Vivienne gazed at her enquiringly as she took a drink of her wine.

“No circles…still there are schools for those with magic working alongside of Templars…this is what is to happen?”

_Oh, this is such a lie…_

_Yes, it is, but it will lead to a better Thedas._

_Still, …you’re lying, will it really be a good thing?_

_It will be if I can get her on board asshole and help make it happen._

“Yes, Lady Vivienne…it is how it develops.”

Vivienne stares at her a moment and then gives her a soft smile.

“Then at least we are still a viable group that can help against the bad of the world.”

Nodding slightly she held up her glass at her in understanding.

“Oh, and Vivienne,” she said holding her gaze.

“It is a school of all kinds. There are even dwarves who cannot dream but want to learn magical studies. You will teach and start the first school in Ferelden.”

Vivienne stared at her surprised and then nodded her head in understanding, if not a small measure of pleasure on her face with the idea of spearheading such a crazy idea.

Turning back to her glass of wine, she listened to the conversation around her and finished with her meal she stood to leave. Solas stood to follow her and reaching their floor he watched as she opened her door.

“I am sorry I did not get those books from you today,” she said softly turning towards him.

Solas moved forward and boldly grabbed her hand, brushing his lips softly along her knuckles.

“It does not matter now; you have…you have…”

Salihn stared at him inquisitively as he held her hand sending tingles of awareness up her arm.

“I have what, Solas?”

Solas gazed at her and felt a blush rush his cheeks and touch the tips of his ears.

“Changed everything,” he said uncomfortably looking at her feeling exposed.

She stared at him for a moment as she heard the words and felt a twinge in the vicinity of her heart at his open gaze.

_Don’t you dare._

_What?_

_You know…I felt that._

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Pulling her hand from his, she stepped back into her room smiling gently at him as she closed the door softly.

Solas stared at the door for a moment and went to his own quarters next to hers. _That might have been the most foolish attempt at courting you have ever made, wolf._ Letting out a heavy sigh he sat at his desk and leaned back closing his eyes.


	6. Let the Restoration Begin

Glancing around, she couldn’t believe she had been here for a month already. She crossed the keep and headed to Cullen’s office on the battlements to check how his repairs were coming. Knocking on his door, she heard his quick “ _enter_ ” and opened the door.

It was turning into quite a cozy office if she didn’t say so herself. The poor man had fought her at first until he got a new, larger bed that would actually accommodate his size. From that moment on he was putty in her hands.

“Salihn, how may I assist you?”

“Actually Cullen, I came to check on your roof. Do you mind if I go up and take a peek?”

He waved her off and she moved to the ladder leading to his room.

_Mental note – get rid of this fucking ladder._

Reaching the landing she saw the repair was almost complete. Pleased with the progress she crawled back down the ladder.

Cullen lifted his head at her little hop off the last wrung.

“Everything is to your specifications I take it?”

“It is. Not much longer Commander and you will have a real roof with a skylight for you to watch the stars through. I would also like to replace the ladder, that thing is dangerous.”

Cullen raised his eyebrow at her and heard her laughter at his expression. He did enjoy the way her whole body gave over to her joy as she laughed.

“I know I’m worse than having a real wife with all my changing and moving around of your shit. But trust me Commander; you will appreciate my unsolicited efforts on your behalf.”

Laughing himself now, he moved from behind his desk.

“Well, I will not complain too loudly Salihn. Your changes thus far have been very enjoyable; and besides, I would have to count myself blessed to have a wife as intelligent and beautiful as you.”

Blushing softly at the compliment she laughed.

_Oh, I do hope he is not really going to go there._

_Well, at least he won’t dump you._

_Shut it_

_You always did like the bad boy type._

“Now don’t go getting me all flustered Commander, your flirting will not stop me from replacing the ladder.”

“Replace whatever you want; you will get no complaints from me,” he said with a smug smile.

Still chuckling as she left his office, she headed for Leliana’s next to check on the repairs to her walls. Crossing the grounds humming softly to herself, she noticed Solas walking towards her and stopped to wait for him. Since the night in her doorway, he had kept to himself except for their training and she had breathed easier.

“On dhea’him ma’ falon.”

Smiling, she felt her heart do a little double beat at the sight of him.

_Is it really that easy?_

_Afraid so_

“On dhea’him Solas.”

_Did that sound too breathy?_

_Yeah, it did._

“Where are you off to?” he inquired walking with her.

“Leliana’s office, there are repairs that were done and I wanted to make sure they were done correctly.”

“You have surprised me, Salihn. I would have thought that you would change many things in the castle; yet, you seem to approach each repair with a singular focus on restoring it to its original state with such carefulness.”

Quirking her eyebrow at him as they walked, she chuckled.

“and?”

“I was curious as to your motivation for taking on such a task.”

“Because it is yours,” she said absently.

_Well, that was not well thought out._

_No, it sure as hell was not – what the fuck Salihn?_

_I know…I know…_

She felt his hand on her arm gently stopping her.

“Because it is mine?”

Knowing there was no way she was going to get out of this conversation, having thrown such a comment out there.

_And I had been so careful the past month to not give him anything, and here I go screwing up the winning streak._

Looking at him she could see the surprise on his face.

“Is it really so surprising that I would take great care to restore something that was yours? I am meticulous in the repair and restoration because I know that in the future when the Inquisition is long over and it sits empty again – you will return, and I like thinking that you will see those little things that I did and maybe remember me for a moment.”

He stared at her dumbstruck. Lifting his hand he ran a finger gently over her cheek smiling pleased with her answer.

“You constantly surprise me.”

Giving him a cheeky grin she moved away from him and his sudden gentle touch.

“Good – it will keep you young,” she said with a small chuckle.

Solas watched her walk away and didn’t know what to think. She cared for him, yet she kept him at a distance and he was unsure why. Her answer had deeply moved him and rendered him speechless. Now he must find a way to convince her that he cannot go forward into his future without her in it.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Salihn sat in the garden humming as she sketched. She let her fingers move as they wanted and soon she found she was drawing him in his armor that he wore in Trespassers. Smiling slightly, she added the small touches that showed his armor was a cross between a sentinel’s and Elvhen nobility. Finishing the shading, she flipped the page and focused on the garden for a moment before beginning to draw Sera.

She realized she was starting to lose her light and folded closed the notebook, leaving the garden for her room. She found Solas coming out of his quarters as she was entering hers.

“Salihn, I have some books for you to review.”

Nodding she followed him to his room and was overwhelmed by the scent of parchment, embrium, and elfroot.

_Cheese and rice, this is going to send me into a hormone overload._

_As opposed to…_

_God, you’re a bitch._

“Here, the one on top is about the fade and how a mage may manipulate it. I would like us to continue our training there.”

She stared at him wide-eyed, and nervous.

_Oh this bodes poorly for me_

_Totally going to jump the egg_

_Oh please shut it_

“Training in the fade? Do you think that wise…I mean,” she stammered out and blushed as his eyebrow quirked at her curiously.

“How else will you learn to manipulate fade energy?”

“Yes – of course…how silly of me.”

Taking the books from him she moved to leave his room before she made a complete ass out of herself, and heard his soft chuckle at her retreat. Turning around she stared at him annoyed with his laughing at her.

“Do I really make you that nervous?”

_Yes_

“No – of course not.”

She saw him take a step closer to her and she swallowed her nervousness.

_Shit…shit…shit…_

“Ah, then I am curious what makes you bolt like a startled Halla then.”

_Fuck – he is coming closer….shit_

_Run you fool_

_I will not prove him right_

_You are just as stubborn as his dumb ass is…_

“I am unsure what you are talking about.”

“Hmm,” he said slowly walking around her waiting for her to run as was her usual. _Most curious she is not running yet, wolf._ Leaning in slightly he caught the scent of vanilla and crystal grace, the fragrance sent his senses reeling.

“You are not what I expected,” he said softly.

“No, how so?”

She tightened her hold on the books to hide her trembling as he came to stand in front of her. His hand lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes.

“Why do you run from me?”

“I’m not running from you right now.”

With a half-smile, he bent his head towards her.

“No you are not,” he said as he placed his lips on hers.

He slowly coaxed her lips to open by nibbling on her lower lip; her soft sigh that escaped was music to his soul as he deepened the kiss. She kissed him back demanding complete worship from him, and worship he would. His hand slid from her chin to the back of her neck pulling her closer to him.

She did not know what she was doing; she already knew this would only end badly. Wrapping her free hand around his neck she enjoyed the small groan that escaped from him. He flooded her senses, and lit her blood on fire – and it was not rational. She felt his magical energy pour into her and she moaned as hers followed his, mingling, caressing and it made music. She could hear it – it was beautiful.

He lifted his head slowly studying her carefully. He had heard the music as well and it was unexpected. He felt her hand move from his neck and slide down to lay on his chest as she studied him as well.

“Well, that was most – unexpected.”

Solas smiled as he slid a stray lock of hair behind her ear tenderly.

“Most,” he said huskily.

Slowly backing away from him before she couldn’t, she left his room for her own. The soft click of her door closing snapped him out of his trance.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

She sat in the garden softly singing to herself as she drew the different types of herbs; labeling them for her own reference for later she did not notice Leliana, who could hear her soft melodic voice. Walking towards her she stopped and Salihn looked up at what was blocking her sun.

“Oh, hey Leliana,” she said going back to her drawing.

“I did not know you could sing so well Salihn, what was that song I heard a moment ago.”

Looking at her surprised that she had overheard her, she blushed with embarrassment.

“Thank you Leliana, but I am no bard for sure. The song was just one I used to listen to before…before I got here.”

“Nonsense, you could definitely be a bard. You have beauty, a good voice, and you are not without mystery. Can you play an instrument as well?”

“I can play the lute, and a violin but I do not see how this is helpful. Isn’t a Bard’s job gathering information and killing people? I don’t know if I could just shank someone.”

Leliana laughed and patted her knee like a parent telling their child they are silly.

“A Bard doesn’t always kill Salihn, but they do gather information. You are quite intelligent; I think that we should use these skills to our best advantage. I would never put you in a dangerous situation, you are too important to the Inquisition.”

“If you think I can be of use to you with gathering information, then I will do all that I can.”

“Good, I think we should start with you singing for the nobles we already have here in the castle. It would be a way to garner reactions. Let’s say tonight at dinner,” she got up smiling pleased with herself.

Salihn watched her leave and felt the trepidation of what was to come.

_How do I get myself into this shit?_

_Easy – you don’t know how to say no._

_Sure I do, I just don’t say it often._

_Maybe you should try that on the egg and see if it gets you anywhere._

_I know it was a very bad idea, but he is a really good kisser._

_Thousands of years of practice will do that for a guy._

_Ugh you’re such a Suzy-downer_

 

Salihn came out of her room wearing a white silk peasant blouse, matched with black leggings and soft leather knee-high boots. She had brushed her hair to a fine shine, braiding only the sides and tying them back showing the piercings in her ears. Moving down the steps towards the dining hall she passed one of the kitchen servants and smiled. Opening the door to the main hall she crossed and took the stairs down to the dining area and felt the butterflies take off in her stomach.

_This is nothing different than what your parents would have you do for their guests._

_Piece of cake_

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Leliana moved to her quickly looking her over with a critical eye and smiled pleased.

“You look beautiful, Salihn. Wholesome, and innocent – they will eat it up. I will have you sit down first and I am going to play it up.”

“Okay,” she said sounding nervous but did as she said and moved to sit with Dorian and Sera. Looking around the table, she caught Max’s gaze and he winked at her before returning to speak with Bull. Solas crossed the room and sat on her other side. He smelt of his embrium and elfroot soap, and she thought it intoxicating.

“Oh there you are, I was wondering when you would show up.”

He looked at her pleased that she was waiting for him.

“Perhaps you would allow me to escort you to dinner and then you would not have to wait.”

She chuckled lightly and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Perhaps I will do that,” she said with a smoky quality to her voice and Solas was lost in the way the vibrations caressed his nerves.

Salihn caught Leliana moving from the corner of her eye and knew that she was beginning.

_Shit – this is going to get awkward._

“Salihn – will you please show Lady Josephine that you can sing. I told her that you were quite the songstress, but she refuses to believe me.”

Smiling at her she caught the curious glances from everyone and stood gracefully.

“If it pleases you, Lady Leliana,” she said gently with her soft Scottish accent.

Walking to where Maryden sat eating her dinner.

“May I borrow your Lute Maryden?”

Maryden smiled and nodded her head,  _yes._

Picking up the instrument she moved to the front of the dining hall and pulled a chair out for her to sit on. Strumming out cords of the song Leliana had overheard that afternoon, she gazed at Solas as her voice filled the silent hall.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home...

 

 

Her voice had a provocative beauty to it, as many sat silently before she heard their applause. Smiling she stood to bow and moved to go back to her seat when she heard Cassandra speak up quickly.

“Just one more Salihn – please,” she asked pleadingly.

Blushing now, she nodded and sat back down.

“If you wish Cassandra, I believe I might have one more that you will enjoy.

Her fingers slipped over the cords strumming the romantically charged song as her voice again filled the room.

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
Oh, I hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I will never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love...

 

 

Bowing again after she finished to the applause, she moved back to Maryden and placed her lute down, thanking her and went back to her seat. She felt his eyes follow her, and once she sat he gazed at her tenderly.

“You sang beautifully,” he said huskily.

Blushing at his praise she smiled,

“Ma serannas, I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“I believe everyone enjoyed it, falon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dhea'him ma' falon - Good day my friend  
> Falon - friend  
> Ma serannas - My thanks
> 
> There are two songs in this chapter :
> 
> Arms - by Christina Perri / David Hodges  
> Make you feel my love – written by Bob Dylan


	7. Traveling

She stood in the planning room gazing at Max in surprise.

“You’re kidding,” she joked.

Max shook his head smiling.

“Nope, Solas confirmed that you are well trained and quite capable of going with us. We will leave in two days for the Emerald Graves.”

“But I don’t have any gear,” she said sounding dumbfounded.

Max gave her a smug smile as he folded his arms.

“Oh, I believe that was taken care of already. You should find everything in order within your quarters.”

Looking around the table at everyone’s smiles at her being outmaneuvered, she threw up her hands.

“Well then…I guess I have some packing to do.”

Turning from the room she heard soft laughter and raising her hand, she flipped them the bird, causing a riotous sound of laughter to burst from the room as she opened the door.

_I am going to strangle that fucking egg, why wouldn’t he just tell me? I know I’ve been here for – oh my god six months…I’ve been here that long._

She walked across the main hall for the rotunda returning _good mornings_ politely as she internally seethed. Pushing the door open she saw his bald head bent over something, and even mad, her heart still did a double beat.

“Good Morning Solas, a word please?”

He turned from his desk and saw that she was obviously upset about something. Nodding his head, they took the door that leads to the battlements. Standing out in the fresh crisp air of morning, she gazed at the mountains then looked at him rather upset.

“Why didn’t you talk to me first before telling Max I was battle ready?”

_Ah, that is what she is upset about._ Leaning against the wall crossing his arms, he smiled.

“So Max has requested you travel with us to the Emerald Graves. Would you not want to go?”

_Her face had the cutest way of scrunching up around her nose whenever she was annoyed_ ; he realized trying to focus on what she was saying.

“What I would want obviously does not matter since I will be going ready or not.”

Shaking his head and trying not to laugh at her apparent frustration.

“You are more than ready; I would never have told him otherwise when he asked. We have trained extensively these past six months, you are prepared.”

Turning to look over the side at the valley below, she knew why she didn’t want to go.

_I won’t be able to get away from him._

_Nope_

_I can’t forget that kiss_

_Noticed_

_Shit_

“Well…I better go pick my horse and prepare my ass to be sore.”

Chuckling now he looked at her tenderly.

“I can help you if you get sore.”

Glancing at him quickly she let out a nervous laugh.

“Solas – I don’t think it wise for you to be touching my ass, do you?”

Blushing now he laughed.

“Wise – probably not, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think about it.”

Both laughing now, she shook her head at him in frustration.

“You don’t mean that.”

He gazed at her with seriousness.

“Why, am I not allowed to feel desire for you Salihn?”

The pained look that reflected from her eyes before she could mask it, made him curious.

“It only leads to heartache,” she said quietly. She walked down the battlements to the stairs that would take her to the barn and away from him.

_To late_

_I know_

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Glancing out her window she could see the sun just beginning to rise through the peaks of the Frostbacks. Sliding her notebook and charcoal into her pack, she threw it over her shoulder and opened her door. Grabbing her bedroll from the chair, she came out at the same time as Solas. Closing her door gently so as not to wake Dorian; she didn’t want to hear any more about his damn _beauty sleep_ and moved down the hall with silent footsteps. Reaching the main hall, Solas grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Turning her head to look at him.

“Come with me first,” he said.

Nodding she followed him to the foundry where Harritt was feeding his fires.

“Ah, there you are Master Solas. I have what you requested ready; it’s on the table over there.”

“Thank you Master Harritt,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table Harritt had pointed too. She felt the small shivers rush over her arm at his touch.

_God I’m pathetic_

_Are you just now figuring that out?_

Solas pulled the cover away from a beautiful staff made from Rowan and Silverite. The wood itself was polished to a glossy soft brown. It was lovingly wrapped with ram skin for the grip, and a large fist-sized opaque crystal at the top for focus with a spirit rune engraved around the base of the crystal. A sharp Silverite blade with an ice rune etched into the shiny metal at the base. It was in all – magnificent.

“It is very beautiful,” she said softly making him smile pleased.

“I am glad you like it, I had it made for you.”

Her eyes moved to his quickly with surprise.

“You did?” she squeaked out.

“I thought that you should have a staff that would complement your magic. Since ours is very similar, it was not hard to let them know what type of staff you would require.”

She slowly reached out and ran her hand gently down its length feeling the tingle of connection with her own magic. Smiling with the sudden link, she gazed up at him happily.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me, ma serannas ma falon.”

Picking up the staff, she dropped her pack and roll so she could adjust the strap so it would sit correctly on her back. Solas moved to help her with the strap and she felt her breath hitch at the closeness of his face to hers. She watched his long fingers adjust the strap properly and when it was settled he glanced at her.

“I believe it is set in a comfortable position, yes?”

_Do not do what I know you’re thinking of doing…._

_Yes_

Grabbing his face gently, she kissed him. The softness of his lips against hers sent licks of fire rushing through her blood.

_Damn he feels really good_

_Fool_

_Hush – don’t care_

She felt his hands settle on her hips and she smiled against his lips, slowly opening her eyes.

“I really like my staff,” she said with a bright smile.

He nodded incapable of speech as he picked up her bag and roll, handing them to her silently, followed her from the foundry.

_More than once this woman has rendered me speechless, confused, and left me wanting her with a fierceness I did not know existed._ With a mental groan, he knew this trip was going to be painful.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

They rode in silence as the sun rose and she found herself gazing at everything. The place was amazing and vibrating with life. She watched rams run in a field and felt the sun on her skin filtering through the leaves. She pulled an apple from her pack and bit into it making everyone turn to look at her with the loud crunch.

She smiled as she chewed making Cassandra chuckle.

“Are all your trips done in silence?”

Cassandra snorted and looked at Max as he laughed.

“No, it’s just – early.”

“Ah, not morning people or did you two stay up too late?”

Cassandra blushed as Max did as well. Laughing at their sudden silence, she glanced at Solas who looked lost in his own thoughts.

“There is nothing wrong with staying up late every once in a while, we only get to live once.”

“Here – here, I agree.”

“Do not encourage him Salihn – he is bad enough.”

Laughing at them, she took another bite of her apple and saw the horses ears slide back listening to her chew. Leaning forward, she gave the left-over, half of the apple to him.

“Okay ya little oinker, you can have the rest.”

Solas glanced over as the horse took the left-over apple from her and watched that while she was leaned forward, she held the animal around the neck crooning gently to him, wrapping him around her little finger like was. The woman was a constant puzzle that he couldn’t unravel. She shared her affection willingly, yet looked at him afraid when she had – like he had hurt her in some way. Yet when she had kissed him this morning in the foundry he could taste her pleasure on her lips as they pressed against his.

Mentally shaking his head at how she had effectively tied him in knots since the moment she had opened her eyes and gazed at him. Her intelligence was astounding; she grasped magical concepts and study with ease. While they practiced in the fade he watched her approach everything with insatiable curiosity. While in the fade, he had no doubt that she would be a formidable dreamer; she could shape the fade to her will. With her intuitive insight into how it was done, she had changed the area they were practicing into one of her own memories.

He had watched and learned many things from her memories. She was not close to her parents and she had led mostly a solitary life because of her intelligence.  She traveled alone most times and very few people she knew would she call a friend. Her work had absorbed large quantities of her time and when he asked her if she missed it, she had told him no.

“Hey let’s stop and have lunch here,” he heard Max call out pulling him completely from his thoughts.

Following them to the side of a river he moved to tie his horse so he could drink and eat some of the grass.  He watched her move to the bank of the river and pick up a handful of the sand lining it. Walking curiously to where she stood, he felt his breath seize in his chest when she smiled up at him excitedly.

“This sand is rich with quartz,” she said to him bubbling with joy at her find.

“Yes, it would appear to be.”

She laughed at him and pulled her staff from her back. She channeled lightning into the ground in a few places as he watched curiously what she was about. Soon she slid her staff onto her back and moved to the areas she had directed the lightning and dug into the ground pulling out a small glass sculpture. He had never seen anything like it before.

Salihn moved from one spot to the next digging her treasures from the ground and came back with three small glass sculptures. Turning to walk back to him, she smiled as she handed the hollow glass piece to him.

“It’s called petrified lightning. That one is yours – for my beautiful staff.”

Solas held the delicate piece and looked at her in amazement.

“Ma serannas, I…”

Afraid it would break he wound an enchantment over it to keep it whole and watched as she did the same to the other two walking to where Max and Cassandra sat on the ground.

“Here you two – it’s petrified lightning. They are enchanted so they won’t break during our travels, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. The sand was perfect for this,” she said with excitement.

Cassandra took the piece and stared at the small tree form as did Max.

“This is beautiful Salihn, thank you.”

Smiling pleased that they liked the silly things, she moved to grab her small lunch and gave another apple to her horse she named Pebbles, before sitting against a tree to eat.

 

Making camp that night she saw the inadequate tent stakes and made a mental note to have some new tents and stakes made when they returned.

Cassandra heard her grumbling and glanced at her questioningly.

“These stakes are shit! If I had known this earlier, I would have sat down with Harritt and made some that weren’t as worthless as a nugs ass.”

Max laughed as he listened to her bitch about tent spikes.

“So you are saying you could make something better?”

She looked at him with complete confidence and smugly smiled at him.

“Max…I could make you a tent that was lightweight, sturdy, easy to erect and take down and held to the ground with confidence. Something you would think was built for the Gods.”

He pointed the hammer at her that he was using to pound his spikes in laughing.

“You say this now…when I know this thing is a pain in the ass.”

Laughing as she and Cassandra finally erected their tent and saw the large hole in the top. Both staring at it, she muttered the words they were both thinking.

“Well fuck”

Cassandra glanced at her with a laugh.

“You said that right,” she grumbled as she looked at the hole to see if they could fix it.

“This can’t be fixed Cassandra,” she said annoyed.

“Okay, we will just have to make do,” she said as both men looked at each other with a smug grin.

“Cass, you and Max take one, which we all know you were going to do anyway, and I will bunk with Solas if he doesn’t mind.”

Solas nodded his head at her in agreement.

“I do not mind, it will be a bit tight but it will keep you dry from the rain I know is coming tonight.”

Trying not to blush or act nervous she moved her pack and bedroll to his tent.

_You are so going to…_

_Shut it!_

_Yeah – you know_

She felt her heart start to race at what was to come. Looking at the small camp, she gathered rocks for the fire pit.

“I will gather kindling and some wood for the fire, what shall we have for dinner tonight?”

Max glanced at Solas and they headed out of the camp to get dinner.

_Well, that is a whole new meaning to take out._

_Ha ha ha funny…where’s the pizza?_

Glancing at Cassandra as she went about getting the horses settled in, she moved to gather the wood.

Soon the fire was going and the men brought back a couple of rabbits. Slipping them onto a skewer she pulled some seasons from her pack and rubbed them into the meat and slipped them over the fire. Everyone watched her carefully and she smiled.

“Yes people…we are camping, but there is no need for us to do it like savages. It was something my mother once said.”

Solas chuckled and sat next to her by the fire.

“I am more curious as to what all you have packed now.”

Glancing at him she smiled mysteriously.

“Wouldn’t you just like to know…it will just have to continue being a mystery.”

As the rabbit cooked it gave off mouth-watering smells that she was quite pleased with as she turned the rabbit on the spit.

Max pulled a bottle of wine from his pack and set it down.

“If one of you mages would be so kind to chill that then we shall partake of some wine before our delicious smelling dinner is done. Oh, and Salihn,” he said jokingly. “I will be bringing you on all my outings from now on if that tastes half as good as it smells.”

Laughing she grabbed the bottle and gave it a soft frost handing it back.

“People will begin to talk Inquisitor…” she said sharing a laugh with Cassandra.

“Salihn will you – maybe sing for us? You don’t have to of course, but your voice is so beautiful and it sounds so – romantic” she said with a sigh.

Smiling at her she turned the rabbits again before sitting.

“Okay, if it will help you relax.”

“It will,” she said quickly.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, she ran through her list of songs in her head finally landing on one.

 

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

 

She noticed that halfway through the song Max had pulled Cassandra into his arms and held her as they listened together. It was so romantic to watch them and felt her heart swell at the sight. Rotating the rabbit, she watched the two share a kiss before gazing at the fire again.

Solas had listened to the words and felt them resonate deep within. He had waited more than a thousand years for her. Swallowing past his own lump of emotion, he stood and walked away from them needing a moment to think. Salihn watched him leave and felt a small sigh escape as she gazed at the fire. Moving to stand she glanced at Cassandra quickly.

“Dinner will be done in ten minutes, will you please keep an eye on it,” she said before leaving hearing her soft yes.

Following where he went, she found him staring into the dense forest of the Hinterlands. Walking slowly towards him, she stopped next to him and felt his soft gaze fall on her before he spoke.

“Your voice is very moving,” he said his voice thick voice with emotion.

“I shall try to choose songs that will not affect you so terribly in the future,” she said sadly.

Turning towards her, he gently grasped her face and kissed her filling her with his emotion. She felt the sadness, the happiness the calm that ran through him. Pulling him to her by wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him the comfort he sought.  The way her mouth devoured his, he felt himself falling and did nothing to stop it. Grasping her around the waist, he pulled her closer to him and drowned himself in her. Hands caressed his neck while she changed the angle of the kiss; sliding her tongue against his with demands of her own. He let his hands slide to hold the cheeks of her ass, pulling her into him. The soft sound of her moan sent him rocketing out of his own skin.

Needing her to feel his need for her made his blood boil. Salihn changed the angle of her kiss and sucked his lower lip making him moan with increased need. Pulling back slightly she laughed softly against his lips.

“Dinner is done,” she whispered against his lips.

“Ancient Elvhen generally take desert first before the main course,” he growled deeply as he nibbled on her jaw sending sparks of awareness flaring through her body, making her crave him.

“Good to know you equate me to a frilly cake,” she chuckled feeling his smile on the skin of her neck and melting.

“Yes, but I really like frilly cake,” he said nipping at the tender flesh of her neck.

“Ah – if your plan was to drive me crazy, you have succeeded,” she whispered as her head fell back giving him better access to her neck. She moaned loudly at the bite of his kiss on the tender skin.

“It was,” he whispered in her ear, running his tongue lightly over the shell sending shivers through her.

Her body was humming with his soft kisses. Closing her eyes, she felt his magical energy interweaving with her own. She could hear the music it made _l_ _ike the spells of old_ , she thought, moaning as his lips now nibbled at her ear.

“If we don’t head back, they are going to come looking for us,” she said throatily, groaning as he slid a hand over the curve of her hip.

“Mmhmm – and they will find us otherwise engaged,” he growled against her lips before claiming them again.

_Sweet crackers, I am drowning_

_He is claiming you_

_No…no he isn’t_

_HA – damn you’re dumb for a smart chick_

Returning his kiss enthusiastically, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands lift her so she could wrap her legs around his waist making him groan into her mouth.

She felt the bark of the tree against her back and the thrill of his desire for her sent her body vibrating with need.

“Hey, Salihn – Solas, dinner is ready,” Max called out sounding quite close to where they were hidden behind the tree.

Growling his frustration at the interruption, she bit his lip gently chuckling.

“I told you someone would come,” she said breathlessly.

“A moment Inquisitor,” he replied sounding unhappy.

Gazing into her eyes the twinkle of mischief tightened the ball of desire in his stomach.

“We are far from finished,” he groaned against her lips as he nibbled at them.

“Is that a threat or a promise,” she said jokingly and he glanced at her and she saw the untamed desire reflected back at her.

“Both,” he said setting her down and stepping away to gather some composure.

Straitening her clothing, she pushed her hair behind her ear and moved slightly unstable, away from the tree and back towards the camp.

Max and Cassandra watched her gather her dinner and sit down. Cassandra knew that look, and when Salihn moved her head to watch Solas also return looking annoyed, she saw the mark on her neck and couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping.

Salihn looked at her curiously and Cassandra pointed to a spot on her own neck in a universal sign telling her she had a hickey.

Slapping her hand over it, she blushed to the tips of her ears.

_Well fuck_

_Told you he was claiming_

_Shut it, please_

_He’s territorial…what did you expect?_

_Oh, I don’t know…not a fucking hickey for starters._

She narrowed her gaze at him and he knew what the look was about and smiled pleasantly. She knew he was not the least bit sorry, and a part of her was pleasantly pleased with the mark. Sleeping next to him was going to be very difficult.

Cleaning up, she prepared and helped set the camp for the night. Moving around the small area, her and Solas set the wards for the night as Max banked the fire. Removing her long boots, she then stepped into the tent, grabbing her boots she knocked the remaining dirt from them and pulled them into the tent with her making a mage light so she could see. Setting them at the far end, she pulled her pack towards her and setting her notebook down, she reached back in to pull her nightshirt out as Solas came inside. With him inside filling the space, she realized it would be a very tight fit.

Smiling slightly at him with a touch of nervousness, he moved to tie the tent flaps closed, and then warded them for any sound or intrusion.

“Is the ward for sound because you snore?”

He laughed as he pulled his tunic over his head and folded it carefully.

“Maybe I talk in my sleep and would rather not have anyone hear me,” he said simply.

She couldn’t drag her eyes away from the carved muscles of his arms and chest.

_Well – that is just_

_Beautiful…I think we can agree_

Dragging her eyes away before he became aware of her staring, she turned her back to him as she slid her tunic over her head. Undoing the clasp in the front of her bra, removing it she grabbed her nightshirt and pulled it on. Unlacing her leathers, she shimmied out of them and folded them with her tunic and bra placing them at the end, with her boots. Pulling out her hair comb, she started to run it through her hair and felt his breath puff over her ear as he spoke silkily.

“Allow me,” he said gently taking the comb from her fingers.

Folding her fingers in her lap, she felt him gently run the comb through her straight locks.

“You do not seem to be in much pain after riding all day,” he commented suddenly breaking the silence.

“Mmm, I healed myself earlier removing most of it,” she said softly as her head rolled back slightly.

“Why did you not say something?”

She chuckled softly turning to take the comb from him and placing it back in her pack.

“It was not important,” she said simply. Crawling towards her bedroll she could feel his eyes on her barely covered ass and gazed back at him over her shoulder giving him a sassy smile.

“I knew you were staring at my ass – bad elf,” she joked enjoying the blush that flared over the tips of his ears.

Crawling in between her covers she rolled to give him privacy hearing him also remove his leathers and place them with his tunic. Soon she felt him crawling into his own bedroll next to her and had to suppress her own shiver of awareness. He moved his hand carelessly extinguishing the mage light and took a calming breath.

“Erath son,” he said gently as he closed his eyes.

“Mm,” she answered softly feeling the fatigue of the day catching up with her.

She woke up a couple of hours later freezing and pulling the covers closer to her; she couldn’t suppress the chattering of her teeth as she curled up into a tight ball to conserve heat.

_Cheese and rice its fucking cold,_ she thought, clenching her jaw to keep the chattering to a minimum.

She did not hear his sigh at her stubbornness over her own noise.

“Come here,” he said sleepily and she wasted no time crawling from her own bedroll and into his, and then dragging her covers over them for extra warmth. She curled into his side and let a breath of sheer bliss escape at how warm he was.

“S…s…orry I w…w…oke y…y…ou,” she stammered between chattering teeth.

He rubbed his hands over her arms pushing heat back into the frozen limbs. Her soft moan of pleasure at the heat made him smile, waking the tendrils of desire rolling through his blood.

“I have other ways to warm you,” he growled softly.

She felt the vibration under her cheek and chuckled softly thankful for the dark so he wouldn’t see the blush that ran across her face at his words.

“That sounds an awful lot like your trying to get me out what little clothes I have on, wolf.”

She felt his laugh vibrate through his chest and enjoyed the sound of it.

Her scent of vanilla and Crystal Grace filled his senses. The softness of her breath as it danced across his skin; the feeling of her arm holding him tightly pressing her breasts into the side of his chest; the way her leg had wrapped around one of his, pinning him in place as she was intimately pressed into his hip, all these things conspired to drive him crazy.

“Then go to sleep and stop tempting me,” he warned her.

“But I’m not doing anything but lying here sucking your heat,” she said with a laugh.

“That is enough,” he replied running his hand absently over her back.

He heard her soft laughter and tightened his hold on her trying to control the urge to pull her up against his body and do what it was begging him for. After a few moments, he felt her breathing even out and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas ma falon - my thanks my friend  
> Erath son - sleep well
> 
>  
> 
> Songs:  
> A Thousand Years -Written by David Hodges, Christina Perri


	8. Get Along Little Doggies - Travelling Part 2

Salihn stretched slightly as she woke feeling soft skin against her leg. Eyes flying open, she found she had slept on him for the rest of the night. Smiling she rolled slightly to watch him and found him still sleeping peacefully.

_He is so handsome when he is asleep. That little dimple in his chin, the small scar on his forehead._ She let her gaze travel over his chest and let out a little sigh of pleasure. From his shaved head to his slight slump in posture, the larger shirts and thick vest and pants, disguised the sheer power of him. He had other distinguishable little scars on his chest and wondered where he had gotten them from.

_I wonder if he is in the fade_

_Why are you staring at him like some love-sick school girl?_

_Because I am some love-sick school girl_

_Hopeless_

_Truly_

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips waking him slowly. The soft smoky color of his blue eyes was amazing to see as he slowly opened. The slow lift of his lips as he realized he was not asleep. Pulling her back into his arms he laid his head against the top of hers.

“We still have another hour before we need to move,” he said with a sleep-filled voice.

Oh, the shivers that ran down her spine at the rich sleepy sound as it caressed her exposed nerves; she let out a soft sigh.

_If this is what it feels like to wake up next to someone you want, I think I could get used to it._

“I know, this is my normal time to wake up,” she said unintentionally letting her fingers slide over his skin in a swirling pattern.

“What do you do this early in the morning,” he questioned curiously, enjoying the feel of her fingers on his skin.

“Yoga,” she answered still tracing her fingers in a swirling pattern on his skin in front of her face.

“What is that,” he said a bit huskily unable to focus on anything other than her fingers now.

“It is an exercise of sorts – it helps with flexibility, builds lean muscle, and builds balance. After yesterday’s long ride and of course the one to come, I should probably do that.”

_Yes, she probably should, before I pin her beneath me,_ he thought to himself silently.

“Why don’t you do that, I will see if I cannot find some berries to go with this morning’s meal.”

“Sounds brilliant,” she said happily, placing a kiss on the middle of his chest, she moved to get up rendering him speechless – again.

He watched her grab some grey leggings from her pack and then she slipped into her bra from under her nightshirt, making him laugh from behind her.

“Were you hoping for a show?”

“I would not presume, I was laughing at your ability to accomplish such a feat. I have never seen a woman do that before.”

“Ah, so you’ve seen many women get dressed then,” she retorted cheekily. For a moment she enjoyed the blush of embarrassment that flushed his cheeks before slipping on her leggings.

“That is – not what I meant,” he said with a slight pause as she pulled her nightshirt off exposing a smooth expansion of taut stomach with muscular definition.

He watched her move her hands absently, removing his wards and raised an eyebrow at him as he realized she was going to leave the tent in that.

“You will do this, yoga, in that?”

She gave a small chuckle as she undid the tent flap and turned to look at him.

“Yes Solas, I will be doing yoga in this. Trust me; this is more than I wear when we are in Skyhold. Now get up lazy bones and find us some berries.”

While he had gotten dressed, she braided her hair quickly and rekindled the fire. Using the canvas of the tent that had a hole in it, she laid it on the ground for a clean surface. When Solas left their shared tent he found her sitting on the ground as she had when they meditated. Leaving to find the fruit, he couldn’t stop thinking about her exposed skin. She w _ill drive me quite insane before we get back._

When he came back to the camp, she had a fine sheen of sweat covering her body, and her eyes were closed in what looked like enjoyment.

Salihn moved with fluidity as she lay on her stomach, and had a hold of both her ankles pulling upwards into a bow position and held. Slowly letting go she moved to her knees and leaned back laying her hands, palm up on her feet and held. Letting out her breath and breathing deeply again, she moved first one leg into a low lunge arching her back with hands together pointing towards the sky she held it and then moved to the other to do the same. Finally moving to a standing position she bent at the waist, placing one hand on the ground as one leg came up parallel to the ground, slowly moving to do the other side and then allowed her leg to come back down. Standing for a moment with her palms together in front of her focusing on breathing, she did not realize she had gathered a small audience.

When she opened her eyes, Cassandra was sitting on a log watching her while Max was standing next to Solas. Standing, holding a small bag of berries he had found, Solas found himself mesmerized at how her body had moved in such a supple manner. Lightly blushing, she moved to roll the canvas up to use for the next time as Cassandra spoke first.

“I have been watching you for about forty-five minutes, and you worked every muscle group in your body. Is it truly as relaxing as it looks, I mean you looked relaxed?”

Salihn nodded her head while she dusted her hands off.

“Oh yes, and it actually feels good, especially after sitting on a horse all day yesterday. If you would like, I could teach you.” She winked at her and bent to whisper in her ear. “The flexibility is a nice side benefit in bed,” she joked watching Cassandra blush.

“I shall join you in the morning then – for this exercise you do.”

Laughing, she moved to grab her clothes for the day and a small washcloth and bowl she had packed along with some soap.

“I am going to clean up a bit at the creek be right back.”

Solas watched her leave the small area and heard Max speak from his place next to him.

“If she teaches even a little bit of that to Cassandra, I will count myself lucky because that good sir was beautiful.”

Solas chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

When she dismounted Pebbles her thighs were screaming at her.

_I should have done a little healing when we stopped for lunch._

_Might have been a brilliant idea_

_Ugh – bitch_

Solas watched her move very slowly from her animal and knew she was in pain. Moving towards her he spoke softly into her ear.

“Will you allow me to heal you now?”

She glanced at him with a swift nod of agreement and let him lead her to a small boulder for her to sit on.

“I’m not proud, this bloody well hurts,” she said with a loud groan.

Chuckling he moved his hand to grasp each thigh, placing one on the inside and one on the out and sent healing magic into the abused muscles. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt the muscles relax and stop throbbing with pain. When he was finished she smiled at him pleased with how much better she felt.

Leaning forward she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Ma serannas ma falon, ir tel’him.”

Smiling pleased to have helped her, he moved to unload their tents with Max, while she went about gathering wood and kindling and Cass went about setting up the horses for the night. They had grown into a routine of nightly chores. Soon the men would go hunting and the unspoken understanding was that Salihn would cook. When the men came back, Solas had brought back what looked like leeks and wild onion along with the ram they had dressed out. Salihn looked at the goodies and smiled at them excitedly as she pulled out their cast iron pot and cut up the leeks and wild onion. Pulling the herbs from her pack, she threw some into the pot. Getting up and walking to where they had hung the ram she cut pieces off it for their stew first. Once she put enough water into it, she hung it over the fire to cook and moved back to the ram. Cutting almost paper thin strips from the meat she came back and pulled out her salt from her bag and pulled out a mixing bowl, she threw the meat, salt, and some spices into it and added water allowing it to marinate for a while.

She glanced at the ram and knew they were not going to be able to eat all that, nor could they pack it all. A rabbit was one thing; four adults could consume two full-grown wild rabbits, but a ram? It would take at least twelve people to eat the whole thing in one night. When she heard a wolf’s howl off in the distance, she looked at Max with an idea.

“Max I have pulled off enough for dinner and plenty to make jerky for us for the next couple of days to snack on. Why don’t we take the carcass away from camp and let the animals have it?”

Solas tried not to smile at Max’s disbelieving look but moved to stand at her bidding.

“I think it’s a good idea, so it will not go to waste," Solas commented.

Max nodded his head and moved with Solas to carry the dressed out animal away from camp.

Cassandra chuckled as she added a piece of wood to the flame before turning back to polishing her gear.

“If we had Bull with us, he would have eaten half that animal.”

Laughing at the thought, she stirred the stew and pulled out the small sack of flour. Adding some to the mixture to thicken the broth a bit, she stirred absently.

“Do you miss it?” Cassandra asked softly.

Glancing at her she smiled understanding what she was asked.

“Sometimes – and then I think about what I would be missing here and I no longer miss any of it.”

“You mean Solas,” she said intuitively.

Blushing slightly she nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, I would miss not knowing him. But I would also miss not knowing you or Max or any of the others. I would miss Varric’s stories or Sera’s pranks. Vivienne’s pompous attitude, or Leliana and her love of nugs. I would miss – everything,” she said honestly.

“Do you not think your parents will miss you?”

“They will miss their trophy child more than anything. I have met and exceeded the expectations of their prodigy. The only thing I failed at in their eyes, was that I was not married popping out a bunch of little brilliant bastards. With me gone, they will no longer have bragging rights to how brilliant their child is…blah blah blah.”

Cassandra gazed at her understandingly as she chuckled.

“Do you think you will marry Max, Cassandra?” she asked her curiously seeing her stop polishing her gear and trying not to laugh at the blush that colored her cheeks.

“I do not know, honestly. I…I do love him, and I never thought to feel that again – that passion. But at this moment, I feel complete as I am with him.”

“ _If I thought for just one moment that this would be my last breath, I'd tell you I'll love you forever, even beyond death. If I thought for just one moment that your face would be the last I'd see, I'd take a million pictures and save them just for me. If I thought for just one moment that your voice would be the last I'd hear, I'd listen attentively and promise not to shed a tear. If I thought for just one moment that your touch would be the last I'd feel, I'd embrace you and know that this has all been real. If I thought for just one moment that my heart would beat its last beat, I'd thank the Maker for allowing us to meet_.”  
  
Cassandra smiled at the poem and looked at her pointedly.

“I had forgotten for a moment that you know more about me than I possibly do you.”

Laughing she stirred the stew.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a bloody soul. Besides your punch is like a kick from a sodding horse.”

Laughing together, Max and Solas returned to the camp. Glancing at them she smiled pleased to see them returned.

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, maybe a little more depending on the heat of the fire.” Seeing them nod, Max moved to the supply pack and grabbed a bottle of wine, handing it to Solas to chill before opening it.

Taking the offered mug with appreciation from Solas, she smiled not realizing that his heart would stutter when she did something so simple. Grabbing the two flat rocks she had found she cleaned them off and pressed some of the saved ram fat onto it, smearing it around. She then laid the thin strips of ram to dry near the fire on the greasy rock surfaces.

Solas watched her move with practiced ease around a camp and he found himself curious as to how she became so familiar with being outdoors. He did see some of her memories that showed her out in the wild but the way she moved was with confidence on what she could accomplish with meager supplies.

They all spoke and joked with each other until she claimed dinner was ready and served up everyone, taking a bowl finally herself, she sat next to Solas. Everyone around her made sounds and groans of pleasure making her laugh.

“You guys are crazy,” she said jokingly.

“No, what you did with almost absolutely nothing is what is crazy…seriously Cass…am I wrong in saying we should bring her with us from now on?”

Cassandra laughed and nodded her head in agreement as she joked with him.

“It definitely beats Bull’s cooking, that is for sure.”

Laughing they finished their meal and with their clean up done she checked the drying meat and turned it over.

“Will you sing for us this evening as well,” Solas asked of her.

Smiling at him she picked up her mug and sat back down next to him.

“I might be persuaded to,” she said cheekily.

“Come on Salihn…you know you want to,” Cassandra said quickly with a pleading voice moving into the crook of Max’s arm.

“Okay Cassandra, I shall for you this evening.”

Solas felt his ears twitch as she began singing an elven lullaby and felt himself fall further into his need for her.

Elgara vallas, da'len   
Melava somniar   
Mala taren aravas   
Ara ma'desen melar   
  
Iras ma ghilas, da'len   
Ara ma ne'dan ashir   
Dirthara lothlenan'as   
Bal emma mala dir   
  
Tel'enfenim, da'len   
Irassal ma ghilas   
Ma garas mir renan   
Ara ma'athlan vhenas   
Ara ma'athlan vhenas 

Both Max and Cassandra yawned and smiled at her.

“It is an elven lullaby, maybe you will sleep well this evening.”

Max smiled as he stretched slightly.

“We should probably set the camp for the night,” he said as he moved to bank the fire and everyone set about to do their chores.

Finishing, they all moved to their tents and like the night before, Salihn removed her boots first and then slapped them together to remove the leftover dirt before bringing them inside and making a small mage light. Solas came in, and tying the flaps to the tent closed, he set his wards for intruders and sound. She pulled out her nightshirt and glancing at the bedrolls was when she noticed that they were piled together and not separate. Smiling at the idea, she felt his eyes on her as she slipped her tunic off and then her bra. Reaching for her nightshirt she gazed at him over her shoulder and saw him staring at her intently. Sliding the garment over her head she reached down and undid the laces of her leathers and shimmied out of them. Solas pulled his tunic over his head and folded it carefully as she did with her own garments. She pulled the comb from her pack and he took it from her hands beginning to comb her hair.

“Do you enjoy combing my hair because you have forgone your own locks for sake of a disguise?”

She heard him chuckling behind her before he would answer.

“Maybe – or maybe I simply like playing with your hair,” he said as he ran the comb through her long wheat-colored hair. She felt his lips press gently to the side of her neck and she sighed pleasantly at the feeling.

“Are you trying to seduce me Dread Wolf?” she asked slightly breathless.

“Is it working,” he said intensely as he nipped at the tender flesh of her neck.

Laughing softly she reached back and wrapped her arm around his neck as he nibbled on her sensitive flesh.

“Maybe,” she said teasingly.

Hearing his soft laugh and feeling the puff of his breath against her skin, sent desire snaking through her.

“If it is only a maybe, then I must work harder,” he growled as he latched onto the muscle of her shoulder bring a groan to leave her throat at the feel of his teeth on the aroused skin.

Pulling away from him and hearing his growl of displeasure at the move she laughed. Glancing at him over her shoulder she kissed his impatient lips and bit his bottom lip playfully.

“So impatient…” she said softly as she kissed him again and moved to crawl into the bedroll.

_She is right…my need to claim her is consuming me,_ he thought suddenly. He had not spoken of love or emotions or anything to her and he wanted to mount her like some rutting Mabari. Rubbing his face, he looked at her feeling marginally ashamed of himself. He slowly unlaced his own leathers and slipped them from his hips, moving his hand to extinguish the light he saw her hand held out to him and stared surprised.

“Come on Solas, come keep me warm. I am curious to what other methods you spoke of,” she said with a seductive smile.

With the light gone, he crawled into the bedroll and felt her curl against him and breathed a sigh of relief. Her fingers ran over his chest in absent thought and he breathed a sigh of pleasure.

“I will never deserve you,” he groaned as he felt her lips on his skin.

“You might if you try hard enough,” she whispered back against the skin on his chest. He felt her remove her nightshirt and felt her legs moving next to him letting him know she had also removed her smalls. He rolled onto her and felt her skin and her breasts as they pressed against his chest and groaned.

“Will you love me tonight Fen’Harel?”

The sound of his name on her lips sent his blood boiling almost uncontrollably.

“Would you be opposed to the idea that I would love you more than one night?”

He heard her soft laugh, and the softening of her body into his as she kissed him gently.

“No – I would not,” she whispered as she pulled his head down to hers and claimed his lips.

Pulling away after a few moments, slightly out of breath.

“I must say this so that you know…” he said slightly breathless and the feeling of her fingertips skimming his shoulders trying to distract. Shaking his head he grasped her face needing her to not only hear but feel what he needed to say.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he said slightly breathless before continuing.

“You are everything to me…my path forward, my future, my – everything.”

“Love me tonight – we will worry about tomorrow…tomorrow,” she said softly.

Kissing her deeply he heard her words and knew that if he couldn’t make her understand his true need of her, she would think this just a moment. Grasping her face, he moved his hand and made a mage light quickly so she could see him and he her.

“No…it cannot be that way vhenan. I need you to truly know what I am saying,” breathing deeply, he stared into her two-toned eyes willing her to see.

“You are everything…my past and my future. I can never…be without you again, Salihn. One night or a thousand it makes no difference. I will not – live without you in my life again,” he said gently seeing her pupils dilate at her understanding.

Grabbing his head she pulled him to her lips surrendering her heart to him.

“If I am truly your only need, then prove it Fen’Harel or let me sleep.” She quipped moving her fingers absently distinguishing the mage light he had summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas ma falon ir tel’him - My thanks my friend, I'm me again.  
> Mir Da'len Somniar - Irene Zhong  
> lgara vallas, da'len - Sun sets, little one  
> Melava somniar - Time to dream.  
> Mala taren aravas - Your mind journeys,  
> Ara ma'desen melar - But I will hold you here. 
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len - Where will you go, little one,  
> Ara ma ne'dan ashir - Lost to me in sleep?  
> Dirthara lothlenan'as - Seek truth in a forgotten land,  
> Bal emma mala dir - Deep within your heart.
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one,  
> Irassal ma ghilas - Wherever you shall go.  
> Ma garas mir renan - Follow my voice-  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home.  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home.  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart  
> (Written by Dana Schwartz –overall poem by her – for the story I changed Lord to Maker)  
> If I thought for just one moment that this would be my last breath, I'd tell you I'll love you forever, even beyond death. If I thought for just one moment that your face would be the last I'd see, I'd take a million pictures and save them just for me. If I thought for just one moment that your voice would be the last I'd hear, I'd listen attentively and promise not to shed a tear. If I thought for just one moment that your touch would be the last I'd feel, I'd embrace you and know that this has all been real. If I thought for just one moment that my heart would beat its last beat, I'd thank the Maker for allowing us to meet.”


	9. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is appreciating the story, it is fun writing. I would love any comments or even ideas - all ideas are welcome. Again, thank you for all of you who have already shown your support - you are AWESOME!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chuckling he nipped at her lip slightly shaking his head.

“Must you always taunt me?”

Laughing now, she nibbled along his jaw eliciting a small moan from him.

“Yes – and you like it,” she said gently biting his chest. “Would you prefer I stop then?” she queried licking one of his nipples enjoying the sound of the air hissing from between his lips.

“I – would prefer…you did not” he rasped out as she bit his nipple then bathed it gently with her tongue. Pushing on his shoulders, she rolled him so that she now lay draped over him. Taking his lips, she teasingly sucked at his lower lip before playfully nipping it. Wrapping his hand in her hair, he drank deeply from her mouth. The silken glide of her tongue against his, seducing him, lighting his world on fire with a need he didn’t know he had. Letting her hair go he ran his fingers down the skin of her sides, enjoying her panting breaths and soft sighs of pleasure as they explored each other.

The alarm wards sounded loudly through their tent, dousing their mutual desire like a bucket of ice water.

“Pala em,” he growled moving to grab his leathers.

“Later, I promise” she replied throwing her own shirt on quickly and pulling on her pants, she slammed her feet into her boots before lacing up her leathers.

Following behind him with her staff, she looked around the camp area. It would almost be comical with the way that both men were standing angrily without shirts, scanning the tree line, and the women were haphazardly dressed. She was standing slightly behind Solas when she heard a twig snap from the left of them. Casting a mage light over the area bathing their intruders in light, she smiled wickedly.

They moved in unison freezing the perpetrators to the spot. He heard her mumble behind him softly, “That can’t be all of them.” Max must have agreed with her thought after him and Cass had cut down the two human popsicles.

“There is no way it is just two bandits – it’s never just two,” he grumbled.

Her ear twitched in warning as she cast a barrier around them just as an arrow came out of the forest to bounce off.

“Oh come on you bloody wankers,” she grumbled.

Moving in unison, they alternated with placing barriers on themselves or Max and Cassandra. The archer boldly came out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind taking aim at her; growling Solas quickly cast veil strike knocking the archer into a tree ten feet behind him. She was busy throwing down ice mines in front of Max and Cassandra to notice the archer’s intent.  Moving to help him, she threw a static cage over the archer as Solas stalked towards the bandit dispelling her cage. With the blade of his staff, he thrust it through the bandit’s throat then twisted removing the blade. As one bandit rushed at her brandishing a nasty looking sword, and without a thought, she froze him and then bombarded him with arcane fire until he fell dead at her feet.

Salihn glanced around seeing that all the bandits were dead and that was when the reality of it set in. The adrenaline gone, she began shaking.

_They were going to kill us…me…I killed that man._

Solas saw the horrified look on her face and moved to hold her. Her teeth were chattering, and her body was trembling as she stared at the dead man with his eyes open at her feet.

“Ma lath, tel’ itha,” he said moving her face away from the dead man.

“B…b…ut I k…k…killed him,” she stuttered out past chattering teeth.

“Yes, as he was going to kill you,” he explained gently.

Cassandra listened as Solas tried to calm her down. Max watched carefully understanding the first time you are forced to kill, a part of you screams at having to do it.

“I…is it r…really th…at s…s…simp…p…le?”

He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. He wished she did not need to learn this, but he knew she must.

_Okay, get it together_

_I just killed a man_

_It was him or you…better it be him_

After a few moments and many deep breaths, she felt a calm settle over her while holding him tightly, listening to the steady beat of his heart against her ear. Her mind had finally moved to the point of logic and reasoning.

“And our night started with such promise,” she whispered into his chest, hearing his soft chuckle.

“Yes, it did.”

He felt her heavy sigh against him before she let him go and breathed a small sigh of relief knowing she could handle such horrible things in the world.

“So – what do we do with their bodies?”

“We get them out of camp and then we burn them with mage fire leaving nothing,” he answered her simply.

Nodding her understanding, she looked at Cassandra.

“Cass, will you help me remove this idiot out of here?”

Cass moved towards her with a soft smile.

“Of course,” she answered as she slid her sword into its scabbard at her hip.

_What a fucking way to end my night._

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Standing in the middle of the Inquisition base camp, she looked around seeing the large tents erected, a table that held a large map of the area and a cooking area. When they arrived there was a small package for her from the kitchens of Skyhold. Smiling pleased, everyone gazed at her curiously as she held the small package.

“The kitchen staff loves me – how do you think I get the nummy herbs for cooking?”

Cass snorted a small laugh and followed Max to a large tent. Taking her goodie box, she walked towards a tent they said was to be hers and felt a hand take hold of her elbow and a soft baritone voice tickle her ear.

“I believe vhenan, you are heading the wrong way, our tent is this way.”

She glanced up at him and laughed softly.

“Oh…well I didn’t want to presume that,” his raised eyebrow at her, made her laugh.

“I see, well – I will just follow you then.”

“That would be best,” he said with a smug smile.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

Cassandra showed her to the bathing tent and Salihn couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face while hugging the woman. Laughing, Cassandra left her to bathe.

Filling the large copper tub she heated it quickly and slipped in with a groan.

_This is the most beautiful feeling in the world – right this moment._

_It would be better with a glass of wine._

_God, yes, please!_

_So…the egg, are you sure trusting him is a wise idea?_

_I really want to_

_Fool_

_Maybe – enough unproductive internal conversation._

Finishing up her bathing, she felt a hundred percent better and removed the water, replacing it, she washed her clothing while her body naturally just air dried. Once finished, she used a drying spell and folded her clothing carefully. Finally applying some of the lotions that Josie had given her, she slipped into her grey leggings and cream colored top. Emptying the tub again and making sure she cleaned up after herself, she strolled towards her tent.

She moved through the tent flap with arms full, and wet hair hanging in her face. _Sodding hair,_ she grumbled hearing the soft laughter that tickled her skin and made her ears twitch. Eyes darting around her, she found him sitting in the middle of the bedding on the floor watching her.

“I did not realize how entertaining I was,” she joked with him as she placed her clean clothing next to her pack.

“Only when you fuss; did you know your face does this scrunch thing that shows your irritation? It is most entertaining,” he said simply.

“My face does not – scrunch.”

Really laughing now, he stared at her as she knelt with her hands on her hips annoyed.

“How much longer till we reach the Emerald Graves?” she asked going back to packing her clothes.

“Just a few more days,” he commented grabbing a book from his bag and opening it up.

“So we will go to get the information for Cullen on the Red Templars, deal with giants, close a shit-ton of rifts, free some people, get another agent, deal with a bunch of Freemen of the Dales, and meet some Dalish…we are going to be busy.”

“Do you think you forgot anything?” he said humorously not looking up from his book.

She glanced at him with a slight smirk on her face.

“Probably,” she said as she crawled towards him. Taking the book from his hands, she set it down and straddled his lap. With a half-smile, she ran her hand over the skin at his neck as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Setting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer and felt her smile against his lips. He found that to be the sexiest feeling he had ever experienced before.

“Are you trying to distract me?” he said huskily.

“Is it working?” she all but purred against him.

“Maybe,” he said slightly smug at using her words from the night before.

Laughing huskily, she nibbled at his ear gaining a groan from him.

“I guess I will have to try harder,” she whispered sensually into his ear.

_If she tries any harder, I am going to embarrass myself,_ he thought as he felt his uncomfortable erection chaffing against his leathers.

Biting the soft skin of his neck, she chuckled as she felt the rumble of his groan against her lips. Slipping her hands under his shirt, she ran her fingers over the muscles of his stomach enjoying the ridged feel of them beneath her fingers His slight intake of breath made her chuckle as she placed an opened mouth kiss to his neck.

“Don’t tell me that Fen’Harel is – ticklish,” she whispered.

“Perhaps,” he groaned as her nails gently raked over his nipples.

“Ma ane neral min,” he gasped as her lips nipped his ear.

“Mmhmm, ara haurasha,” she whispered as she felt his hands slide up her sides setting her skin alive with sensations.

She moaned softly against his neck as his hand found her breast and teased the hardened nipple.

“Ar nuvena ava ma,” he growled close to her ear as he ran his tongue along the shell of the sensitive skin.

The sound of someone clearing their throat outside the tent made her physically groan aloud in frustration as her head fell to his shoulder. His hand on her hip flexed, tightening against her as the other hand on her breast slipped to her hip.

“Fen’edhis lasa, ea darem haim!” he turned his head and growled at the opening.

“Um….M…master Solas, Mistress Salihn, I was asked to fetch you by the Inquisitor,” they heard him stutter apologetically.

_I think I am cursed_

_Maybe it’s a sign – take a hint_

_Shut it!_

_Just say’in_

_Ugh_

Clearing her throat delicately she tried to keep the frustration out of her voice as she answers the man somewhat huskily.

“Please tell the Inquisitor we will be there momentarily.”

His eyes swung to hers almost pleading with her to not move, and she kissed the small dimple on his chin.

“No,” he said grimacing as his hands held her firmly on his lap.

Laughing softly she kissed his lips gently.

“Well at least this time we still have clothes on,” she joked.

“I was working on that part,” he muttered as he kissed her lips, sucking on the bottom one as it slowly slid from between his teeth.

“I know – and you were doing a damn fine job of it,” she teased seeing his lips lift imperceptibly at her prodding.

“Come on handsome – let’s go see what he wants,” she said punctuating it with a kiss.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“Solas, Salihn, sorry to have to bother you, I got a missive from Leliana about the Graves. She has some news on the Red Templar activity that I wanted to share with you both.”

Standing around the table with a map laid out, they looked at the areas where they were going.

“Well, we are going to have to fight through Freemen of the Dales to get to these campsites. Lace has confirmed that there is some – heavy resistance to our presence in the forest.”

“Yay, more aggressive negotiations then,” she muttered hearing Cassandra chuckle standing next to her.

“Is there anything you would like to add Salihn?”

“Yes, I thought that might be why I am here,” she said smiling at him cheekily.

Bending she picked up a handful of pebbles from the ground and went back to the map. Placing the stones in the areas she knew what was sure to be there.

“Okay, we are coming in from the south end of the area. Leaving the camp we should run into a group of anywhere from five to eight freemen as we take the trail leading to Fairbanks and his refugee’s he has hidden in Watcher’s Canyon. He’s not a bad sort and will turn into an agent if we get rid of the freemen for him. Those wankers are in three separate locations, and they are working with the Reds by abducting people to work in their lyrium mine. Their locations are here at the Veridium mine, here at Villa Maurel and Argon’s Lodge. The last being the one with the most forces in it, we will need back up to take the lodge.”

Max nodded his head and grabbed some paper and pen to send a raven when they were finished.

“Okay now, the information Cullen is hoping we find will be in these three areas guarded well, and this area is full of giants that really don’t like us short kind.” Placing a rock on them, she then pointed to the northern area of the area. “There is also a Greater Mistral High Dragon here – not bothering anyone, and there are plenty of Gurns for her to feast on around there, so let’s not fuck with her unless it’s necessary.” Cassandra nodded her head in agreement as did Max and Solas. “Here is a place where a woman placed her husband’s ashes asking for anyone to take them to the cliffs and poured out. Since the area is unstable and we will be going by the ashes and those cliffs, I am just gonna grab those for her. One, it’s unfair she can’t do it herself, but two, it will cement to them that the Inquisition actually gives a nugs ass about the people. Which good news, we do,” she said with a big smile.

“From what I remember there are rifts in these areas. There are seven, maybe eight in total, not surprising since the veil is very thin there. These four will be here, the other three or four should be in the vicinity of these areas,” she said placing pebbles in the areas. “We should run into Reds here and here,” she pointed. “They definitely don’t like us screwing with their supplies. So the more freemen we kill, the more agitated Sampson will get,” she said with a wicked smile before continuing.

“Din'an Hanin, the resting place of the Emerald Knights is here,” she said pointing to an area of the map. “We will find Keeper Hawen’s first there with a small group of Dalish. I would like to let them know that the Venatori are also interested in that ruin and will kill them all to get in there. Now the place is full of booby-traps and demons, so trust me – they don’t get far. But I would like to let him know they will be coming if we can so they are prepared.” Taking a deep breath she grinned at him, “that’s the area for ya.”

Max rubbed his face in amazement.

“Salihn – how in the Maker’s name do you remember all of that?”

Laughing, she pointed at her head, “photographic memory.”

“A what?” he looked confused.

“If I see it or read it once, it sticks” she explained with a laugh.

“I can’t believe your head hasn’t exploded yet,” he muttered making everyone laugh. For Solas, that explained everything. He looked forward to talking to her about this ability of hers.

“Well after all that, let’s sit down and enjoy some dinner and wine. I’m exhausted just listening to it all,” he said teasingly.

Moving to grab their dinner, she overheard a soldier’s ugly comment on the number of elves in the Inquisition.

“Maker’s breath, the Inquisition has enough knife-ears that even the Inquisitor has to have a couple to travel with,” he pointed out to his comrade.

Salihn’s head snapped to the side and glaring at the man she took a step towards him and felt Solas hold her arm gently and shake his head.

“No vhenan,” he said softly.

“But…” he gazed at her and she snapped her mouth closed angrily. Returning to follow Max and Cassandra she internally seethed.

_Sodding WANKER!_

_What did you expect…you’re an elf_

_I know – I guess I just wasn’t prepared_

_Yeah, well fuck them!_

_You’re right_

_I know I’m right – I’m you, idiot,_

_Bitch_

_That’s better nerd_

Sitting down next to Solas on a log in front of the fire she took a bite of her stew and thought it tasted like wood. The man’s comment had really put her off her food. Max noticed her not eating and joked with her.

“I know it’s not as good as your cooking, but it isn’t that bad,” he said chuckling.

Trying to smile she gave a small empty laugh and joked “I guess I’m just not that hungry for wood chips.”

“Come on Salihn – you need to eat a little more than a bite. We got a long ride tomorrow and as we get closer to the Graves, it is more likely that we will run into more bandits. You’re going to need your strength.”

Nodding at his statement, she took another bite so he would move his focus from her to Cassandra. Solas laid his hand on her knee and squeezed gently.

“It may be the first time vhenan, but it will not be the last time it will happen.”

She looked at him and nodded knowing he was right; it still pissed her off though.

“I guess I just got spoiled by the company I chose to keep,” she said with a small smile.

He smiled back and took another bite of his stew. She sat listening to everyone talking around her unable to push the shitty comment from her mind.

She was so internally focused that when an elven scout holding a lute came up to her it startled her.

“I’m sorry Mistress Salihn – I don’t want to be a bother, but Lady Nightingale told us all about how you have the most beautiful voice she had ever heard…and we were hoping that maybe…you would…”

Smiling at her she placed her bowl down and took the lute from her.

“Sure, whatever will make your time out here a little easier,” she said strumming the strings for a moment as she thought about something to sing. Smiling suddenly she began plucking the strings of a country song.

If I could kill a word and watch it die  
I'd poison never, shoot goodbye  
Beat regret when I felt I had the nerve  
Yeah, I'd pound fear to a pile of sand  
Choke lonely out with my bare hands  
I'd hang hate so that it can't be heard  
If I could only kill a word

I'd take brokenness out back  
And break heartbreak, stand there and laugh  
Right in its face while shootin' it the bird  
I'd put upset down in its place  
I'd squeeze the life out of disgrace  
Layover under six cold feet of dirt  
If I could only kill a word

Give me sticks, give stones  
Bend my body, break my bones  
Use staff and rod to turn me black and blue  
'Cause you can't unhear, you can't unsay  
But if we're up to me to change  
I'd turn lies and hate to love and truth  
If I could only kill a word

I'd knock out temptation's teeth  
I'd sever evil, let it bleed  
Then light up wicked, stand and watch it burn  
I'd take vice and I'd take vile  
And tie 'em up there with hostile  
Hang 'em high and leave 'em for the birds  
If I could only kill a word

So give me sticks, give stones  
Bend my body, break my bones  
Use staff and rod to turn me black and blue  
'Cause you can't unhear, you can't unsay  
But if we're up to me to change  
I'd turn lies and hate to love and truth  
If I could only kill a word  
If I could only kill a word

Most sat in stunned surprise at the lyrics of the song and then she heard their slow applause and saw the knowing smile on Solas' face as he leaned over and kissed her lips uncaring who saw.

“That was beautifully perfect, vhenan,” he said pleased.

Finally feeling better at what she had unwillingly overheard, she saw Cassandra and Max staring at her hopeful and she sighed.

“Okay, you two, I will give you your need for a romantic ballad and then I am done.”

Cassandra smiled happily and mouthed _thank you._

Strumming quickly over the strings she had a rhythm that had her slapping the wood of the lute between chords and making some start clapping with the rhythm. Nodding her appreciation her voice filled the camp strong; filled with love and hope.

Meet me where the sunlight ends  
Meet me where the truth never bends  
Bring all that you're scared to defend

And lay it down when you walk through my door  
Throw all of it out on the floor  
Your sorrow, your beauty, your war  
I want it all, I want it all

Bring your secrets, bring your scars  
Bring your glory, all you are  
Bring your daylight, bring your dark  
Share your silence  
And unpack your heart

Show me something the rest never seen  
Give me all that you hope to receive  
Your deepest regret dies with me

The days when you stumble and fall  
The days when you grind to a crawl  
The treasure that hides behind your walls  
I want it all, yeah I want it all

Bring your secrets, bring your scars  
Bring your glory, all you are  
Bring your daylight, bring your dark  
Share your silence  
And unpack your heart  
Then unpack your heart

Oh, I'm on your side  
So shed your shadow  
And watch it rise

Oh, I'm on your side  
So shed your shadow  
And watch it rise  
Into your darkness  
I'll shine a light...

 

 

Some had danced as she sang, others had chosen to keep a drumbeat hitting tables. When it was over she moved to where the elven woman was standing and handed her the lute back. Bowing slightly as she thanked her.

“You’re very welcome falon,” she said happily and felt Solas move up next to her and whisper in her ear.

“This would be a good time to retire for the evening.”

Nodding she allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to their tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pala em - fuck me  
> Ma lath, tel' itha - My love, don't look  
> vhenan - my heart  
> Ma ane neral min - You are enjoying this  
> ara haurasha - you make me wet  
> Ar nuvena ava ma - I desire to taste you  
> Fen'edhis lasa, ea darem haim! - Go suck a wolf's dick, and be gone!  
> Falon - friend
> 
> Songs:  
> Kill a Word – Eric Church  
> Unpack Your Heart – Phillip Phillips


	10. Finally - Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy on commenting - I love the feed back.

Entering the tent she watched him put up his wards and then add one that would remove any sound from outside the tent.

Chuckling at his thoroughness, she smiled at him as he turned around.

“So we are to not care about what happens outside now?”

Solas took the few steps to her and grabbed her hips pulling her to him.

“Unless this tent is on fire – I do not care what happens outside tonight.”

Laughing now she felt his lips brush hers.

“But what if they need…”

He silenced her with a passionate kiss and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I have been interrupted, frustrated, and angered vhenan. You – are mine. I will not allow this delay to continue…I…I need you,” he said softly exposing his feelings for her to see.

“I see your meaning, on one condition,” she whispered against his lips.

Solas pulled back and gazed at her curiously.

“And that is?”

“When you do leave the Inquisition, which I know you will – you do not leave me behind. For any reason,” she said softly. “I will have your word,” she added quickly.

“Why would I leave you?” he asked curiously.

“It has happened before…but I am not the Inquisitor so maybe…I was thinking it could be different,” she said rushed.

He stepped back and gazed at her curiously.

“What do you mean it has happened before?”

_Oh, my God, I am self-sabotaging this aren’t I?_

_Oh this is awesome_

_Fuck me_

“This has always only ended badly, Solas,” she said with a truth echoing in her voice.

Leaning his head against hers he couldn’t stop himself from asking anymore.

“How can you be so positive that this has ended badly?”

“Because – you left me – my inquisitor Lavellan, you told her you loved her, that she was your heart and then left her to continue with your plan. Later you tell her you still love her…but you wouldn’t take her with you and cut her arm off instead to rid her of your mark.”

He stared at her in surprise and then moved back from her staring at her with confusion.

“So you think that because of this…outcome, that I will do this to you in some fashion?”

Salihn gazed at him and then the ground.

“Yes…I think you will see me as a something that only gets in your way in the end. I am not strong enough to handle it in the reality of my life for the second time.”

Grabbing her shoulders he stared into her two-toned eyes.

“This is why you have…continually pushed away from me?”

Gazing at him he could see his answer and gently touched her cheek.

“Well, then I must show you that I would never leave someone I love…never. For you to actually believe I would be so callous is…truly upsetting.”

Seeing the anger in his eyes she shrunk from it. Rubbing her arms, removing the sudden cold, she turned to leave and felt his tight grip on her arms not allowing her to leave.

“This is…this is…I am…” he couldn’t get passed her complete belief that he would leave someone he said he loved. _I told her I love her…does she not believe me? Is this why she has not said she has loved me in return?_

“I never meant to hurt you…it is that I…”

Solas grasped her face and silenced her with his lips. He punished her lips fiercely, moving his mouth over hers. Salihn felt his anger, his frustration and accepted it. Keeping her hands pressed against his chest, she felt the solid beat of his heart against her fingers. Too soon it was over and gazing at him, she saw the reflection of pain from his blue eyes. He let her go and turned from her; she could see that the way he stood lined with tension that he was going to be angry for a while.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They traveled for a few more days and finally reached the outskirts of the Emerald Graves without much fuss. He had not spoken to her unless there was a need to, not since that night and the silence between them was deafening. She had not sung again since that night either to Cassandra's dismay but retreated to her tent. They slept in the same tent but he had separated their bedrolls and she felt the subtle slap like a punch. They would reach the Graves tomorrow and Max had chosen to stop at mid-day for them to get a good rest in before the work that would start once they reached there. Pulling her notebook and charcoal from her pack, she went to find herself a place to sit alone.

The rocky outcrop she found was perfect and she set her wards before sitting down. From her vantage, there was a lovely valley of trees, and in the distance was the Frostbacks. She let her hands sketch what she saw, enjoying the way the sun lit the tops of the trees and the soft breeze was sliding over her skin.

Solas felt her wards before he saw her and smiled at her caution. Removing the one in his way he replaced it with his own and moved to where she sat on the rock looking out over the valley.

“I thought I might find you here,” he said softly.

“Yeah, drawing has always been a way for me to find comfort, relax or escape if I needed too.”

He watched her slender fingers move with a practiced ease over the paper.

“Why are you here Solas? Did you not say everything you wanted?”

She glanced at him and then focused on her drawing effectively shutting him out and he felt it.

“I am here because I was most interested in this memory…of what you said happened. I do not believe I would act in such a manner towards someone I love.”

She gazed at him knowing what he wanted and set the drawing materials down.

_Are you stupid…he will know_

_Yup and he will know how completely, idiotically devastated I was by it._

“Alright Solas, I shall share these memories with you – all of them from beginning to the end. There will be no shortcuts; you will see what I did and what the alternate game-you did.”

He now felt a bit nervous in the way she worded it. Nodding his head she sat quietly with her eyes closed ready for him.

“Lasa em’itha,” he said softly as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Again she did not struggle, and again she pulled the first memory of meeting her at the breach. It was very similar to the way he met Maxwell. He watched the details of this and found that the elven woman in this – game, looked very similar to her but was also very Dalish.

_Now we speak in Haven_

Her voice echoing in his mind still unnerved him, but he also found it slightly comforting. He watched the conversation and again found similarities between her interactions and Maxwell’s. The difference is she actively flirted with him, and a small part of him liked that she was. He could hear her talking to this window, talking to him. He felt himself smile at the sound of her voice in her own memory.

_Skyhold_

He was startled by the uncanny similarities with the fade dream that Maxwell had shared with him. Thank the spirits the man hadn’t kissed him as she did, but then he sees this other self, initiates the following kiss. He watched her wake up and run down the stairs to his rotunda, where they speak and he explains to her that it would likely lead to trouble. She tells him she will risk it, and he wants time to think about it. Again she is talking to him through the window, telling him not to make her wait too long.

_I am sorry for Wisdom_

He hears and watches that replay and felt his heart clench at the sight of her as he released her spirit back to the fade. That memory would always hurt. She tells him that if he needs her to just ask, and he tells her he needs time and leaves. The similarities were very uncomfortable for him to digest.

_When you return from mourning_

She meets him as he crosses the drawbridge and asks him how he is doing. Again this is very similar to what transpired between him and Maxwell. He thanks her, except he tells her that her trying everything to save Wisdom, meant something to him, that she meant something to him. He watches her run her fingertips over the window outlining his face.

_Later conversation_

They are standing on the balcony and he is questioning if he had been wrong about the Dalish, then he informs her he has not forgotten their shared kiss. She tells him good, and then they kiss again. _Ar lath ma vhenan_ , he tells her as they break apart. She was right…this alternate self really had told this creation of hers that he loved it.

_This is where my heart is broken the first time_

He recognizes the place – it is in Crestwood. The veil is very thin there; they are walking, holding hands. It all seems very romantic, and he removes her vallis’lin to Mythal. Tells her she is free and she is beautiful, kisses her then…breaks it off with her. He hears her speaking to the window angrily, and something about how stupid it was to let a computer play with her emotions.

_It was dumb of me – it was only a game. Here is the end with Corypheus defeated._

He watched horrified at the site of his orb broken. He watched her tell him she was sorry it was destroyed; he tells her it was not her fault. Then tells her it wasn’t supposed to end this way and he leaves her there. He did not even say goodbye or give her any reason as to why he chose what he did. There is then a moment with Asha’belannar and he absorbs the small spirit shard she carries of Mythal.

_Of course, Mythal led me to realize who you truly were then. So here I save everyone from a Qunari invasion which I am led to by none other than the Dread Wolf himself._

He then watches in horror as he explains everything to her; kisses her even as this other pleads with him and tells him she still loves him and his reply is no and then takes her arm to save her from his magic killing her. Sweet spirits no wonder she didn’t trust him, he didn't trust him.

_I believe we are done here Dread Wolf._

He hears her voice echo in his mind and this time she removes him herself.

“I know it wasn’t real, it was a game with some very glaring similarities as to my current reality. But I know there isn’t anything you won’t do to save your people – and that includes getting rid of me. So yes, hurtful to you as that might seem, can you honestly say that you wouldn’t do everything, including denying yourself whatever you desired if it meant the possible return of your people?”

He shook his head and could see her logic, but she did not realize she was his Sal’ Elgar; there was no path for him forward without her beside him.

“I can appreciate your logic Salihn; it would be sound if true.”

Throwing her hands up in frustration at him she stood gazing down at him.

“Well, I guess that just remains to be seen. Always so fucking cryptic – is it even within your power to give a straight answer?”

Standing now himself, he is just as angry.

“You believe I am lying to you then?”

“I don’t know what to believe when it comes to you. Sure you don’t outright lie – but you don’t tell the whole truth now do you?”

_Do you think it wise to anger the Elvhen God?_

_Oh, fuck that!_

Solas took a step closer to her and she defiantly raised her chin at him.

“I have no desire to lie to you my Sal’ Elgar. I have no path forward without you at my side. I will not be able to save anyone – including myself if you are not there.”

She felt her anger deflate with his words.

“Well…good…wait, what?”

Grasping her shoulders in an almost painful grip he slightly shook her.

“Fen’edhis! Why must you aggravate me so?” he snarled angrily. “I have told you that I love you – that you are the keeper of my heart and you still will not accept it. I explained to you that I cannot go forward without you at my side, and again – you think I am deceiving you. What must I do to convince you of this truth?”

She felt the kindling of anger boiling in her stomach as he yelled at her.

“I aggravate you?! Really?” she snarled back. “You want me to just believe everything you say to me, yet – who else knows who the real you is  _Solas_?”

“So like the Dalish, you believe me to be your greatest adversary in history?” he questioned incredulously.

“No – I don’t,” she said softly losing her anger instantly. As tears welled in her eyes she stared at the ground willing them away.

_Later… cry later._

“I believe you a man capable of doing whatever he thinks is necessary without thought to who or what is in his way to achieve his goal.”

Shoving him away she left him standing on the rocky outcrop stunned.

Watching her retreat from him he wanted to hit something. Sitting down he stared out over the valley of trees and took cleansing breaths. _Complicated…how did everything get so damn complicated while I slept?_

Rubbing his neck he saw her notebook lying on the ground next to him and picked it up. He opened it and found her sketch of the castle from a distance, then the companions of the Inquisition. He smiled at the memory of the night with the drawing of the Inquisitor with his arm around Cassandra. Moving backward through the sketches he found one of Leliana, shaded in a lot of dark. Herbs, that grow in the gardens of Skyhold. Smiling he ran his fingers over her writing of their names. When he got to the front of her sketches he found one of him. She had drawn him in his sentinel war armor; the only piece missing was his wolven helmet. He suddenly stood knowing how he might get through to her, and strode towards the camp with her sketchbook in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Lasa em'itha - let me see  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart  
> Sal' elgar - Soul Spirit  
> Fen'edhis - wolf dick


	11. Let's Take a Side Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos, it is a great feeling knowing that you are enjoying this little story.
> 
> Ma serannas ma'falon'en!

Salihn lay inside the tent needing to be alone. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, yet she knew she had. The sound of rock crunching beneath boots made her cringe knowing it would be him, and she was just too raw to continue any conversation with him right now. The tent flap opened and she closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of annoyance that he removed the wards and entered anyway.

Solas grabbed his pack and hers placing them outside of the tent. Grabbing her staff and then his, he also placed them outside. While doing this she had not moved, and he shook his head silently in frustration. Rolling up his bedroll, he noticed that her face is tear-stained, and felt angry with her senseless despair with him. Taking a calming breath, he reminded himself that soon he would prove to her that he would not leave her behind as she believed him capable of.

“Come with me vhenan, I have something I want to show you,” he said gently.

“If the show me something has anything to do with arguing with you, I don’t want any part of it,” she said quietly.

Letting out a sigh, he grasped her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers.

“Nor do I; but I do have something I want you to see,” he said calmly.

The feel of his lips on her fingers sent little sparks dancing along her skin.

_Ugh, even when I’m angry at him, I still fucking want him…it is not rational._

_I am pretty sure you missed that left at the sign of rational, and drove straight to bloody insane!_

Rolling towards him, she realized his bedroll was missing along with their packs and staves. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him questioningly.

“Um…are we going somewhere overnight?”

Smiling against her fingers, he placed a quick kiss on her palm sending desire, thick as honey to slowly flow through her veins.

“Yes, and before you ask I have informed Maxwell and Cassandra that we will meet up with them at the Inquisition camp tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she said sounding a bit nervous and he leaned forward to kiss her gently.

“There is nothing to fear vhenan, you will enjoy this.”

Nodding her head she followed him out of the tent and slid her pack on and grabbed her staff while he did the same. She stepped towards their horses and he took her hand shaking his head.

“Where we are going, they cannot. They will be taken care of, do not worry.”

Gazing at him brimming with questions, she just nodded her head and let him lead her from the camp.

_The ironic part here…elves in an elven forest._

_Ha! Next, you will start frolicking in the moonlight – naked_

_You never know…the moonlight might be good for the skin_

_You’re daft_

He saw the slight smile on her lips and squeezed her fingers to draw her attention.

“What are you thinking that would make you smile in such a way?”

Laughing softly, she shrugged her shoulders.

“It is nothing, just silly thoughts is all,” she said blushing slightly now. She saw the look on his face that said,  _I’m sure it was but tell me anyway._

“Okay, I was thinking of naked moonlight frolicking – see it really was nothing but a silly thought.”

He chuckled at her embarrassment and pulled her fingers to his lips to kiss them feeling the small licks of desire as his imagination ran with the idea, and commented thickly as he visualized the scene.

“I am sure the sight would be…breathtaking.”   

He led them in the direction of Din'an Hanin. He knew there was a cave before the old ruin and hidden in that cave was a doorway leading to an Eluvian. He was convinced that if she saw how to get to his home, that she would be assured of his sincerity in loving her. They had been walking for an hour and he was feeling a sense of excitement at showing her his home.

“Are you going to at least give me a hint as to where you’re taking me?”

“O’adahl tuast sal'shiral,” he said truthfully.

“It’s an elvhen thing isn’t it?” she grinned cheekily at him.

He glanced at her curiously, “What do you mean?”

“You know – to answer questions with ambiguous statements. I must not be representing the elves very well; I suck at making obscure statements.”

He smiled wickedly at her jest.

“Ah, but you asked for a _hint_ to where I was taking you. O’adahl tuast sal’shiral is your hint, not a cryptic statement.”

Slapping his arm playfully they stood at the mouth of the cave and she glanced at him with a large smile.

“This doesn’t look like a tree, Solas,” she taunted him.

“Well that is because it is a cave, vhenan,” he jabbed back before entering.

“Good one handsome,” she said chuckling as she followed behind him. At the back of the cave, she watched his hand move to a hidden mechanism in the rock. In stunned amazement, she watched a door form in the rock and slid to the side exposing steep steps downward.

Holding his hand out to her she took it and followed him down the steps as the door behind her slid closed silently, enclosing them in complete dark. With a wave of his hand torches lit along the stairs and what looked to be a long corridor.

_Cheese and rice, I think I just became Alice in Wonderland and fell down the sodding rabbit hole._

_You don’t think that happened like – seven months ago?_

_Shut it!_

At the end of the hall, she saw it and actually squealed aloud.

_You…are an utter nerd._

_Yeah well okay – but that’s a sodding Eluvian._

“Is that what I think it is?”

Smiling at her excitement, he nodded his head _yes._

Walking slowly towards it she ran her fingers delicately over its surface and felt the zing of magic course up her arm. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled pleased.

“So should I plug my ears or use a muffle spell or something so I don’t learn the activation password?”

He shook his head and smiled at her.

“It is _setheneran_ , how else will you be able to travel the crossroads if you do not have the master password,” he said truthfully.

He walked to her and tilted her face up to his.

“You will always go where I go vhenan,” he said deeply before placing a tender kiss to her lips.

She watched him activate the Eluvian and step through.

_Well shit_

_Yeah_

Following him through the mirror the sensation was weird. For a moment she felt like her body was weightless before stepping on solid ground.

_I am in the crossroads…with the Dread Wolf_

_Don’t nerd out on me here_

_Oh My GOOOOODDDDD_

_Yeah like that…don’t do that_

She looked around at everything and saw that this Eluvian had a Halla on each side of it. As she looked around she saw that many of the mirrors had animals or some type of statue around it.

_I wonder if the statues are markers of a kind._

Solas enjoyed the curious nature of her mind as she took everything in he could see her brimming with questions. Taking her hand he pulled her with him.

“Come, I have a destination in mind.”

She let him lead her as her eyes scrambled over the scenery. The colors of the crossroads were vibrant and almost blinding. He must have known what she was thinking as he explained it to her.

“This is in between the veil and fade, your eyes will adjust in a few moments.”

Nodding in understanding they passed Eluvians that looked broken and she glanced at one intricately carved mirror that was black and felt cold even from the distance they were at. He caught her looking at it and spoke quietly.

“The void – it is never-ending darkness.”

She gazed at it as they passed.

“It feels cold,” she whispered almost afraid something would come out of it.

He nodded his understanding.

“Yes, it is.”

They finally came to a mirror with two sentinel wolves on either side, one black wolf the other white. The mirror was larger than some of the others. She heard him use the password and the mirror shone a mint green and cool ice blue. She smiled with sudden realization.

_The colors of our magic_

_Okay that is cool_

“This is your personal Eluvian,” she said in amazement.

“Do you believe you could find this mirror if you were to enter the crossroads?”

Nodding her head _yes,_ he pulled her through with him.

Standing on the other side she now understood why he had called it _O’adahl tuast sal'shiral_. There flanking a large castle were immense trees. Their trunks resembled a weave or braiding of trees together. Behind the large castle was a waterfall and the entire picture was breathtaking.

“O’adahl tuast sal'shiral,” she whispered in awe.

He smiled at her, “some hint wasn’t it?” he joked with her.

With a snort, she glanced at him. “You are such a smug bugger right now you know that?”

He laughed, and grabbing her by the waist he pulled her closer to taste her lips enjoying the sweet nectar of her mouth.

“Ma vhen'an'ara” he whispered against her lips.

She nibbled his lip playfully.

“You are such a sweet talker,” she said on a sigh.

Talon watched Fen’Harel with the _shem,_ and shook his head dissaprovingly.

“My Lord Fen’Harel, we were not expecting you,” a sentinel said from behind them.

She pressed her forehead into his chest and let a sigh of annoyance escape.

_We are destined to always be interrupted…I see this now._

_It’s your sign_

_Sod it_

Solas turned his head glancing at the sentinel.

“Yes I know Talon; this is an unplanned day trip. We will be leaving in the morning,” he explained.

“Of course Fen’Harel, we shall prepare a room for your – guest.”

Solas narrowed his eyes slightly at Talon, and she felt the stiffening of his body against hers.

“As ma' nas’ falon, Talon,” he told him warningly.

She watched the sentinel’s eyes widen at this before bowing to cover any further facial expressions.

_Well, shit…he is admitting…_

_It would appear that way._

_That means…_

_He would never having given you his password or showed you how to get here otherwise nerd. He knew you wouldn’t forget if you saw it the one time._

_Well I have been a distrustful wanker_

“Ar eolasem Fen’Harel,” he said quickly before standing erect. 

“Dirtha ga’len,” he said before turning back to her and kissing her forehead silently dismissing him. 

“I do not think Talon approved,” she said with humor after a few moments.

Shaking his head he wished she was not always so observant. Kissing her gently he felt her smile against his lips and desire licked through his blood like wildfire.

“Come on, I want to show you our home, vhenan.”

Her eyes grew big at his use of _our home_. Unable to speak she just nodded her head and let him lead her towards the castle.

He brought them through the gardens where many were working and saw the curious looks as they passed.

_This place is situated like Skyhold, it’s a bloody town. Look at all the buildings – look at all the elves._

_Don’t geek out on me here._

_But this is freaking awesome._

She listened as he pointed out the purpose of some of the buildings and then explained that the barracks for his military was beneath the massive castle. Walking through the doors of the keep sentinels stood on each side at attention.

_Talon must have already told them._

_Quick bugger_

The floor was lined with tables for dining and she gazed at the craftsmanship of the structure. Letting out a low whistle he glanced at her as she moved away from him and touched the ancient runes of protection carved into the walls. She turned to see he was watching her pleased with her apparent happiness.

“This was your first home,” she said suddenly.

He would never get tired of how quickly her mind moved.

“Yes, it is. This is the only one that I kept hidden.”

“Where are we exactly?” she asked curiously as she touched the wall of the dining hall enjoying the feel of the magic seeped into the stone.

Watching her fingers caress the carvings on the walls was doing tantalizing things to him. Swallowing past the lump of desire in his throat he told her.

“Beyond the Weathered Pass in the Anderfels,” he said huskily.

She heard the desire in his voice and looked at him with a quirked brow. She moved back to where he stood, following her with his eyes and took his hand.

“What else did you want to show me?” she said mischievously.

Smiling at her wickedly he led her to a long corridor then up two flights of steps to a combined set of rooms.

One room was obviously the bed chamber, the other a sitting room, moving through them she came to a bathing chamber and turning she found another room that was an office with the walls lined in books. Sliding his pack off, he placed it on the floor and leaned his staff against the wall. When she appeared back in the bed chamber he smiled.

“I am so going to use that ginormous bathtub,” she said leaning her staff against the wall and pulling her pack off. Placing a hand on his chest she smiled up at him coyly, “wanna join me?”

Every fiber of his being wanted to yet he knew that after Talon’s less than welcome greeting he would need to speak with his advisors and generals.

“I would love nothing more,” he said with desire and frustration lacing his voice.

“But?” she said with a slight pout on her lips.

“But I must speak with my advisors and generals before I ignore everyone for the rest of this evening except for you.”

“I understand you have obligations, Solas. I however, do not have such problems. I am getting into the swimming pool you call a bathtub handsome, I’ll see you when you’re done.”

She patted his chest fondly as she turned away and began pulling her tunic over her head. He watched frozen as she dropped the shirt and moved to the ties of her leathers. Groaning loudly he heard her husky chuckle before she glanced at him over her shoulder with a knowing smile.

“Um…the sooner you get those obligations taken care of the quicker you will be back here,” she pointed out with a wicked smile. “I’m just giving you some…motivation to hurry up,” she said with a husky chuckle.

“Motivation…” he growled taking a step towards her and saw the raised eyebrow. Pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated with his obligations, he nodded knowing if he touched her now, he wouldn’t stop.

“I will not be long,” he growled as he turned to the door and grabbing the handle looked over his shoulder one last time as she dropped her bra on the floor leading to the bathing chamber. _Fen’edhis,_ he muttered as he closed the door behind him aggravated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - from a tree new life grows - Living Tree  
> Setheneran - land of waking dreams  
> Ma vhen'an'ara - my hearts desire  
> shem - quickling/mortal  
> As ma' nas'falon - she is my soul mate  
> Ar eolasem Fen'Harel - I understand Dread Wolf  
> Dirtha ga'len - tell everyone  
> Fen'edhis - wolf dick


	12. One Night Uninterrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***

Lying in the huge bathtub she let a sigh of sheer pleasure escape at the luscious feeling of hot water encasing her. _He will likely not take long_ , she thought, washing her hair a couple of times and rinsing it until it squeaked clean. Laying back, she relaxed and let her muscles enjoy the heat for a while before cleaning the rest of herself. Stepping from the tub she grabbed a fluffy, soft, woolen towel and dried herself. Wrapping it around herself, she padded softly out of the bathroom and went to the large armoire against the wall. Smiling as she opened the doors smelling embrium and elfroot. Taking a deep breath it smelt like he was amongst the clothing hanging inside. She found a long brown tunic and pulling the towel off she slipped it on instantly enjoying the softness of the fabric on her skin as it came to mid-thigh. Using the towel to wrap her hair she started exploring the rooms as she waited.

The office was masculine in nature. Dark toned wooden furniture, a large straight-backed chair with dark blue cushioning. She found no artwork in the room which she found odd knowing he was an accomplished artist and the only reprieve the room had was the window. Leaving the office, she went into the bedroom that was all him she thought. Simple comforts nothing extravagant. The comforter for the bed was a quilt of different shades of greens you would see in a forest. The sheets were a lighter shade of green, but just as soft as the rest of the blanketing. She smiled at the plethora of pillows that added the splash of color with reds, oranges, and yellows as she lightly touched them.

_I wonder if he actually sleeps with all these pillows_

_If I recall you had quite a few on your bed as well_

_Snuggling purposes_

She found a couple of his paintings on the wall just above the side table and smiled as she ran a finger gently over the precise brush strokes. Moving through the door, she stood in the sitting room and again it was a functional comfort, not opulence. The sitting chairs were high backed and cushioned in soft browns. The room held more neutral colors than any other of his rooms. There was one of his murals painted on the wall around the window. There was all the color this room would need as it depicted a field with vibrant shades of colorful flowers that led the eye to look out the window it surrounded. There your gaze was pulled into a dense forest.

_Brilliant_

_You are such a geek_

_Yeah well…whatever_

_Think you’ll actually not get interrupted this time?_

_If anyone does, I don’t know if it will be me or him that sets someone on fire._

Moving her fingers over the mural, she smiled at his meticulous attention to detail. Leaving the room for the small office again, she perused the books and found one on elvhen poetry and pulled it from the shelf thinking the bed looked like a comfy place to read.

 

 

Moving briskly down a long corridor, he could not stop thinking about the beautiful expansion of skin on her back as he opened the door to his meeting chambers. There inside where his most trusted advisors and generals all staring at him.

“Fen’Harel, we were pleasantly surprised to hear of your sudden visit,” Josmael said politely.

“I wanted to bring ma’ nas’ falon to our home,” he said clearly.

“You thought that wise Fen’Harel, to bond with a… _shem?”_ Rajmael said disapproval lacing his tone.

Solas narrowed his gaze at him suddenly angry at the term used for his vhenan.

“She is the one Dirthamen prophesied to me would come. So yes Rajmael, I do believe it is wise to bond with her.”

Abelas instantly gazed at him and gave him a slight smirk of understanding.

“So the Keeper of Secrets was not just spouting poetry, she did exist. Is she Dalish then?”

Solas smiled at his friend and shook his head, “no, she is not Dalish or city born.”

Panowen stared at him disbelievingly as he said annoyingly, “well she could not be an ancient low born.”

Gathering his patients to not strangle his advisers for their narrow-minded stupidity, he took a deep breath.

“It does not matter what she is Panowen. If Fen’Harel has chosen his bonded then it is done,” Abelas pointed out pragmatically.

He would always appreciate Abelas’ voice of reason with his advisors. They were gathered to keep them all on task but every once in a while, they forgot themselves and who they worked for.

“She was brought through a rift from a completely different realm than our own to Terasyl’an Te’las. She was not even elven where she came from, she was human. I know this because she shared her memories with me willingly. She knew who I was; how my orb was taken…she knows everything.”

Everyone in the room stared at him disbelievingly.

“Dirthamen told me over millennia ago that she would come, and Abelas can confirm this conversation he was present.”

_“Dread Wolf, mar Sal’ elgar ju’shia on’ala moran. Sa inan aron tarasyl, sa aron alas. Dhula aron she vun, as emen mar vallis’lin.”_

“She has one blue and one brown eye, my vallis’lin is a birthmark on her hip, and our magic is almost completely identical. The Keeper of Secrets did not lie to me. She is Urlas’falon or Eolas, the one I have been waiting for.”

The room was silent with this news.

“You are sure of this Fen’Harel?” Chandan questioned quietly.

He nodded his head, “yes. I have but to enable her memories for the restoration to be complete.”

“When will you help her memories return to her?” Josmael asked.

“Not until Corypheus is defeated, and we return here.”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with his decision and watched as they slowly trickled out of the room leaving him and Abelas alone.

“I bet she was a surprise,” he said with a small smile.

Solas glanced at him and laughed. “She still is,” he said clasping his arm in their usual greeting.

“Shall I have an early dinner sent to your chambers, Fen’Harel?”

Smiling gratefully at him, “yes thank you old friend,” he said moving through the door.

 

He climbed the stairs two at a time wanting to reach her quickly. Smiling at her _motivational_ idea…it had most definitely worked. Opening the door to the sitting room, he moved swiftly into the sleeping chambers and found her lying on her stomach in his bed reading a book. As he closed the door behind him, her two-toned eyes turned from the pages to him.

“There you are…I was starting to wonder if they were going to keep you all night,” she said with a laugh.

“They were not as motivated as I to end the meeting,” he said with a lopsided grin.

Placing the book on the bedside table, she sat up on her knees and desire hit him at the sight of her in his shirt. Raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, he took a step towards her.

“I see you found something to wear,” he joked.

She looked down at the tunic and then back up at him smiling impishly.

“Yes…well it was handy.”

“Hmm,” he said bending to kiss her softly.

“I am having an early dinner sent up, it should be here shortly,” he murmured against her lips.

“Would you like me to draw you a bath while we wait?” she questioned softly. His head slightly nodded and she kissed his lips again before moving from the bed.

Solas watched her walk from the room and sighed at the sight. Moving towards the chair, he removed his boots and was pulling his tunic off as she walked back in.

“Bath is ready,” she said breathlessly as she took in the width of his shoulders and well-carved stomach.

_I don’t think I could ever get tired of seeing that_

_I will agree that is fucking hot_

Blushing lightly she caught his look at her and smiled cheekily.

“What can I say…you’re very…attractive,” she said huskily.

Moving from the chair he walked towards her smiling. Tilting her face up to his he kissed her deeply letting his lips worship her for a small moment. When he pulled away he heard her small sound of frustration and smiled. Reaching for the ties of his leathers, she blushed hotly and slapped his arm.

“Go bathe wolf and quit teasing me,” she joked at him.

“Just giving you some…motivation,” he teased chuckling deeply as he padded softly to the bathroom.

“Ass,” she muttered and heard his laughter get louder.

She moved back to the bed to read some more when she heard the soft knock on the door.

_Dinner…thank God I am a bit starved_

_You’re always hungry_

_I am not_

_I think you have a tapeworm_

_Piss off, I do not_

Opening the door she stopped suddenly as her mouth fell open in surprise.

_Abelas_

_Do NOT geek out_

_I am so going to squeal this is a fantasy come true_

_NO…control yourself nerd_

_But it is fucking Abelas – hot fucking ABELAS_

_Pull it together_

Abelas gazed at the surprised woman and felt his own level of surprise. _She feels familiar…why would she feel familiar?_ He questioned himself suddenly.

“Aneth ara, Abelas,” she said quickly moving aside when she noticed he was carrying a large tray.

She watched as his eyebrows shoot up under his hood with her greeting. He hesitantly entered the room and set the tray down turning back to gaze at her curiously.

“I did not know you spoke elvhen so well,” he said.

_Oh, my God, his voice is like sexy syrup…deep_

_You are hopeless._

“Yes, I read a lot,” she said as an answer.

_Yeah, that was smooth…pathetic._

_Shut it!_

“I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I was not told yours,” he said politely.

“Well that was rude of me, I apologize. My name is Salihn Gilbalar.”

Bowing deeply, “it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Salihn.”

Solas came from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and her eyes instantly went to him.

_Egg still has the beating organ I see_

_Oh yeah_

“Thank you for bringing us our meal Abelas. Have you been introduced to Salihn?”

Abelas bowed to him still slightly surprised at his recognition of her and felt a margin of embarrassment at having been staring at her.

“Yes Fen’Harel, I shall leave you to dine and let those know you are not to be disturbed,” he said as he left closing the door quietly behind him.

Solas moved to uncover the tray as Salihn moved to stand next to him and glance at the food.

“Does no one call you Solas?” she asked curiously popping a raspberry into her mouth enjoying the burst of tart sweetness on her tongue.

“No, once I ascended, my family name was forgotten as I took the mantle of Fen’Harel,” he answered opening the bottle of elvhen wine and pouring them two glasses.

“Ah, that explains why you used your family name with confidence. No one knew it except you and maybe Abelas.”

He nodded smiling at how quickly her mind made the connection. Grabbing the tray he brought it to the bed and set it down as she followed with their glasses.

“Yes, and it seemed sensible. I did not think the Dalish would appreciate Fen’Harel walking into their camp since they place statues of the Dread Wolf outside of their camps to warn me away.”

Laughing at his analogy she ate a piece of cheese.

“A lot of good that did for them, you still walked right on in,” she joked with him.

“It must really bother you to see them so misinformed about their history.”

He glanced at her, then picked up a small berry and placed in front of her lips enjoying the feel of her lips taking the small fruit from his fingers.

“Yes, it does. However, I cannot blame them for something out of their control.”

She picked up a berry and held it out to him as he had done and watched entranced as he took it from her outstretched fingers. He reached up and slid an errant lock of her hair behind her ear before picking up a piece of cheese and holding it out to her.

“I think you’re spoiling me,” she said as she took the cheese from him.

“I’m trying,” he said gently.

“It’s working,” she said with a smile before taking a sip of her wine.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, licking up the wetness of the wine from her lips. She let a soft sigh of pleasure escape as she seduced his tongue to slide silkily along hers. She felt his thumb gently caress her jaw as he slowly ended the kiss. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

“I never imagined someone like you could exist,” he said his voice thick with desire.

“I believe, I was shipped here,” she said huskily.

Smiling now he laughed, “Yes I believe you are correct.”

She watched him move away, taking the tray back to the table. Setting her glass down, she leaned back into the numerous pillows and watched him standing with his back to her, and gave a mental sigh. The muscles were lean and defined. The narrow waist and firm backside set a beautiful scene.

_I can’t imagine anything sexier than that_

_Tell him to drop the towel and you’ll change your mind_

_You are horrible_

_What? You’re gonna jump him_

_Oh yes_

“I do believe we were promised that we would not be disturbed this evening,” she said her throat thick with desire.

He turned and smiled at her wickedly.

“I do believe you are correct,” he said walking silently towards her.

“We might get a full nights rest,” she said teasingly.

He raised his eyebrow at her, “Oh I wouldn’t count on that vhenan” he said.

Crawling onto the bed, he positioned himself between her bent legs and placed an arm on either side of her head. She ran her fingers lightly up his sides smiling up at him.

“Oh, you have something in mind for us to do then?”

He lowered his lips to her neck placing a soft kiss on the skin.

“I have many things in mind,” he growled against the tender skin sending shivers of anticipation down her spine and sucked gently making her moan.

“That…sounds…promising,” she panted lightly.

Solas kissed slowly down her neck.

“Care to show me?” she inquired breathlessly.

The way his teeth gently scraped over the skin of her shoulder set her on fire.

He slipped his mouth over hers, demanding she meet his desire and she did. Her nails gently scraped down his back making him groan. Her tongue slid against his, demanding he give her more and his body responding to her demands. Running a hand up her hip, he moaned loudly when he found she had been wearing nothing under his shirt the entire time. The feeling of her skin under his fingers sent his magical aura curling around hers and he earned a mutual moan from her. He felt her hands slide over his back down to his waist.

She moved her lips to his shoulder and bit it gently, and then panting against his skin she moaned as his hand slid over her hip bone setting the skin aflame.

“Solas – there are too many barriers between us…lose the towel” she softly growling against his shoulder.

He moved to his knees quickly unknotting the towel, dropping it next to the bed. He watched her grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over her head dropping it next to his towel. They both stared greedily at each other, devouring every piece of exposed skin. She felt her breath seize in her chest as she looked at all of him.

_He is…_

_Stunning_

Solas ran a hand down the middle of her chest captivated by her. Touching the soft skin covering her defined stomach as he had wanted to ever since that day she had done her exercise. His eyes raked over her breasts, taking in the soft rose color of them. Her narrow waist and the flare of her hips surrounding a smooth sex that glistened lightly with desire for only him made his own desire engulf him.

She reached up and ran a hand over his stomach enjoying the play of muscle tightening beneath her fingers before allowing her hand to move lower and run a finger gently over his length, causing him to moan as he watched her touch him. Wetting her lower lip and biting it, Solas watched the motion and growled lightly.

“I would really like to do more than touch you from a distance ma’lath,” she whispered.

“Ma nuvenin,” he said descending back over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma' nas' falon - my soul mate  
> Shem - quickling  
> Dread Wolf, mar Sal’ elgar ju’shia on’ala moran. Sa inan aron tarasyl, sa aron alas. Dhula aron she vun, as emen mar vallis’lin. -Your Soul Spirit will travel a great distance. She will have one eye like the sky, and one similar to earth dirt. Her hair is like early sunshine, and bears your blood writing  
> Urlas'falon or eolas - Keeper of the knowledge  
> Aneth ara - A less formal greeting of welcome  
> Ma lath - my love  
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish


	13. Uninterrupted - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a night uninterrupted!  
> ***NSFW***
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait for everyone reading, and I look forward to any comments. Again thank you to those who have given me kudos, subscribed or bookmarked my work. It brings me great joy knowing that I am giving someone a moment of joy or relaxation.
> 
> Ma Serannas ma falon'en!

She grasped his face and brought his lips to hers. Suckling his bottom lip gently, she enjoyed the soft moan that escaped his beautiful lips. Fingers lightly dusting over his neck loving the way the corded muscle beneath the soft skin would tighten at the simplest touch. Her lips glided over the skin of his chest, licking and biting eliciting small groans of need from him. Everything about him was fire and ice all at once, and she wanted to bring him to the edge where his own desire would consume them.

His lips grazed her jaw, almost lazily moving along the curve of her neck to her shoulder. He sampled the skin covering her collarbone enjoying the way it stretched over the bone. He grazed a hand down the side of her chest feeling the small bumps of ribs and marveled at the texture. His own body screamed at him to move faster, but he denied this urge; he would not be rushed. He had waited for more than a millennia for her. Her body was a map full of hidden treasures waiting for him to discover, and he would enjoy finding each one. 

He slid slowly down her body feasting on the skin of her chest. The texture of skin that encompassed her breast, the way it stretched subtly, the soft hardened nipple begging for his attention. He caressed with his fingers first; enjoying the magic he felt curling under the surface, dancing along just beneath the soft surface of her skin where his fingers went. He circled the firm globe slowly, leading the magic beneath the surface on a lazy path towards her nipple, and the subtle intensity of it made her hiss from between her lips arching her back with the sensation.

He bent to nip the skin, loving the sounds of her breathy moan as his tongue tasted her. He tasted her magic now, tasting like vanilla – it was intoxicating. Bathing her nipple with his tongue, he felt her hands encase his head, holding him to her while she arched her back silently begging him for more. He moved between her breasts stopping momentarily at her breastbone to bathe it with his attention and then like the other he started with just his fingers touching her gently.

The slow winding pattern over her flesh, the way he pulled her magic with a touch was making her body tremble. Desire ran thick, like molasses through her veins, almost choking her with need. The gentle suckling at her nipple sent a sharp snap of desire to her core, and she arched her back with panting breath. She had never felt so overcome with need before; so consumed in a fire with lightning dancing along her sensitive nerves.

He moved to caress the skin of her stomach. He was captivated by how silky it felt lying over toned muscle. He ran a finger over every defining ridge thinking he had never seen such on a woman before, and the subtle moves of his fingers over them made them tighten beneath as his fingers skimmed over each one. He replaced his fingers with his lips and her soft breathy moan pushed his desire for her curling tightly through his veins. Finally, his tongue would sample the flesh that had fascinated him from the moment he had seen it. His hands splayed over her hips as he took his time sampling her magic from beneath her skin.

He nibbled at the hipbone with the birthmark. Letting his fingers trace the pattern, bringing her magic to swirl just beneath the surface, he watched as a soft glow began under his vallis’lin. Running his tongue over the pattern he felt his own magic reach out and pull hers to the area sporting the mark. Soon the mark glowed brightly and solidified, changing the color of the pattern from a dark reddish-brown, to thick black lines.  He had never allowed anyone to have his vallis’lin, but seeing it on her made his heart swell with the knowledge she would always be his. He blew over the mark setting it and saw the flash of magic sealing the mark for all eternity.

Her body was on fire – every nerve sensitive to any subtle touch. She felt his fingers tracing over the skin of her thigh all the way down her foot. When his lips and tongue replaced his hands, she moaned loudly. Her body hung on a precipice of a burning need for him as he worshiped every inch of her. She could not take her eyes away from him as he focused so intently on her and what he was doing.

His lips moved over the soft flesh of her inner thigh, and he felt her trembling beneath the surface. Gently biting the tender flesh, he heard the soft cry escape her throat. He let his hands splay over each hip letting his thumbs draw lazy circular patterns over the mound of her sex. Her panting breaths turned to loud moans of need. He moved his thumbs in slow circles down each side of her drenched nether lips and finally bringing them to the center of her he parted the wet flesh exposing the hidden pearl and let his thumbs dance lightly over the sensitive spot. The magic that followed his touch engulfed the tender flesh and she cried out loudly. He replaced his thumbs with his mouth, tasting her and growled as his need flashed hotly over him as he finally tasted her.

The instant his tongue touched her she rocketed. His tongue lapped, sucked – overwhelmed her and her body scrambled to keep up. She was no longer herself, she was his to do with as he pleased and she didn’t care. Her fingers scrambled and twisted the bed covers as she writhed on the bed. She was drowning in pleasure and the intensity of it was almost too much for her to endure. Her back arched as her body careened closer towards the blissful oblivion he was leading her to. Breathy moans turned to cries begging him for release.

He tasted her, teased her, ever bringing her closer to that abyss. When her body went ridged, he felt her shatter in his hands crying out his name while her magic released and poured into him. He felt her deep pleasure rush through him igniting every nerve into over sensitivity; his breath escaped him at its intensity as he moaned and felt himself harden even more. Clenching his jaw, holding his own completion back he focused on breathing. He had never experienced such a link with someone before and kissing her stomach softly as he brought his desire back under control  while he caught his own breath from the experience.

She lay dazed for a moment as her release rushed over her like a tidal wave. The feeling of fire racing along her skin as one sensation after another bathed her. She felt his panting breath kissing her stomach and she couldn’t stop the moan escaping as she felt every nerve was lying exposed outside of her skin. He kissed each nipple and she growled softly at him while grabbing his face and pulling him to her. She tasted herself on his tongue and celebrated in it, she swallowed his moan gladly. It was her turn to drive him crazy.

Her tongue slipped into his awaiting mouth, dueling, demanding him to meet this intense need she felt for him. She pushed on his shoulders and rolled him as she lay against him. Her breast pressed into his side, her leg pinning his beneath her own. She nipped at his lower lip enjoying his groan of pleasure at the change of position. Gently biting the dimple in his chin, she bathed it lightly with her tongue before moving her lips down the column of his throat. She felt the muscles work beneath her lips as he swallowed. Smiling at the sensation she nipped at the flesh and tasted his magic that lay beneath its silken surface.

She knelt up, sitting astride his thigh as she let her fingers dance over his shoulders and caress his chest. A soft sigh escaped her as she memorized the way he felt against her sensitive fingers. She felt his magic follow her fingers from beneath the surface and understood why he had chosen to touch her before tasting her skin. The sensation of it was heady and if she wasn’t drunk on him before, she would soon be. Almost dizzy with the sensation, she bent and licked at his skin closest to his nipple and tasted his magic. It was sweet on the tongue like warm honey; and her taste buds exploded at the flavor that was him. Her tongue lightly traced around his nipple and she heard his intake of breath as she bathed the small pebble then blowing on the sensitive skin making him groan. Moving to its mate she repeated her movements and she felt the soft tremble of muscle beneath her tongue.

She moved between his thighs and caressed the skin of his stomach with just the tips of her fingers. She watched the ripple of the muscle beneath the surface as it tightened at the touch. She drew the magic beneath the surface to just below his navel eliciting a loud groan of pleasure from him.

She ran her tongue over the ridges of his stomach as he moaned loudly. She bathed his navel enjoying the small sounds he made at the pull of magic with her tongue.

He was drowning in a sea of sensation. He had never experienced anything like this before and it was exciting if not a bit frightening. He felt her bathing his skin with her tongue and her magic, it was mind-altering. Her nails gently scraped over his hips and he couldn’t stop the groan of need escaping him. A hiss of breath left him as she ran her fingers over his engorged edhis and his hips moved involuntarily upwards. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the sensation he knew she was bringing forth as she began winding his magic from the base and slowly she swirled it to the tip and his mind exploded at the sensation as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

His torn cry excited her knowing that she could bring this man to such beautiful pleasure. She ran her tongue from base to tip and his soft whimper made her own sex clench with need. She swirled her tongue over the crown tasting his precum and softly hummed her appreciating with the flavor. She suckled gently on him, bringing him further into her mouth. Moving her mouth up and down on him slowly, she would come back to the top and lightly suction it as her tongue swirled over the sensitive crown. Every moan, small cry of pleasure brought him closer and she felt him engorge before he came as she swallowed his spend greedily.

It was too much…everything was too much. He couldn’t stop himself from begging her to bring him release. The feeling of her tongue on him was sensory overload. He was carried on a rush of need and desire as she suctioned him. His blood boiled for relief, and her tongue dancing over the sensitive crown was his undoing. He felt his body disintegrate into nothing and everything at once as he came and his whole body shook at the intensity.

His body became his own at the touch of her lips on his hip and he reached down sliding his hands beneath her arms pulling her up. Rolling her beneath him, taking her lips with his own, her tongue demanded he claim her and the feel of her soft thighs around his hips sent lightning dancing over his skin. He slowly slid into her warmth and felt her nails score down his back as her hips rose to meet his. _Finally,_ his body seemed to breathe as her tightness surrounded him.

He rose up on his forearms breaking their kiss slowly and gazed at her face tenderly. He watched in stunned amazement as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him tenderly. She reached up and lovingly caressed his face as her eyes searched his. Sweet Spirits, he never expected an emotion so intense to overcome him as she smiled at him pulling his face to hers for a gentle kiss.

He started slowly, building on the intense fire still flowing within them. The magic between them was now moving and combining together and the song started softly. She bit at his chest and the music got stronger, as did his movements. She closed her eyes and arched her back at the curling of her magic centered in the core of her sex. Each methodical stroke into her pulled more magic to that apex and she cried out at the strength of it. Digging her nails into his back, she held on feeling herself so close to shattering into a million pieces. He felt the way she tightened around him and the magic that centered there pulling him deeper. He heard her cry, and felt her tighten around him as her magic pulled his into the swirling whirlpool of pleasure drowning her and followed her with a last deep thrust as he emptied himself into her waiting warmth.

The room was filled with the sounds of pounding heartbeats and heavy breaths. Their skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and you could taste the ozone in the air from the magic that escaped them. His forehead was against hers and their eyes closed as their bodies slowly came back to them. Solas started to move from her and felt her legs tighten around him as her eyes flashed open to look at him.

“Vhenan, I am too heavy,” he said with a thick voice.

“In a good way,” she said quickly back.

She felt the chuckle as it vibrated against her chest and closed her eyes as the feeling licked the sensitive skin.

“Vhenan…” he said tenderly as he kissed her lips.

“There is only one time in a woman’s life where she falls unequivocally, irreversibly in-love Solas. That is this moment for me. I have waited a long time for it, so please, just lie still and allow me to enjoy it,” she said in a tone that was rapid and hushed as she kept her eyes closed with a slight smile on her lips.

He leaned up onto his forearms and stared at her in complete stunned silence. He had spoken of love to her, but she had not. He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for her to open her eyes. She lay like that for longer than he could stand and nibbled at her lips.

“Will you repeat that part,” he asked smoothly.

 Her eyes slid open and gazed at him curiously.

“What part?”

“The part where you said you loved me,” he said with a lopsided grin.

“Oh…that part,” she said softly as she rose up kissing his jaw.

“Yes, that part…ass,” he muttered making her laugh.

He was suddenly very tense, and hadn’t realized how important it was to him to hear her say them.

Pulling back she held his gaze and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Ar lath ma Solas,” she said softly against his lips. “I love you,” she said again punctuating it with a nibble on his lips.

She let a squeal out as he rolled them so she could lie on top of him.

“Finally,” he breathed against her neck making her giggle.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They dozed, and snacked on fruit then made love again before they bathed. They left the bathing chamber laughing as the skin on their fingers looked like prunes from staying in the water to long.

“It was your fault,” she said with a chuckle moving towards the leftover platter of fruit and cheese seeing that there was not much left on the plate.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. Kissing her neck he chuckled lightly when he heard her stomach growl.

“Hungry?”

She laughed as she turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Well, you have helped me build quite an appetite with all this strenuous exercise.”

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose before walking to his armoire to grab some clothes.

“Then let us go and see what is in the kitchen,” he said grabbing a pair of leggings and slipping them on.

“Now you’re talking lover,” she said grabbing his tunic from the floor and slipping it on. She pulled the grey leggings from her pack sliding them on and waited for him.

They walked down the steps and found two sentinels at the bottom. Smiling impishly, she giggled.

“Damn…Abelas wasn’t kidding about the promise of not getting bothered.”

Solas chuckled kissing her knuckles and led her to the kitchen. She went straight to the ice box and opened it looking inside. She pulled out some meat and eggs. Moving around she found what she was looking for and pulled an onion and a couple of potatoes. He pulled up a stool as she moved around the kitchen.

“Oh no, sir…there will be no sitting around for you. Will you grab me that frying pan behind you,” she asked him.

He smiled and grabbed the pan bringing it back to her.

She took it from him and smiled sweetly up at him.

“If you’re real helpful, when we are back to Skyhold, I will make you a frilly cake.”

He smiled happily and slapped his hands together rubbing them quickly.

“Well that’s a deal, what do you require of me, ma’lath?”

She pointed at the potatoes.

“Please cut them into cubes,’ she said as she was busy slicing an onion and throwing it in the pan with some animal fat as she hummed pleasantly.

He nodded his head and stood next to her cutting potato. Someone must have notified one of the kitchen staff because soon there was a cook opening the door.

Solas glanced up at the door seeing the woman and smiled pleasantly.

“Fen’Harel, I will finish this for you,” she bustled forward quickly as Salihn turned from the woodstove.

“There is no need, I can get this. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening,” she said kindly turning back towards the stove.

The elvhen woman disregarded her and watched Solas. She heard his heavy sigh and knew the woman had not moved. She turned back around and saw the narrow glare of the woman on her as she waited for Fen’Harel’s orders. Touching his arm gently, a move the woman did not miss, and smiled up at him.

“You didn’t warn me that you weren’t allowed to cook ma’lath,” she said jokingly hoping to diffuse the moment of frustration and intrusion on their moment alone.

He knew what she was doing and loved her for it. Chuckling he shook his head.

“I, myself, was unaware that I was not allowed to cook in my own kitchen.”

The woman did not miss the connotation or the subtle reprimand she had just gotten. Bowing deeply she spoke apologetically.

“I beg your forgiveness Fen’Harel, I meant no disrespect.”

“It is fine Yenna, we will clean up when we are done,” he said kindly as the woman exited quickly.

“She could have taken over Solas; I would not have been upset.”

He looked down at her and kissed her before returning to cut potatoes.

“And let you get out of that cake – not a chance vhenan,” he said smiling cheekily.

Laughing at him she went back to sautéing onions.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They awoke early dressing for travel back to the Emerald Graves. She looked around the room with a sigh of sadness at having to leave it and felt his lips on her neck.

“We will return vhenan,” he said understandingly.

“I know…I am just really not looking forward to sleeping on the ground again.”

Laughing, he led her from the room lacing their fingers together as they made their way down the long stairs. At the bottom they were greeted by his advisors and Abelas. She smiled pleased to see him and looked at the others gathered curiously.

“On dhea Abelas,” she said happy to see him. He smiled and bowed to her.

“On dhea Lady Salihn,” he said as he stood unable to tear his gaze from her.

Solas did not miss the surprised looks on his advisors faces as they studied her; nor the one that his trusted friend gave his mate. He felt her fingers tighten on his slightly and he glanced down at her.

“I don’t want to leave or rush you, but if we don’t get a move on we will get to the camp later than what we wanted, ma' lath.”

He nodded and turned to gaze at his advisors with a raised eyebrow waiting for them to explain what they wanted.

Chandan cleared his throat pulling his gaze from the elvhen woman next to their King.

“We are sorry to delay your departure Fen’Harel, My Lady; we only wanted to wish you both safe travels and a speedy return.”

Salihn gazed at the man and wanted to snort at his lie.

_More like they wanted to get a look at the crazy chick with him._

_Jeebus, could they be more obvious._

_Oh, I’m sure they could, this is considered polite I think._

_Bloody wankers_

_Agreed_

“Wonderful, then we will be on our way,” he said dismissively as they parted out of their way allowing them to leave the keep. As they walked along, she sighed at having to return to reality.

_What a wonderful escape_

_Told you, you would end up banging the egg_

_So worth it_

When they reached the Eluvian, she said the password, _setheneran_  and the mirror changed to the mint green and cool ice blue. Smiling up at him with excitement, she stepped through with him holding her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edhis - penis  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> ma lath - my love  
> On dhea - Good Morning


	14. The Emerald Graves

They followed a winding path leading towards the camp until they could see the smoke from the fire. Looking up at him, she saw the discrete nod he gave to the Sentinels that had been following them. Chuckling, she shook her head and when he looked at her curiously she smiled cheekily.

“I was wondering how far you were going to have them follow us.”

He laughed and shook his own head.

“I do not know why it surprises me at how observant you are of your surroundings.”

“Well, a girl has to be aware. You never know, they say the Dread Wolf might try to catch a young maiden and ravish her,” she joked poking his arm.

He bent and nipped at the tip of her ear sending shivers along her spine.

“I think you’re a little too late for that one vhenan,” he softly growled into her ear.

_Who would have ever thought he was so playful_

_Who would have thought he could go all night long_

_Sometimes you are just wrong_

_I know…it’s a talent_

They entered the camp and saw Max sitting with Cassandra going over the map they had back at the main camp, but instead of the small rocks she had used, he had marked it with ink. He raised his head as they approached and smiled.

“Good, you two made it just in time. We just arrived about twenty minutes ago ourselves. We were just going over the map you created. I thought we could head to Fairbanks’ camp and speak with him; then come back for the evening and start off early tomorrow, what say you?”

Salihn nodded her head, “I’m just gonna throw our packs in the tent Max, and then we will be ready to leave.”

She handed her staff to Solas and took his pack moving towards the tent and placing them inside. Moving back to Solas, she slid her staff onto her back and followed them down the path leading to Fairbanks camp. Just outside of the camp as she had warned them, there was a group of five freemen soldiers that came onto the path.

“Idiots,” she grumbled as she threw a barrier over Max and Cassandra.

 

As they approached the entrance to Watcher’s Canyon, they saw a few guards watching the trail and as they got closer they asked them to halt.

“Hold and declare yourself strangers,” the man yelled out at them as another trained an arrow at Max.

Max looked around cautiously at the men holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

“I mean you no harm, I am Inquisitor Trevelyan. I come to meet with Fairbanks at his invitation,” Max informed him as the guard watched them carefully.

“You will need to leave your weapons with me,” he said.

“Not bloody likely,” Salihn called back quickly to the man with a narrowed gaze trained on Max.

Max and Cassandra both let a small smile lift as they tried not to laugh; Solas turned his face and hid his laughter behind a cough. Max turned and looked at her winking, and then turned back to the guard.

“What my companion is trying to say guardsmen is that this area is full of very dangerous men, and we do not know you or this Fairbanks. Now if that is what you require of us, we will head back to our own camp and Fairbanks may meet with me there as he has previously spoken to one of our scouts there. Tell him that he, of course, may bring a small contingent of men with him as I have done.”

The guard nodded at him still looking at the Salihn.

“I will tell Fairbanks you have arrived at your camp Inquisitor. He will be eager to meet with you this evening I am sure if you are who you say you are.”

Max nodded his head at him, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword and turned from him leading everyone back towards the camp.

“Well that was a waste of time,” Cassandra grumbled walking next to Max.

“He is just being cautious Cass; we would be too if we were in his shoes surrounded by enemies.”

While they journeyed back towards the camp, Salihn saw the small ram run out of the woods in front of them. Quickly freezing it in place, Solas sent a single strand of lightning into the animal, killing it instantly.

“Well it wasn’t a complete waste, we got dinner for everyone,” she said with a grin.

Max laughed as he moved towards the fallen animal and threw it over his shoulder.

“You my dear lady are cooking, yes?”

“Of course good sir,” she said with a bow towards him and followed behind them.

The ram they downed was plenty for everyone in the small camp. She used her spices from Skyhold and rubbed the meat down. One of the scouts brought her some potatoes and onion with some leaks that another had found earlier in the day and she smiled pleased at the find, making a nice vegetable medley. Lace sat with them around the fire making arrows while making companionable conversation.

“The Inquisitor said you were quite the camp cook,” she joked. Lace looked up from sharpening a point, “did your family teach you these skills?”

Salihn glanced at her and then back to the meat she was setting in brine to marinate.

“No, they did not. My parents were never around long enough to show me anything; they worked – all the time. I was an only child and I read a lot, so I taught myself,” she said truthfully.

Lace laughed and went back to sharpening her point.

“My father taught me how to make arrows, my mother…well, she taught me how a good girl was supposed to marry and bear children. As you see…still good at making arrows like my father taught me,” she said with a chuckle. Salihn laughed with her understanding.

Max was sitting on a log with Cassandra as Fairbanks approached their camp with a small group of men. As the guards asked them to wait, Max walked to where they stood just outside the entrance of the camp.

“Fairbanks, I presume,” he said holding his arm out for him to grasp.

Fairbanks grabbed it gratefully as he nodded his head.

“Inquisitor, thank you for coming.”

“Come, you and your men may sit by our fire, dinner will be ready soon,” he said leading them back to where everyone was sitting.

Fairbanks sat next to Max taking the offered mug of ale with a small word of thanks. Staring across the fire at her and Solas, he saw the two different colored eyes that his guard had spoken about. Clearing his throat he pulled his gaze from her and stared into the fire needing this alliance, the woman obviously had the trust of the Inquisition.

“I asked you to come because I believe we can help each other.”

Salihn had seen the nervous look he had given her, so while he spoke with Max she studied the man. He was ruggedly handsome, though he looked quite tired. Strong of build – a swords man’s build; short brown hair, Orlesian accent, obviously cares about the people of the area.

“So, Scout Harding has expressed your need for the Inquisition to remove the Freemen of the Dales for you, but in exchange for what?”

“Information Inquisitor, I have information about your enemy the Red Templars.”

Max threw a piece of wood into the fire and sat back down. He already knew this information, so he leaned back a little, crossing his legs at the ankle.

“Alright Fairbanks, we will get rid of them for you. I have rifts I need to close here anyway, might as well make it habitable for people again. As it is, it is not safe to travel the roads through here without getting attacked by these men.”

Fairbanks let out a sigh of relief and finally gave him a smile.

“Thank you, Inquisitor, for seeing our plight here. They take our people in daily raids; if you find any of them we would be grateful.”

“We will help as much as we can,” he said taking the plate Salihn handed him. Holding the other plate out to Fairbanks, he looked at it and then her. She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously as he slowly took it waiting to see Max take a bite.

_He acts like I would poison him_

_What a wanker_

_No shit_

He watched the witch hand out plates to everyone and they all didn’t see anything wrong with it. Finally, she took one for herself and settled next to the elven man.

“Is mi'nas'sal'ina geal’ em,” she whispered to Solas. 

“Ar’itha,” he said calmly.

“Ahnsul?” she questioned curiously.

She focused on her dinner curious as to why or even how she could scare someone. She had not long to wait as she listened to Fairbanks make idle conversation with Max.

“You should have no problems taking the camps. They have overwhelmed us with sheer number, not with fighting skill. We do not have enough skilled warriors to deal with them, but with an elven witch to accompany your group you should have no problems.”

Max looked at him curiously as did everyone, including Salihn.

_Did he just call me a Witch?_

_He has to be kidding_

_Must be_

“I am unsure what you are talking about,” Max answered taking another bite of his meal watching him carefully. As he saw the man glance at Salihn across the fire he saw Solas stiffen. _Well shit,_ he thought, trying to make light of it before his companion took a serious offense.

“Oh, you’re talking about Salihn. I can assure you, she is no elven witch, but she is a mage.”

Fairbanks glanced at him and chuckled.

“Are you sure Inquisitor? They say that those born with two different colored eyes are well known to be witches. It is a sign of them being in two worlds at once.”

Cassandra snorted none too gently as she muttered, “That’s preposterous.”

Salihn kept herself silent on the other side of the fire as she pretended to pay no attention to him. Best to stay quiet and let Max handle it.

_It’s Thedas…of course, they have backwater ideals_

_More like head-in-ass can’t get air ideals_

Max stared at him as if he were daft.

“You really believe that nonsense? I grew up in the Free Marches, and we never had such superstitions.”

_That’s right…you tell him_

_Utter rubbish_

“Yes, they usually kill them at birth in most Orlesian provinces. I have never seen one reach adulthood before.”

_There might have been others like me…_

_What barbaric fucking idiots._

Standing now she dropped her plate on the ground getting his attention and staring at him in horror.

“Are you sitting there calmly saying that they kill helpless children just for having two different eye colors because of some hair-brained superstition?”

“Vhenan,” Solas gently grasped her hand as her eyes turned to him in horror.

She looked back at Fairbanks with a narrowed gaze filled with anger and disgust.

“And you wonder why every race on Thedas wants to kill your kind,” she muttered pulling her hand from Solas’ and grabbed her plate from the ground before walking away from them.

Max rubbed his neck and laughed humorlessly not blaming her for getting upset. Cassandra stood with her own plate and took Max’s giving him an angry look before walking away to follow Salihn. Even Lace stared at the man horrified, and then stood shaking her head following Cassandra. Max looked at the man severely now that the women were out of earshot then looked at Solas apologetically.

“I am sorry for that my friend, I will apologize to Salihn when she is…receptive.” Solas nodded at him and watched the other man carefully not bothering to hide his disgust.

“Thank you for coming, Fairbanks; you will forgive me for not following you out, I must console my friend and assure her that you and your kind are just assholes,” he said as he walked away from him.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn moved through the graves with the others heading to close the last rift. They had been in the area for a month and had finally received the raven letting them know that they were invited to the Winter Palace by the Duke. Tomorrow the Inquisition soldiers would help take the last freemen base and then they could finally leave. She would be glad to get out of the graves. It was beautiful and very dangerous, but she just wanted to go back to Skyhold and sleep in a real bed. Cassandra might have been thinking along the same lines. Grumbling when another branch came back and slapped her on the shoulder after Max had walked ahead of her just barely missing her face. Trying not to giggle she bit her hand at the look on Cassandra’s face.

“Inquisitor – that is the third branch that has hit me after you walked by it. Either you are purposely trying to hit me with them or you are not paying attention to what you are doing.”

Max turned around with a look of pure innocence on his face.

“Of course I am not trying to hit you with branches. I will try to be more careful,” he said.

Not more than five minutes later another branch came back and hit her. Growling at him now, Salihn couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping.

“What,” he said this time with faked innocence.

“You shit! You’re doing it on purpose,” she snarled slowly stalking towards him.

“I would never…” he started to say and was cut off as Cassandra tackled him to the forest floor with a loud yell.

Salihn held her sides laughing while Max was trying to dodge her swinging arm, rolling on the ground. Even Solas was smiling at the silly scene. Everyone stopped laughing when they heard the loud roar of a large bear as it charged towards them from out of the dense forest.

Throwing a barrier Max and Cassandra before they rolled out of the animal’s path, Solas cast a barrier over himself and Salihn before they dove out of creatures way. 

Both Max and Cassandra rolled to a standing position and charged the bear quickly pulling its attention as Salihn and Solas attacked the bear from behind. It did not take long to bring the animal down and when it was finished they all sat on the ground gathering their breath.

“Well that was sure exciting,” Salihn said with a smile glancing at the large animal.

Cassandra laughed and shoved Max back into the ground as she stood.

“It could have gone very differently had you not been distracted if **someone** hadn’t gotten bored we might have been better prepared.”

He gazed up at her with a lopsided laugh.

“I believe it was you who tackled me my love, not the other way around,” he said laughing as he took the arm she offered and placed a quick kiss on her nose.

“Ass,” she muttered with a small smile.

“Ah…but your ass,” he quipped back quickly.

Everyone chuckled as they went back to walking through the dense forest to finish the rift and head back to camp.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Argon’s Lodge proved to be more of an annoyance than a real siege. They had numbers, but they really did not know how to fight against a trained force. Thankfully, Cullen’s men were a well-trained force and taking this place did not take long.

Finally the last of the Freemen were killed and they walked into Argon’s Lodge. Her and Solas tended the injured in one of the rooms while Max stood in the open area with Cass talking to Fairbanks. She had kept her distance from the man since her initial meeting with him. Ignoring their conversation, she moved to a young man who had some minor cuts on his arm and she smiled pleasantly at him as she knelt. He watched as she grabbed some water and a cloth to clean them first.

“Thank you Mistress Salihn,” he said calmly as he watched her clean his wounds.

“You’re welcome, Roger isn’t it?” she said as she grabbed some salve from her pack.

“Yeah, you remembered,” he said with a surprised chuckle.

Laying her hand on the wound she pushed her magic into his skin to heal the deeper part of the wound. When that was finished she placed salve on the superficial ones and smiled at him.

“Women like scars Ryan, and it would seem you’re going to live to show them off,” she said with a laugh. Standing up, she went to where Solas was kneeling next to a man with a bad stab wound in his stomach.

“Let me help you ma’lath, just tell me what to do,” she said as she knelt next to him.

He glanced at her and nodded.

“Place your hand over this area and focus on the bleeding inside,” he said taking her hand and moving it to the area he spoke of.

Focusing her energy to find it, she could see it in her mind and pushed her magic to knit the tear that was bleeding out. Solas ran his hand over the area and smiled at her pleased.

“Now we are going to heal from the inside out. Follow my magic and assist it with the knitting,” he said focusing on the wound.

She did as he asked following his magic finding it was as simple as breathing. Her magic curled around his and she focused on following what he was doing. Soon the wound was healed and the young man was left with only a small scar as a reminder. Running her hand over the man’s small scar, she smiled excitedly at what she had helped do.

“That was brilliant,” she said looking at him. He felt his breath catch at the gaze she gave him and smiled at her.

“You did wonderfully; soon you will be better at healing than me.”

She laughed at him as she handed the soldier a healing potion.

“I doubt that, but your confidence is an ego booster.”

She listened as he told the man to take it easy and only broth for dinner, but he should be able to move around tomorrow and consume solids. Standing with him, they turned around and found Fairbanks standing in the doorway with Max watching them.

“Well we will be leaving on the morrow Fairbanks; we do appreciate the information you were able to share about the Red Templars.”

Max moved towards them as Fairbanks spoke.

“If you would allow me, Inquisitor, I would like to be of assistance to the Inquisition in any way I can help.”

Max gazed at him and Salihn could see he was going to tell him no and stepped towards him.

“He could be a good asset to have here in the Emerald Graves, Inquisitor,” she said quickly as Max looked at her in surprise.

“He would be able to inform you if the Red Templars return and it would give the refugees a modicum of protection under the Inquisition banner,” she said gently.

Solas felt his heart swell at how kind she could be towards those who did not deserve it. No different than when she gathered the ashes from a small monument and then poured them over the edge of the cliffs. She had cried for the woman who couldn’t do it herself. The older woman had hugged her when they returned her husband’s urn to her, letting her know it was done.

Max nodded his head at her and looked at Fairbanks.

“Then welcome to the Inquisition Fairbanks. I will inform Leliana that she has a new agent here in the Emerald Graves.”

Fairbanks looked at her and then back to Max taking his arm.

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

That night they set up camp outside Argon’s Lodge and sitting around the fire, Salihn stirred the stew she was making as she listened absently to Max talking with Cassandra about the Winter Palace and her need to be there.

“Please just listen…” looking at Cassandra frustrated, he turned to her staring imploringly at her. “Salihn, you would agree with me, yes?”

She glanced at him before going back to stirring the stew.

“Max, if you want her to go because it’s for **you** and not this rubbish your spouting, then just tell her that. I don’t blame her for not wanting to go, the Orlesian’s are – worthless tits that care for nothing but their clothing and who they can get dirty secrets on.” Shaking her head in annoyance, she placed another stick in the fire.

“I never understood why they called it _The Great Game_. I mean what kind of people would celebrate backstabbing, lying, cheating, and murdering each other? Oh wait; I forgot…the kind that would murder children because they are people whose family trees have no sodding branches.”

Max choked on his wine as Cassandra laughed patting Max on the back. Salihn moved to sit next to Solas and smiling at him she laid her head on his shoulder.

“And they call elves heathens…at least we don’t marry our fucking immediate family,” she mumbled against him, feeling his soft chuckle against her cheek.

 

With dinner complete, and the dishes clean and packed away they sat around the fire enjoying a glass of wine with Scout Harding and the Soldiers that would leave a few days after them. Solas sat on the ground, with his back against a log with her sitting between his legs leaned back against him. He kept one arm around her waist in a possessive manner and she found it adorable, and very distracting with his thumb under her tunic touching her skin.

_Must be a universal guy thing, even the way Max holds Cassandra it is in a like manner._

_That is because men are like dogs – trust if they could piss on your leg, they would_

_Eww_

_But not wrong_

_No…but still, yuck_

Cassandra looked at her expectantly and Salihn laughed at her.

“You have a whole two weeks on the road with me yet Cassandra…and I am sure that once I get back to Skyhold, Leliana will start using my voice and charm to gather information.”

She felt Solas stiffen behind her and glanced back.

“I forgot to tell you about her plan, I will later. Promise,” she said squeezing his knee. Solas nodded his head sharply, showing that he already didn’t like it, but could wait for an explanation.

“Oh come on Salihn…the men could use some entertainment,” she said with a hopeful voice.

“Oh, that is low…even for you Cass.”

She felt him laughing from behind her and tilting her head back she smiled up at him.

I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for

Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase

I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for...

 

As she brought the song to a close, she felt Solas run his thumb absently along the skin of her side and kiss the top of her head.

Cassandra sighed as she leaned into Max. Salihn stood and held her hand out to Solas then looked around.

“I want to retire for the evening; I know we have an early day tomorrow. Sleep well everyone,” she said and heard the many _good nights,_ echo as she and Solas made it back to their tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Is mi'nas'sal'ina geal' em - He feels fear of me  
> Ar'itha - I see/I notice  
> Ahnsul - Why
> 
> Song: Turning Page - By: Ryan Curtis O'neal


	15. Preparation for the Winter Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***

From the moment they stepped foot back in Skyhold, Josephine was a whirlwind of planning. She had dragged every member into a room to have their measurements taken, and then scheduled dance lessons. Salihn sat on the floor next to Sera watching Josephine fret over every detail. Sera leaned towards her and whispered into her ear.

“That woman needs to mount something,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

The loud burst of laughter made her cover her mouth quickly as Josephine’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Sorry Josephine,” she mumbled behind her hand.

As soon as Josephine turned back around she jabbed Sera in the ribs with her elbow. _Ass_ , she muttered at her making her giggle.

Leliana walked into the room and moved to where she sat on the floor with Sera. Looking up at her, she smiled cheerfully.

“Hey Leliana, how is the new nug we brought you back from the Emerald Graves working out for you?”

Leliana smiled pleased about the new animal and laughed.

“Waffles and I are getting along well.”

_Waffles?_

_She kills shit for a living – she can call it whatever she fucking wants_

_True_

“Interesting name, is it because he likes waffles?”

She looked at her curiously, “No – well I don’t know, he might. It was because of when he purrs it _waffles._ ”

Salihn started to laugh again and earned another nasty look from Josephine before she quieted again.

“I did not come here for just pleasantries Salihn. I wanted to talk to you about the Winter Palace,” she said seriously. Standing up she followed Leliana outside to talk so as not to anger Josephine any further.

“Duke Gaspard has heard of how well you can sing and would like you to sing for one of his soirees before the ball. Your job is to just sing, dance, and listen. You will not be alone, the members of the Inquisition will also be in attendance.”

“I guess that isn’t so bad.”

Leliana smiled pleased with her response.

“Good, we will have a dress made for that evening and one for the ball.”

Salihn gazed at her nervously now and Leliana laughed.

“Don’t worry; you will be quite sought after, after Gaspard’s party. There will be many that will want to seek your attention at the ball. It will be a great opportunity for you to gather information.”

She felt the little knots of apprehension in her stomach and tamped them down.

_It will be fine_

_Yeah, who doesn’t like be surrounding by back-stabbing nobles?_

_Hush it!_

_Not to mention I’m sure your egg is going to love you dancing with other men_

_He’s a grown man, he’ll be fine_

_Uhu..sure_

_Again, Sod off!_

Salihn walked back into the keep just as Josephine was pairing people up for dancing. First, she danced with Bull who was a surprisingly good dancer as he led her around the floor. When he let her go, he winked and then whispered in her ear, “let me know when you get tired of the Hobo.”

Laughing up into his face, she patted his arm shaking her head. She was then gathered up by Dorian who with a flourish, danced eloquently around the room. When it came to an end he bowed and grazed her knuckles with his lips.

“You darling, know just how to make a man look very good.”

When Josephine paired her with Cullen, she saw the man blush furiously.

_Oh, that poor man…he doesn’t dance._

_That’s what they all say_

_Fine then, he is shy_

_I don’t believe that at all_

Walking towards him, she held her hand out to him and smiled.

“Come on Commander, the sooner you get this over with, the sooner Josephine will leave you alone.”

Laughing now, he took her hand and bowed over it before he moved into position for the music to start.

“I am not a good dancer,” he said quietly.

She laughed softly with his admission.

“Dancing is like courting someone, Cullen. There is a good amount of shyness and a decent amount of passion. Just listen to the music and allow yourself to relax. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fuck up.”

He laughed and nodded his head as the music started and he slowly led them around the floor. Soon he had confidence in his movements and she felt the slightest pressure on her back as he started to direct her easier. By the end, he was smiling at her pleased with his small accomplishment and bent his head towards her ear.

“Maybe it has something to do with the partner one chooses.”

Salihn felt frozen, realizing that he was indeed flirting with her and blushed slightly.

_Shit_

_Now this is funny_

_No, this is not funny_

_Oh look…here comes the egg to pee on his tree_

_That is just fucking disgusting_

She moved away from Cullen and smiled at him seeing the not so happy look in his eyes.

“I believe it is my turn, Commander,” he said then glanced at Cullen. “May I,” he said calmly. Cullen smiled at him and backed away with a knowing smile.

Taking his offered hand enjoying the little lick of lightning that coursed up her arm at the simple touch, she saw his eyes soften as he pulled her within his embrace and moved with her to the music.

“I saw that vhenan,” he whispered close to her ear.

God’s help her; the man knew just how to turn her on. Blushing lightly, she softly laughed.

“Did it make you jealous, ma’lath?” she whispered huskily.

He glanced down at her seeing the mischievous glint in her eye.

“Where you trying to?” he asked her sounding a touch angry.

He felt her sigh heavily against him before answering.

“Of course not you big ass. And whatever you thought you saw is completely one-sided. Now apologize for believing me so childish before I leave you standing here like the ass you just showed me you can be.”

Glancing down at her seeing the annoyance on her lovely features, he knew she would do as she said and felt a bit chagrin.

“I, apologize, vhenan, for my rude behavior.”

Smiling brightly at him, he felt his heart squeeze.

“Thank you, I forgive you – and love you.”

Smiling now, the song ended and he twirled her out of his arms and bent over her hand.

“Thank you for the lovely dance.”

Soon it was Max taking her out on the floor and she laughed at the whole absurdity of the day. Max glanced down at her questioningly.

“Oh don’t mind me, you know I’m crazy.”

Chuckling now he smiled understandingly.

“Oh, I don’t know about you being crazy Salihn, but you sure are fun to have around.”

She glanced at him then around the room as others danced.

“Are you going to ask Cassandra to marry you Max?” she asked quietly.

Max looked at her stunned then glancing around nervously.

“I was considering Satinalia,” he said quietly still looking around making sure no one would hear him.

Smiling at the idea, she wanted to squeal. He must have seen it and hushed her as he turned her quickly.

“You will not breathe a word of this to anyone,” he said suddenly.

“Can I tell Solas?”

He nodded his agreement and she giggled with excitement. Soon the song was over and she was standing next to Lady Vivienne.

“You dance competently my dear,” she said with her offhanded way.

“Thank you, Lady Vivienne, I did not see you take a turn on the floor. Will you not show us how it is done properly?”

She saw the shrewd look on the older woman’s face.

“My dear, one does not need to prove what they already know is a fact.”

Nodding with understanding, “its okay Lady Vivienne, dancing is not for everyone,” she said offhandedly and saw the woman stiffen.

_Gotcha biatch!_

_Don’t you think that is just a bit petty_

_You betcha, and soooo worth it_

Vivienne gazed at her for a moment and then walked to where Dorian stood.

“You’ll do,” she said haughtily as she took Dorian’s arm and he looked alarmed.

“I believe you know how to dance Lord Pavus, shall we?”

Dorian schooled his features quickly as he moved Vivienne around the floor, and Salihn smiled pleased to see the woman finally enjoy herself for a moment.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn sat in the middle of Solas’ bed barefoot, legs crossed as she watched him pace in frustration.

“She wants you to what?” he asked aggravated.

“She just wants me to gather information while at the ball ma’lath, it will be quite safe.”

He stopped and looked at her frustrated. _No, what she wants to do is dangle you in front of nobility as some kind of offering,_ he thought angrily.

“I do not like this vhenan,” he said truthfully.

“I gathered that with the pacing and angry face.”

“I do not share,” he said angrily.

“Oh good, we are in agreement then,” she said pleasantly with a raised eyebrow at him. Moving from the bed she walked towards him and laid her hand on his chest.

“Don’t tell me the Great Fen’Harel fears that someone could possibly sway me to leave his side?”

He felt his anger dissipate and his face softened into a gentle smile. Reaching up, he caressed her face before bending to kiss her gently, then leaning his forehead against hers.

“I fear that I will wake up and you will not be there – that I will have dreamt it all,” he said it so softly she gazed up at him and saw the fear in his eyes reflecting back at her.

_Oh well, that is just…_

_Sweet_

“Solas,” she said gently wrapping her arms around his neck and stretching up, she placed her lips on his. She felt his hands holding her hips and drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss, and she let a small sigh of pleasure escape. Her fingers caressed the skin on the back of his neck and his soft moan sent vibrations to her center.

His lips grazed her jaw then leisurely kissed down the column of her neck. Desire flowed slowly through her veins. He slid his hands beneath her tunic skimming along her sides while pulling the garment up and over her head. He unhooked the front of her bra, freeing her breasts while he slid the straps from her shoulders. She watched his hands as they gently caressed her, enjoying the way his magic would call to her own bringing it to just beneath the surface. Looking at him, he watched her bite her lower lip and descended in to suckle the abused skin.

His hands skimmed over her stomach and undid the laces of her leathers and enjoyed the hitch in her breath as his fingers skimmed over her hips pushing the clothing down. She stepped out of the garment and picking her up, he laid her on his bed. She gazed up at him smiling impishly.

“You are awfully overdressed wolf,” she joked with a thick, desire-filled voice.

He smiled at her wolfishly as he pulled his tunic over his head.

“As you can see I am working on that,” he growled softly at her.

She reached up and unlaced his leathers and gazing up at him she placed a soft kiss on his stomach.

“You sure are taking a long time.”

He pushed the pants off and slipped over her quickly.

“You enjoy teasing me,” he said before nipping at the flesh of her breast.

Moaning softly she laughed huskily.

“It is a motivational speech,” she said with a moan as he licked at her nipple.

She wrapped a leg around his hip and rolled him so she lay on him. Gazing down at him, she nibbled at his lip, letting her tongue tease his before kissing the dimple in his chin.

“If it was teasing you thought I was doing…mmm let me show you the difference,” she said wickedly.

Solas groaned as he felt her teeth latch onto the muscles of his neck while she slid her slickness over the length of him. Taking the tip to her wet entrance then moving away to slide down his length.

“Isala'gara'seia'vallas,” he said as he gazed up at her moaning with his need.

“Ma isalathe em?” She growled softly as she slid along the outside of his length again, feeling his edhis twitch against her dashalasha, her breath escape on a low moan.

“Salihn,” he growled warningly as she slid along his length again.

“Vin, ma’lath?” she asked huskily.

“Mala,” he half groaned and growled at her as she slid along his length and holding him at just the entrance to her warmth.

She slowly slid over the crown and stopped. Solas' eyes snapped open with her hesitance and grasping her hips tightly, he pulled her down until she fully encased him in her warmth. Her head fell back while a loud moan escaped her throat filled with pleasure at his action. He sat up and moved her on his length at a punishing depth making her cry out as he bit her shoulder leaving a bruise. He felt the tightening around him and slid his hand between them to tease that sensitive pearl making her scream his name as she came, with a groan he pumped into her again before he found his own release.

She panted against his neck and chuckled wickedly before kissing the damp skin.

“That is teasing wolf,” she said cheekily between breaths smiling pleased.

“I shall remember the difference,” he said thickly before kissing her deeply.

 

Salihn stood in Skyhold’s kitchen making the frilly cake she promised him when they were in O’adahl tuast sal'shiral. With Myrna, the chief cook watching what she was doing never having made a frilly cake before. She set it in the ice box when it was done baking for it to cool completely so she could frost it.

Sitting at the counter she ate dinner with the cooking staff, listening to the gossip. Myrna glanced at her and smiled knowingly.

“There is even talk about you, Salihn,” she said with a laugh.

“Oh, I love hearing about myself…come on don’t keep it from me,” she said laughing.

“Well, Master Tethras has a betting pool going on how long before you and Master Solas are married,” she said slyly.

Laughing now, she pointed her spoon at her, “and how much money did you bet Myrna?”

Everyone around the table started laughing, and when she said five sovereigns the laughter got louder.

“You are horrible…just horrible. Alas, I must inform you that I have no knowledge of, if or when that will happen. So I hope you did not bet for it to happen soon.”

Myrna winked at her as she shook her head.

“No, you have a good head on your shoulders. I bet for Wintersend,” she said smiling hopefully.

Salihn laughed as she brought her finished bowl to the sink and cleaned it before putting it away.

“I’ll do my best,” she joked as she pulled the cold cake from the icebox.

 

Walking up the steps towards their rooms, she ran into Dorian who was just coming out of his room, eyeing the small cake.

“It’s not my birthday,” he said laughing.

“Nope, it’s not…but this is not for you anyway,” she said moving passed him.

“Ouch…that hurts my love, I thought we had something,” he said laughing. “For Solas then?” he said with a large smile.

“Nope, I am going to binge eat this all by myself…of course it’s for him silly,” she said laughing.

“You’re too good to him,” he said as he turned for the steps.

“Maybe,” she said with a small laugh and moved to Solas' door.

Knocking, she stood for a moment and when he opened the door he found her holding the cake in front of her face with her eyes barely peeking over it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a frilly cake that large before, vhenan,” he joked as she stepped through.

“Well yeah, but who wants to just eat the little ones when you can have a whole cake,” she said wafting it under his nose making him laugh.

“I must agree with your logic,” he said taking the cake from her.

Pulling out a couple of small plates and utensils she handed him the knife to cut a slice.

Slipping her shoes off she moved to sit on the bed Indian style with her cake and took a bite. He sat next to her as he took a bite and with his eyes closed, and heard the small little moan of childlike pleasure at the sweet. Giggling she smiled impishly at him as he cocked his eyebrow at her.

“You are so adorable to watch eat cake,” she said chuckling.

“I do not eat things of this nature very often,” he said as a way of making an excuse for his behavior.

“Hmm…guess I will have to help you change that trend,” she said absently as she took another bite enjoying the burst of strawberries and cream on her tongue.

“I believe you’re trying to spoil me,” he said gently as he gazed at her.

She glanced at him remembering their time in their bedroom at O’adahl tuast sal'shiral where he fed her berries and cheese and felt a small blush dust her cheeks.

“I’m trying,” she said softly.

“It’s working,” he said leaning into to steal a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Isala'gara'seia'vallas - I need you desperately  
> Ma isalathe em - you want me  
> Vin ma'lath - yes my love  
> Mala - now  
> ehis - penis  
> dashalasha - clit  
> O’adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree


	16. Halamshiral - Part 1

She couldn’t believe it was September already or what they called Kingsway. She had already been in Thedas for over eight months she realized with a soft sigh. Staring out of the carriage window she listened to them argue. For a month and a half they had prepared for this trip and yet the men were still arguing over her coming. She listened while Max talked with Leliana about what Fairbanks had said for the millionth time and wanted to cross her bi-colored eyes at the whole thing.

“Inquisitor, this just adds to her mystery. She is not someone that they would see every day, she is the unknown…”

“She is bait,” Solas growled under his breath angrily.

It was almost laughable; you could visually see her counting to ten before answering. Taking a deep breath she looked about to speak as Max looked at her seriously.

“I tend to agree with Solas on this, I do believe we are setting her out there as bait. I do not know if this is wise to put her into this type of situation knowing what we know about how Orlesian’s could perceive her.”

You could see that Leliana was annoyed at them both for not hearing her, and looked at her to settle the discussion.

“Of course, I’m bait…it’s to gather information for the Inquisition. You don’t get information from these overindulged, self-entitled tits by handing them a rock. You hand them a shiny new bauble…one they didn’t know existed. Now I appreciate your trying to protect me, but I trust Leliana. She has given me her word that I will be quite safe, and you should believe her as I do. Besides, I already have the songs picked out and practiced for this sodding thing so please just stop arguing it’s giving me a headache and upsetting my stomach.”

Solas stared stonily out the side window and she touched his hand with reassurance. He glanced at her for a moment and she saw his face soften slightly before he took a calming breath and gave her a soft half-smile.

_All this arguing **is** making me nauseous_

_Doesn’t help that you are sitting in a closed in carriage, going backward_

_Is it hot in here?_

_Ugh…this isn’t good_

“Stop,” she uttered quickly opening the door and heaving her breakfast at the passing ground.

Max pounded on the back wall of the carriage and as it rolled to a stop, she fell out onto her knees retching her guts up. Solas jumped out quickly holding her hair back as Leliana pulled a canteen of water from inside. When she was done, Max handed her a handkerchief. Wiping her mouth in embarrassment and swishing her mouth out, everyone was staring at her, including the two carriages full of members that were traveling behind them.

“I am sorry, I get motion sickness when I’m in closed in spaces and moving.”

Everyone seemed to accept this answer and laugh, only Solas still looked at her worried and she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Well, then you madam shall sit with Ryan up top so that you have fresh air until we get closer.”

Nodding her agreement, Solas helped her stand and then helped her sit with Ryan outside of the carriage.

“Hi Ryan, I’m Salihn nice to meet you.”

He smiled at her and then winked.

“Thanks for getting that out of the carriage. You know if one starts, then it just spreads to everyone inside.”

She laughed, “you are more than welcome.”

She and Ryan chatted comfortably the rest of the three-hour trip. She found out he had a wife and three sons, all living in Ferelden on a small farm outside of Redcliff. When they saw the spires of Halamshiral, he slowed the carriage to a stop. She still felt queasy as she watched Solas get out and help her down. Ushering her back into the carriage, she smiled at everyone and kept her face close to the window.

_Pray the fresh air will keep you from embarrassing yourself again nerd._

_Agreed_

They pulled into a large villa that the Trevelyan’s owned and graciously allowed them to use for this occasion. Grabbing their packs, allowing the rest to be brought in by the soldiers that accompanied them, they walked in. Moving into the large foyer they were greeted by the staff and were shown to their rooms. When she walked into the spacious room, she sighed with relief. Dropping her bag she went to the private bath and ran the water rinsing her face. Grabbing the small hand towel next to the lovely basin she patted her face dry.

_Maybe it was the breakfast that didn’t agree_

_Well sure…eggs, meat, potatoes, some fruit, a glass of juice…stuff you eat everyday_

Feeling her stomach flip uncomfortably, she retched again in the chamber pot. Sitting on the floor after she was done she leaned against the tub.

_It is just some sort of Thedas flu…great timing_

_Fabulous_

_Oh hush please I don’t want to get sick again_

She stood up a bit shakily and pulled the chain on the chamber pot, removing the evidence. Standing at the basin, she rinsed her mouth again and cooled her face. Patting it dry again, she moved from the bathroom to her bedroom and picked up her pack to pull her means of cleaning her teeth and mouth out.

Heading back to the room, she brushed her teeth and feeling a bit better, she ran a bath. Pulling her pack from the floor again, she brought it to a chair and pulled out her grey leggings, one of Solas’ tunics, and went to bathe.

She peeled her road clothes off and climbed in groaning at how good the hot water felt on her tired muscles.

_Just what the doctor ordered_

_I agree_

She closed her eyes and lay back letting the hot water work its magic. Yawing slightly, she hummed for a bit and fell asleep.

“Vhenan?” he called out as he opened her door making a cursory glance from the doorway. He could see she was not on the bed and moved to see if she was in the bath. For a moment his body froze as he dashed forward shaking her shoulders.

“Salihn – please wake up,” he said panic lacing his voice.

Her eyes flashed open at the abrupt shaking.

“What?” she said groggily.

His head dropped to hers as his fear turned to relief.

“Why are you sleeping in the bath?” he asked her now looking at her worried again.

“I didn’t mean to, the heat just lulled me. I think I’m getting sick, so don’t get to close.”

“What do you mean you’re getting sick?”

“As in a puking, body ache, get over in a few days kind of sick; I got sick again when I got here.”

“Come, let’s get you out of this bath and dried off. I will examine you and make sure it is not something more serious.”

Helping her step out, he was nervous at how she was a bit unsteady. _Food, she will just need a little food if she has been ill twice_ _wolf stop worrying._ Drying her quickly he walked her into the bedroom and grabbed his tunic from the bed sliding it over her head hearing her laugh.

“Solas, it’s just a cold, quit worrying so much,” she joked with him gently.

“I will stop worrying once I have checked you over myself,” he said looking at her stubbornly.

Sighing heavily, she grabbed the leggings and slipped them on quickly.

“Lay down vhenan,” he directed with his scholarly voice making her giggle again.

He looked at her annoyed and she smiled at him.

“Yes…I am, sheesh,” she said still smiling.

She lay on the bed watching him as he started his examination at her head and ran his hands downward. She sighed as his magic ran through her and suddenly stopped with eyes wide with shock.

“You can’t have that look and not say anything,” she said anxiously.

“You are not dying, nor do you have a cold, vhenan,” he said his voice shaky making her scared.

_Why is he shaky…he is never shaky…is he pale? He looks pale_

_He better start talking soon or I am going to lose my shit_

“Well, then what the hell is wrong with me then?”

“You are pregnant,” he said looking as shocked as she felt.

“No…that can’t be check again. Get another opinion…that can’t be right,” she said rushed and nervous.

Solas took a deep breath trying to calm his own racing heart.

“Vhenan,” he said gently grabbing her hand and laying it on her stomach. “Feel,” he said.

His hand lay on hers as she sent her energy out and eyes wide, she yanked her hand back from under his. They sat quietly letting the reality set in. He had never thought he would have a family of his own – children of his own. He suddenly realized he had never really known fear as he did at this moment.

“Well this is most…unanticipated,” she said absently looking out the window.

“Unexpected yes, but not unwanted vhenan,” he said gently.

Her eyes darted from the window to him. He caressed her face softly and leaned in to kiss her gently.

“Ar lath ma vhenan, ar ju’lath esha’lin,” he said softly against her lips.

“Ar gela,” she said anxiously locking her eyes with his.

“Me too,” he said honestly.

 

 

Lying on her bed curled up next to him, they both were lost in thought.

_Pregnant_

_Yes, that is typically what happens when you take sperm and…_

_Motherhood…I’m going to be a mother_

_It’s the eggs fault he fertilized **your** eggs_

_I never thought I would have kids…just a career, maybe a cat later_

_You hate cats_

_I know_

He was running his fingers through her hair when he suddenly stopped, realizing they were in Halamshiral.

“We need to get you out of here,” he said suddenly breaking the silence.

“What?” she looked up at him questioningly.

“It’s not safe for you to be here, I have to get you back to Skyhold,” he said absently moving off the bed leaving her to stare after him.

“You’re not serious,” she said incredulously.

“I am very serious, I will not have you…” he stopped speaking as he saw her hand come up quickly.

“Do not…finish that statement, Solas. No woman likes having an overbearing ass for a partner,” She said looking annoyed at him.

“Vhenan,” he began pleading her to see reason.

“You are not thinking rationally, you’re thinking emotionally. Will we tell them sorry she is ill with a nine-month tumor? Stop for a moment and think.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to breathe a calm breath. Unable to find his calm he threw up his hands in frustration.

“I don’t fucking care about that right now,” he said angrily.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

_Oh…I think you pissed the egg off…I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say that word._

_I think I did too…he’ll get over it_

“Pregnancy doesn’t render a woman helpless, Solas.”

He stared at her annoyed with how calm she was being. _No, it is rendering me helpless,_ he thought, rubbing his hands over his face. _Yes…Fen’Harel was slain by an unborn child._

“We continue on as we were going to as if nothing has changed.”

He stared at her and walked to where she sat and knelt down laying his hands on her stomach, he looked up at her. _But everything has changed,_ he thought as he gazed at her.

“It will be okay, you will see. Please, Solas…after this, I promise you can lock me away at Skyhold until it’s born.”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Really,” he said knowing she would never allow that to happen.

Chuckling at him she held his face kissing his lips gently.

“Okay, maybe not the locking up part. But I will stay there if it will keep you sane,” she said truly.

 

 

Solas stood in Leliana’s room with Josephine, Cullen, and Max after he had been asked to meet with them.

“She didn’t come down for dinner, is she ill?” Max asked with concern.

“It will pass in a few months,” he said as an answer trying not to laugh at the perplexed look on both Max and Cullen's faces. Leliana looked at him and then started to smile. Josephine’s mouth made this perfect little “o” of surprise as she understood what he was saying. Only Max and Cullen looked at him in confusion.

Max plowed ahead ignorant of what it meant.

“What do you mean it will pass in a few months…what kind of illness is that?”

Leliana looked at him and laughed.

“It would seem our songstress is with child Inquisitor.”

Max stared at her confused for a moment and then started to smile as he looked at Solas.

“Truly…she is…pregnant?”

“Yes,” he said simply with a lopsided smile.

Josephine started clapping her hands with joy.

“We must plan a wedding soon,” she said excitedly with the idea.

Solas looked at her suddenly and realized he had not thought about that. _I will need to ask her…_

Cullen started laughing then and slapped him on the shoulder.

“You might want to let him propose first Josephine,” he said smiling.

Josephine narrowed her gaze at him and placed her hands on her hips.

“You **are** going to ask her, aren’t you?”

“I...I had…” he stumbled over the words and rubbed his face never having had such a difficult time speaking.

Leliana smiled at him as she placed a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay Solas, I am sure you two were going too eventually get married. We will wait for you to tell us.”

He nodded and then suddenly looked at them.

“I would like this to stay with us until we return to Skyhold,” he asked and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw there nods of agreement. Turning to leave he felt Cullen’s hand on his shoulder stopping him, and turning he saw his outstretched hand.

“Congratulations,” he said as he took his hand.

Max held his hand out towards him as well.

“Yes, congratulations my friend,” he said as he grasped it.

 

He brought her some broth and soda bread for her to eat and opening the door he heard her singing in Antivan. Surprised he closed the door and placed the broth and bread on the small table.

“I did not know you knew Antivan.”

Salihn turned and smiled.

“I did not either. Where I came from it is Italian. Some of our greatest operas were in Italian. I speak quite a few languages actually,” she said absently.

“I brought you some broth and soda bread, it should help with your bouts of nausea.”

“Thank you, I am a little hungry,” she said moving to take the bowl and bread.

“Well, I know you speak Elvhen, Common, and now Antivan. What other languages do you know?”

He watched her dip her bread into her broth and take a bite before answering.

“Well, I don’t know if they would relate here. I can also speak Latin, Russian, French, and Portuguese.”

“Et Latine loquimur that is Latin,” she said taking another bite. “Ya govoryu po-Russki, that is Russian, Eu falo português, that is Portuguese, and je parle français which is French.”

“Ancient Tevene, Dwarven, Nevarran and Orlesian,” he said in surprise.

“Well that should be helpful then shouldn’t it,” she said with a bright smile before drinking more of her broth.

“It shall be very helpful,” he said absently still worrying about the small gala tomorrow.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Leliana came into her room smiling as she walked towards her.

“I’ve come to help you with your gown for the evening,” she said pleasantly.

Salihn smiled gratefully as she pulled the autumn colored gown with its rich tones of burnt reds, orange, and greens with its off the shoulder design from the armoire.

Stepping into it, Leliana laced up the back and Salihn slid her hands over the front, flattening out the gown so the built-in stays would lie correctly. Her hair was plaited in an Elvhen fashion that Solas had done for her earlier. She had applied her make up so that they were lined with coal and a silver shimmer was applied around her eyes. Turning she looked at Leliana, “Well do I look presentable?” she said jokingly.

“You look beautiful,” she replied.

“For this gala do not eat or drink anything that Solas or myself has not brought to you personally.”

Salihn nodded her head as she sat down to slip her leather slippers on.

“I wanted to say that I am very happy for you and Solas.”

Salihn glanced at her and then she shook her head laughing.

_The egg narked_

_It would appear so._

“Thank you Leliana, I’m still trying to process it myself,” she said honestly.

She nodded and smiled her understanding.

“Only the advisors and Max are aware of your condition, we all thought it prudent to wait until we are back in Skyhold before others could be made aware.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that. With everything going on, this is the least opportune time for someone to get pregnant.”

Leliana chuckled as she sat down

“I can understand how you would see it that way. I, however, see it as something wonderful for everyone to celebrate. Life should be celebrated, not put on hold until it is the opportune moment. When that moment comes, it might be too late.”

She looked at her for a moment mulling her words and realized she was right. If you didn’t grab life with both hands it would pass you by.

“You’re right,” she said with a chuckle.

“Come now, we have a gala to attend.”

Following her from her room she descended the stairs where Solas waited for her with Max and Cassandra.

Solas bent and kissed her cheek gently.

“You look lovely vhenan,” he said with his beautiful baritone voice into her ear causing little shivers to race along her spine.

_God that man is sexy_

_Yes and that is how you got knocked up in the first place_

_Well at least I had a good time making little him or her_

_Yes, you did…all night long_

_Hush it…we slept…some_

Taking his arm and blushing lightly, she smiled at him.

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she said looking him over. He wore a solid black suit with a golden sash.

Everyone exited the estate walking towards their designated carriage to head to Duke Gaspard’s estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma vhenan, ar ju'lath esha'lin - I love you my heart, and I will love our children.  
> Ar gela -I am afraid  
> Ya govoryu po-russki, that is Russian, Eu falo português, that is Portuguese, and je parle français which is French. - I speak


	17. Halamshiral - Part 2 - Duke Gaspard's Estate

The driveway leading to Gaspard’s estate was lined with small torches. The small light showcased the large maintained grounds in eerie shadows. When the carriage stopped at the front door, she saw that there braziers along the walls of the great home that lit the estate up almost castle-like. She looked at the structure and the architecture and heart just explode with joy.

Max stepped out first holding his hand out to escort Cassandra from the carriage. Solas followed and she took his hand stepping from the carriage unable to keep her eyes from rounding at the sheer size of the estate up-close.

_How does just one man live here_

_Think he is compensating for something_

_You mean like not being Emperor_

_Or…_

_Eww…I don’t want to think about that_

They walked up the steps and the man at the door announced them as they entered.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan of Ostwick; accompanied by Lady Cassandra Pentaghast of Navarra seventy-eighth in line for the throne, and the Inquisition.”

Salihn and Solas came in behind them, and then it was Cullen, Josephine and Leliana followed by Bull, Blackwall, and Vivienne, walking behind them was Dorian, Varric, Cole, and Sera. There was a very strategic method to the pairing in case of attack. Max and Cass were protected by two mages, then you had Bull and Blackwall protected by one mage and Dorian would protect the rogues…that would be before any of them stealthed if they needed too. She was very pleased that he had implemented her idea of how they would enter.

She looked at the flooring and saw the soft marbling and wanted to weep at the beauty. Her eyes eagerly devoured every inch of the foyer. Walking up more steps and then down a small hall they were in a ballroom. The ceiling was painted like the Sistine Chapel, only it depicted hunting scenes.

_I think I might actually orgasm in this room_

_Nerd_

_Look at that carving into the pillar with the Halla_

_Focus geek…you have a job to do this evening_

_I’ll feel up the Halla later_

_Hopeless_

“Inquisitor Trevelyan, so kind of you to attend this evening,” she turned around at the voice recognizing the mask.

_Gaspard_

_Man gives me the creeps_

_Agreed_

“Grand Duke Gaspard, the Inquisition appreciates your invitation. This is Lady Pentaghast,” he introduced.

Gaspard bent over her hand and grazed her knuckles as she greeted him.

_Eww…hand sanitizer_

“And of course this is Mistress Salihn, our Songstress for the Inquisition.”

She felt the cold stare of his blue eyes as she curtsied, “Grand Duke, it is an honor.”

He moved closer and took her hand.

_Okay don’t yank it back…it’s not that bad_

_Look him in the eye girl…lady balls!_

“Maker’s breath the rumors are true, sorcière,” he said on a release of breath as he studied her eyes. 

“Je ne suis pas sorcière Grand-Duc,” she said calmly as his eyes widened. 

“Vous parlez Orlesian, magnifiquement,” he commented pleasantly. 

“Merci Grand-Duc,” she said and curtsied again.

Gaspard turned back to Max and smiled.

“We are very intrigued to hear your Songstress this evening. We have heard grand tales of her voice from nobles that visited your Skyhold.”

“We are glad that she was able to attend this evening,” he said politely.

The Duke walked away and Max turned to her quickly.

“I didn’t know you could speak Orlesian,” he said quietly.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me Max,” she said with a cheeky grin.

Cassandra gave her a small smile before they started to move through the crowd. Most stopped them out of curiosity for the Inquisition and some because they had heard of the sorcière that accompanied them. An attendant approached them after an hour asking if the Songstress would move to the center of the room to begin the entertainment. She nodded and as she took a small step she heard Cole next to her.

“I will go…they can’t see me if I don’t want them too,” he said to Solas. She saw the relief on his face as he nodded quickly.

“Thank you, Cole.”

She walked forward with Cole, whom she suddenly didn’t see herself, and gave an internal laugh.

_Crazy_

_That is awesome_

_I know right_

She stood on the raised dais with her embroidered handkerchief in her hands and glanced at Solas giving him a small smile before her rich voice filled the large room with a love song.

 

Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s’effondrer

Et la terre peut bien s’écrouler,

Peu m’importe si tu m’aimes,

Je me fous du monde entier.

 

Tant que l’amour inondera mes matins,

Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains,

Peu m’importent les problèmes,

Mon amour puisque tu m’aimes.

 

J’irais jusqu’au bout du monde,

Je me ferais teindre en blonde,

Si tu me le demandais.

J’irais décrocher la lune,

J’irais voler la fortune,

Si tu me le demandais.

 

Je renierais ma patrie,

Je renierais mes amis,

Si tu me le demandais.

On peut bien rire de moi,

Je ferais n’importe quoi

Si tu me le demandais.

 

Si un jour la vie t’arrache à moi,

Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi,

Peu m'importe si tu m’aimes

Car moi je mourrai aussi.

 

Nous aurons pour nous l’éternité,

Dans le bleu de toute l’immensité.

Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes.

Mon amour crois-tu qu’on s’aime ?

Dieu réunit ceux qui s’aiment.

 

As the song came to an end the clapping was quite deafening, she thought, glancing around. Of course, it melted her heart to see the romantic glow on Cassandra’s face as she glanced at Max with a secret smile.

Soon the clapping stopped and they waited eagerly to hear the next song she had chosen for the occasion.

Standing just subtly different so that her diaphragm could stretch correctly, her rich voice again filled the room as she sang an opera song in French this time. It was still a love song; however, the high notes could be a killer if you didn’t stretch your diaphragm correctly.

 

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voilà le portrait sans retouche

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

 

Il me dit des mots d'amour

Des mots de tous les jours

Et ça me fait quelque chose

 

Il est entré dans mon cœur

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause

 

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

 

Et dès que je l'aperçois

Alors je sens en moi

Mon cœur qui bat

 

Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir

Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place

Des ennuis, des chagrins, s'effacent

Heureux, heureux à en mourir

 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

 

Il me dit des mots d'amour

Des mots de tous les jours

Et ça me fait quelque chose

 

Il est entré dans mon cœur

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause

 

C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

 

Et dès que je t'aperçois

Alors je sens dans moi

Mon cœur qui bat

Again the applause was loud and glancing quickly at Solas, she saw his pleasure at hearing her sing clearly on his face. As her eyes moved around the room, she saw some women fanning their faces at the passionate songs.

Now for the Italian opera, which not wanting to tell anyone, was her favorite and she tended to show more passion in her own face as she sang it.

She stood holding a small embroidered handkerchief in front of her as most opera singers would, she began the song in a tenor voice that quickly escalated to her natural soprano.

Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,

N'aria serena doppo na tempesta!

Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa...

Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.

 

Ma n'atu sole

Cchiù bello, oje ne'.

O sole mio

Sta 'nfronte a te!

O sole

O sole mio

Sta 'nfronte a te!

Sta 'nfronte a te!

 

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,

Me vene quase 'na malincunia;

Sotto 'a fenesta toja restarria

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.

 

Ma n'atu sole

Cchiù bello, oje ne'.

O sole mio

Sta 'nfronte a te!

O sole, Ohhh sole mio

Sta 'nfronte a te!

Sta 'nfronte a te!

She saw the smile on Josephine’s face and gave her a slight nod of her head. Many now glanced around at the elf that spoke more than one language and she was instantly a curiosity.

_Loose lips…_

_Indeed_

For her last song, she chose one in common that she thought her own friends would appreciate. Again, as the applause finally ceased her voice filled the room.

 

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

 

 

She watched as those of the Inquisition smiled at the symbolic gesture she had subtly made. They had been ignored and look at the good they had done for Thedas. She stepped from the raised dais and moved to stand with Max and found herself immediately surrounded.

The years of boarding schools and musical tutors, her mother and father would be proud to know all their money was not wasted. She would be damned if she ever let her child think that they were the last thing on her list of importance.

Before she was able to extricate herself from the small group, she had garnered four different job offers to tutor their own children in languages. She politely declined all of them as she explained she was currently working for the Inquisition. Thankfully, those interested in her moved on to Max and left her to make her way to Leliana who held a glass of juice for her. Taking a sip gratefully, she glanced around the room and then moved away to listen, talking to those that might divulge something they could use.

Solas watched her move amongst the nobles with a grace that he had rarely seen in the current time. Her voice had rushed over him with a heat of a thousand suns, desire curled through him knowing she was his. Smiling slightly, he thought about his earlier conversation with Josephine. He did need to ask her to bond with him. He had always intended to, he had just planned to do it when they returned to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral. Now that he was to be a father…his mind froze on the word for a moment.  He would send a message to Abelas with one of his agents while they were at the ball, he decided as his eyes followed her.

Salihn moved from one small group to another mingling as was expected of her. Soon she was very tired and found a small settee to sit on for a while. Leliana walked towards her with a concerned expression and Salihn gave her a drawn smile as she sat next to her.

“It is time for you to go back to the estate and lie down I think,” she said concern lacing her voice.

Patting her hand in agreement, she gave her another tired smile.

“I think you’re right Leliana, I am very tired all the sudden.”

Nodding, Leliana stood to gather Solas and a few of the others to escort her back to the estate. Solas found her sitting where Leliana had said she had left her and she enjoyed the graceful way he walked.

He held his hand out to her and she grasped it gratefully as he moved it to the quirk of his arm and moved them towards the stairs with Cole, Dorian, and Bull. They left the gala quite easily she thought. When she felt the small shimmer of magic around her, she glanced at Dorian knowingly and he smiled his usual smug smile. They were hiding her exit, she thought with a small giggle.

Once inside the carriage, she laid her head on Solas’ shoulder and closed her eyes.

“They like it when you sing,” she heard from beside her and her eyes popped up to stare at the liquid blue gaze of Cole.

“What?”

“It makes them happy when you sing,” he said plainly.

_They?_

_Is he fucking kidding me?_

Solas stared at him intently as he asked with a small waver in his tone.

“They, Cole?”

“Yes?” he said.

Salihn grasped Cole’s arm tightly.

“There are two?” she asked scared of the answer she needed for confirmation.

“Yes?” he said gazing out the window.

She did not miss the looks of Dorian and Bull and closed her eyes tightly as she felt Solas’ hand tighten marginally around hers.

_Later…I will think about this later._

_I agree_

 

They reached the Trevelyan estate and exited the carriage in silence. She walked up the stairs with Solas towards their rooms still shell-shocked from Cole’s little bomb.

She entered her room and Solas came in behind her, closing the door. He moved behind her and began unlacing the gown. Stepping out of it she hung it back up in the armoire and grabbed his tunic and her grey leggings. She stripped to nothing and changed into what she called her comfy clothes.

“I will return in a moment vhenan,” he said quietly leaving the room as she sat on the bed.

_Two…that was what Cole had said._

She rubbed her face and felt a real fear. Before she was more nervous about one…but two?

She jumped as she heard Cole talking next to her.

“They are hungry…I will get you something,” and as soon as he said it, he was gone.

Reaching up she started to unplait her hair and let it fall as the door opened for Solas and he was carrying his pack. She looked at it then him with a raised eyebrow enjoying his lopsided smile.

“I find that sleeping without you is troublesome,” he said in lieu of an answer.

Chuckling, she smiled at him in understanding.

“I didn’t care too much for either.”

Cole came back carrying a small tray of cheese, fruit, and juice.

“Thank you, Cole,” she said as she took the plate and nibbled at the cheese.

Solas looked at Cole as he spoke.

“Yes? They are very bright,” he said simply.

Looking at Solas questioningly he answered.

“I wondered if he could see them,” he said with surprise.

“Bright? Like how? Do you mean they glow?”

“Yes, like the sun. They are two halves of a whole.”

Solas glanced at him quickly and Salihn looked confused.

“What does that mean? Do I even want to fucking know at this point?” she said exasperatedly. Throwing her hands up, she shook her head.

“Ya know what…no, I don’t want to know. I am going to sit here, eat some food and go to sleep.”

Solas moved towards her and she stopped him with a look.

“When you figure out what in the hell he is talking about, you can explain it to me. Until then…eating,” she said annoyance clearly in her voice.

Solas turned back to Cole thinking he needed to get that message to Abelas quicker.

“Yes, I can take it to him,” he said.

Moving to her little desk, he found paper and a pencil and wrote quickly.

“Only Abelas, Cole, you must not be seen.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Cole was gone. He sat down and rubbed his face as he realized what they had created together had not been done since Falon’Din and Dirthamen. Twin immortals such as him; they were the future of the Elvhen people. He watched her as she crossed the room and placed her plate on the tray taking a healthy drink of her juice.

“So you ready to tell me about those wheels spinning in that head of yours or are you still trying to piece it all together.”

He gazed at her tenderly as he stood.

“Come, let’s lie down and get comfortable.” 

Pulling his tunic off he folded it and placed it on the chair along with his own leggings and leaving him in his smalls he climbed into the bed and tucked her into the crook of his arm.

“When Cole said they were bright, it means they will be magically gifted. The part of two-halves of a whole is that they will be identical twins.”

She nodded her head in understanding enjoying the way his fingers absently rubbed her back.

“Do twins run in your family?” she asked as she yawned sleepily.

“No, twins do not generally run in the Elvhen culture. The last time it has happed was Falon’Din and Dirthamen, as far as the immortal elvhen anyway. Dalish and City elves are known to have twins more often.”

“Hmm,” she said breathing heavily as she fell asleep. Kissing her forehead he moved his hand, warding the door, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorcière - witch  
> Je ne suis pas sorcière Grand-Duc - I am no witch Grand Duc  
> Vous parlez français magnifiquement - You speak Orlesian beautifully  
> Merci Grand-Duc - Thank you Grand Duke  
> Vhenan - my heart
> 
> Songs:  
> Hymn to Love (English title: If You Love Me) - Hymne à l'amour - Édith Piaf  
> La Vie en Rose - Written by - Edith Gassion, David Mack, Louis Guglielmi  
> O Sole Mio - Written by - Di Capua / Evans Wynne / Nick Dodd / Nick Patrick  
> Fight Song - Songwriters: Dave Bassett / Rachel Platten


	18. The Winter Palace

Salihn awoke the day of the ball running to the chamber pot to empty her stomach of its contents. Solas followed behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly as she retched. She sat on the floor exhausted for a moment as he sat behind her holding a cool cloth to her forehead. She moved to get up and retched some more until dry heaves had started. When it finally stopped, she rinsed her mouth and Solas carried her back to the bed to lay her down when she got up slightly wobbly.

_I’m having spawns – twin spawns._

_The force is strong with the egg_

Snorting aloud at her own joke, she kept her eyes closed.

After dressing, he asked for a bowl of broth and watered down juice, then moved back to where she was laying and placed a cool cloth on her head. He felt absolutely helpless; there was nothing he could do that would ease this for her.

“Vhenan, I wish I could take this from you,” he said with distress and frustration at how pale she looked.

She opened her eyes looking at him and smiled wanly.

“I think I would rather you take the birthing part, I’ll take the morning sickness,” she said.

He chuckled at her small joke and replaced the cloth with another cool one. He got up at the sound of the knock and took the broth and juice and closed the door after thanking the servant for bringing it so quickly.

“Let us see if you can keep broth down,” he said moving to where she lay on the bed.

Moving up in bed, she took a small sip and waited to see if it would stay.

“What did you send to Abelas last night?”

“It was a note informing him of your condition,” he said vaguely.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“That is all vhenan,” he said gently hoping she would not push further.

She looked at him irritated, and a little hurt as she spoke.

“You’re not going to start keeping things from me now, are you Fen’Harel?”

“It was of a personal nature, and all will be revealed in time; and no, I am not going to keep anything from you. Do you not trust me?” he asked looking himself a little upset at the idea.

She looked at him and shook her head.

“That is not it, I trust you my love; it is that old habits die hard. You were keeping secrets long before I came. I only say it to remind you that you do not have to do it alone…not anymore.”

He grasped her hand and kissed the palm before pressing it to his cheek and closing his eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly. He heard her soft chuckle.

“You losing your eyesight Fen’Harel? I feel far from beautiful right now,” she joked with him.

“Not today vhenan,” he replied tenderly.

 

The Winter Palace was an architectural marvel. Giant spires, large balconies, grand staircases inside and out.  There were large columns that lined the walkways with beautiful intricate gardens. Then there were the amounts of art and marble sculpturing around the grounds, it was truly breathtaking.

Everyone had decided it was a good idea to leave Cole as her personal guard since he could either be seen or not, which she did not mind. In all truth, she personally thought it was better than letting him experience trying to deal with so much hurt in the palace. She had whispered to him to watch out for their children, and so he focused on their happiness. She hoped it would keep him safe as well as they walked through the nest of vipers.

 She followed the Inquisition members to the large balcony overlooking the dance floor as Max was introduced to the Empress. Thankful she didn’t have to walk what she had always called _the Green Mile,_ she studied the woman from the great distance. She thought for a woman who was in her middle, to late forties, she looked quite beautiful in her bell-shaped blue and gold gown. She listened as the announcer went through the names of the members excluding Cole, and smiled as she heard Solas named his Arcane Advisor and she was the Inquisitions Songstress.

_Thank you for not using Man Servant – it always sounded too much like personal butt-wiper._

Leliana advised her to stay close to Cullen and advised that those who wanted to speak to her would seek her out. She had gathered plenty of information from the night before, and that she should just enjoy the party. So she did as she was told and stood with Cullen, the enjoying part was a bit more difficult. She listened to some of the comments that the men and women would say to him and some of them even made _her_ blush in embarrassment. She about died when one woman so boldly asked him if his cock was as big as the rest of him, she felt her own ears redden. But when the one woman who asked about his privates actually grabbed his ass, she thought the poor man was going to die of embarrassment and she’d had enough.

“Did you just grab my bottom?” he asked in shocked horror as the woman giggled fanning her face with her paper fan.

“It is as firm as it appears, Commander,” she purred at him.

Salihn could not take it anymore. Leaning forward she stared at the woman angrily.

“Madam…he is not a loaf of bread that you are checking for freshness at the bakers, have some manners and keep your hands to yourself.”

“Well I never,” she said in a snit as Salihn looked at her with a sarcastic smile.

“I’m sure you haven’t,” she said with an air of disgust.

The woman walked away in a huff and Salihn refrained from laughing at the sight of her dress swaying like a horse’s ass.

Cullen bent down and spoke quietly grateful.

“I thank you for coming to my rescue, my lady.”

She looked up at him and winked.

“Don’t you worry Commander…I’ll protect your back. Literally, it would seem around here,” she said whispering behind her hand.

Cullen chuckled softly as another noble commented on how beautiful his eyes were.

Salihn rolled her own eyes at the woman’s so-called pickup line.

Trying to ignore most of what they spoke of since it revolved around their homes in the Dales or their tailor’s, she watched as the Empress’ Ladies in Waiting, made their way towards them and she took a calming breath.

“Mistress Salihn, Empress Celene has requested an audience with you,” they said in unison.

_Well, that is just plain fucking creepy._

_Agreed…can we say children of the corn?_

“Of course my ladies, please lead the way.”

She followed them to the Empress' private balcony and curtsied deeply as Celene nodded her head at her.

“I am so very pleased that you could meet with me. My cousin told me how wonderfully you sang for his gala last night. He said you spoke Orlesian like a native born.”

She nodded her head in agreement not saying anything. She had not heard a question from the ruler yet.

Celene glanced at her with a glint of admiration at her silence.

“Shall you also share a song with me as well?”

“If you desire that you’re Highness, I would be pleased to sing for you.”

Celene moved to sit on an overstuffed chair, fluffing her dress out around her as she settled and watched her patiently waiting.

 

J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids, dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Fallait pas commencer, m'attirer, me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner, moi, je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche

Je veux que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids, dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
Je les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir  
Vos jeux seront les nôtres si tel est ton désir  
Plus brillante, plus belle pour une autre étincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore

 

Celene sat in her overstuffed chair smiling pleased.

“I am glad that my cousin told me about you. I should hope that the Inquisition will allow you to come and sing for our court again soon.”

With a deep curtsy, Salihn smiled.

“Thank you, your Highness. You are much too kind,” she replied politely.

“Please, feel free to enjoy the party. I hope to speak with you again,” she said absently.

Salihn curtsied again and left the balcony. Within the ballroom Cole spoke close to her ear, "you made her happy." She smiled at him as they walked back to where Cullen stood surrounded.

 

Gaspard watched her from across the ballroom as she stood next to the Commander. Pulling on his jacket to straighten it, he moved towards them. Something about the woman compelled him to want to speak with her.

Salihn watched him make his way towards them and mentally willed him away.

_Do not come this way_

_He’s still coming_

_Ugh…_

_Yup_

Cullen watched the Duke walking towards them and narrowed his gaze at the man. He knew what nobles thought of elves and how they were treated, especially in Orlais. Swallowing his nervousness, he glanced down at Salihn and saw she had an uneasy look on her face as well.

“Dance with me my lady?” he said calmly holding his hand out.

Salihn looked up at him grateful.

“Hell yes Commander,” she muttered as she took his hand.

They walked by Leliana, and Cullen must have given her some kind of signal as she moved to intercept the Duke while they took to the floor.

Cullen was ridged with nerves and Salihn smiled at him and whispered what she had in Skyhold.

“Don’t worry; I won’t let you fuck up Cullen.”

He smiled and nodded as they began to move around the floor. He soon found that Dorian was right; she did know how to make a man look good as they moved around the nobles on the floor.

“Every woman standing at that table we left is going to hound you like a Mabari in heat after this Commander.”

He glanced down at her and nodded his head in agreement.

“I’m afraid you are right. I will be glad when this is over, I hate this crap” he said as he twirled her slowly.

“There is no greater game then the one played between those who have the most money or want to be the most popular.”

“Agreed,” he said.

As the dance ended, Cullen saw Solas standing next to Leliana and brought Salihn to their table. Solas only had eyes for her as they came closer and she gave him a tender smile. She heard Cullen thank Leliana and she smiled at him knowingly.

“He will not bother with approaching her again,” she said calmly.

Salihn smiled at her grateful, “how did you manage that?”

“I carelessly informed him that you were already married to someone within the Inquisition.” She said with a knowing smile.

They all turned as Max came into the hall from a side door looking a little harried as he walked quickly towards them.

“I will speak with the Duchess, she is about to assassinate the Empress,” he said slightly breathless.

They watched as Max had the Duchess arrested and went on the balcony to speak with the Empress, Gaspard, and Briala.

Solas gazed down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Shall we dance vhenan?”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” she said as she took his offered arm and let him lead her to the floor.

He slowly swung her out and then brought her back into his arms when the music began and drew her in close. She smiled up at him knowing what he was about with the move.

“Are you making sure they know _who_ I am married to ma’lath?”

He smiled at her understanding and chuckled softly against her ear. She blew on his ear lightly making them twitch as he glanced down at her with desire.

“Vhenan that is a dangerous game you play with me,” he warned.

Salihn looked up at him innocently, “I do not have any idea what you are talking about.”

His eyes narrowed slightly at her fake innocence and she gave him a half-smile, eyes twinkling with mischief. They moved seamlessly along the floor as some acted surprised to see elves dancing and others uncaring.

“After tonight, everything will move very quickly for the Inquisition.”

“Will you share with me later what is coming?” he asked quietly in her ear.

“I do not see why not. Everything I have helped with so far has done nothing to change the outcome. I tell him what to expect not what to do,” she answered back quietly.

He nodded his head in agreement with her assessment. She felt saddened when the song came to an end and they went to where Max stood with everyone else.

“I believe we are done here for the evening everyone. I think we should adjourn ourselves back to the estate.”

Salihn covered a yawn quickly and Bull laughed.

“Looks like someone is tired,” he said.

She glanced up at him and gave him a mischievous smile.

“Or…maybe someone is faking tired so they can get some alone time with their man.”

He laughed scaring some of the nobles around them as they passed.

“Damn you’re bold for such a little thing,” he said as they left the estate.

“You should try it sometime…it works,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> ma'lath - my love
> 
> Song:  
> Pour que Tu M'Aimes Encore -Songwriters: Erick Benzi / Jean-Jacques Goldman


	19. Preparing for the Western Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments, and encouragement. I hope to see more comments and please don't be shy to give thoughts or even ideas. 
> 
> Ma serannas fallon'en

The trip back to Skyhold went as uneventful as the one to Halamshiral. Salihn had only gotten sick once and slept most of the way. They rolled into Skyhold at twilight just as the change of the guards on the battlements was taking place. The loud sound of the horn letting everyone know the Inquisitor was returning woke her. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the slightly darker interior and rubbed her eyes.

“I am going to have a bath, some really good food that only Myrna can make and a good book. All in that order,” she said with a large smile. Looking at Max she cautioned him about the Reverend Mother that would be waiting for him.

“Max, there will be a Reverend Mother waiting to speak with you when you get there.”

He looked at her confused.

“Why would she want to speak with me?”

“They want Leliana and…Cassandra. They believe that either one could sway the council and be chosen as the next Divine.”

His face fell at the idea of Cassandra leaving and she reached out and grasped his hand.

“Let it be there decision, not yours. Don’t let the chantry dictate to you Max, they disavowed us from the beginning and called it a heretical movement. You owe them nothing,” she said adamantly.

Max leaned back and crossed his arms thinking.

“But you already know who will become the next Divine,” he said in a statement.

“I do, but that will not help you in this situation,” she said truthfully.

“I see your point. If she chooses to…then I…we can’t…”

She looked at him knowing what he was talking about and gave him a wink.

“Trust means everything in any relationship, Max, she either has yours or she doesn’t.”

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head as he exited the carriage. Solas squeezed her hand and kissed her quick, but deeply.

“Ar lath ma,” he said tenderly before getting out of the carriage and helping her out.

They all entered the keep and headed for their chambers to deposit their packs. Walking up the two flights of steps to their rooms, Dorian stood at her door glaring at her.

“Were you going to tell me?”

She laughed and stood on tiptoe as she kissed his cheek.

“Yes, just not until we got back to Skyhold my gorgeous friend.”

“I gather it’s the Ho – Solas’?” he changed the negative name they had given him to his real name at the sudden rise of her eyebrow at him.

“No, it’s immaculate conception…of course, it’s his, don’t be an ass,” she said annoyed moving past him to open her door.

“Did I understand Cole correctly that night, there are two of them?”

She glanced at him and smiled brilliantly.

“Yes, there are two, but you cannot tell anyone yet. Not everyone knows I am even pregnant, so no gossiping yet.”

Dorian kissed both her cheeks and smiled dashingly.

“Yes…yes…I understand. They will be beautiful, because…well, you are of course. They will, of course, love their Uncle Dorian, and I will teach them about proper fashion, Maker knows you two have no idea.”

She laughed walking through the door and dropping her pack on the floor.

“So…did I see you and Bull dancing together in the gardens?”

Dorian blushed and shook his head in denial.

“You must be seeing things…I’ve heard that can happen in pregnant women.”

“Oh…it was some other dark-haired, handsome gentlemen dancing with him then,” she said calmly watching his face get a little stormy.

“What time did you see this…dance?”

Salihn started laughing and pointed at him.

“Gotcha smart ass…you shouldn’t hide it. You two are the poster children of how love truly can overcome.”

He looked at her in surprise and crossed his arms.

“So just flaunt our…interest in each other,” he said sarcastically.

“Dorian…I didn’t say suck his dick in public. I said don’t hide that you care for each other, this isn’t Tevinter.  If anyone gives you any flack, you let me know. I’ll kick them square in the baby maker,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“You, my darling, are truly the most beautiful creature a man could have the pleasure of just knowing,” he said before placing a kiss on her knuckles. He turned to leave and then stopped suddenly looking back at her.

“Bull said you told him it was me he should pursue, is that true?”

“I just told him that his Kadan would light his world on fire and that the person was loyal and true. I never mentioned a name. He went on his own with that one,” she said with a smile.

Dorian laughed at how ambiguous her advice had been; it truly could have been anyone. He felt the blossom of true love knowing that it was him that had chosen, not because someone gave him directions on his future. Leaving the room he saw Solas and smiled.

“Congratulations Solas…you are a lucky man to have one such as her.”

Solas looked at him and smiled tentatively, unsure why the man was being nice to him now when he never had before.

“Thank you, Dorian, I would agree.”

He stood for a moment watching the man walk down the stairs and turned for her door finding her unpacking.

“Shall I run you a bath, vhenan?”

She turned and smiled up at him pleased to see him.

“That would be nice, thank you,” she said turning back to putting things away while Solas started a bath for her.

“Are you going to go downstairs to eat or will you want to eat in your room tonight?” he asked as he threw herbs into the steaming water.

“I am going down to eat, will you be joining me?”

He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

“I will be,” he said softly as he nibbled her ear.

“Mmm, are you looking for dessert first?” she joked reminding him of what he had told her in the woods.

He chuckled against the skin beneath her ear at the reminder and nibbled at the soft flesh of her earlobe.

“The thought has crossed my mind suddenly,” he quipped biting at the flesh of her shoulder making her moan.

She turned in his arms and pulled his face to hers loving the way his mouth felt on hers. The sensual glide of his tongue against hers, the teasing way he would nip and then suckle her lower lip before pulling back. Studying his eyes she saw his love as much as she felt it, and kissed him gently.

“Take your bath vhenan, I shall return in an hour to collect you for dinner.”

“Sounds like a date then,” she said turning from him and felt a smart smack on her ass. Turning suddenly to look at him as she rubbed the now painful cheek.

“What the hell was that for?”

He smiled wickedly and bent to kiss her upturned face quickly before leaving.

“Just because I could, vhenan,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

“Ass,” she muttered as she peeled her travel clothes off and sunk herself into the tub.

 

Solas stood in the rotunda and studied the wall for his next mural. He smiled as he thought about her bathing and felt the quick licks of desire flare through his blood. Moving towards his desk he saw a small slip of paper sticking out of one of his books and knew that was not put there by him. Taking the slip of paper out, he recognized Abelas’ neat script replying to his note.

_Ga gaelathe_

Smiling pleased, he incinerated the scrap and dusted his hands. Now he had but to wait.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“There is a lot happening in the Western Approach Max. You will need plenty of supplies if you are to survive out there. As I told you before, Warden Stroud will be here,” she said pointing to the Tevinter Ritual Tower. “Take Bull and Dorian with you, they will love killing all the Venatori,” she said offhandedly as she perused the map while he chuckled.

“Okay, so from there you have many options. Your biggest appointment is meeting the Warden. After that, it’s all you. There are Darkspawn that will come out after you take Griffon Wing Keep.” She glanced at Cullen then pointed to the north of the map. “There are Sulphur springs that stop anyone from crossing, but if we want to rid the area of Darkspawn, then we need a bridge built here for Max to cross.”

Cullen nodded his head in agreement. She looked back at Max and pointed to another area below where she had suggested the bridge.

“There is an old Tevinter ruin here,” she said as she pointed to the map. “The Still Ruins are guarded by Venatori…they are searching for something in here to help Corypheus. The ruin itself is a flogging mess, but it will be worth it for you to clear it out.”

“Now, here, is where all the Darkspawn are coming from. It is an old Tevinter prison named Coracavus. Idiot Venatori were excavating in there and broke open a whole that is now letting the gross buggers out of the Deep Roads. Good news is that it can easily be sealed with magic, the crappy news is you will have to deal with more than twenty Darkspawn throughout the old prison. At the end of it, you will have the pleasure of then dealing with a Giant that the Venatori were using as a worker and cannot leave because all of its handlers are dead.”

“Maker’s breath, are these men really that stupid?” Max said questioningly as he rubbed his face in annoyance.

“Yes…they really are that dumb,” she said with a chuckle and then pointed to another area.

“But here is where the top moron is working from in Echo Back Canyon. His name is Servis, he is a Venatori.”

Looking at the map she glanced up at them and smiled.

“There are Whiteclaw Raiders littering the sands along with varghest’s, hyenas, quillbacks, and an Abyssal Dragon.”

“Oh is that all…” he said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow at her.

Laughing now, she smiled cheekily, “Yup…that about sums it all up for you.”

“Thank you Salihn,” he said looking at the map in frustration knowing he would be gone for at least two months if he was to clean that up.

Patting his shoulder she left the planning room.

Max waited for the door to close and looked at Josephine.

“Where are we on the preparations,” he asked quickly.

She looked at her ever-present clipboard and smiled.

“Everything will be ready this evening as you requested Inquisitor.”

“You’re sure she knows nothing about it?” he questioned her.

“I am sure,” she replied confidently.

 

Salihn made her way across the great hall and opened the door leading to the Rotunda to watch Solas start the new mural. He turned as she came through the door and smiled roguishly and she felt her heart do a little flip as desire curled deep in her belly.

“You’re playing a dangerous game there handsome,” she said with a grin

“Ah, I see. Will you explain the dangers of what smiling causes?”

“It’s not the act of smiling itself; it’s the _type_ of smile you use. Like the one you just gave me…leads me to think of soft sheets, and skin…lots of skin,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

He laughed huskily as he shook his head.

“Vhenan, I was not thinking that when I smiled at you. However, I am now,” he said with a soft growl as he took a step towards her.

Giggling she sat on the small couch and pointed at the empty wall.

“Don't distract me, you promised to show me how this is done, remember?”

He laughed and picked up his charcoal pencil from the desk.

“Yes, I did.”

She lay on the couch watching him with his sure strokes of the pencil, draw out the scene, and it was magnificent. When he was done she stood next to him as he explained how he mixed the paint he used.

“Do you magically seal the mural when you are finished?”

“Yes, to keep it from eroding or fading,” he said pleased with her question. They both turned at the sound of raised voices as they entered from the battlements.

“I understood completely that your duty to the Seekers came before us, but you never said anything about wanting to be the fucking Divine,” Max exclaimed irately, hot on Cassandra’s heels. She turned to face him pushing her finger into his chest as she spoke.

“I never said I had aspirations of becoming the Divine, I said I would not turn the job down.”

“That sounds like aspirations to me,” he quipped heatedly.

“Why is this suddenly so important, I have already told the mother’s that I would not leave the Inquisition until we defeat Corypheus?”

“Because damn it…you can’t marry the fucking Divine,” he said his voice laced with vexation and hurt. He walked around her leaving her in the Rotunda with Salihn and Solas to stare after him.

Salihn walked up to Cassandra and laid her hand on her arm startling her.

“You love him, Cassandra, go after him.” 

Salihn saw her nod her head, and swallow nervously before leaving the Rotunda.

Solas looked at her curiously, and then his eyes narrowed at her.

“You knew he wanted to marry her.”

She smiled at him as she nodded.

“He wanted to wait for Satinalia, to propose.”

Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and stared back at the small container holding paint.

“Okay – where were we before we had a soap opera play out,” she questioned.

“Soap Opera, is this a musical?” he asked her confused.

“Oh…” laughing a little, “no. It is like a play about drama really.”

He chuckled as he understood what she meant and went back to mixing his paint.

 

Walking into the dining hall she saw that Max and Cassandra had made up as they were sitting next to each other looking rather lovey. They grabbed their dinner and sat next to Dorian and Bull, soon Sera and Varric came in looking like the cats that ate the canary. As the hall filled with all the core members she smiled looking around at such a diverse group. Her eyes were drawn to where Max stood as he called for silence.

_Oh, …he is going to let everyone know they are going to get married, that is so beautiful._

_You are not going to cry_

_Maybe_

_Hopeless_

“Thank you, everyone, for coming this evening. We feel that good news should always be celebrated with family, and that is what we are – family. Some in our family has chosen to expand our motley crew, and bless us.”

Max looked at Solas and then sat down.

Salihn looked around confused as to what was going on, he was supposed to be telling everyone that he and Cass were going to get married. She watched as Solas turned to her and smiled somewhat nervously as he grasped her hand gently.

_Oh…he wants us to tell them_

Swallowing nervously, she smiled at him then looked around at everyone.

“Solas and I are having twins.”

Max spit his ale while Cullen stared at them in stunned surprise. Solas had told them she was pregnant, the number of babies was the greater surprise. Josephine started clapping happily, as Leliana’s face beamed. Cassandra stood and moved towards her smiling and hugging her.

“This is wonderful news, I am so excited for you,” she whispered into her ear as she hugged her.

Soon there was celebration and wine, and by the time Solas took her hand and led her from the dining hall she was in a daze.

“Did you know they were going to do that?” she asked as he led her from the room.

“No, I did not,” he said just as baffled by it as she. He led her towards the dungeon area when he heard her giggle.

“Is this where you tell me whips and chains excite you ma’lath,” she joked with him.

Laughing he glanced back at her.

“No vhenan that is not something that I consider good foreplay. There is something I must get.”

“I swear you would have given Bond a run for his money,” she muttered as she followed behind him.

“Who is this 'Bond'?”

“He was an agent for MI6, oh and handsome, quite good with women and very secretive.”

He stopped to look at her and saw her flashing a cheeky smile.

“Handsome was he?”

“Oh yes…very,” she said smiling larger.

“You tease me endlessly you know this, yes?”

She stepped forward and stood on tiptoe to place a small kiss on his chin.

“Yes…it keeps you young,” she said with a small laugh as he leaned in and kissed her. The soft sigh and the way her body melted into his made him groan.

“Come on vhenan, I shouldn’t make him wait any longer,” he said with another soft groan kissing her again before turning to continue down the corridor.

“Wait…what? Him? Him who?” she questioned as she followed behind him.

“You’ll see soon enough,” he said as they went to the end of the corridor and turned into an empty room with only small carvings in the walls for decoration. Solas released her hand and moved to where there was a small carving in the rock. She looked closer as she realized it was a rune. He activated it with magic and like the rock wall at the back of the cave in the Emerald Graves, it slid out of their way.

_This is how he got out of Skyhold without being seen or found._

_Better than Bond, this egg_

Taking her hand again, he led her down a narrow hall and then down a flight of steps to another corridor with an Eluvian at the end. _Setheneran,_ he said and activated the mirror, leading her through. This one Eluvian led directly to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral, and she stopped abruptly seeing Abelas waiting for them.

“What are we doing here?” she asked him curiously.

He gave her a secretive smile, “I told you I needed to get something.” He moved towards Abelas and she followed silently along.

“Here is what you requested Fen’Harel,” he said keeping his gaze averted from her. He would not deny that he was attracted to her; her existence compelled him to look at her. His obsession did not change who she was bonded to and he would not disgrace himself.

Solas took the small pack and thanked him.

“Ma serannas ma falon.”

Nodding he finally glanced at her smiling; bowing deeply he hoped that no one heard the way his heart skipped.

“Lady Salihn it is good to see you again.”

“It is good to see you too Abelas, I hope you have been well.”

“I have, thank you.” Her voice felt like sunshine running over him. _I am a fool, I need to leave,_ he told himself.

He nodded his head towards Solas and left them.

She glanced at the pack and then to him questioningly.

“So…I know we are not staying, so what **are** we doing?”

He grasped her hand and kissed the opened palm before entwining his fingers with hers.

“Do you trust me, vhenan?”

“Implicitly,” she said truly.

“Then come with me, there is somewhere I would like to take you for a little while.

Nodding her head in agreement she followed him as he led them to a place next to the falls. It was breathtaking. The twilight setting in and the last vestiges of light reflecting through the drops of falling water set a romantic ambiance. The sound of the water as it rushed made a wonderful music. He spread a small blanket with a little box in the middle of it.

“Please sit vhenan, there is something I must ask you,” he directed her towards the blanket.

Sitting down and he in front of her she looked at him curiously then with a small amount of trepidation.

“Is everything okay?”

He looked at her and smiled tenderly as he grasped her hand.

“Everything is fine vhenan; there is just something I would like to ask you.”

She studied him as he looked nervous and wondered what would be so important that it would make him nervous.

“I have waited lifetimes for you to come,” he said quietly. “At times I thought it would not happen, that it was foolish to think you possibly existed. Then you were in front of me and changed everything I previously thought.” Holding her hands and staring into her eyes, he swallowed past his nervousness. “You are the calm to my storm and soon will be the mother of my children. You have made the impossible, possible. I would not know where to begin to try explaining to you the depth of feeling you stir in me or truly what you mean to me.”

She watched as he picked up the small box between them and opened it, pulling out the ring he had made for her nervously. She saw that the band was made with Silverite and Everite; to her what looked like Celtic braiding together to measure an inch in width. There were leaves woven throughout that were made with Everite, and a small emerald stone in the middle surrounded by a small bed of Everite leaves and Silverite stems.

She stared at the ring and them him holding her breath in anticipation of what he was doing.

“Bond with me Salihn? There is no future for me without you in it.”

She stared at the ring for a moment and then gazed at him. Leaping forward she tackled him. Kissing his face everywhere as she spoke, “Yes – Yes – Yes – Yes – I will,” she said crying.

He laughed as he kissed her back tasting the joy on her lips as he felt the wetness of her tears on his face. He pulled back for a moment to look at her and wipe the last of them away. Slipping the ring on her finger, he finally felt that his life was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ga gaelathe - all is complete  
> Ma serannas ma falon  
> ma'lath - my love  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree


	20. The Western Approach

Solas lay in his tent reading when a scout called out to him from outside.

“Master Solas, there is a message for you.”

Opening the tent flaps he came out and took the note from the man and smiled at him appreciatively. Unrolling the small scroll he read silently and felt his face bloom with a smile as his stomach flipped at the sight of her neat writing.

_Ma’lath,_

_10:41 Dragon_

_Today they moved…scared the hell out of me, and probably Cullen too since I was in his office when it happened. I miss our sleeping together, our conversations, you being here – I miss you. Everyone here is enjoying that I am getting bigger, and you will be surprised at how much I have grown…outwards. Who knew that twins meant I might resemble a boat. Please come home healthy, whole, and soon…I miss your lips on mine._

_Salihn_

He read it again and saw Max walk towards him.

“Salihn?” he said knowing it must be by the large smile on Solas' face.

“Yes…the babies moved,” he said in awe.

Max threw his arm over his shoulder and smiled.

“She sent us with a very detailed map; we will be out of here soon.”

Solas nodded his head and smiled at him.

“I will be glad to be back with her,” he said softly as he ran his fingers over the tight script of her writing.

Max cleared his throat drawing his attention and removed his arm from his shoulder as he tried to figure out how to word his question.

“Are you scared? I mean with the idea of that there will be two of them, not just one?”

Solas folded the note and slipped it into his small pack at his side as he thought about his answer.

“Yes…I am, but no more than she is. I am more worried about if I will be a good parent or mate to her.”

Max nodded his head and laughed.

“How is it something so soft, sunders a man so completely?”

Solas started laughing and slapped his arm understanding what he meant.

“It is the way they look at us…they make us better or want to be anyway. From the moment they look at you, let you hold their hand or even kiss them; we are slaves to their needs.”

Max looked at him in surprise and then understanding. Laughing he slapped his arm back.

“Well if that ain’t the damn truth.”

He watched as he moved away and opened his tent turning when Dorian called to him. He moved to where he sat with Bull at Dorian's gesture for him to come closer.

“Yes Master Pavus?”

“Would you like to join us?” he said hesitantly, unsure if he would since he had never really been nice to him.

Solas moved towards them and sat thinking why not.

“I think that is a wonderful idea,” he said as they shared information and he began questioning him about magical studies in Tevinter.

 

 

Salihn moved through the keep careful to make sure that no one was following. Taking the path that he had shown her, she found herself finally at the mirror.

_One more month…maybe two and he will be back_

_You need a hobby_

_I agree_

_Setheneran,_ she said and the mirror activated. She looked behind her before stepping through.  She breathed a small sigh as she saw O’adahl tuast sal’shiral. She would draw this when she returned, she put onto a mental sticky as she moved towards the castle patting her stomach.

“Dian! Josh mith’ma.”

She looked at the Sentinel slightly startled and then smiled calmly.

“Aneth’ era, ma’melin Salihn, ar garem dirtha Abelas,” she said as a way of greeting and stating her business.

The sentinel stared at her with a narrowed gaze for a moment, and then pulling out a set of cuffs she stared at them and then him. Startled she gazed at him confused.

“That is truly not necessary, I have been here before. I will come peacefully, I swear to you. If you would just take me to Abelas I am sure he could explain.”

“I will not listen to you _Shem,_ ” he said with a nasty tone as he moved towards her.

_Shem? What the fuck_

_Big like a boulder – dumb like a stump_

_You’re not helping_

_The egg is going to be pissed_

“No really, you should talk to someone before you do this…I don’t know if I can Keep Fen’Harel from not hurting you for this,” she said pleadingly.

“Either come peacefully or I kill you, what shall you prefer,” he said annoyed at her.

Holding her hands out she let him cuff her. She felt the suddenness of being cut off from her magic, and it was quite unpleasant. She felt the twin little kicks in her stomach and took a cleansing breath.

_It will be fine little ones_

 She followed behind the Sentinel as he led her through the large gardening area to the keep where thankfully they found Abelas speaking with another Sentinel. Turning, he smiled at her before he saw the cuffs around her wrists and his expression changed to a look of vicious wrath. Moving forward quickly he spoke to the sentinel angrily.

“Min isa Fen’Harel falon'saota,” he said angrily.

The sentinel gazed at him with a look of confusion before he began to understand his grave mistake and looked horrified. Reaching for her cuffs, Abelas shoved him aside and removed them quickly looking remorseful and angry.

“Lady Salihn, I apologize…”

Salihn placed a hand on his shoulder not realizing that such contact would set many feelings running for Abelas.

“It is not his fault, I am coming unannounced and without him. Regardless, I came to see you anyway,” she said with a small laugh.

His heart stuttered at her words as he worked to school his features.

“How can I help you lady Salihn,” he said bowing deeply. Hearing her small laugh and her touch on his shoulder again sent his head spinning.

“You can begin by one…just calling me Salihn, second stop bowing to me Abelas it’s uncomfortable, and third, don’t tell him I came.”

He stood gazing at her and felt a small smile form.

“There is something you wish then?”

She laughed, nodding at him. Seeing the Sentinel that cuffed her still standing at attention looking terrified she patted his arm with compassion and understanding.

“Stop worrying falon, you did nothing wrong.”

He looked at her and bowed again.

“I shall tell…”

“No one,” she cut him off quickly.

“You will not tell anyone…I came to speak to Abelas. You did not know me and you did your job, there was no harm done. Now go back to your duty and forget this ever happened.”

The sentinel left quickly as she turned her gaze back to Abelas.

“Please don’t tell Solas that this happened…he will not be as forgiving,” she said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

With her gazing at him, he watched the delicate way her fingers removed the hair from her face and tried to ignore the way she made him feel like his skin was too tight. Nodding his understanding, he spoke his voice a bit thicker.

“I will not my la…Salihn.” He said awkwardly. Taking a deep breath he looked at her as he spoke.

“Why did you seek me out,” he asked curiously.

Salihn gazed at him for a moment and then pointed at her ring.

“I wanted to talk to you about having something similar made for him.”

He took a calming breath and gazed at a point over her shoulder. _Good reminder so you do not get lost, she is bonded…to your king. Best not forget,_ he reminded himself.

“I can have our smith make one similar for him if you would like.”

She smiled, feeling pleased at her accomplishment when she felt the twin’s move. Still not use to the feeling, she laid her hand on her slightly raised stomach and grabbed his hand without thought as she placed it over her stomach where the movement was.

“Feel,” she said as she looked up at him with excitement. “They move more now,” she said with a whisper. She didn’t think she would ever get over the weird feeling of them moving.

He felt the small movements under his hand and smiled at her just as excited.

“They are happy,” he said as he slowly removed his hand unable to shake the sensations running over his skin that her touch elicited.

Salihn smiled at him and nodded.

“They are always happy it seems…or that is what Cole tells me anyway.”

He spoke from the heart, unsure if it would be wise.

“Of course they are happy; they are protected within a loving and safe home.”

She glanced at him and smiled.

“I hope it is…thank you, Abelas,” she said.

He moved back a step and stood straighter not allowing himself to enjoy the feeling she had suddenly shared, he would study it later.

“I will let you know when the matching ring is finished.”

Salihn felt the instant cold from his words and looked at him questioningly. Seeing his stoic face and rigid posture, she nodded at him feeling slightly bereft of his earlier friendship.

“Thank you falon, I will wait for your message.”

Turning from him she left the keep for the Eluvian that would take her back to Skyhold.

He watched her leave and wished it were a different world, a different time. _I am a fool,_ he thought as he watched her go through the mirror and then observed it go dark as she shut it.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn upgraded into larger tunics and felt overly fat at five months pregnant. He had been gone for two months, and knew that if he saw her he would be repulsed.

_This is just gross_

_The eggs spawn is growing_

_Yeah…got that with the new tunics and pants…thank you_

_I’m helping_

_No…you’re an asshole_

She moved through her room and grabbing a book that she needed to return and headed for the library. She thought she was housing a beach ball under her skin as she stared at the massive change. She had received a few small notes from him and they kept her going during their separation. She heard a small knock and opening her door found Varric gazing up at her.

“Come on, you need to play some cards with us and get out of your room for a while,” he said as he headed for the steps.

Following him, he led her down to the great hall of the keep with a group of some of the inquisition members and some nobles. She sat down next to Josephine and glanced at Sera from across the table with Cullen and Leliana sitting beside her. The nobles were from Wycombe and she smiled at them pleasantly as she rubbed her itching belly.

“Okay…be kind here, I am unsure of the rules.

Varric smiled at her while he explained Wicked Grace and she sat listening absorbing in the rules. Through their third game, Leliana was handed a small scroll. Leliana glanced at her and spoke with a large smile.

“They will be back in two weeks.”

Salihn smiled largely as she absorbed the information and laid down the winning hand as Varric threw out the Angel of Death card.

Varric glanced at her and then laughed.

“You could be kinder to us with the winning, Sunshine. I’m already down ten sovereigns.”  
“Sunshine…seriously…that’s my nickname; you got nothing else, Varric?”

“Nope…you constantly spread Sunshine everywhere you go,” he said truthfully.

“I suppose I will just have to live with it,” she said with a large smile.  Standing and taking her winnings, she glanced around and excused herself.

“Good night everyone, have a wonderful rest of your evening.”

She made her way to her room and closed the door gently behind her. She moved to unbraid her hair and brushing it a couple of times she turned and saw the small box on her bed. Picking it up she opened it and found the matching ring nestled in the middle of royal red silk. Smiling she ran her fingertips over the smooth metal then closed the box with a sigh.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

She slid the peasant dress over her head and brushed her hair. It was getting much longer than she would have ever let it grow before. Pulling the hair over her shoulder she braided it and left it lying there. Picking up her book, she left her room and made her way to the dining hall.

Cullen crossed the dining hall to where Salihn sat at a corner table reading while she ate. Sitting down she looked up and smiled as she closed her book.

“Good morning Cullen, how are you today.”

“I am well, and how are you and the little ones today?” he questioned taking a bite of some sausage.

“We are well…if I could get them to understand that at three in the morning kick mom in the ribs is not appropriate, or the four in the morning let’s both stand on her bladder and see if she makes it is most unappreciated.”

Cullen laughed, shaking his head with her comments.

“I am sure you will be glad when Solas is back,” he said before taking a drink of his coffee.

“Yes if just for him to rub my lower back. He might have to moves some pillows just to make room,” she said with a chuckle.

“My sister was like that when she was pregnant. She said she couldn’t get comfortable no matter how she would lay down. Grayson, her husband, would rub her back and prop her with pillows too. Though Mia never had twins, I don’t know if that makes a difference or not.”

Laughing together she tapped her finger on her book absently.

“Have you read the reports from Max about the Wardens?”

Cullen nodded finished with his breakfast, he grabbed his coffee.

“Yes and the one from Hawke and Warden Stroud saying that Adamant is indeed no longer abandoned.”

“You will want to speak with Josephine about getting sappers for the assault. There will be many demons on the battlements. I don’t know if the information will help in training your recruits, but I hope that it might save a few more lives.”

He smiled at her reassuringly, “any knowledge is helpful and I will speak with Josephine about those sappers.”

Cullen was about to ask her another question as the horn sounded letting everyone know the Inquisitor was coming across the bridge. Salihn looked at Cullen and smiled excitedly as she got up and headed for the stairs.

 

Solas saw her as they crossed the bridge and drank in the sight of her wheat-colored hair plaited over her shoulder. The cream colored dress she wore and the way her hands fidgeted waiting for him. Dismounting, he moved towards her seeing her warm smile and wrapped his arms around her kissing her. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hands touch the side of her stomach. Pulling his head back he gazed down at the swell and smiled at her.

“You have grown, vhenan,” she laughed at him and his surprise.

“Yes, like a whale.”

He looked at her and laughed shaking his head.

“No, you are beautiful,” he said honestly.

Running his hand over the side of her tummy he felt the small little kick under his hand and gazed at her in awe with an excited smile.

“Yeah they do that a lot,” she said with a soft grin.

Grabbing his hand unable to stop smiling, she tugged on him.

“Come on ma’lath, I will run you a bath and grab you some breakfast.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, vhenan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O’adahl tuast sal’shira - Living Tree  
> Dian! Josh mith'ma - Stop! you move no closer.  
> Aneth' era, ma'melin Salihn, ar garem dirtha Abelas - Greetings, my name is Salihn, I came to speak with Abelas.  
> Shem - quickling  
> Min isa Fen'Harel alon'saota - This is Fen'Harel's mate  
> Falon - friend  
> vhenan - my heart  
> ma'lath - my love


	21. Preparations for Adamant Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support with comments and kudos. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Ma serannas ma falon'en.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***

Salihn lay curled against him while he lies awake studying her features. _She positively glows,_ he thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her stomach had grown much while he was gone for two and half months. With the thought of her tummy, he felt the small thump against his side and smiled at the feeling. He was in awe of their movements against him, and unconsciously his hand moved to lie over the swollen mound.

Allowing his magic to mingle with hers he focused on the small beings and felt the instant surprise at the magical abilities he could feel from them. _They will be quite powerful,_ he thought as his magic moved around them. He felt the presence of one distinctly male and the other female. Their magic was musical as was his and Salihn’s confirming they were indeed two halves of a whole. His lips lifted when he felt their own magic reach out towards his. He heard her soft sigh and glancing up he saw her eyes open and watching him tenderly.

“I did not mean to wake you vhenan,” he said gently.

“I don’t mind, it was worth it,” she said softly reaching out to caress his face.

“I have missed much while I was gone,” he said softly caressing the skin of her stomach.

She chuckled, smiling at him tenderly.

“You mean you missed me growing fat,” she joked with him.

He laughed softly as he placed a tender kiss on the center of her stomach.

“You are not fat vhenan, you are pregnant; there is a difference.”

“You are such a sweet talker,” she said with a small sigh.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“Surely you realize ambassador we are not Andrastian,” Solas said slightly surprised with what the Ambassador was suggesting.

Josephine looked at him and smiled as she moved behind her desk to sit.

“Of course I realize that Solas, but that should not mean that we do nothing. Surely, you have a traditional ceremony of some sort,” she stated to him with logical deduction as she motioned for him to sit.

Solas sat in the chair in front of her desk. What she asked would require an Elvhen priest and not a Dalish Keeper. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face unsure of what he should do.

“Have you spoken to Salihn and gotten her wishes on the matter?”

Josephine smiled appreciatively.

“I have not, I wanted your permission before I approached her with what she wanted. I was waiting for you to tell me that you had proposed. When I saw her ring – which is beautiful by the way, I safely assumed you had, so I approached you first.”

Smiling slightly he nodded his understanding and found a new appreciation for the Ambassador.

“I will leave this in yours and her capable hands then. I will do whatever she wishes to be done,” he said moving to stand.

“Thank you for meeting with me then Solas. I will continue this conversation with Salihn on the matter.”

Bowing slightly to her, he left her office moving through the great hall for his rotunda. He had already planned out their bonding ceremony once they returned to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral. He thought it best for her to have one here for her friends as well, since that ceremony they would not be allowed to attend.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn stood staring at the schematics of Adamant with Cullen as he had asked.

“There are structural weak points here,” and moving her finger to another place, “and here.”

“Were you able to get those Sappers?”

Cullen nodded his head, “Yes, Lady Josephine was able to borrow them from Lady Renan of Jader.”

“Sweet…okay well here is what is in store.” She took a calming breath knowing that Solas would be with them, and though she knew he would be okay, she still couldn’t stop herself from worrying.

“The mage Warden’s will have summoned their demons, so it will be a difficult fight – especially on the battlements. To reach Clarell and Aramond in the Great Hall, you will fight through a few skirmishes of Warden’s and their pets. When you reach her, you will see she is preparing to bring a demon through. The rift that will open there will drop a pride demon in the middle of you. Now if you can convince the warrior Warden’s that you are truly not there to obliterate the order, they will help you fight this thing. You’ll chase Clarell and find that she is stalking Eramond…it’s a pretty sight to see her smacking the shit out of him. However, that will not last long. Corypheus’ dragon will swoop down and toss her around like a rag doll. She will, however, get one last shot off at the dragon as it walks over the top of her. The Dragon will flip ass over teakettle and break the battlement you are standing on and you will fall. Max, you will use the mark and open a rift, falling through it landing you and your party – in the Fade.”

Everyone at the table stared at her in stunned silence. Swallowing her nervousness, she rubbed her belly absently as she felt a small kick, she continued.

“In the Fade, you will acquire your missing memories through the help of a spirit of faith. She will take the form of the Divine, do not fear her…she really is there to help you get out of there and defeat the demon that rules the area you land in. Everyone you bring with you will run into their own fear…that is what it feeds off of.”

She could not bring herself to tell him that he would have to make a choice at the end between Warden Stroud and Hawke. She knew who he would end up choosing in the end, but it would not make it any easier knowing if it was coming.

Max rubbed his jaw as he digested everything that was to come.

“Do you have a group in mind for me to take?”

Swallowing she nodded her head.

“Take Cassandra, the spirit of faith will recognize her and it will make her feel good. Take Solas, he is what the Elvhen would call an Erelan dun’himelan, a skilled dream mage or Fade mage whatever you want to call it. He can navigate and manipulate the Fade making his magical powers stronger. For the last position, I would suggest Dorian, he is really good with crowd control and that will help you in and out of the Fade. If that grouping is not to your liking, then I would only suggest who not to take and that would be Bull, Sera, and Cole. Bull is afraid of demons and it will give him nightmares for a long time. Sera is not comfortable with magic or the fade, it will freak her out. Cole is a spirit of Compassion manifested into a human form…it will disturb him greatly to be there and not be in his spirit form.”

Max gazed at her thoughtfully seeing that she cared a great deal for everyone.

“I will take the group you suggested, they all know how to work well together.”

Glancing around, he looked at Cullen for his next question.

“How soon can we be ready Commander?”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.

“Two weeks Inquisitor…I can have the men ready to march in two weeks”

Salihn did some quick calculating in her mind knowing that he would be gone for a little over a month this time and sighed a bit sadly. Everyone would be absent from the keep except for Leliana, Josephine, and her ever-present nobles.

Max looked around the table as he spoke.

“Alright then…we march on Adamant in two weeks.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“You truly think Mother Giselle will perform the ceremony even though it is not a true Andrastian wedding? Can’t Max be the officiant, he is the Inquisitor after all,” Salihn asked looking doubtfully at Josephine.

Josephine smiled at her with a knowing grin.

“You just leave her to me. I understand that you would like to keep it very simple, with both of you saying your own vows to each other. Lady Vivienne has requested her personal tailor to make your dress, and Andre will be here in a week to take your measurements.”

Salihn looked at her and started laughing as Josephine stared at her questioningly.

“What is so funny?”

“Josie…my measurements? Are you serious right now? I am only getting larger by the day and I have three more months to go, then there is the post-pregnancy body to contend with. Not to sound too crass here, but what the fuck is he going to make me, a tent?”

Josie covered her face and then laughed with her.

“Maker I hope not,” she muttered as they both began laughing again. This was how Cullen found them – in a fit of giggles.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything,” he said stopping at the door before entering.

“No, please come in Cullen. I needed to ask you something anyway,” she said still chuckling.

Cullen walked into the room and gazed at them as they both wiped at their eyes.

“Cullen, we are planning my bonding ceremony. As one of my closest male friends, I would be grateful if you would be the one to give me away.”

Cullen stared for a moment realizing she wasn’t joking.

“You’re serious,” he said sounding surprised.

“You do not have to if you would rather not,” she said trying to keep the hurt from showing.

Cullen realized his misstep and knelt in front of her quickly.

“No…I was just taken by surprise. I would have thought you would ask Dorian.”

“No…I would prefer to have the man who was standing next to me the first time I felt the twins kick and shared that moment with me to be the one to walk me," she said softly.

He smiled at her remembering that day vividly. She was in his office bringing him lunch and almost dropping it on the floor in her surprise. She had grabbed his hand placing it over the spot where they were moving in her excitement. He had been just as excited as she had been in that moment when he felt them move beneath his hand.

“It would be my honor to walk you Salihn,” he said his voice thick with his own emotion.

She hugged him tightly, “thanks ara vheraan falon.”

He pulled back looking at her questioningly, as she laughed.

“My lion friend…it’s the eyes Cullen. They really do resemble a lion's,” she said with a small giggle hearing Josephine agree.

Shaking his head at her silliness, he stood.

“I do not think they resemble a cat’s eyes,” he said with a slight huff.

Laughing now she stared at him realizing he didn’t see it.

“Okay, if you say so…that is why so many women at the ball commented on how beautiful they were…along with your many other attributes.”

Blushing now he stared at her remembering that horrible night.

“Yes…and after that dance my fate was sealed at how they were a lot more aggressive in their endeavors.”

Giggling, she regaled the story of the woman who commented on his bits and then groped his butt to Josephine.

“Oh my…that was quite – forward,” she said with a blush and giggle.

“Yes, well our dear Salihn explained to the woman that was rude,” he said with a chuckle.

Josephine laughed as she covered her mouth.

“I was not wrong; you are not a loaf of bread Cullen. There was no reason for her to be squeezing your buns.”

Now both she and Josie were in a fit of giggles as Cullen blushed.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Solas rubbed the small of her back enjoying the small moans of pleasure she made and felt her knot of tension leave her muscles. He was enjoying this moment as he knew he would be leaving again in a week. _I am missing everything,_ he thought with a heavy sigh.

“That sounded heavy ma’lath, what are you thinking?” she asked as he rubbed her back with steady pressure.

“I was thinking that I am leaving my very pregnant mate behind for another month.”

She glanced over her shoulder at him and she could see the frustration lining his brow. Rolling over she ran her thumb over his forehead wanting to erase the lines.

“Yes, and you will be back long before they are born. So what has you so upset?”

With a heavy sigh, he ran his hand over her stomach and felt the babies move under his hand.

“I am missing everything,” he said quietly.

“You are missing me grow bigger, that is all ma’lath. You are not missing them grow, or take their first steps. This is what you need to do, you do not need to beat yourself up over missing my skin stretch.”

“I should be here to rub your back, help you bathe…be the one you experience the first time they move with,” he said unhappily as he rubbed her stomach.

_Ah now we get to the point_

“You will have other opportunities to feel that Solas,” she said simply.

He looked at her with a small amount of surprise.

“I will?”

She laughed at him and ran her hand over his shoulder to grasp the back of his neck and pull him to her.

“Did you really think I would stop at two? I enjoy making love with you ma’lath; I can only assume there will be more children than just these two.”

Laughing at her now, he kissed her deeply feeling the pull of her magic on him and tried to repress his desire for her.

“Are you afraid to make love to me, Dread Wolf?” she growled biting his lower lip dragging a groan from him.

“Yes,” he breathed against her lips.

“Ar pal'isalathe ma,” she whispered into his lips as she bit at them.

“Ar tel' nuvena ma,” he said nervously.

Slipping her tunic over her head he felt the coil of desire run fast through his blood as he gazed at her body. So much had changed yet his desire for her had not. He felt her drag his smalls down his hips and smiled as she hissed frustrated at them getting stuck.

“If you don’t help me, I am going to burn them off of you Solas,” she said with a growl of frustration. Chuckling, he kicked them off and felt her hands run over him as she murmured to him in a hushed tone.

“I have missed the feel of you against me, inside me,” she whispered kissing his chest.

Spirits, how he liked being missed he realized feeling her hands and mouth upon his skin. He felt her fingertips across his skin and the way she called to his magic pulling it to beneath the surface made him moan loudly.

“Vhenan…” he stopped as he felt her mouth around him and groaned as desire roared through him making him forget what he wanted to say.

Pulling her up he rolled her onto her side and grasping her hips slid into her, groaning with the tightness that surrounded him he heard her own moan of pleasure. The song of their magic was strong, and he felt the pull of it as he slid into her repeatedly. He felt the tightening around him and reaching down he caressed her and her cry of completion made him moan loudly as she pulled over him with her. Biting onto her shoulder, he left a mark as he found his own release quickly after her own.

Laying his forehead on her shoulder he kissed the skin and placed his hands on her swollen stomach protectively.

“That was probably not wise,” he said seriously.

Salihn laughed softly enjoying the feel of him against her skin.

“Oh, it was definitely wise ma’lath. I am pregnant – not dead,” she said with a soft chuckle.

“I could have…” unable to finish his sentence she cut him off.

“What…pleasured your woman? Oh no…what a horrible thing,” she said poking fun at him.

Stiffening slightly he leaned up and looked down at her annoyed.

“I could have hurt you – them,” he said suddenly.

Sighing heavily she smiled at him.

“You could not have done that at all. I will not say that it won’t get more awkward as I get bigger, but don’t start withholding sex because of this silly ideal. I felt loved by you, and in our actions, they also felt loved. How could they not when this is how they were created. Now if you do not find me desirable in this state then say so, and I will not ask you for this again,” she said glancing at him over her shoulder waiting to hear his answer.

Shaking his head in annoyance at her yet hearing her subtle challenge and felt his own wolf side rise to the challenge.

“I will desire you regardless of how big you get vhenan, ar lath ma. I just don’t want to hurt you,” he said punctuating it with a soft kiss to the bruised flesh of her shoulder from his bite.

Smiling happily she rolled towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

“The only way you could hurt me ma’lath is by leaving. Ar lath ma, vhenan,” she whispered enjoying the way he held her and kissed her tenderly.

“Tomorrow I would like to take a small trip to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral,” he said quietly.

“Am I allowed to go?” she asked curiously.

Smiling at her, he kissed her lips softly.

“Yes vhenan, they must see their Queen.”

 

 

They stepped through the Eluvian and she still enjoyed the view of the enormous trees around the castle and the waterfall behind it.

_I will never tire of seeing this place_

_You are such a geek_

_I know_

Moving towards the castle she saw the Sentinel that had cuffed her and smiled at him. He looked from her to Fen’Harel and then her stomach and she saw him pale.

_Oh shit…please be quiet_

_He looks like he is going to burst_

_If he opens his mouth he might die_

“Andaran atish’an Fen’Harel,” he said quickly as he bowed.

Solas nodded at him as he walked passed him and she smiled winking at him seeing his small smile of gratitude.

Following Solas through the large gardens, she saw others bow to him and she smiled at them as they walked through.

_Well, it would seem everyone knows who you are now._

_Maybe no more cuffs_

_Let’s hope not, even I don’t think I can keep more than a onetime occurrence from him._

They entered the castle and she breathed deeply enjoying the magic that caressed her skin. She saw Abelas striding towards them and she smiled pleased to see him.

“Falon,” Solas said holding his arm out to him and seeing them grasp, truly pleased to see each other.

“Fen’Harel, esh'an ane sul ma,” he said as he bowed not missing how his mate had grown since he had seen her a month prior. _Stop your madness, she is bonded_ he reminded himself angrily.

She glanced at him curiously and saw his slight smile.

“I will only be a little while ma’lath, where shall I find you?”

“Well wont that be interesting…I do not know Fen’Harel. I will walk the grounds and the castle; you will just have to find me,” she said with an impish grin.

Solas shook his head as he smiled and bent placing a kiss to her lips.

“Then that is what I will do,” he said and turned to follow Abelas.

She watched him leave and looking around she headed for the kitchens.

 

“Yes, she is pregnant with twins.” He answered Chandan easily.

“You are certain?” Rajmael questioned.

Taking a deep breath and trying desperately to not lose his temper.

“I am quite certain. One is a boy and the other a girl. They will be gifted,” he said sounding slightly annoyed.

Abelas listened to the discussion remembering the moment she had laid his hand on her stomach to feel the strong kicks of the babies and how he had felt for a whole two months after the experience.

“These are the first children born to the Elvhenan for three millennia Fen’Harel. That they are twins does not go unheeded. Falon’Din and his brother Dirthamen were the first born as well.” Panowen said pointedly.

Solas pinched his nose in annoyance.

“I do not miss the similarities, Panowen,” he replied with frustration.

“Good, then you understand why she should be here and not at Terasyl’an Te’las. She must be protected, and she should have the children here,” he said confidently.

Solas stared at him like he had lost his mind.

“She is loved by those in the Inquisition. You do not think that they might notice her missing? Are you a fool?”

Panowen stood staring at him and wrung his fingers in insecurity as Solas continued to stare at him angrily.

Abelas covered his face to hide his smile. He had barely made it to her room to place her requested parcel on her bed without being found. She was definitely beloved by those in that castle.

“People leave all the time Fen’Harel, why should she be any different?”

Solas just stared at the man, and then glanced at all of them as he placed his hands on the table.

“They all love her. She is friends with everyone, including the staff. They will notice her absence,” he said with a growl of anger.

“I am sure her loss will be tragic for a handful of _Shem’s_ , but that does not matter. Her importance…”

“A handful of _Shem’s?_ They are beings that bleed as we do,” he snapped.

Glancing at Abelas he growled quickly, “Find her, and bring her here.”

Abelas left the room as Solas stared at his advisors angrily.

“It does not matter how they bleed Fen’Harel. It does not change that she should be here,” Chandan said calmly.

Solas stood ignoring him and breathed. When he heard the door open he smelled her vanilla and crystal grace scent and felt himself relax.

Salihn moved towards him ignoring the others around the table.

“You needed me, vhenan?” she asked questioningly.

Smiling down at her he kissed her forehead.

“Yes vhenan, I do. They would like you to move here and have our children.”

Everyone around the table stared at him angrily not seeing her reaction.

“Why?” she asked curiously ignoring them.

“Because, our children are the first set of twins to be born since Falon’Din and Dirthamen.”

She gazed at him and then digesting the information she looked around the table uncomfortably.

“So they are the future of Elvhenan,” she said calmly gazing at him. He stared at her loving the fact that her intelligence was so quick.

“Yes vhenan, they are.”

Looking around at the Elvhen men around the small table that made up his counsel and she turned her gaze back to him.

“I cannot just uproot myself and come here ma’lath, it would hurt them.”

He nodded at her as Chandan spoke.

“That is not your decision,” he said with superiority.

Salihn gazed at him with her two-toned eyes making him uneasy.

“No? Are you the one who is the pregnant mate of Fen’Harel?” she said deceptively calm as she moved around the table to him.

Solas hid his smile as did Abelas.

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” she waved her hand at him dismissively and stopped in front of him before he could speak.

“I honestly do not care. Here is what **will** happen, and you will not be pleased,” she said with a wicked grin before continuing. “I will stay exactly where I am, surrounded by those who love me until it is time for us **both** to return here. You are here for a purpose, and it has nothing to do with my pregnancy. So fucking serve it or get out,” she said angrily looking around at the others who were silent. Turning back towards Solas, she walked to him slowly and smiled.

“I am sorry vhenan, I have spoken to your counsel in a disrespectful manner.”

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him.

“No, you are within your right as my Queen, vhenan.”

Solas glanced around at the men assembled and waited to see if they would speak.

“There is no more to discuss Fen’Harel,” Rajmael said quietly watching the woman smile pleasantly at him.

Following him out, keeping silent until they reached the Great Hall.

“Is that what you wanted…me to put them in their place?”

Solas laughed and kissed her lips quickly.

“That is what they needed, Vhenan. They had forgotten that I chose you to be my Queen, and you reminded them quickly why I did.”

Laughing she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

“Come, your cook Yenna is making Frilly cakes, let’s get one before we leave.”

Smiling, he followed her towards the kitchen leaving Abelas standing awkwardly until they stopped.

“Come on Abelas…its frilly cake,” she said staring at him hoping he would come.

He nodded and followed them ignoring his own personal reasons as to his motivations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> ma'lath - my love  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree  
> ara vheraan falon - my lion friend  
> Ar pal'isalathe ma - I need you  
> Ar tel' nuvena ma - I do not want to hurt you  
> Vhenan, ar lath ma - My heart, I love you  
> Andaran atish'an Fen'Harel - Formal welcome, Dread Wolf  
> Fen'Harel, esha'an ane sul ma - Dread Wolf, they are prepared for you  
> Terasyl'an Te'las - Skyhold


	22. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is following this small journey. The outpouring of support and positive comments is freaking fabulous!  
> Ma Serannas ma falon'en!

Cullen and his men left three days before Max and his group. Salihn stood in the yard with those who would be left in the castle and glancing around she saw that it would not be many. Solas secured his pack to his horse and turned as he felt her arms come around him from behind.

Holding her to him he felt her tight squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

“I will be fine vhenan, you have told me everything that will happen and given me a map of the place in the Fade; we will be fine.”

“I never said that all of my actions were logical, ma’lath,” she mumbled into his chest.

Chuckling he lifted her chin so he could gaze into her beautiful bi-colored gaze. Bending, he kissed her tenderly, feeling her arms wrap around him deepening the kiss. Suckling his lower lip gently he felt her small smile against his lips and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Dareth shiral ma’lath,” she whispered softly. Nodding, he kissed her lips again and turned to get on his horse as she backed away watching. She placed a comforting hand on her stomach as the twins kicked and she smiled up at him tenderly.

She watched them ride over the bridge before she let the tears fall. Josephine stood next to her and when she could not see them any longer, she felt her hand on her arm.

“Salihn, come, there is much we can do to occupy our time while they are gone.”

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she nodded her head and followed her inside the keep.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn stood in the middle of Josie’s office as Andre took her measurements and both women had a hard time not laughing remembering the last time they discussed this.

“Monsieur, she still has two and a half months left in her pregnancy. The wedding is planned to occur in a month; we would like to ensure that what you will make does not resemble…” looking at her with a knowing smile, “a tent.”

Andre looked at the women slightly offended at such an idea.

“Le souffle de Maker est femme,” he said with an exasperated tone. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at Josie annoyed.

“I would not be caught dead making a tent madam,” he said arrogantly.

_I can see why he and Vivienne get along swimmingly, they were both snobs._

_Yes, but this one has a thick Orlesian accent making it sound super snotty_.

_What a wanker_

“Before you get yourself all worked up and get more constipated then you are, please explain to us what you will do to combat my ever-growing stomach.”

He swung his gaze from Josie to her and put his hands on his hips as he glanced at her.

“I shall design the dress to gather beneath the bodice leaving an open gown…” pointing at her stomach, “for you to grow in.”

Smiling at him understandingly, “a baby doll design,” she said quickly.

He waved his hand at her, “call it whatever you like madam, shall we choose what type of material you would like the gown made from?”

“White linen, with lace around the edges of the bodice is what I want.”

He looked at her in horror as he crossed his arms.

“Linen! That is absurd, I shall not make a gown out of linen,” he said angrily.

Salihn looked at him frustrated and started counting to ten.

“You asked me what **I** wanted **my** gown to be made from, and I told you. If you cannot see yourself using such materials then there is the door. Do not monsieur; let it hit you where the Maker split you.”

_I’m done…I don’t think I can take any more._

_Linen! Oh my God…you’d think you just asked him to make it from twigs and leaves._

_I know…right?! Fucking snobby asshole._

Josie saw her leaving and moved quickly to stop her.

“Salihn, let’s just take a moment to calm down, shall we?”

Crossing her arms she sat staring angrily at the tailor.

“Monsieur, as you can see she has a definite vision of what she desires.”

“Peasants clothing, but she is an elf…I expected nothing less,” he muttered with a wave of his hand.

“Je préférerais être nu que porter quelque chose que vous avez créé,” she said coldly eyeing him.

His eyebrows shot up at her perfect Orlesian and gave her a grudging smile of respect.

“Ce serait mieux que le lin” he said clearly.

Looking at Josie she shook her head in annoyance.

“Josephine – I will ask Lorna to make the damn thing. Send this over-stuffed peacock away, I am finished,” she said dismissively leaning back in the chair rubbing her face.

Josie nodded her head and turned to Andre.

“Thank you for coming, Monsieur Andre; we do appreciate your time.”

He looked taken aback at his sudden dismissal. Nodding his head and glaring at Salihn, he left the room as Josie ushered him through the door.

“I will go get Lorna,” Josie said as she left the room.

_I am such a bitch_

_You are today…_

_They will lay siege to Adamant tonight_

_The egg will be fine_

 

Max looked around at everyone and took a deep breath.

“Cass, Solas, Dorian with me. Bull, Blackwall, Varric, Cole, Sera and Vivienne you will get up there on the ramparts and help our men maintain a hold there.” Looking at Cullen he gave him a half smile.

“At your leisure Commander,” he said jokingly.

Cullen shook his head and gave the order for them to assault the gate. Grabbing Max’s arm in the usual fashion, he grinned at him.

“Be safe Inquisitor.”

Sliding his helmet on, he moved to wait for the gate to break open. When it finally broke, the Inquisition forces flooded through. Max followed behind them and the fighting of demons and Warden Mages began.

 

 

Taking the ramparts was bloody work. When they reached the Great Hall, it was as she said it would be. Trying to convince Clarell that Eramond was using her for Corypheus’ ends, he saw how some of the warriors wanted to side with him.

“We have tried to spare Wardens when we could, can you not see you are being used?”

“Bring it through,” Clarell yelled.

Max slammed his sword against his shield readying for the Pride demon and when it appeared he laughed.

“Just once Salihn…could you just be fucking wrong, just once!” he yelled, making the people around him laugh with him as they moved in to attack.

When the demon fell, he scrambled after Clarell onto the battlements dodging the dragon fire as they pursued. Rounding the corner they found Clarell knocking the shit out of Eramond and he had to smile at the sight. _She wasn’t kidding; it is nice to see it._ Soon the dragon swooped down and griped Clarell within its jaws then spit her out as it slowly walked towards them.

“Alright everyone, get ready, it’s about time for us to take a little side trip.”

Looking at Cassandra he winked at her.

“I love you, Cass.”

Diving out of the way as the dragon rolled towards them he felt the rock beneath his feet disappear and he stared into a black abyss. Throwing his left hand forward, he opened a rift; _well let’s get this over with._

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn stood in the foundry with Dagna and Harritt listening as they talked about metals when Leliana walked in. Looking at her, she stood rubbing her stomach nervously.

_Stop worrying nerd, the egg is fine_

_I know, I can’t help it_

_Hopeless_

“They sustained minor injuries but all are fine,” she said calmly.

Salihn began crying with relief as she wrapped her arms around Leliana.

“Oh thank God,” she muttered into the woman’s shoulder.

“Come with me Salihn, you are going to have some watered down wine with Josie and me and celebrate.”

Nodding her head in agreement she left the foundry with her.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn moved across the Great Hall at a waddle.

_This is embarrassing_

_This is hilarious_

_I hate you_

Take the stairs leading to her room she thought it would be only one more week and he would be back. Opening her door, she found a small package on her bed. Curious, she moved towards the box with a blue and pink ribbon tied around it. Pulling the ties loose, she opened the box and found inside two small silver baby rattles. With silent tears slowly falling at the first baby items, she smiled as she pulled one out and felt the magic that lies within.

_They are enchanted for protection_

_Who sent them_

_Good question_

Digging through the small box she did not find a note. Sitting on the edge of the bed holding the small box she had a feeling she knew who had brought them.

_Abelas, it has to be. If it were from his counsel they would have placed a note inside, they are too full of themselves not to._

Picking up the ribbon she placed it inside and put the box in her armoire next to Solas’ matching ring. Grabbing her notebook and pencil she sat on her bed drawing O’adahl tuast sal’shiral. Finishing the outline she began working on the trees that flanked the large estate when a knock came at the door. Setting her things aside she moved to answer. She smiled as she saw that it was Leliana.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked stepping aside so she could enter.

“I hope I didn’t wake you from a nap or anything,” she said quickly taking in the rumpled bed covers.

“No, I was just drawing. Is there something you needed?”

“Actually I was hoping you would like to take your nightly meal with Josie and me?”

Sliding her feet into her slippers, “that sounds like fun,” she said smiling and followed her out.

 

Sitting around the small table, she couldn’t stop giggling about the diplomatic ball Josie had thrown for Leliana when she returned to Orlais.

“The ball was – okay,” Leliana said with a small chuckle as Josie’s face scrunched up.

“It’s okay, you can say it…it was boring,” she said taking a drink of her wine.

“Okay it was boring, there were too many diplomats and nobles but the party you took me to afterward was much better,” she said with a knowing laugh.

 “You would say that,” she said with a groan as her face blushed at the memory.

“Oh…come on now you can’t leave it at that. What happened?” Salihn looked from one to the other waiting.

“If she,” she says pointing at Leliana, “ever comes to you carrying a ball of twine and a measuring stick – run, it will not be too much longer after that you will find your small clothes pinned to a Chantry board.”

Giggling now she watches Leliana as she laughed about it and looks at Josephine with a soft smile.

“No one told you to bet your smalls, Josie,” she said frankly.

Salihn watched the blush turn to crimson on Josie’s face.

“Oh, so our Ambassador has a naughty side to her – scandalous,” she said jokingly.

“Haven’t you ever done anything like that before Leliana?”

She was pretty sure she had never seen the Spymaster blush before, but she most definitely was now.

“I have been known a time or two to get into…compromising positions.”

Laughing hard now she looked at her thanking the Gods, Sera was not here, because that would have turned gross real quick.

“Compromising positions? How compromised were you?” she said chuckling as Leliana turned redder.

“I was fully compromised – in a Chantry,” she said covering her face.

Salihn’s mouth fell open in surprise before she then started to laugh with Josephine. This was going to be the next Divine, and she just admitted to having sex in a church.

_Awesome_

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn and Josephine jolted at the sounds of the horn. She laid her quill down while she put her book down. They walked together from her office to head outside. Every part of her wanted to run, but as soon as the time hit seven months she found that running was not an option when you were front heavy. Taking the stairs down to the yard, she used her hand to shield her eyes as she looked for him. She glanced briefly at her side as she felt Leliana come to stand beside her.

Dennett and his stable hands came up from the livery waiting to take his charges to the barns to be spoiled.

Finally, she spotted him and as soon as she did her heart skipped a beat and the twins kicked at the same time. Laying her hand over where they kicked she looked down at the swollen mound laughing.

“I know he’s back, let’s not kick the crap out of momma okay.”

Both Leliana and Josephine chuckled as they watched them file into the yard. She watched as he dismounted and moved towards him. He moved much quicker than she did and was wrapping her in his arms consuming her mouth rapidly. Breathless when he released her, he knelt and kissed her stomach.

“I hope you two did not give your mamae too much trouble,” he said into her belly. She giggled as they moved and kicked at the sound of his voice.

“I’m glad you made it back today. I made you something, but I don’t know if I could have held out for one more day.”

He smiled showing his own excitement at the idea of it being cake.

“Did you make a frilly cake?” he asked sounding hopeful. Seeing her nod _yes,_ he kissed her again.

“Ar lath ma Salihn,” he said lovingly.

She laughed at him and slapped his arm playfully as he picked his pack up from the ground.

“You only say that because there is cake,” she said jokingly as he put his arm around her and walked towards the keep.

“That is only partially true,” he said smugly enjoying the sound of her laughter. Spirits knew he had missed the feel of it rushing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Dareth shiral - Safe journey  
> Le souffle de Maker est femme - Maker's breath woman  
> Je préférerais être nu que porter quelque chose que vous avez créé - I would rather be naked than wear something you created.  
> Ce serait mieux que le lin - It would be better than linen.  
> mamae - mother  
> Ar lath ma - I love you


	23. The Calm before a Wedding - Part 1

Salihn waddled to the Rotunda where she knew he would be working on the next mural depicting Adamant. Opening the door she stopped as she heard Dorian speaking with Solas.

“There must be a bachelor party Solas…don’t elves do such frivolous things like having a good party before their wed?”

The sound of his laughter at Dorian’s frustration made her smile.

“Of course we do, it is just not necessary Dorian. I do not need a party,” he said frankly.

Dorian let out a breath of exasperation.

“Of course it is not necessary, that is why we do it. That settles it; we will have it next Friday,” he said as he started to walk away and saw her standing in the doorway listening.

“Make sure he comes to his party beautiful,” he said blowing her a kiss and took the stairs to the library.

“I will,” she said laughing before turning to gaze at Solas and catching him shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

Walking towards him, she loved seeing that he had paint on his face and gave him a dazzling smile making his heart quicken. _How does she keep doing that,_ he thought.

“Vhenan, you should not encourage him. My luck is there were be some half-dressed man or woman or both as they try to ply me with wine to get me inebriated and compromised.”

Laughing she looked at him filled with mischief.

“Then enjoy the view, and the party ma’lath, I’ll handle the compromising after," she said with a wicked grin. "Besides, they just want to celebrate with you; it’s like a rite of passage anyway so stop fussing. It’s not every day you get married.”

He came around the desk and smiling at her he touched her cheek gently.

“Will you also be celebrating this rite of passage?”

“Oh most definitely, yes; Cassandra is the woman who I chose to stand for me. She has already made arrangements as well for next Friday.”

“Ah…now I see why they chose it for that day then.”

Laughing now she caressed his face smiling up at him.

“Ma’lath, it is never a good idea to get drunk the night before the wedding. Doing it almost a week before will give everyone plenty of time to recover from their night of indulgence.”

“Ah, so the inebriated part is expected.”

“Well for everyone else but the waddling pregnant lady. I get juice and water while watching everyone else overindulge,” she said with a giggle.

Kissing her upturned nose, he could not remember what his life was like before she came into it.

“I don’t know how you do it, but you always distract me,” she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Oh, well I did not know you were on a mission.”

Smiling she nipped his chin making him laugh.

“There is something I would like to get your advice about,” she said candidly.

Moving back slightly he looked at her then nodded his head.

“Then let us go somewhere we may talk privately,” he said taking her hand kissing her fingertips.

 

Sitting in the middle of his bed, she rubbed her belly as she sat cross-legged without shoes telling him about the Arbor Wilds and Mythal’s temple.

“Ultimately ma’lath, the Vir’abelasan will be taken by Morrigan, and the Eluvian will be lost after they go through it. Not to mention that almost all the Sentinels will die at the hands of Sampson and the Red Templars, including possibly Abelas.”

He looked at her for a moment before running his hand over his head.

“What are you suggesting we do then?”

She smiled at him brightly at his willingness to listen to her.

“I am suggesting that if we cannot move the well and preserve the knowledge, then we destroy it. Remove the Eluvian from the Temple. Let Corypheus think that his prize is still there by leaving only a handful of Sentinels to keep him thinking it holds the prize. I don’t like the idea of any of them dying, but I know that if there is not someone there to peak his interest he might turn elsewhere, and we need to catch Sampson. What do you think?”

He sat down in his chair mulling over her plan and did not find flaws with it.

“I think it is a very sound idea,” he said after a moment.

“We would need to run it by my General and the council,” he said absently turning to his desk making small notations. Turning back to her he smiled tenderly at her.

“We will need to go to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral, for the meeting. We shall go tomorrow,” he said walking towards her to steal a kiss.

 

 

They strolled into the dining hall for dinner as Max walked towards her quickly. Stopping she waited and he looked flushed and nervous.

“I need you to sing tonight,” he said under his breath conspiratorially as he glanced around to make sure no one was around them.

“Okay…anything in particular?” she said with a small smile.

“I’m going to ask her tonight,” he whispered quickly and she suddenly realized why he was so nervous.

She almost squealed with her excitement. Gripping her hands together to keep her excitement contained she thought she might bust.

_He is finally going to do it!_

_You are hopeless_

_I don’t care…eeeek!_

“I have the perfect one when your ready just drop your fork on the floor. I will be watching,” she said with a wink.

He smiled at her grateful and kissed her cheek.

“You are the best,” he said and moved away from them.

Solas looked at her seeing the sheer joy on her face and the already wet corners of her eyes.

“You are going to cry aren’t you?” he asked jokingly.

She looked at him and slapped his arm.

“Most definitely…just like when you proposed. There isn’t a woman alive who doesn’t like a good romance ma’lath.”

He chuckled as they grabbed their dinner and sat down with Cullen, Josie, and Leliana giving them a perfect view of Max and Cassandra. Salihn watched Max as she carefully took bites of her food and listened to the surrounding conversation, by all appearances looking attentive. Dinner was finished and she watched as Max moved his hand subtly pushing his fork from the table. Bending to pick it up she saw the small wink as he picked it up and put it back on the table.

Standing she looked at Cullen and whispered quickly her need for silence. He stood swiftly looking around,

“Everyone a moment if you please,” he said loudly shutting everyone up as she moved away from their table towards them smiling, while Cullen sat back down.

At last   
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
At last  
  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...  
  
At Last

 

As the song came to an end, and she stood holding her hands over her heart, Max knelt holding a ring out to Cassandra.

“Cass – you make me want to be a better man, one that you are proud to tell everyone you love. I love you today, tomorrow and even when we are old. Make me the happiest man by saying you will always be mine by marrying me.”

Cass stared at him and quite similar as to her own reaction she tackled him knocking him to the floor as she repeated “yes” a bunch of times crying and kissing him.

Crying and wiping her face, Salihn clapped and hooted at her acceptance as everyone clapped and cheered.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They moved through the Crossroads and Salihn finally asked him the question she had thought many times.

“Solas, do the statues around the Eluvians give the traveler an idea of where they are going?”

He glanced at her with surprise and then nodded.

“Yes, they do,” he said pleased with her logic. “All the Evanuris have their own mirrors that lead to personal homes, and they all are depicted by the animals we can change into and are guarded by a master password to activate that only we know. The others let the traveler know the area like the Hinterlands shows bears around the Eluvian, the one for the Emerald Graves they are Ram, but they resemble Halla. Now the Halla are actually for…”

“The Dirtha ‘ver’en, the plains,” she said quietly looking at him. Smiling at her, he nodded his head.

“Yes. The mirror with lions would be for Halamshiral and the one with lion cubs is for Val Royeaux, and so on.”

She nodded, looking at the mirror that led to the void and saw no such statues just the black mirror.

“The void does not have animals as only I am able to travel there.”

She looked at him and he shook his head.

“I shall tell you another time vhenan why that is, we must go.”

Letting him lead her to the Eluvian leading them home she felt her mind freeze at the thought.

_Home_

_Yeah I noticed that geek_

_But it is home if he is there_

_God you're sappy pregnant_

_Oh fuck off_

_That’s better_

Stepping through the Eluvian, she gazed at the grounds and sighed as she took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of magic caressing her skin. He looked down at her seeing the pleasure on her face with her eyes closed and face turned up at the sky.

“What do you feel when you come here, vhenan?” he asked curiously having seen this reaction from her on previous trips.

“I feel the magic caressing my skin making it tingle. It makes the twins active when here, and they move more like they are also pleased to be home.”

He heard her say _home_ and felt his heart grow while his throat choked up at the immediate emotion that swarmed him.

“I miss being here when I am away, but returning is so beautiful it makes the absence worth it,” she said looking at him.

He could not have stopped himself from kissing her at that moment any more than he could have stopped breathing. Claiming her lips he teased them and the feel of her opening to him with a soft sigh as her body melted into him made him feel whole. She was his reason for existing he realized as her tongue danced with his demanding he be with her in the here and now and he could never not be. Pulling slightly back he gazed at her as her eyes slowly opened showing him the love they held.

“I will never cease being surprised at how you make me feel,” he said softly against her lips.

Smiling she kissed him again and then heard the clearing of a throat behind him.

_Cheese and Rice these fuckers have timing_

_No shit_

Solas turned to see Talon standing at attention waiting for them.

“Sathan gera garatuathe,” he said with an authoritative tone.

“Ma nuvenin Fen’Harel,” he said with a sharp bow moving quickly towards the keep.

Turning to look at her smiling softly, he felt one of the babies kick him where her stomach pressed into his. Looking down he laughed as he touched the swollen mound.

“You are going to be my problem child, I can already feel it,” he said rubbing over the skin sending his magic out to touch the small child.

Laughing, Salihn smiled up at him as she laid her hand over the place where the kick was.

“What did you expect Fen’Harel, we are not exactly without fault. Stubborn, opinionated, sometimes outspoken, smarter than what most would consider wise…shall I continue?”

He smiled at her and laughed deeply as her point was made.

“Yes…they will be like us, spirits help us,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her leading them towards the castle.

Walking through the keep they found Abelas waiting for them and she saw him bow deeply.

“Fen’Harel, Lady Salihn, they are gathering in the planning room awaiting on your arrival,” he said before standing noticing that she was even bigger with child now than the last time he had seen her. Trying to not look at her as they walked was proving rather difficult for him. Her soft blonde hair was plaited simply and lay over her shoulder reaching well past the swell of her stomach. She wore a modest dress of deep blue muslin and matching slippers. The double thump in his chest finally convinced him to rip his eyes away. He should never have gifted the rattles for the little ones, but he was powerless to stop himself from traversing the Eluvian and delivering the small tokens. He had almost gotten caught as he was leaving by their Spymaster.

Entering the room, Solace observed his complete council was in attendance and spoke assuredly.

“My mate has information and a sound plan of action for Mythal’s Temple in the Arbor Wilds that you must hear.”

Glancing at her, she stood confidently in front of them as she spoke. When she came to the part of telling them that almost all of the Sentinel guards would be killed including Abelas, she gazed at him willing him to see that he was important to her. Glancing around the table at the men assembled, he saw their looks of curiosity turn to an understanding of what she proposed.

Salihn looked at Abelas as she spoke.

“Can the well be moved, or at least the knowledge held within the well preserved?”

He crossed his arms understanding what she proposed and could appreciate her battle tactics as they were well thought, not complicated with minimal casualties. This understanding did nothing to bank his attraction to her. Unfolding his arms, he looked at her and found himself drowning in her gaze. _Fen’edhis you fool, focus,_ he thought as he cleared his throat.

“The well can be preserved and moved as can the Eluvian,” he answered her thankful he could keep his voice even.

Salihn smiled at him brilliantly rendering his mind to a buzzing and his heart into overdrive before turning to look at Solas and then the rest of the council.

“Then gentlemen, I propose that is what we do. Morrigan is not a bad woman, but she does not need this kind of knowledge. Not because she is not Elvhen, it is because no one should have it. If you are to preserve the Elvhen culture than it cannot fall into the hands of those who have no idea really what it is or was.”

The council members stared at her for a moment before Chandan and Rajmael agreed with her.

“I agree with Lady Salihn. We must remove this from the clutches of not only this Corypheus but the _shems_ that come to keep it from him. Their intentions are noble, but they will never understand what is held within.”

She watched the others nod in agreement and she smiled pleased that they agreed. Solas slid his arm around her waist and smiled down at her as his counsel made real sense for a change.

Everyone was leaving and she waited as Solas spoke with Abelas quickly finalizing a few details. When they were done, they moved to leave. She moved slowly up the steps and felt a twinge that was not a kick in her stomach. Stopping she ran her hand over it sending her magic into the area looking for what it was. Finding nothing wrong, she found Solas and Abelas looking at her worried and smiled at them.

“It was nothing, just a twinge is all,” she said absently. Before she could take another step, Solas had his hands on her stomach sending his own magic out examining her. Standing silently, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and waited. He finally smiled at her slightly embarrassed.

“Yes, well…” clearing his throat he took her hand and led her up the stairs. Stopping at the top she watched as a few council members moved to talk to him for a moment and pulled him away. Smiling at him she waved her hand at him as he moved away to speak with them leaving her to stand with Abelas.

“Thank you for the rattles, they are beautiful,” she said softly not wanting anyone to hear her.

He glanced at her swiftly and then ripping his gaze away he looked at the wall pleased that she had known it was him.

“You are most welcome,” he said just as quietly standing at attention.

“They are the first baby items I have, they will always be treasured,” she said honestly.

Abelas couldn’t stop the smile that lifted his lips as he nodded his head. He may never be able to have her, but he could always protect her and her children. _I will find comfort in this – I must,_ he thought.

Solas moved back to her and took her hand kissing her knuckles gently.

“We should go vhenan,” he said tenderly.

“You are right, we should before more start coming,” she said with a laugh.

Abelas followed them to the Eluvian and watched as it went black and released a heavy sigh turning back to the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Vir'abelasan - the place of the way of Sorrows - The Well of Sorrows  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree  
> Sathan gera garatuathe - Gather the Council  
> Ma nuvenin Fen'Harel - As you wish Dread Wolf  
> Fen'edhis - Wolf dick  
> Shems - quicklings
> 
> Song: At Last - Written by: Harry Warren, Mack Gordon and Sung by the Great Etta James


	24. The Calm before a Wedding - Part 2

Lorna moved around her making sure the dress was hanging exactly so.

“You will look so beautiful Salihn,” she said as she moved in to check the embroidery around the bodice.

“All your doing, only you could make a silk purse out of a sow’s ear,” she said with a chuckle seeing her confusion she just waved her hand dismissively.

“Never mind, I believe the babies are sucking my intelligence from me.”

Lorna smiled and laughed at her joke.

“Yes…when I was pregnant with Towen, it was as if I could not make complete sentences.”

Both laughing now, Lorna helped her remove the gown and put it back on the small padded dummy she used for making her clothing. Salihn grabbed her rose-colored muslin dress and slipped it over her head.

“Everything will be ready for next Wednesday, Master Solas has already done his fitting as well so don’t you worry about a thing,” she said turning back to the gown and fussing with the embroidered sash that will tie at the back and drape down.

“Thank you, Lorna,” she said as she left her working area for the stairs leading towards the quartermaster. She felt another twinge that took her breath from her for a moment. Stopping she placed her hand on her stomach to search for anything that could be wrong.  Finding nothing, she moved towards the door to walk across the yard.

_I wonder if that is what they call Braxton Hicks_

_Probably, the spawn don’t seem bothered by it_

_That’s true_

_It is the eighth month and you’re big as a horse_

_Hey now_

_I honestly did not know skin could stretch this far_

_Bitch_

_Yes, you are_

Cullen came up behind her and helped her up the steps into the keep.

“How are you today, Salihn?” he said smiling down at her as he asked.

“I am good Cullen, or as good as you can be when you’re as big as a barn,” she joked with him.

“You are not so large as that Salihn,” he said with a small laugh.

She laughed and looked up at him mischievously.

“If men could get pregnant, do you think we would have as many children in this world as we do?”

The look of horror that crossed his face at the thought was enough to send her into a fit of giggles.

“Maker, preserve me,” he said enjoying the jest.

“I didn’t think so,” she said chuckling while patting his arm reassuringly.

“You will be at the bachelor party this evening?”

He laughed as he nodded his head.

“Yes, it is all Max and Dorian have discussed for over a week. It should prove – entertaining anyway.”

Seeing his blush she could only imagine what he meant by _entertaining_.

“Is there a betting pool going to see if they can get him drunk?” she asked slyly. Seeing his smile and the way his eyes averted from hers was enough of a response.

“Put me down for five sovereigns that he doesn’t, I will gladly pay up if he does.”

Cullen laughed and nodded his head.

“I will let Varric know for you then. I shall leave you to your day, Salihn,” he said heading for Josephine’s office.

_This ought to be good_

_The egg will never let it happen_

_It should prove interesting to find out how many ways they will try_

 

 

Salihn stood in their room preparing for her night with the girls and felt his arms come around her while he kissed her neck.

“Maybe we could convince them to just leave us alone for the evening,” he whispered against the sensitive skin sending a slow flame of desire to curl through her veins.

“Mmm, that does sound very promising,” she said with a small moan as he nibbled at her earlobe.

“I’m sure they will understand,” he said biting the tender flesh of her shoulder.

“I think you are nervous about going,” she said slightly breathless.

“Or it could be that I would prefer my mate's company to a group of men,” he said huskily.

“Oh you really are a sweet talker,” she said turning in his arms letting him claim her lips.

The sound of the loud knock made him growl in frustration and made her laugh.

“Go play and have fun Solas,” she whispered against his lips giving him a quick kiss before he turned to open the door.

Varric and Dorian stood in the doorway smiling pleased with themselves as he opened the door. Varric held out a blindfold and smiled cleverly at him.

“Put this on Chuckles.”

Solas stared at the cloth for a moment and then him.

“It’s part of a game, trust me you will be fine,” he explained watching Solas take the cloth from him hesitantly.

“Boys,” Salihn said loud enough for them to look around Solas to gaze at her.

“I want him back in one piece with all his clothes on – got it?” she said with a narrowed gaze on the two of them.

Varric held up his hands in surrender.

“Don’t you worry about that Sunshine; we promise he will come back the same as he left.”

Winking at them she tried to stifle the giggle as he slid the blindfold on.

“Have fun guys,” she said cheekily.

 

 

Solas let them guide him down the steps and as soon as they hit the Great Hall they sat him in a chair. Max and Cullen lifted him and the cheering and hollering started as they carried him from the keep. He began laughing at the whole spectacle he was sure he was making as he felt the cool air on his face as they left.

“Do I even get to know where I am being taken?” he asked curiously with a hint of uneasiness.

Max laughing now at his friend’s obvious nervousness,

“Nope, but that’s okay you will figure it out pretty quick.”

 

 

Salihn was seated in an overstuffed chair as the food was passed around and drank juice watching everyone else drink a little too much wine. Sera stood holding her glass and looked over at her before plopping down on one of the multiple pillows strewn around the floor.

“I still can’t believe you’re marrying him or that you let him see you naked. You gotta tell us…does he yell _Elvhen Glory_ when he is doing it?”

Some of the women covered their face in embarrassment at the question while Salihn laughed.

“You are too much sometimes Sera. But to answer your question, no – just my name actually,” she said in all seriousness making everyone laugh hysterically and Sera turn bright red.

Leliana fell off her stool with laughter while Cassandra flushed with wine laughed loudly. Even Vivienne chuckled at her reply.

 

 

“Bull – I am not drinking that,” he said seriously as he stared at the small glass of yellow liquid disgustedly.

“Come on man, live a little,” Bull pleaded.

“It smells like dragons piss,” he said sounding disgusted while everyone around the table laughed.

Bull clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

“Good, that’s what it’s called,” he said chuckling.

Staring at him in utter shock, he pointed at the glass.

“And you want me to drink it? Why would anyone willingly drink something that smells so foul?”

“It might put some hair on your chest. We are all going to do the shot you big pansy now bottoms up.”

He glanced around at the men around the table watching to see if he would do it. Slapping his hands on the table he shook his head. _Wolf, this is seriously not going to end well._

“Venavis,” he said with a laugh.

Solas took the glass and plugged his nose slamming it back quickly. Setting the glass down, he felt like he had just ingested fire. Choking and pounding on his chest as his eyes watered he heard the cheers around the table and watched as they all drank their shots. Most had the same reaction except for Bull, who at this point he was quite sure, was a professional drinker.

 

It was well after midnight when she returned to their room. Slipping her nightshirt on, she slid between the blankets almost asleep when she heard the men laughing outside the door. Opening her eyes, she watched as Dorian and Varric laughed drunkenly.

_I think I lost five sovereigns_

_The egg drank_

_The egg is sodding drunk_

_Oh this is hilarious_

Sliding out of bed she watched him slightly wobble as he walked through the door. Varric looked at her laughing.

“You owe me five sovereigns, Sunshine.”

Laughing now at the sight of him, she giggled at his sappy smile as he moved for the chair to fall into.

“I will meet with you tomorrow to pay up Varric, and get the story…so worth it,” she said still chuckling as she moved towards him.

Solas watched her as she closed the door and pointed at her.

“You bet that I wouldn’t,” he said slurring slightly.

“I cannot wait to hear the stories about this,” she said jokingly as she removed his braan.

“There were dirty cards…no, naked people,” he said with a hiccup.

Giggling she removed his tunic, “help me get you to bed ma’lath.”

He stood swaying slightly as she guided him the few short feet to the bed; laughing again as he fell face first with a soft groan.

“This feels good,” he said sleepily.

“Oye, not yet Dread Wolf, I need to get you rolled over,” she said with a laugh as he slowly rolled over and lifted his legs onto the bed. Undoing his leathers she pulled them from him and placed them on the chair with his shirt.

“Ar lath ma,” he whispered as he promptly fell asleep.

Gazing down at him with a tender smile, she went to get a glass of water to put on the night table for him.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Solas opened one eye and glanced around the room carefully. _Fen’edhis, I know better,_ he thought as he reached up to rub his head unable to stop the slight groan at the sharp pain. He felt her hand move on his chest as she slid upwards in the bed.

“Come here ma’lath,” she whispered gently pulling him to her as he laid his head in her lap.  Soon he felt the cooling sensation of her magic around his head as she began easing his headache. Rubbing his temples gently she poured soothing energy into the pounding.

“That was foolish,” he said with a small groan.

Laughing softly, she ran her hands over the base of his head massaging the tightened muscles hearing his soft little moans of pleasure.

“Perhaps, but sometimes foolish things remind you that you're living.”

“Oh, I am living alright…I feel it,” he said jokingly.

Giggling gently, she rubbed his shoulder.

“Did you at least have fun,” she asked curiously.

“I actually did,” he said sounding surprised as he sat up.

“Well good, I need to pay Varric his five sovereigns this morning. Why don’t you go bathe, while I work on getting dressed.”

“That I can do vhenan,” he said kissing her forehead and moving towards the private bath.

 

 

She stood in the kitchen with Myrna making her wedding cake and felt the twinge that took her breath for a moment. Myrna grabbed the stool and made her sit looking at her carefully.

“There just little twinges every now and then Myrna they are nothing to worry about,” she said rubbing the side of her belly absently.

Myrna nodded her head at her and went back to stirring the batter.

“I had those with every pregnancy. They are a sign that it is getting close to your time to get those little ones out,” she said pouring the batter into a cast iron pan.

Smiling as she frosted some of the small frilly cakes, she chuckled.

“Well I hope they wait till _after_ the wedding,” she said with a smile.

Myrna laughed as she put the pan in the oven.

“Love, they will come when they choose too, not when it’s convenient for you. My second came when I was trying to do laundry,” she said with a laugh.

“Well, how inconsiderate of him,” she said jokingly.

Solas walked into the kitchen and saw her laughing with the cook as she frosted little cakes and smiling he moved to snatch one barely escaping her swatting hand.

“Those are for tomorrow,” she said gazing at him tenderly with a small smile on her face.

Bending, he kissed her lips and snitched another one before she bit him making Myrna laugh at them.

“You know these are my weakness vhenan,” he said pleadingly.

Cullen came into the kitchen and saw the small cakes and smiling grabbed one he took a step back in surprise when she growled at him as he popped it into his mouth.

“Damn it! Do you know how long it takes to frost one of these fucking things? Pull up a chair and now you may learn…both of you,” she said looking at them both exasperated pointing a wooden spatula at them. Both men pulled up the stools by the wall and sat. Myrna stood holding her sides hooting with laughter.

“Aye, that’s my girl,” she said with a wink as she slid unfrosted tiny cakes at them and handed them the little wooden spatulas to spread the frosting with.

Cullen looked at Solas and saw his smile.

“It’s just best to do as she says,” he whispered to him as he picked up a small cake.

Cullen nodded his head in agreement and chuckled. Glancing at Salihn he stopped laughing at her narrowed glare at them.

“Yes, I believe you’re right,” he whispered back and picked up a small cake as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venavis - Fuck it  
> braan - Elven shoes  
> ma'lath - my love  
> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> Fen'edhis - Wolf dick  
> vhenan - my heart


	25. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone will enjoy the new chapter. I look forward to your comments and input.  
> Happy reading
> 
> Ma serannas ma falon'en

Moving the many pillows out of her way she got out of bed rubbing the small of her back as she ambled to the private bath.

_I think I got bigger overnight_

_How is that even possible that you haven’t popped yet_

_I have no clue_

_There is no way you’re going to shrink back to the way you were_

_I might_

_That is as great a lie as when you said you weren’t going to bang the egg, now look where I am_

_Oh shut it – still totally worth it_

Filling the tub she slid in so she could prepare for her day.

 

Solas stood in his room wearing a towel, staring at the white linen suit. He smiled as he ran his hand over the embroidery of silver threaded stems and leaves around the two-inch collar. It was an overly long tunic that would reach almost to the backs of his knees, with a slit up either side. The silver embroidered belt made from snoufleur skin to cinch the shirt. The soft linen leggings and snoufleur skinned calf boots to match the belt. Gazing at the outfit he sighed grabbing his towel feeling the beginnings of nerves.

 

Cassandra helped her get the gown on smiling as she tied the sash making sure it fell correctly. Salihn looked in the mirror and smiled pleased with the look. The small wreath of white flowers sat just over her head to lie gently in the middle of her forehead. She had braided the sides and pulled them back into one long braid, leaving the rest free. The white linen baby doll dress had a modest scooped neck that showed cleavage, but not too much. The edge was embroidered with silver threaded stems and leaves. The dress hugged her just under her breasts, with long tapered sleeves, and then fell in soft lines down her body. The front was designed to stop at her ankles and the back would trail just slightly on the ground. The snoufleur slippers felt butter soft on her feet and turning she looked at Cass seeing her dash tears from her face.

“Oh my friend you are so beautiful,” she said happily.

Hugging her she felt her own eyes begin to tear up.

“Damn it Cass…you’re making me cry now,” she said wiping them away quickly.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a choking laugh.

“Soon it will be your turn, and I will ruin your makeup,” she joked with her.

Salihn opened her armoire and pulled out the box that held Solas’ ring. Grabbing a piece of leather she strung it and then wrapped it securely around her sash, slipping the band behind the sash so it was unseen. They both turned at the knocking at the door and Salihn watched Cass open it letting Cullen in.

Like Cassandra, he was dressed in simple fare. He wore a burgundy muslin tunic with dark brown leathers and matching calf boots. Moving towards him, she pinned the small boutonniere of white flowers like the ones in her hair to his chest.

“There, now your outfit is complete Commander,” she said patting his chest smiling up at him.

Grasping her hand he placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

“You look beautiful, are you ready?” he asked with his voice thickened with emotion.

Nodding her head she didn’t want to speak thinking if she did she would start crying again.

They moved towards the Great Hall where the ceremony would be held and stood outside the door waiting for the music to begin. They heard the soft strains of the music and Cullen placed her hand on his arm smiling down at her as he laid his hand on hers.

“Are you ready Salihn?”

Smiling up at him she whispered, “I have been all my life.” Seeing him nod they moved through the door that opened for them.

Solas stood on the small dais in front of Mother Giselle with Max behind him and Cassandra across from him. When the music began he felt his heart speed up in nervousness and turned towards the door she would come through. Suddenly the air left his lungs as he saw her walking with the Commander towards him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Dragging air into his lungs, he felt the small tears of emotion escape as they stopped in front of him. Mother Giselle stepped forward looking at Cullen.

“Are you bringing this woman forward today?” she asked clearly.

“I am,” Cullen said thickly.

Solas stepped down as Cullen placed her hand on his arm and leaned in.

“Treasure her always as she should be,” he whispered to him. Solas nodded and stepped with her back onto the dais as Cullen stepped back to where Cass stood.

“Today these two come forth and join together for eternity. They have asked us to bear witness to their union and have prepared their own vows to each other.”

Solas pulled her ring from beneath his belt and untied the small leather strap holding it. Slipping it back onto her finger he held her hands and gazed into her eyes.

“Vhenan, I knew I loved you from the moment we met, and I have been helplessly and hopelessly lost in your eyes ever since. Without you, I am nothing - with you, I am more than myself. With all these witnesses, I willingly pledge to you my life.”

Reaching into her sash she untied his ring and pulled it out enjoying the look of surprise on his face through her watery gaze as she slipped it on his finger smiling up at him as she held his hands.

“There is an old story that says man and woman were separated because the Gods were frightened of how strong they were together. Men and women from then on were left to search their entire lives for the halves they lost - you are my other half - let the Gods be afraid – for they cannot keep us apart any longer. With all these witnesses, I too willingly pledge you my life.”

Mother Giselle motioned for Cass to step forward and she untied the sash Salihn wore and handed it to her. Tying their hands together she smiled at them happily.

“You may now kiss your wife,” she said gently.

Bending, he pressed his lips to hers feeling her small smile against his and nibbled her lower lip as everyone cheered around them.

 

The feast was grand with roasted pheasant and ram. There were trays of cheeses and hard meats and then trays of fruits. The wedding cake sat on the table with the many little frilly cakes around it. There were casks of ale and wine. They had a table to themselves and she laughed at every time someone would tap their glass expecting them to kiss.

Max stood holding his glass looking around the large room as it slowly quieted and then turned his gaze to the couple.

“From the moment she fell out of the sky we all knew our lives were about to change.” Listening to the chuckles from around the room, they watched Solas kiss her hand smiling at her. “From that first moment, we watched our comrade gravitate towards her. When she is around she brightens a room just as her nickname was so aptly given as Sunshine. But when she is in your presence my friend, she shines like a thousand suns. Falling in love does not come easy for any of us in here, but when it happens, we want the type of love that you two have shown everyone. Many blessings my friends,” he held his glass up as did the room.

Salihn wiped tears from her face as Solas bowed his head at him grateful for the kind words his own eyes damp with emotion.

Soon the music began and Solas led her to the floor as he pulled her close and began the dance before others slowly joined. Moving around the floor she felt a strong twinge in her lower back and breathed through it. As the song came to an end he was leading her back to their table when a sharper twinge came and stopped her in her tracks as her free hand held the side of her stomach and she instantly felt water running down the inside of her leg. Solas looked at her worriedly scanning her face, and looked up at him with wide frightened eyes,

“I think my water just broke,” she said before she felt another sharp twinge that made her moan low and slightly buckle her knees.

Sweeping her up quickly, he gazed down at her just as nervous.  

“Well, of course, it did vhenan; our children want to share in the day as well.”

They had gathered quite a group around them and Salihn looked around quickly seeing Cassandra she spoke to her.

“Cass, there is a pack in my armoire will you grab that please,” nodding, she took off at a run as Solas began walking towards the healing tower. As they crossed the garden she felt a hard contraction and moaned loudly. Solas took the stairs two at a time and reaching the room that had been prepared for this, he laid her down on the bed. Solas turned as Cassandra ran into the room holding the pack.

Solas took it from her and pulled out the birthing shirt and the small baby clothes she had made them and cloth diapers while Salihn had another strong contraction. Everyone left the room except Cassandra, who was helping him get her out of her gown and changed into a thin shirt. Covering her back up, she looked at him nervously.

“Is it too soon?” she asked apprehensively, gripping his hand.

“Only a couple of weeks early vhenan, they will be okay,” he said calmly as one of the midwives came in smiling at her as she had a stronger contraction than the one before.

“Oh sweet crackers this hurts,” she moaned as the midwife walked closer.

“My name is Brianna and this is Claire. I’m just going to make a quick check to see where we are, okay?” she said as she stepped beside Solas.

Nodding her agreement she stared at him and then clenched her eyes shut as another contraction rolled through her and she panted at the pain while the woman assessed her. When her head came back up she patted her knee comfortingly.

“Not much longer, maybe another hour and you will be ready.”

_An hour! Is she fucking insane?_

_No shit this fucking hurts_

_Okay focus…focus_

_You focus, I’m gonna scream_

_Oh my God_

As the next contraction ripped through her she moaned loudly as Solas placed a cool cloth on her sweating brow.

“We haven’t talked about names,” he said to distract her and himself. Seeing her bi-colored eyes look at him she laughed.

“No…we really haven’t, have we? Some parents were going to be, we don’t even have names for them.”

He placed his hand on her stomach and felt the muscles tighten under his fingers as the next contraction came and she screamed with the pain.

_Oh, God…I don’t want to scream, I want to be strong_

_Good then you be strong, I’ll scream_

_I really fucking hate you_

_Yes hate me later it’s time to scream again_

Salihn half screamed half groaned as the pressure to push was strong.

“I’m sorry…” she panted as her head fell back and she felt his cool lips on her forehead.

“Why are you sorry, vhenan?”

“Because I am not strong enough,” she panted.

“Vhenan, don’t be silly. You carried two small beings within your body for eight and half months, you are plenty strong. But I do now understand why you asked to keep the morning sickness and give me this part,” he said trying to elicit a smile and she did as the next contraction raced through her and her whole body bowed in pain. Reaching out and placing his hand on her stomach he sent out his magic feeling their children making sure they were well. He felt their magic flare at him and he knew they were in transition.

Cole appeared behind him suddenly.

“Talk to them, they are scared…they don’t understand,” he said to him and Solas nodded and moved to talk to them.

“Ar'an' ane melenal sul ma esha'linen, tel din ea enfenim,” he said into the swollen mound.

“Ar’an’ lath ma,” he said to them.

“They are listening and calming.”

“Thank you, Cole,” he said with a shaky voice.

“Hush Sahlin esha’linen,” he said soothingly to them and felt her hand on his head watching him tenderly.

Gazing at her he thought his heart would explode with the love he felt for her.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he said thickly.

“I love you too,” she said before the next contraction ran through her making her scream.

He watched her struggle to bring their children into the world and felt absolutely helpless.  

“Fen’edhis,” he growled as she panted trying to catch her breath as the midwives came back in to check her.

“It looks like she can start pushing now,” one said as she removed the sheet.

“Vhenan, are you ready to meet our children?” he said wiping her face with the cool cloth.

“Yes,” she said with a loud moan as another contraction came.

“Go ahead and seat yourself behind her Master Solas and help her sit up, it will make it easier for her to push them out.”

Moving swiftly, he sat behind her with her back against his chest as she used his legs for leverage and she bore down.

After almost half an hour of pushing, their son came into the world first and Solas cried as he saw him. Claire came forward to take him and clean him up, making sure he was healthy.

“Vhenan, he is…he is beautiful,” he said sniffing and wiping at his face as he leaned in to kiss her temple.

The midwife settled between her legs looked at her encouragingly.

“And he looked very healthy Mistress Salihn, now let’s bring the other one.”

Holding onto his legs tightly, she began again listening to the encouraging words he whispered into her ear.

After another half hour, their daughter was born. As soon as the little bundle was out Salihn started shaking uncontrollably. Solas looked scared as the midwife brought her son to her.

“It is okay Master Solas, this is quite normal when you deliver twins. The weight of them is missing and it is causing a sense of shock at the emptiness. She will quiet down once she has a hold of them for a few moments.”

Solas held her as she tremored and as the woman laid their son in her arms the trembling slowed. When the other woman brought their daughter and laid her in the other arm, the trembling ceased. Crying freely now, he touched the downy cheek of her face as he spoke brokenly.

“Aneth ara fenor,” he watched in awe as her eyes opened to study him quietly.

“Hi, their tiger…about time you got here,” she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on her son’s forehead.

The midwives moved through the room removing soiled towels and brought blankets to cover her. Claire walked to the bedside smiling pleased as she looked at Solas.

“Would you like to hold your daughter now, Master Solas,” she questioned gently.

Solas looked at her nervously then back to the small being and slid from behind Salihn, propping her with pillows to keep her sitting up.

“Yes, I would like that very much,” he said swallowing past the lump of nervousness.

Taking the small bundle as she handed her to him and he stared into his daughter's eyes. She wrapped her tiny, perfect fingers around his one and felt as if they were around his heart. Everything he had ever hoped for was in this small little girl as she gazed up at him.

Sitting next to her on the bed, he gazed at her lovingly.

“They are perfect,” he said brokenly filled with an emotion he had never known existed.

Salihn gazed up at him and smiled tiredly.

“I may be biased ma’lath, but I think we make some beautiful babies,” she said with a chuckle.

He chuckled as he kissed her lips gently.

“I don’t think its bias vhenan, it is obvious they are beautiful.”

She glanced down at their son then back at him.

“I thought of names if you would like to hear them.”

“I thought for our son we could name him Ellan, and for our daughter, Mahana, what do you think?”

He gazed down at his daughter in his arms, “What do you think of her choices, hmm?” her little hand waved in front of her and grabbed his finger again staring intently at him.

“I think they are strong names vhenan. You name our son with the ability to do anything, and our daughter as one who will always find the good around her.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Cassandra’s head peeked in.

“Claire said they are here,” she said sheepishly.

Laughing softly she looked at her grinning, “Come in Cass…and whomever else is standing out there with you.”

Soon the room filled with everyone coming to see the babies. Max stood next to Solas with Cullen, Bull, Dorian, Varric, and Blackwall. While Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, Vivienne, and Sera gathered around Salihn.

“Boys, meet my daughter Mahana. The one current feeding from his mother is our son, Ellan” he said reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Ar'an' ane melenal sul ma esha'linen, tel din ea enfenim - We are waiting for you my children, do not be afraid.  
> Ar'an' lath ma - We love you  
> Hush sahlin esha'linen - Hushh now children  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart  
> Fen'edhis - wolf dick  
> Aneth ara fenor - Welcome precious
> 
> The meaning of the children's names:  
> Mahana - She who moves ahead towards good  
> Ellan - One who has the ability to do anything


	26. Preparing for Emprise Du Lion

“They should be here and not at Terasyl’an Te’las,” Chandan said pointedly.

“Yes, but she is in part also involved with the advisors of the Inquisition. If we are to believe Fen’Harel, she cannot just leave without cause,” Josmael pointed out quickly to everyone.

“There are children now – that is 'just enough cause',” Panowen advised the council.

Abelas stood at the head of the council listening carefully as they deliberated on what should be done about the twins and Fen’Harel’s falon'saota.

“It is not our decision, but Fen’Harel’s what is to be done or not done about his mate and children,” Abelas said tiredly – again.

“It is obvious that she has influenced him so that she may stay where she is,” Chandan said frustrated.

Abelas stared at the man annoyed with the circular conversation going nowhere.

“I will not believe that Chandan. She has used logic and reason for everything she has discussed with us and with the Inquisition. She knows much of what is to come and has advised of tactics, not how they must do it. Just as she came to us about Mythal’s Temple, she advised us of what was to come, proposed a plan of action, and then let us decide if it was what we thought necessary. None of you can dispute otherwise.”

“What are you suggesting we do then Abelas,” Josmael asked sounding tired even to himself.

“I propose that you allow me to visit them, and advise Fen’Harel of your concerns. Let him decide what is best,” he said plainly.

Everyone glanced around at each other and seeing them nod in agreement, he nodded his head as well.

“Then I shall leave soon,” he said suddenly.

“Dareth shiral,” he heard as he left the planning room for his quarters to change.

 

He moved through the keep wearing loose-fitting green leathers, and a matching vest. The traditional Inquisition garb was not to his liking. He was used to his own Sentinel armor lined with soft leather and woolen padding. He had no hood and it felt odd for his blonde hair that was braided back in traditional warrior style to be exposed. As he grabbed for the door of the keep he felt his heart speed up at the thought of seeing her. He had read and re-read Fen’Harel’s message of the twins being born for three weeks. He could not explain his need nor could he stop himself from wanting to see that they were whole and healthy. The council had given him good reason to obtain what he wanted and spirits if he hadn’t grabbed at it quickly. He could not explain why he felt – compelled to see them. Moving towards the Eluvian he slipped through to Skyhold away from O’adahl tuast sal’shiral.

Slipping into Skyhold from the Eluvian in the dungeon, he moved quickly up a flight of stairs and through three corridors towards their rooms. He had come here the two times to deliver the ring and the rattles, but he remembered when he was here for years with Fen’Harel. Smiling as he passed guards and others, he rounded a corner and found the room he looked for thankful that it was not guarded and knocked briefly before he opened the door.

Salihn sat in a chair holding Mahana just finishing feeding her as Solas was bent to pick Ellan up and turned at the knock. Seeing Abelas, he looked concerned.

“Lethal’lin, what are you doing here?” he asked quickly moving towards him.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he spoke quietly.

“We received your message and it was requested that their wellbeing and yours was checked on. The Council has concerns.”

Solas glanced at him for a moment and then smiled clapping him on the shoulder.

“Then come lethal’lin, meet our children,” he said pleased as he moved away to gather his fussing son.

“We can discuss the Council’s concerns after,” he said absently.

Abelas nervously took a step forward unable to tear his eyes from Salihn feeling ashamed and foolish for his obsession, yet he saw how beautiful she looked.

Standing, she walked towards him and placed Mahana in his arms smiling up at him and his heart skipped at the sight.

“Abelas, this is Mahana,” she said gently giving her to him to hold. He stared into her father’s blue-grey eyes and his mother’s face surrounded by soft red hair. Touching her soft face gently, he gazed in awe while she studied him carefully. Grabbing the finger that touched her she held on tightly.

Salihn laughed as she took Ellan from Solas and glanced at him, while Solas spoke to his son.

“She takes after her mama, she is the calm one,” she said with a joking laugh as she patted the back of their son.

“This one is Ellan, and he is so his father’s son. Such a fussy bugger,” she said as he cried and she crooned to him softly.

He could feel the immense magic of this little baby and gazed at his friend.

“Her magic is…” He could not finish what he was thinking having never felt anything like it in someone so young and watched Solas' nod at him.

“It is strong,” he said quietly. “Ellan is no different. His magic is a bit more unpredictable, where Mahana’s is more controlled.”

Salihn couldn’t un-see the adoring look he held for Mahana as he let her hold his finger in her tight grip with a small smile on his lips. She had secured him as she had every other man she had met. She watched as he laid a small gentle kiss on her forehead as he spoke.

“Da’len, ma ane ina'lan'ehn aron mar mamae,” he whispered to her as her little hand touched his nose. Moving to the crib he laid her down as she continued to follow him with her eyes as he took her brother from Salihn.

Holding him he felt the magic swirl around and through him as well as he studied him. The small boy resembled his father but had his mother’s eyes, one blue and one brown with a crown of russet brown hair, very much like his fathers if he allowed it to grow. Touching his face, the boy grabbed his hand like his sister had and held it silently studying him.

“Da’len, ma ane aron mar babae,” he said with a smile gazing at Solas.

“They are beautiful,” he said reverently as he kissed his forehead like he had his sister.

He tried not to look at her, but even after three weeks, he could see that she was thinning. _I should not notice such things;_ he reprimanded himself as he returned his gaze back to the small boy staring at him intently. Ellan started to fuss for Salihn and Abelas spoke to him as he walked to her.

“Hush, da’len, amahn as,” he said calmly as she took him.

“He knows when it’s his turn to eat,” she said with a laugh as she took him and moved to sit with him.

Abelas gazed back at Mahana and Solas laughed at him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

“It is difficult to not want to hold them all the time. Come, pick her up lethal’lin and we shall discuss what has brought you here.”

Abelas laughed at how insightful he was and pick up the little girl carrying her to the chairs next to the fire.

“They want you to reconsider allowing Salihn and the children to move to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral,” he said gazing at her beautiful little face.

“I have already explained that is not possible,” he said annoyed.

“I explained that to them – again. I advised that I would come and seek your guidance,” he said finally looking at him.

“They thought that with the children born, that would be reason enough for her to leave. They do not see how she has become a valuable asset to the Inquisition.”

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose and stared into the fire.

“She is more than just an asset, she is their friend” he explained in exasperation.

Abelas watched Mahana’s little mouth open with a big yawn and he grinned enthralled with the small action. He positioned her so she could hear his heart as it beat lulling her to sleep and her eyes closed quickly and soon she softly snored as she dozed with her little fist in her mouth. Looking up at Solas, he just smiled.

Solas chuckled at his friend's reactions to his daughter.

“I see she has found another admirer in you,” he said jokingly.

“It was not difficult I think,” he said softly laughing while touching her little cheek.

“What are your orders then Fen’Harel,” he said softly so as not to wake the sleeping bundle.

Sitting back for a moment he tented his fingers and glanced over to where Salihn sat crooning softly to Ellan as he ate and made his decision as he looked back at Abelas.

“You may tell them that I will not be parted from my children or my mate. We will leave when it is time for us to do so and no sooner. My family is competently protected here by the Inquisition. There is not one of the soldiers including the Advisors that wouldn’t die for my children. This _concern_ of theirs is selfish and ill-considered. If this argument is brought to my attention again, they will not appreciate the next conversation.” He heard her soft footsteps behind him as she walked to them patting Ellan’s back.

“Ma’lath, you should advise them that we will not be needed here much longer to ease their concerns, not give ultimatums. There is not much to do in Emprise Du Lion, and once that is done we will be marching back to the Arbor Wilds to the empty Temple to capture Sampson. From there, Corypheus will challenge Max with opening another Breach. Max will defeat him and then we may leave. My only concern is obtaining your orb from Max before he accidentally destroys it.”

Salihn moved to lay Ellan down and turned towards him seeing that both men were listening.

“You will get more bees with honey than you will with vinegar,” she pointed out making Solas laugh.

“You told me why you gathered the council in the first place, and it was a sound decision. You cannot ignore them just because they are being asses – that’s their job. You don’t have to trust them implicitly, but you should listen to their council. Advise them of your plan, tell them your goal – help them understand.”

Abelas looked between them, listening intently and focused on Solas.

“So you do have a plan to obtain your orb,” he said sounding curious.

Solas nodded, “Yes, well we do. Salihn wants Max to understand that if the orb breaks the only way to remove the mark is to cut his arm off. That is not a lie, it would be the only way for me to remove it before it killed him. However, if I have my orb I can remove it from him safely. Her plan is that I will remove the mark and absorb my power that was stored.”

“And you think this will work, that they will just let you live,” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I do. I am going to tell them who I am.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *            

“Emprise Du Lion is but a frozen hole, so do dress warmly Max,” she said with a cheeky grin hearing his responding laugh. “The area is controlled by Red Templars. The Sahrnia mine is where they are growing the Red Lirium, from people. You will find the information that Cullen needs to pin down Sampson’s hideout in the quarry. Clearing them out will, of course, give the people of Sahrnia a chance at recovery. There is also an old Elvhen ruin there, it’s named Suldein Keep and it is occupied by Imshael, he is not your regular run of the mill demon. He is one of the Forbidden Ones from Elvhen lore of the abyss. Imshael serves one of the Forgotten ones and most of their names have been lost but the ones that are still remembered are Imshael, Anaris, Gelduaran, Daern’thal, and Xebenkeck. They are the embodiment of everything not good; disease, terror, spite, and malevolence. His physical body can be killed, but you will just be sending him back to the Void and removing him from this plane of existence. You will want to get rid of him though because he is helping the Red Lirium grow. Besides, the keep is a great place for Inquisition forces to get a good foothold in the Highland Dales.”

Max laughed and shook his head.

“The area is very straightforward, there are four rifts for you to remove here,” she showed him pointing to the map. “The other two are here with the three High Dragons on the other side of Judicael’s Crossing. There is the Highland Ravager, Hivernal, and Kaltenzahn, they are not hurting anyone. Unless necessary, do not approach. They are not your average High Dragon; they have tricks that would require a large accompaniment. The bridge will need to be repaired if you are going to cross over there to close the rifts.”

“Not a lot of information on this area then,” Max said as he looked over the map.

“No, I am afraid not Max. The area really is as straight forward as that. Kill Red Templars, free Sahrnia prisoners, kill Imshael, arrest Mistress Poulin for selling her people and stay away from the dragons. That really does about cover it," she said smiling cheekily at him making him laugh.

“Commander, we shall need forces to work on the bridge, and bring in some much needed food and supplies for the people of Sahrnia. I will gather my team and we can leave at the end of the week.”

Salihn glanced around the table for a moment to make sure they were done and looked at Max.

“I have something for you Max; will you follow me to the foundry?”

Seeing him nod, she left the room and heard Cullen laughing behind them at something Leliana had said. Turning she watched Max look back and laugh with them, and she felt her heart swell at how much they had become her family. Turning quickly she wiped at the errant tear and pushed through another door.

_I am such a sap_

_You are just figuring this out_

_It’s just hormones_

_Oh no…you were like this long before you had the egg’s mini-me’s_

_Hush it_

_Hopeless_

_Pfft_

Pushing through the foundry’s door, Max grabbed the door and followed her inside.

“Do you remember that conversation about how I could build you a tent that was meant for the Gods? Well, here you go. I knew that you would be going to Emprise Du Lion, and that it would be freezing, windy and generally miserable.” Pulling on his arm she brought him closer to the medium sized dome tent she designed and help make with Harritt and Dagna.

“You will find that your new accommodations come fully equipped with heating, protection and sound ruins,” she said the last with a wiggle of her eyebrows at him making him laugh.

Max stared at it in amazement as he walked towards it touching the fabric it was thin not like canvas.

“How is this supposed to keep anything out it’s so thin,” he questioned curiously.

“It’s called magic, Max…you know that beautiful thing you like around when someone is trying to cleave your head from your shoulders? The other part you will enjoy is that one of these babies costs the Inquisition fifteen sovereigns per tent,” she said laughing enjoying his look of complete surprise.

“Let me show you how to take one apart and put it back together. I made enough for a team of five and one for Lace since she travels everywhere first; soon we can make more for others. But for now, there are only five for the team and one for lace,” she said moving towards one that had not been erected yet.

She showed him that the poles were collapsible and light, as they were made out of blue vitriol, making them pliable. She demonstrated how they slid together, and where they would slide through the fabric. She made him do it a few times until she saw him laughing at how quickly it formed.

“Where are the stakes that will hold this down,” he asked looking around.

Salihn handed him four spikes and a brand new little hammer to go with them. The spikes were designed like arrow points so that they would glide through the ground frozen or not, easily.

He looked at everything and saw that it all rolled up to the size of a bedroll and weighed less than five pounds.

“If I didn’t love you before…I really do now,” he said in awe as he bent and hugged her.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Solas walked into the dining hall with Ellan in a baby carrier that Salihn had crafted calling it the _baby hammock,_ and he was grateful for it as they would come in handy for travel. Salihn followed behind him with Mahana smiling up at him as they entered. She made his heart stutter every time she turned her gaze and focused on him.

They grabbed their dinner and sat down with Sera and Bull listening to their idle chatter.

“Sera if you would just let me toss you; just think of the mayhem – the mayhem Sera,” he said trying to convince her.

“I can’t fly you daft tit,” she said with a laugh before taking a drink of her ale staring at him.

“Yeah I know that, but you are lighter than Varric,” he said honestly.

“Well then do some presses or something – you’re not throwing me you overgrown lummox,” she said laughing at him as his face looked saddened.

Chuckling at them, she dug into her dinner and soon Sera moved from across from her to beside her.

“Can I hold Maha for a while,” she asked touching the small cheek as the baby stared at her.

Nodding her head, she slid Mahana from the little hammock and handed her over.

Sera sighed happily as she moved to dance with her as Meriden played her lute. Not long after that Ellan was taking by Cassandra and they sat with empty hammocks watching their children be loved and spoiled by the Inquisitions advisors and core group. She felt Solas slip his arm around her and pull her back against his chest as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

They watched as their children were passed from one to another and couldn’t stop the laughter as Cullen held Mahana talking to her about how boys were bad, and Vivienne held Ellan and spoke to him about dragons and princes. Cassandra looked at her hopeful as she spoke.

“We leave tomorrow, will you sing for us tonight Salihn…please,” she pressed.

Laughing she smiled and stood to borrow Meriden’s lute. Strumming the notes slowly she started by looking around at everyone and began to sing, weaving a song of imagination and magic.

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace, you

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people sharing all the world, you...

 

While Salihn sang the babies magic came alive making their skin radiate. At first, Cullen and Vivienne were nervous holding them feeling the power radiate from their tiny bodies. Solas moved to where they sat watching the change in his children and touched both of them feeling the power that came from them as they heard their mother sing. Their magic felt of love and joy, the pure innocence of their spirit. Soon as Salihn was finished they looked around and he watched his son smile up at him.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They stood at the entrance to the keep looking down at the yard below watching as Max, Cassandra, Dorian, Bull and Sera loading their bedrolls and new tents onto the back of their saddles. Max spoke to Cullen as he mounted his horse.

“I will send the information as soon as we have it by raven,” he said grasping his arm in farewell.

“Ride safe Inquisitor,” he said as he stepped back.

Max looked at her and Solas and pointed at them.

“Do not let them grow up until their Uncle Max returns,” he said jokingly. Hearing them laugh at his request.

“I will tell them of your wishes, but they are stubborn…like their father,” Salihn said cheekily.

Watching them ride off and once they were out of sight, they went back inside the keep. Salihn laughed as she realized how many aunts and uncles the kids had. Solas gazed down at her curiously as he heard her soft laugh.

“I was just thinking that our children have more well-meaning Aunts and Uncles then they will ever know what to do with. I mean think about it…not just the ones here, but once we go home then they will have to contend with Uncle Abelas and who knows who else, and I have a feeling Abelas will be just as overbearing as Cullen will be.”

Solas started to share in the humor of the situation as recalled how the normally quiet Sentinel had gazed at their children. Moving to their room he opened the door and followed her inside.

“For the Elvhen, vhenan, there have not been children in more than three millennia.”

She stopped and stared at him in surprise.

_Well, no wonder the council was constantly trying to get them back to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral._

_That would explain it_

_I wonder why_

_Good question nerd_

“Why has it been so long?”

He glanced at her as he pulled the sleeping Ellan from the cloth carrier and laid him down in the crib.

“Not many would want to bond and hold that type of responsibility,” he said by way of answer.

Moving to place Mahana next to her brother in the crib she glanced at him.

“So let me get this straight,” she said moving away to sit by the fire. “Arlathan was full of adults?”

He smiled as he moved to sit across from her.

“Only the low born or peasants would conceive, but yes Arlathan was full of adults.”

“Well that sounds absolutely boring as hell,” she muttered under her breath.

Solas started laughing and gazed at her adoringly.

“I suppose you are right, it was boring. My days were filled with reading, painting, studying…” she looked at him wickedly.

“And fornicating without consequences…don’t forget that part. Bunch of horny elves running around,” she said laughing making his face and ears blush.

Shaking his head at her he moved to kneel between her legs and gaze into her eyes.

“Only on the nights of a full moon,” he said jokingly.

Laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead upon his.

“Is that why you get…” unable to finish her sentence as his lips claimed hers, he heard her giggle and then the softly sigh against his lips. He felt his heart swell with his love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terasyl'an Te'las - Skyhold  
> Falon'saota - bond mate  
> Dareth shiral - safe travel  
> Da'len, ma ane ina'lan'ehn aron mar mamae - little one, you are beautiful like your mother  
> Da'len, ma ane aron mar babae - Little one, you resemble your father  
> Hush, da'len, amahn as - Hush, little one, and here she is  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree
> 
> Song: Imagine - written by John Lennon


	27. Knowledge is Key

Cullen knocked on the door holding the information Max had sent him from Sahrnia, disgusted with his findings but happy at the results it had produced with Sampson’s location. _Finally, I will have the son of a bitch by the throat,_ he thought pleasantly.

Solas opened the door and seeing Cullen, motioned for him to enter.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything Solas,” he said closing the door behind him.

“No, not at all we were reading,” he said.

Cullen walked to where the crib was and found that Ellan was awake and picking him up he saw the smile on the little boys face making him smile and feel relaxed.

“Hey, there little man…you haven’t been giving your parents too much trouble have you?” he asked him enjoying how his smile got a little bigger and hearing the little gurgles of an answer.

Solas watched the large man reduced to a puddle of goo as his son entertained him. Cullen turned with Ellan in his arms at the sound of Solas softly laughing at him and smiled slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing like a baby to render a grown man to mush,” he commented chuckling moving to one of the chairs next to the fire.

“Agreed,” he commented with a chuckle sitting in the chair next to Salihn who smiled at him.

“I would like to say I came to visit everyone, but I received the information from Max,” he said pulling the paper from inside his shirt and handed it towards Solas.

Solas took the paper; opening it and read quickly staring at the information about the atrocities at the mine. The information led to the lost Temple of Dirthamen.  _Fen’edhis,_ he thought annoyed at this – thing is in what was once a beautiful temple. _I wonder if they have found the hidden chamber behind the bookshelves beneath the main hall._

“From everything I am able to gather, it is an ancient Elvhen ruin. I would like to take you with me,” he said bluntly.

Solas glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and Cullen laughed.

“Not just because you’re an elf, but you have studied this stuff. If there is anything they haven’t destroyed, I would like to catalog it, but leave it there where it was meant to be. It is sad to think that much of the history is lost, maybe if we can help recover some of it – it could help,” he said reddening with embarrassment.

Salihn glanced at Solas seeing the pleased look on his face with Cullen’s words.

“I did not know you appreciated Elvhen lore, Commander,” he said curiously.

Cullen looked up from Ellan and glanced at him.

“I didn’t at first, not until I met these two,” he said focusing back on Ellan who was pulling on his nose.

“It suddenly came to me that I know more and have access to more information on my lineage than they will ever have access to and…and it upset me to think they wouldn’t have the same opportunities that I had.” Pulling his face away he glanced back at Solas not surprised at seeing the surprised look on his face.

“So I started thinking that as often as we have come across such places, why not gather the information that we can. Leave it alone or let one of the local Dalish clans know it is there so they can gather what there is, and we will have some kind of written record for this little guy to study when he is ready to read.”

_That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard_

_Here come the waterworks_

_Ass_

_Wuss_

Standing she moved to where Cullen sat with her son and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said with a watery smile.

Moving away from him, she went to check on Mahana needing a moment to gather her composure.

Solas had never heard such talk from a human before and it helped solidify his decision to tell them the truth. Clearing his own throat full of emotion, he looked at the paper again and folding it set it on the side table.

“The ruin was known as a Temple to Dirthamen, the keeper of secrets. If they have not destroyed the Temple, then there should be an anti-chamber that holds a library. When would you like to leave?”

“Tomorrow if we can,” he said quickly turning and looking at Salihn. “We would only be gone for a week at most. It is about a day and a half in travel there and then back.”

She laughed at him and pointed back at Solas.

“Are you trying to convince me, Cullen? If so, then you can stop. I will be fine,” she said with a small laugh.

Cullen chuckled and shook his head.

“Well now that I have your wife’s permission to take you, did you want to go?”

Solas laughed and nodded his head.

“I will see you at sun up,” he promised.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn finished bathing Mahana and wrapped her in a towel as Leliana knocked at the door and then peaked in.

“Salihn?” she called out.

“Oh good you can help me,” she said coming into the room from the private bath holding Mahana.

Leliana moved into the room shutting the door softly behind her.

“Of course, what do you need?”

Salihn laughed at the loaded question.

_A large fucking glass of wine_

_Go for the whole bottle don’t be a baby_

_Cake…I need cake_

_You need wine more_

_True_

“Would you mind terribly putting a diaper on this one, while I get Ellan bathed? They have both been fed, and I wanted to clean them up before they fell asleep. This is so much easier if Solas is here,” she muttered to herself.

“Of course,” she said holding her arms out and taking the baby.

“Come to Auntie Leli, princess,” she crooned as she moved towards the bed to dress her.

“You are the best,” she said gratefully as she picked up a sleepy Ellan.

“Come on big boy, it’s your turn,” she said kissing his head and carrying him to the private bath.

After a few minutes, she came back with Ellan wrapped in a towel and saw that Leliana had Mahana in her arms as she sang softly to her while stroking her cheek. Smiling at the picture she would draw when she had laid them down. With Ellan finally dressed his mouth yawned big and she smiled at him.

“Era esha'lin,” she crooned to him picking him up to take him to the crib. She felt Leliana move beside her to lay Mahana’s sleeping little body next to him and you could see how they rolled towards each other. Realizing that Leliana had most likely come for some reason she turned to gaze at her embarrassed.

“I am so sorry to have roped you in on my nightly routine, I am sure you came for a reason other than dressing my kids,” she said with a soft chuckle.

Leliana smiled at her and nodded moving away from the crib.

“Yes I did, but I do not mind spending time with them. It is…soothing to hold them,” she said softly.

“You did not come for dinner so I wanted to ask you if you had anything sent up?”

Standing for a moment Salihn's brain went blank.

_Did I eat? I don’t remember_

_That can’t be a good thing_

_One meal won’t kill me_

_The egg won’t like it_

_Pah…that’s why he is not here to bitch_

“I honestly don’t remember if I ate,” she said sounding tired and sat down.

Leliana smiled at her as she patted her on the shoulder.

“I will be back with some dinner and maybe some wine…you appear to need both,” she said as she left.

Salihn rubbed her face and stared into the fire.

_Just a couple of more days and he will be back_

_Should have asked for help the first day he left when you got two hours of sleep_

_Hush it, I can do this_

_Yeah…I can see that_

Salihn turned as her door opened and she watched Leliana carry in a tray with Josephine carrying a bottle of wine behind her.

_Ahh, see…she brought reinforcements_

_I see that ass_

“Okay you eat while we get us a glass of wine,” Josie ordered as she moved to the small table.

Taking the bowl of stew and hunk of bread gratefully, she dug in not realizing how hungry she really was. Josie poured wine for everyone and then passing the glasses out, she sat down. Salihn took the glass and took a sip and her eyes closed as the flavors burst over her taste buds, and moaned appreciatively making them laugh.

“We will make sure that food is sent to you while he is gone,” Josie said decisively as she crossed her legs.

“You don’t have to…” and stopped talking as Josie held her hand up to her.

“No, I don’t have to, but I want to, and it will give me a reason to see the babies. I am just enchanted with their little-pointed ears and button noses,” She said with a sigh, making Salihn and Leliana laugh.

“I did not realize that my having children was going to make everyone baby crazy,” she said before taking another bite of the stew.

Leliana laughed as she took a drink of her wine.

“I don’t think I have ever been around children that are as…absorbed as yours are. I always feel happy, and relaxed when I hold them,” she said absently as she thought about it. Then looked at her and laughed.

“Or maybe I am just like you said…baby crazy.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard them cry…I mean do they even?” Josie asked taking a drink of her wine.

Salihn gazed at her like she was nuts.

“Oh yeah, they cry – loudly. Well, I should say Ellan cries loudly, Mahana does this fussy half-cry that is kind of funny really.” Setting her finished bowl on the little side table she sat back drinking her wine.

“Thankfully women are born with two breasts or there would always be one screaming,” she said laughing.

Josie looked at her seriously, “we could find you a wet nurse if you need one.”

Salihn looked at her and laughed.

“No thanks Josie, it is just awkward with Solas gone. Usually, I will grab one and feed them, and then when that one is finished Solas will bring the other to me and we swap out kids. When doing it alone, it is a little more energetic,” she said with a slight chuckle. Refilling everyone’s glass she sat back and sighed pleasantly.

“Only a couple of more days and they should be back,” she said with a happy smile.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn bent over the crib as Mahana gazed up at her calmly, and her brother Ellan fussed and threw his hands up at her. She bent over him and picked him up rocking him in her arms gently as she sang to him softly.

Oh, Oh,

 

Duorme stu figghiu beddu e fai la oh, oh.

Lo suonnu e fattu e pi li picciriddi,

E ppi rripusare tre,

Pi rripusare tre bote a lu juorno, oh, oh.

Una la sira e una la matina,

L’autra quanno sona,

L’autra quanno sona ‘u manzijuerno, oh, oh.

 

Solas opened the door quietly and stopped in the doorway listening to her sing in Antivan to their child. When she placed him on her shoulder he could see that it was his son she was soothing to sleep. His eyes were almost closed and his skin was slightly shimmering.

Oh!

 

Si com’ un agnidduzzu e quanno nasci,

Ca cierri, cierri la

Ca cierri, cierri la lana ti crisci, oh, oh!

Lo latte di ta matri e tti nutrisci,

Comu la trofa di

Comu la trofa di la majurana, oh, oh!

Si’ picciriddu e sa’ fare I catini

Lo to’ core e lo mio

Lo to core e lo mio, m’incatenasti, oh, oh!

 

As the song came to an end, his son’s eyes were closed and he was indeed asleep. Closing the door with a soft click, her head turned to see him and smiled happily. Laying Ellan down, she moved swiftly to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he kissed her deeply.

“Ma dea haim uth ma’lath,” she whispered breathlessly as soon as they broke apart.

He smiled as his eyes rapidly studied her face, and he could see she looked tired and beautiful.

“Did you guys find what you were looking for?”

He nodded his head.

“We obtained the equipment for Dagna to make the ruin, nullifying Sampson’s armor.”

She reached up and ran her hand over his cheek lovingly, enjoying how he turned into the touch closing his eyes, and laying his hand over hers to place a kiss on her palm.

“Are you ready to tell Max, when he returns?” she asked him gently studying his expression carefully.

“I am vhenan,” he said with a soft sigh. “I do not want to be dishonest with them any longer; they have become important to me.”

She knew that was hard for him to admit to.  _Shem’s_ earning the Dread Wolf’s respect and admiration.

“They will become even more vital as we progress forward in building a future for our family, our people and everyone else on this planet. You will need strong allies moving forward if we are to prepare them for the veil being removed.”

He looked at her tenderly and bent to kiss her forehead gently before he spoke gazing deeply into her eyes.

“Have you ever considered that they might reject me – us, vhenan?”

She softly laughed placing her hand on his chest loving the feel of strong muscle and solid heartbeat beneath her fingers.

“Yes, I have. If that is their choice, then we shall leave and continue on the path we have already chosen – just without them on it with us.”

He could hear the sadness in her tone at the idea of them not being around and touched her face.

“Then we will just have to be very persuasive than,” he said smiling at her as he kissed her fingers.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

She sat quietly while Solas directed Max, Cullen, and Leliana to sit at the chairs that were placed around the fire. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the children were still sleeping soundly feeling his hand grasp hers, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

“We asked you here because we did not want to mislead you any longer,” he said frankly.

Max gazed at him and then Salihn and sat back crossing his arms.

“You’re leaving – aren’t you,” he said sounding upset.

“That will depend on how this conversation ends, as to whether that is today or much later,” Solas said honestly, catching everyone off guard.

“The orb Corypheus wields – it is mine. I came to the Inquisition after I tracked him to Haven to retrieve it, and he destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes before I could get to him when he tried to open it.”

The three of them sat in stunned silence before Leliana leaned forward to speak.

“If it is yours, how was he able to obtain it?”

“I was in _uthenera_ recovering – from casting the veil. His agents stole it while I slumbered; I awoke shortly after it was taken. I was still in a weakened state from my long slumber, and it took a year to track him to Haven.”

Leliana’s eyes narrowed at him with his words.

“Casting the veil? Then the Dalish legends are true,” she said somewhat absently as her gaze moved to her.

“You have known about this?”

“Yes, I have known about this – since the beginning. I have known many things from the start that are not my story to tell anyone,” she said looking at her knowingly and saw her eyes move away from her in understanding.

Cullen gazed at them and then focused on Solas.

“If I am following any of this correctly, then I would come to the conclusion that you are Fen’Harel. Do I understand this right?”

Solas glanced at him and nodded his head _yes_ , before speaking.

“I am,” he said clearly making Max sit back in complete shock.

“You lied to me,” he said quietly angry.

Salihn sat forward gazing at him, annoyance and anger clearly lacing her voice and written on her face.

“Maxwell Emile Trevelyan, he never lied to you. You perceive his omission as a lie, and that is a mistake. Did you divulge to him everything about you and your past?” she saw his ashamed look and she drove home the truth. “He is Elvhen and you are Human…how much trust do you think is there in the beginning? It must be earned, and we do – trust you, with not only our own lives but those of our children. If we did not, we would not be sitting here now.”

Max gazed past her to the crib and then back to her understanding the truth of the situation. If anyone knew he was walking amongst them – and had children. A shiver of dread ran up his spine as he gazed back at Solas.

“Then I am honored that you would trust us with the lives of your children,” he said gently before sitting back.

Shaking his head Cullen gazed at him confused.

“You could have kept this from us, why are you telling us all of this – now?”

“I have removed from Corypheus’ grasp the well that holds knowledge, and the Eluvian that would give him access to the fade from the Temple in the Arbor Wilds. These are the objects of Corypheus’ desire. I have left a small contingency of Sentinel’s there to keep him interested so that we may capture Sampson. Once that is done, Corypheus will come to challenge Max when he realizes that what he wanted is not in the Temple and that we have taken his Commander of his forces.”

Cullen understood the removal of such things would be prudent to keep the Magister from entering the fade. He could see that there was more and waited patiently for him to continue.

Solas turned his gaze to Max and gestured to his marked hand.

“My magic will eventually kill you,” he said frankly surprising Max to look at his hand and clench his fist.

“There are two options that are available to us to make sure that never happens. One is that I retrieve my orb from Corypheus and remove it safely, or two is that we remove your arm at the elbow.”

Max looked at him in horror as he absently rubbed his arm.

“I think I prefer option number one, thank you very damn much,” he said clearly.

Solas smiled at him pleased as he nodded his head in agreement.

“We did as well. When we confront Corypheus there is an opportunity where the mark will call the orb to it. You will want to close the breach in the sky with it, but do not – we cannot do that until the Magister is dead. When he is defeated, I will use the orb to remove the mark from your hand and close the breech safely myself. When I do it, I will be able to also gather any lingering rifts that you have not been able to either reach or did not know about.”

Everyone looked at each other in contemplative silence while Salihn stood to gather up Mahana as she started fussing needing a fresh diaper. Once she was clean, she was smiling at her and cooing throwing her arms around. Turning to gaze at them she waited for someone to talk. Cullen stood and walked towards her and held his hands out smiling at Mahana tenderly.

“Come to Uncle Cullen, Princess,” he said as she handed her to him watching his face light with joy as she gurgled at him excitedly. Cullen looked at her and smiled gently before kissing her forehead and turning his gaze back to the excited spitting coming from her daughter.

Max gazed around and let out a little sigh of acceptance as he looked at Solas.

“Then that is what we will do Solas – or Fen’Harel…what do we call you?”

Solas laughed as he stood holding out his hand to him.

“Solas, Max…you may always call me by my given name.”

Max took his hand and grasped it tightly smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fen'edhis - wolf dick  
> Era esha'lin - sleep my child  
> Ma dea haim uth ma'lath - You were gone to long my love  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Shem's - quicklings  
> Uthenera - waking sleep
> 
> Song: Oh, lallo – Go to sleep – Sung by Mrs. Mari Trantino – Italian Folk Songs - Edited by Alan Lomax and Carla Bianco/Vol. 1/Folkways records Fe 4010


	28. Arbor Wilds

Salihn stood holding Mahana as she wasn’t feeling well and was more than just fussy. Thankfully she was being quiet at the moment while they spoke.

“This area is of course no different than the Emerald Graves. You will, however, have much to do with fighting Corypheus’ forces as you progress to the temple. He is still under the impression that there is a well and an Eluvian held within. The route that Sampson will choose is riddled with traps. Follow the obeisance path and get to the well, I will give you a map,” she said with a laugh.

“You will find Sampson, and when Corypheus realizes that what he wanted is not there he will be angry. Solas had the Eluvian replaced with one that is enchanted for the one-time use. Once everyone has entered the Crossroads, Solas will lead you back from their to Skyhold. You will know when you have reached Skyhold by the eluvian and its white framing and small wolves carved into it.”

Max looked at her and nodded and then curiously spoke over Mahana’s now sudden fussing.

“Why does it sound like you will not be here?”

Smiling at him, she nodded her head in acknowledgment to his assumption.

“Because, myself and the children will not be here, Max. We will be in O’adahl tuast sal’shiral awaiting for your return.”

They could all understand that with the lack of forces here, Solas would want them protected regardless.

“Okay then, what else should we know.”

“I will pull a small vial of the wells water for either you or Morrigan to drink. This will give you the ability to obtain the dragon you’re going to need to defeat Corypheus.”

“But who should drink it?” he asked sounding frustrated.

Smiling at him she patted at Mahana's back as she started to quiet again as she spoke.

“Max, that is completely up to you. I have never told you what you should do before, do not think I will start now,” she said with a small grin.

Hearing Cullen and Leliana laugh softly, Max gazed at her unsure.

“What would you do?” he asked her.

“What your conscious tells you,” she answered plainly.

Max stared at her a moment and then smiled and let out a chuckle.

“I swear if I didn’t love you already,” he said annoyed and laughing at her.

Salihn laughed with him and then nodded her head.

“These have always been your decisions, Max. I have only given you explanations of what to expect and the layouts of the area, everything else was always your decision. I have always agreed with your choices, you’re a good man, with a good heart. I have no doubt that you will make the right decision here,” she said smiling at him from across the table. Standing tall she looked around and smiled at everyone before she dropped her next bomb.

“Leliana will also be escorting me and the children to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral.”

Everyone looked from her to Leliana in surprise.

“I will need her to keep us – not so much safe, but will give us the ability to leave when we need to.”

Seeing Max and Cullen stiffen she continued quickly.

“I cannot stay here with only a handful of men to protect me and my children, Solas won't agree. Josie is leaving with you to deal with the Empress, but Leli will be here. She will have no reason to be here other than to wait for a message, which Solas can send to us,” she said looking at them calmly.

Max looked at Leliana questioningly.

“I am agreeable to go Inquisitor. I believe as they do – this is for the best. I am also most curious to see this home she speaks of,” she replied gazing at him calmly.

Max nodded and then looked around the table at everyone.

“When I return, he will make his presence known. There will be no forces, just a handful of us to oppose him,” he said looking at Salihn and shook his head unsure.

“You will trust that we all live through this – encounter?”

She smiled at him and laughed as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and moved Mahana to the other shoulder as she finally began to fall asleep.

“Max – Solas will never let you fall, even if that meant himself. I will accompany you with Solas, Cassandra, and Sera when we need to confront him. And before you get all sideways, he has agreed…grudgingly,” she said looking around the table with a half-smile.

“That is why I wanted Leliana to come with me; she will protect my children while I slip out to help you defeat him.”

Both Cullen and Max looked at her angrily and before they could utter a word she cut in.

“You will need my help,” she said calmly.

“Fine,” Max said angrily and moved his papers around. Cullen gazed at her and she could see he was indeed as upset as Max.

“Then we have no choice,” Max said absently and Salihn laughed at them.

“We seldom do.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

With a small pack over her back, she slid Mahana into the baby hammock while Leliana did the same with Ellan. She smiled at her friend as she grabbed her staff and moved to the door.

“Well let's go surprise some Sentinels with a _Shem,_ ” she said laughing.

She watched as Leliana slid daggers into the sheaths at her hips and one into a place at her back.

“They know we are coming,” she said calmly moving through the door.

“They know **I** am coming, **you** are the surprise,” she said honestly and saw the small smile on Leliana’s face form slowly.

They moved down the stairs towards the dungeon and took the corridor to the right heading for the hidden Eluvian. When they got to the empty room, Leliana looked around and raised an eyebrow at her as if she thought Salihn was lost. Chuckling, she placed her hand over the ruin and pushing magic into it, Leliana’s mouth fell open as the rock slid soundlessly out of their way.

“I always thought it odd that Solas knew where this place was,” she said quietly as they moved down the next set of steps. Leliana turned and watched as the rock slid back into place. “This is his castle,” she said in a statement.

Salihn laughed and moved towards the Eluvian.

“Yes, it was his and now it is the Inquisitions. He is quite pleased that Max has done so much within its walls.”

Stopping in front of the mirror, Salihn touched the surface and closing her eyes sent the password mentally, _setheneran._   Salihn looked at Leliana as the mirror shimmered behind her a soft iridescent blue and green.

“When you step through, you will have a moment where you feel like you are weightless and that there is no up or down, sky or ground and then you will feel your foot touch the ground on the other side. This mirror leads directly to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral, our home.”

She saw Leliana nod her understanding and stepped through soon she saw Leliana come through with a look of surprise and then awe as she stared at the castle. Taking a deep breath of the magical air, she looked down and saw that her daughter was smiling up at her from her place inside the carrier.

“Yes – you know where you are, don’t you fenlin,” she said touching her cheek. Turning she touched the mirror and closed it smiling at Leliana.

“Amazing isn’t it,” she said gently.

Leliana gazed around in utter amazement at the beauty of the place.

“It is beautiful,” she said in a hushed tone as she followed behind Salihn.

Salihn watched the Sentinel striding towards them, his hand on his sword and Salihn took a breath and began counting to ten for patience to deal with him.

“We were not told about anyone else,” he said roughly in lieu of a greeting.

_What a rude bunch of assholes._

_No shit_

Slightly annoyed, she adjusted her pack and the baby carrier before crossing her arms. Keeping herself placed between Leliana and the guard already knowing he was going to want to cuff her before allowing them entrance.

“It is wonderful to be home, thank you for asking,” she said her tone dripping with sarcasm. Not missing how his eyes narrowed at her, she felt her annoyance turn immediately anger.

“Bring Abelas to me,” she spat at him.

“He is in,” he began and she cut him off.

“Sul’ema Abelas,” she snarled at him angrily. 

The Sentinel gave her another disparaging look and went to gather her General. Salihn stood silently seething.

_This shit is going to change._

_Oh yeah_

_I might hurt the next idiot that greets me like I am nothing but a thorn in their ass, I’m gonna give them a thorn_

_Puleeease…you will just talk to them until they see reason_

_Hush it, I mean it_

_Uhu_

_Thanks for the confidence booster_

_You’re welcome_

Salihn watched the Sentinel walk across the field with Abelas and breathed a small sigh of relief.

_Now we’ll get some shit straightened out_

_Whoop whoop_

Abelas saw her as soon as he exited the keep, his eyes scanned the field starved for the sight of her. Her hair was down, with one side tucked behind a delicately pointed ear exposing the small earrings she normally wore. She wore a simple blue tunic tucked into her black leathers and matching soft boots. His heart beat faster as they approached and he saw the human woman behind her with one of the children. _She brought their Spymaster;_ he instantly recognized the maneuver for what it was. It was a subtle way of saying to the council that she would leave when she wanted to. Abelas finally reached her and bowed quickly.

“Aneth ara my Lady Salihn, I am pleased you have arrived,” he said before looking at her. He could see she was displeased by something and glanced at the woman behind her.

“Aneth ara Abelas, I am glad someone is pleased that I am here. I brought Lady Nightingale to help me with the twin’s lethal’lin, and it would seem I was either not expected or not wanted here when I arrived. So far I have not had good experiences when I come alone. Will this be a normal way of greeting if I am to arrive without my falon'saota?”

Abelas’ gaze moved sharply to the Sentinel beside him.

“Ir abelas lethal’lan,” he said apologetically. “I shall take care of the issue,” he said to her before glancing back at the Sentinel angrily.

Mahana made gurgling noises and Abelas' attention was immediately diverted from the Sentinel he would punish later to the gurgling sounds that came from Salihn's carrier. He gazed down quickly trying to catch sight of the small one and Salihn slid her daughter out and smiled at her.

“Ahh…you could hear your ba'isa'ma'lin Abelas,” she said with a small laugh. Abelas stared at her in surprise at her choice of words describing him.

The Sentinel that had previously been very rude stood staring at the small child in surprise finally realizing his grave error in judgment. This really was Fen’Harel’s falon’saota, and if he survived, he knew he would be cleaning stalls for the foreseeable future he was sure.

Salihn handed him, Mahana, smiling at the picture they made as he held her.

“Aneth ara da’len,” he said to her seeing her large smile up at him.

“Come, your room is ready. I will have something light sent up to you both while we prepare another room for your guest.”

Salihn bowed her head slightly to him.

“Ma serannas lethal’lin,” she said as she and Leliana followed him and Mahana. Salihn saw that Leliana had taken Ellan from the carrier so he could look around and his small bi-colored eyes glanced around curiously.  Salihn found it comical as she caught the expressions of the Sentinels as they entered with the children. Most of them were more surprised to see their General carrying one through the keep. They followed Abelas up the two flights of stairs to their private rooms and moved into the sitting room. Salihn saw the crib in the sleeping chamber and smiled at it as she moved closer to run her hands over it.

“This is beautiful,” she said her tone full of awe.

Abelas watched her move through the room and then come towards him and his heart skipped.

“Here, let me take her. I know you have much you need to do. If you wouldn’t mind Abelas, please inform the council I will meet with them in the morning to introduce them to the children as they requested.”

He handed her Mahana and bowed.

“Ma nuvenin,” he said before leaving.

Leliana had kept silent and observed the interactions between Salihn and Abelas. _He loves her;_ she realized quickly watching the way his eyes followed her or the way he gazed at her. She watched him leave and followed Salihn to the crib.

Laying Ellan down next to his sister she smiled as she watched them roll towards each other.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Fighting their way through Corypheus’ forces towards the Temple, Solas found he was annoyed the more Lady Morrigan spoke. _She knows not what she speaks of,_ he thought as he heard her talk about how the forest was full of dark magic’s. He agreed with Max who had chosen to not tell Morrigan that the temple would be empty; he was looking forward to her reaction. She must have heard him snort at her comment as she turned her narrow gaze to him.

“Pray tell – what would the Elvhen expert have to say then?”

“Only that you are a fool Lady Morrigan,” he said calmly seeing the anger flash across her face.

The small group snickered as they turned to continue onward and Solas followed behind them leaving Morrigan to follow.

They found Corypheus trying to cross the bridge leading to the Temple but the Temples magic was strong and they watched as the Magister exploded while Sampson entered the Temple. They gazed in horror as the body of a dead Warden began moving and twitching.

“That is not possible,” Morrigan said horrified.

“I don’t care if it is, run” Max yelled at everyone leading them towards the doors.

They heard the dragon overhead as they ran through the doors, barely closing them before they were hit by dragon fire.

Max looked at Solas with a lopsided grin.

“That is a lot creepier to see even when you know it’s coming,” he said chuckling.

“It was – disturbing, yes” he agreed with him as they moved down the corridor leading to the door of the Temple.

Standing in the vestibule of the temple, Max moved to the first set of steps to walk the petitioner’s path that would open the door as Morrigan caught sight of the Fen’Harel statue.

“What would _that_ be doing in here?” her tone shocked as she moved towards it.

Max glanced over to where she stood and moved closer to examine the statue.

“What is wrong?”

“This is a statue of Fen’Harel, Inquisitor,” she said glancing at him and seeing his blank look and she sighed before she continued.

“If legend is to be believed, he is the reason the elven Gods were locked away. Having this here in a Temple dedicated to Mythal is like having a painting of a naked Andraste hanging in the Chantry.”

Solas closed his eyes in annoyance at the woman and turned to walk away.

“I suppose you do not agree with me elf?”

Solas clenched and unclenched his jaw stopping and turned back towards the ignorant mage.

“For all your – knowledge Lady Morrigan, you do not know everything,” he said as she crossed her arms staring at him defiantly.

“Well then what have you determined from it being here,” she snapped at him.

“Nothing, from standing here staring at it,” he snapped back. “You cannot claim to know what the ancients did or did not do. Your hypothesis is based on Dalish legend and lore so it is no surprise that your ignorance is glaringly apparent.”

Max chuckled as he moved from the statue and clapped his shoulder as he passed him walking back to the petitioner’s path.

They entered into the main chamber of the Temple as they watched Sampson jump through a hole in the ground.

Max ran down the stairs leading to the lower chamber to continue the petitioner’s path and complete those quickly. Once finished, they went back to the door that would lead them into the Petitioner’s Chamber.

"I wonder what this room was used for," Morrigan said looking around curiously.

Solas moved to the side wall that would open to a hidden passage leading them to the Well of Sorrows chamber.

“How did you know that was there?” Morrigan questioned him as she watched him open the secret passage.

“As I said Lady Morrigan, you do not know everything,” he said leading everyone down the corridor. They slipped through two more hidden doors to finally reach the chamber. They watched as Sampson looked around the chamber finding it empty.

“It has to be here, it could not have just moved – keep looking you worthless louts,” he yelled at the men with him.

Max stood at the top of the stairs and started laughing loudly at his confusion.

“Oh that is where you are wrong Sampson,” he said laughing.

Solas watched Morrigan look around the room angry as Sampson looked. She saw a mirror on the other side of the empty pool, but she was sure that the well was the key to the Eluvian.

“I will be rewarded for bringing him your head,” Sampson growled at him as he removed his sword from his back.

Max shaking his head still laughing.

“I’m confused…I thought he wanted my hand, not my head.” He joked as he pulled the rune out of his pocket.

“No matter really because you won’t be taking him anything,” he said activating the rune.

Sampson dropped his sword and hit his knees as he felt instantly cut off from the lyrium within the suit.

“What have you done?” he yelled at him.

“I believe Dagna called it un-enchanting enchanted armor,” he said pleasantly.

“NO” he screamed at him.

 

With Sampson in custody, they moved towards the mirror as Corypheus entered the chamber. Max smiled at him giving him a short salute and stepped through the mirror. Angry, Corypheus flew towards them hitting the suddenly closed mirror shattering it. Cullen took hold of Sampson and Solas smiled at him as the plan fell in place how it was supposed to. Max stopped just inside the crossroads and looked around.

“This is how the ancients went between areas?” he asked suddenly as they headed to the Skyhold Eluvian and saw the markers Salihn had said.

Solas gazed at him and smiled, “Yes, this is how we traveled from one area to the next.”

Morrigan’s gaze narrowed at him as she said the keyword he spoke.

“We?”

Solas turned to look at her again with annoyance.

“As I have stated before Lady Morrigan – you do not know everything.” Turning from her, he heard Max speaking to him quietly.

“Where are Salihn and the children,” he asked quickly and watched as Solas motioned toward an Eluvian with Large wolves on either side with one white and the other black.

“Take us to her later,” he said quietly and saw his nod of agreement as they moved through the mirror.

 

Sampson in his jail cell, Max and Cullen looked at him meaningfully as Max pointed to the area they had entered.

“Take us to them,” Max said quickly as Cullen nodded his agreement with him

“She will come when…” Max and Cullen gazed at Solas annoyed.

“Take us,” Max said quickly annoyed.

Solas smiled and led them to the mirror. “Do not get upset when there are those who will be upset at your presence,” he said before activating the mirror.

Both men followed him back through the mirror feeling the weightless step through to the solid ground on the other side.

“Fen’Harel,” they heard and saw a Sentinel bowing deeply.

Not wanting them to misunderstand him he spoke common, “I am here to visit my falon'saota,” he said calmly. Seeing the Sentinel glance at the two _Shem’s_ he looked back to him.

“Shall I have rooms prepared for them, my Lord?”

Solas shook his head and smiled.

“No, they are visiting with me, we will leave after we have made sure Salihn and the children are well,” he said quickly motioning for the men to follow him.

Moving through the keep both men saw the number of guards held within as they headed for his chambers and did not miss the extra Sentinels walking behind them or staring at them as they passed. Walking up the two flights of stairs they found Salihn holding Mahana and Leliana holding Ellan as they chatted comfortably. Salihn looked up at them and smiled as they walked in.

“It is done?” she asked quickly not moving as she was busy burping Mahana.

Solas nodded and he basked in her joy as she smiled at him.

Cullen entered the room and glanced around catching the tall Sentinel next to the windows.

“We came to make sure you were okay,” he said moving towards her to see the baby not missing how the Sentinel moved towards them swiftly.

“Move no closer _shem_ ,” he heard the deep growl and stared at the man challengingly.

“Abelas, it is okay” Solas commented quickly as both men descended on the women holding the children.

Abelas stood and nodded his head and still felt uneasy at them being so close to them. He watched as they held the children in a loving embrace and he felt a measure of calm as he studied them. _They love them,_ he realized watching carefully as they kissed and talked to them. When the one with lion eyes looked at him understandingly, gave him a slight smile as he cuddled Mahana.

“We have the one we went for; our forces are on their way back. We just needed to make sure she was okay here having been in this place for almost a month,” he said making Abelas calm slightly and nod at him in understanding.

“As you can see…they are quite well,” he said stoically.

Cullen smiled as he held Mahana and touched her cheek lovingly before looking at him.

“Yes, it would appear so.” He said calmly as he kissed her head and heard her small spitting and cooing noises as he held her while she gazed at him trustingly.

Smiling he bent and kissed her forehead and then looked at the aggressive Sentinel.

“You and I are the same I think,” he said knowingly and walked towards him with Mahana as the Sentinel touched her softly and looked at him.

“She is precious isn’t she?” he asked softly as he held her enjoying how Mahana calmed him.

Abelas gazed at him and smiled softly feeling the calming nature of the child slowly cover him.

“She is,” he said softly reaching out to touch her soft downy red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree  
> Shem - quickling  
> fenlin - wolf pup  
> Sul'ema Abelas - Bring to me Abelas  
> Aneth ara - Greetings used between friends  
> falon'saota - Bond mate  
> Ir abelas lethal'lan - I am sorry  
> ba'isa'ma'lin - uncle  
> da'len - little one  
> Ma serannas - my thanks  
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish


	29. Corypheus' Downfall

Solas gazed at his mate and shook his head in annoyance as they stood in front of the Eluvian.

“You really should be with our children, not coming with us” he said plainly.

Salihn glanced at him and laughed.

“You already know you will need me, stop fussing. No wonder our son is a fusser,” she said laughing at him kissing his fingers.

“They do need you,” he said pointedly.

Salihn smiled at him and then took a small step towards the Eluvian.

“They are well fed – Leliana is watching them…with Abelas, so they are well protected” she said with a small laugh looking at him knowingly.

“Stop stalling husband…you already know you need me,” she said calmly seeing his eyes close quickly before studying her.

“You are right…let’s go and get this done,” he said quickly as they all started to step through.

On the other side she could already feel the pull of the breech and glanced at Max as his hand erupted into sputtering magic.

“I guess he is here then,” he said comically as he walked towards the keeps doors.

“Let us end this and…” looking at Solas with confidence,” get this mark off of me.” He said as he strode through the door.

Solas and Salihn followed behind him as they grabbed Cassandra and Sera to leave for the breech he had opened– again.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Max stared at the blighted Magister repressing a shiver of disgust as he gaped into the sunken black eyes and half skeletal face as the rock they stood on slowly rose into the sky.

“I believe you took something that did not belong to,” Max joked with him seeing his vacant stare move to where Solas and Salihn stood.

“Ah, and I would guess you two slaves have come to take it back” he said ignoring Max.

Solas gazed at him thinking he resembled one of the Forgotten Ones and slightly smirked at him.

“You play with magic that you do not understand creature,” he said plainly.

As his dragon flew through the sky he looked up for a moment and then narrowed his gaze on him. Soon Corypheus saw the Guardian dragon of iridescent yellow and green scales tackle his dragon in the air.

“You would dare,” he snarled at them fathomless eyes darting to the Salihn as she laughed at him.

“Oh we dare much,” she muttered then looking at Max smiled.

“Can we just kill him already; we already know he likes the sound of his own voice.”

Max chuckled while his gaze narrowed on the Magister.

“I agree, let’s get this shit over with.”

Salihn instantly cast a barrier as Solas focused on the Magister with Max and Cassandra. Salihn stayed towards the back pulling the fade around her frustrating the Magister knowing that she was there but unable to see her and he looked for her knowing that somehow she was the responsible for the dragon flying through the air in combat with his own pet. Unable to ignore the three in front of him he continued his fight with them unable to feel Salihn move behind him. Casting a veil strike the Magister fell forward onto Max’s sword. His wound startled the dragon in the air allowing the guardian to get the upper hand and rip its throat open. Salihn watched as the blight-infected dragon plummeted to the ground, Max held out his marked hand pulling the orb from Corypheus’ grasp. Ripping his sword from the Magister’s chest and with a heavy sweeping motion, severed the Magister’s head from his shoulders.

Solas stood next to Max and the dead Magister as Salihn moved towards them and incinerated the corpse not wanting to take any chances he would survive. Taking his orb from Max’s outstretched hand he held onto his wrist of the marked hand as he spoke a small spell causing the orb to glow and absorb the power from his hand leaving only a small scar in the middle as a marker of where it had been. He watched as Max flexed his hand for a moment and then smiled at him and laughed looking at Cassandra. Solas took the magic from the orb and absorbed it back into himself. The instant rush of his power made his skin glow iridescently and his eyes flash molten silver. _I am whole again,_ he thought taking a deep breath of air. He felt her small hand take hold of his and he glanced down at her with a large smile.

“Ir tel’him,” he said elatedly.

She nodded at him and leaned up to place a kiss to his chin.

“Gasha’ra ma’lath,” she said lovingly.

He looked to the sky and began speaking an ancient spell as he initiated the close of not only the new breech but the small tears that were doted along the countryside elsewhere. Everyone in the party glanced around nervously as the rock started to plummet towards the ground as soon as the breech was closed. Salihn gathered a barrier around the falling rock platform they were on securing those on it firmly to the surface, while she and Solas began using another incantation slowing the plummeting rock.

Everyone smiled at each other as they hit the ground.

“Okay, I don’t want to have to do that again” Cassandra said with a laugh as she hugged Max tightly.

Max pointed at the orb in Solas’ hand and joked with him.

“Don’t lose that again okay,” he said laughing

Solas laughed and shook his head, “No, I will not” he agreed with him.

  
They entered the keep in their celebration and saw Abelas holding Mahana next to Leliana who held Ellan, smiling while ignoring nobles who wondered who the elf was in Inquisition garb standing next to Lady Nightingale. Salihn moved quickly towards them as did Solas and kissed their children on their heads as they looked at each other happily, realizing what they had done.

_Magister dead, orb taken back and Solas has his full power back_

_Yes now the egg has the power to either sunder the world you know or transition slowly the fall of the veil. Which do you think he will choose?_

_Have I always been such a devil’s advocate? Cheese and Rice, could we just enjoy this moment?_

“When Josie returns she will want to plan a celebration for defeating Corypheus,” Leliana gazed at them knowingly.

Solas smiled as he slowly removed Ellan from her arms.

“We shall make time for such then,” he answered while gently kissing the top of his sons head.

“There is much to be done now that Corypheus is dead. My people will expect – much from us now.”

Salihn gazed at him sharply unsure what he meant by _expect much from us._ She could see that Ellan was tired as would be Mahana, and took her daughter from Abelas.

“The children are tired, we should return to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral; your council will want to know what has happened.”

Solas glanced at her not missing the slight tone of annoyance, and he realized that she caught the omission he had kept from her.

“You are right vhenan,” he said gently and glanced at Leliana.

“Please inform Max that I shall visit with him by weeks end, there is much we will need to discuss.”

Leliana glanced at him curiously but nodded her head in understanding.

“Of course,” she said then her sharp blue gaze turned to Abelas. “Thank you for bringing me back,” she said appreciating the quiet warrior. Abelas nodded at her and turned to follow Solas, Salihn and the children to the Eluvian.

 

Solas did not miss her silence as they walked through the Eluvian or her normal stop at the mirror as she would take a measured breath of pleasure. He could see, was deep in thought and annoyed with him. He placed a gently kiss on his sons head as they crossed the field towards the castle.

Abelas could see she was irritated about something, yet he did not know what it could be. Gazing at his king he could only assume by his look of guilt that it had something to do with him. Keeping his gaze scanning he saw the Sentinel that had greeted her and the Spymaster so rudely when they arrived. _I will need to discuss with Fen’Harel what she has experienced from their guards when he is not present_ he reminded himself following behind them into the keep and stopping at the bottom of the steps where Solas turned to look at him.

“Ar'an ane tel din ea’nua,” he said calmly before turning to follow his mate up the steps.

Salihn moved to change Mahana’s diaper before laying her down for bed. Her mind was in a whirlwind of what could it be that he had kept from her until now.

_Why would he_

_Maybe he knows you won’t like it_

_Maybe he forgot_

_Well that’s a stretch_

_Yeah…I know_

Moving to lay her daughter in the lovely crib next to her freshly changed brother she whispered,

“Nydha ma fenlin’en.”

Padding softly to the bathroom she filled the tub and added some oils to the water. Peeling her clothes off, she slid into the steaming water and sighed in pleasure as the heat penetrated her tired body.

Solas listened to her movements in the bath and rubbed his face as he gazed at his sleeping children. He walked softly to lean against the door of the bath and his heart beat quickened at the sight of her naked wet skin. His eyes devoured every exposed inch of skin and when his eyes returned to hers he saw she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you prefer to just watch or would you like to join me?”

He peeled his tunic over his head as he stepped into the room

“I believe I would prefer to join you,” he said as he unlaced his leathers.

“I thought you might,” she said with a lopsided smile watching him undress and slip in behind her. She felt the warmth of strong arms wrap around her as she lay back against his chest.

“Will you tell me know what the council will expect from us?”

He could hear the frustration and the hurt in her tone.

“You are angry with me for not telling you sooner,” he said calmly.

Salihn shook her head, “not angry – hurt that you thought you had to keep something from me. It hurts me to think that I do not have your full trust as I have given you mine.”

His eyes closed as her words cut him as nothing else could. She was right to think that way, as he had not trusted to tell her in fear that she would not return with him.

“I am ashamed to say that it was selfish fear that kept me from telling you,” he said quietly.

Turning to look at him she touched his face gently and his eyes slowly opened to look at her.

“Fear must be faced before it can be removed; so what is this fear and what did you not want to tell me?”

Gazing at her he took a calming breath and then explained to her about Dirthamen, and how he foretold him about her.

“Almost three millennia before I cast the veil, I sat in my sitting room with Dirthamen who prophesied that you would come to me” he said clearing his throat before continuing. “He told me that my mate would travel a great distance, that she would have one brown and one blue eye, that her hair would resemble sunshine and would carry my vallis’lin.  She would be known by the people as Urlas’falon or eolas and a mage worthy of my skills. He explained that I would be needed to help her unlock the memories of the people that were hidden within because she has been reincarnated many times.”

Salihn lay against him listening and felt a shock over what she heard. Keeping silent, she felt him take another calming breath while his hand absently ran up and down her arm as he held her.

“At the time I listened but didn’t believe, I thought he was telling me a tale. As time went on some of that conversation would keep coming back to me and there was an ache that I could not understand that had taken up a space in my heart. When I cast the veil to lock my brothers and sisters away before they either enslaved or killed us all, I thought that I would never find you with the veil in place.”

She felt his arms tighten around her briefly before he continued.

“Then you came – unexpectedly, and I was not prepared. I had lost hope that you had even existed, and then you opened your eyes and I knew it was you the Keeper of Secrets had spoken of. I thought that if I told you what would be expected from you now that you had finally arrived that you would have stayed far away from me. When you chose me, I – didn’t want to lose that. So I chose not to tell you even after you had given me your trust, I feared that if you knew, you would have never come back with me to take up your position as an Evanuris.”

They lay in the water in silence as she mulled over his reasons of fear and sighed heavily.

“This – Urlas’falon or eolas is like what…a type of library of history for the Elvhen?”

“In a manner of speaking,” he said gently as he started to wash her back.

“You would have the knowledge of how we created everything, including Arlathan. You would have the answers for how we could remove the veil slowly without causing the chaos of what would happen if I tore it down. You would have the access of information that spans hundreds of thousands of millennia.”

She laid her cheek on her raised knee enjoying the feel of his hands along her spine.

“So my head would most likely explode,” she joked hearing his reciprocating snort.

“No vhenan, your head would not explode” he said with a soft chuckle.

“So you are saying that I would essentially ascend like you when you took the name Fen’Harel?”

“Yes,” he said gently washing one of her arms.

“Well that sounds loaded with expectations and responsibilities,” she said with a soft chuckle.

Solas slid his hands around her waist and nibbled at her neck gently loving the feel of her magic mixing with his own. Her arm slid around his neck to allow her fingers to tease the skin of his neck as her head moved to expose more of her supple flesh to him.

“Ar isalathe ma,” he whispered against the side of her throat.

She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately biting at his lower lip demandingly.

“Ver ahn ma isalathe,” her voice thick with desire whispered back.

She was swamping his senses as she straddled his waist, guiding him into her tight warmth panting with her own need. He bit into her shoulder leaving a mark of possession while his hand cupped one of her full breasts.

“Ar lath ma Salihn,” he whispered against her shoulder as he bathed the mark with his tongue.

Nipping at his sensitive earlobe making him moan loudly she moved languidly on his length drawing out the sensations. It had been months since they had touched each other intimately and her body was tight as a drawn bow with need. His magic caressed hers and the tightening of his hands on her hips alerted her to his own fast approaching orgasm.

She felt his hand slide between them and caress the hidden pearl full of nerves and her body rocketed as she moaned loudly mingling with his own panting moans of desire.

“Solas,” she cried out as her body flew over the edge dragging him with her. His body shook with the force of his release and her own rushing through him as a raging storm.

Salihn picked her head up off his shoulder and grasped his face gazing into his eyes.

“Ar lath ma Fen’Harel,” she said gently before placing her lips against his softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir tel'him - I am me again  
> Gasha'ra ma'lath - Complete it my love  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Ar'an ane tel din ea'nua - We are not to be bothered  
> Nydha ma fenlin'en - Good night my wolflings  
> Urlas'falon or eolas - Keeper of the Knowledge  
> Ar isalathe ma - I need you  
> Ver ahn ma isalathe - Then take what you need  
> Ar lath ma - I love you


	30. Unlocking Urlas'falon or Eolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never been so happy to see so many people leave comments and kudos. Thank you everyone for your continued reading and I can only hope that my little story will give each reader a moment of relaxed escape from reality.
> 
> Thank you everyone!

Salihn moved through the keep towards the kitchen to gather some breakfast for them and entering she found Yenna at the counter preparing. As the door closed Yenna glanced up and gazed at her then bowed low.

“My lady, how may I be of help to you today?” she asked politely.

Salihn smiled at her as she moved towards the counter she stood behind.

“It would please me greatly if you would call me Salihn, and also help me gather a small tray to bring up for myself and Sol – Fen’Harel,” she said awkwardly.

“I will if you would call me Yenna,” she said pleased as she grabbed a small tray from under the counter.

Salihn broke into a large smile and nodded her agreement.

“Thank you Yenna, our son is being especially fussy this morning and only wants his father unless he’s hungry…then I am worthy of his attention.”

Yenna laughed as she placed some fruit on the tray and moved to gather some bread and meat.

“Children are difficult at any age,” she said while placing items on the tray. “My own daughter did not want me for many moon phases, only her babae.” She said with a smile in memory then gazed at her sympathetically. “It will pass,” she said with a knowing smile.

Smiling at her she took the tray as she slid it towards her.

“Thank you – for your wonderful food and…your wisdom.” Grasping the tray she turned and left the kitchen.

Entering their rooms she found Solas talking with his son as he fussed and gazed at her seeing the tray.

“Hush esha’lin, mamae min amahn” he said calmly kissing his head.

“Ma serannas vhenan,” he said as he took the cup of coffee she handed him.

“Making any progress with our son?” seeing his look of frustration she laughed and took a sip of her own coffee.

“Stubborn like his father,” she commented as she placed a small plate next to him on the table.

Solas gazed at her lovingly and put his coffee down to pick up a piece of fruit.

“Or like his mother,” he commented quickly before placing the fruit in his mouth.

Laughing she took her small plate and glanced over to see Mahana chewing on her rattle happily.

“Will you awaken my memories today?” she asked watching him carefully seeing him slightly stiffen at her question.

Taking a small sigh he popped another piece of fruit into his mouth and saw that his son was done with his fussing and moved to lay him down with his sister and hand him his matching rattle. When he picked it up he felt the protection enchantment and saw the intricate carving along the handle that looked familiar and looked at her curiously.

“Where did you get these rattles, vhenan?”

Salihn smiled at his diversion tactic and picked up her coffee and took a sip before she answered.

“Abelas gave them to me when I was still pregnant with the twins, and that was not an answer ma’lath.”

Solas gazed at her a moment with an unreadable expression then sat down gathering his plate.

“I will call the council so we can bring your locked memories forward” he said calmly.

_He looks lost in thought_

_Probably the idea of another man giving you gifts_

_Pfft…please – it’s Abelas_

_Yup, another man – idiot_

_Oh please, he knows I don’t see him like that. Besides, it was a gift for the children…not me._

_If I were you I wouldn’t tell him they were delivered to Skyhold._

_I – I might be right about that…he is looking at the stupid rattles quite intently._

“Wonderful – I am curious about it and what it will be like once done,” she said breaking the silence causing him to look at her suddenly pulled from his own thoughts.

“When I release the memories, you and I will exchange not just magic” he said sounding hesitant then holding her gaze he continued. “We will exchange pieces of our spirit. I will in essence make you like me and our children – undying. You will be different,” he said hoping he would be wrong and that she would not change.

She swallowed passed the lump of nervousness in her throat as she gazed at him.

“I did not realize our children were – so much like you. I am glad to know that even if this wasn’t my path, you would have never been alone.”

He gazed at her in surprise at her heartfelt words and complete acceptance to the alternative if it were to come to pass.

“You thought you would die before me and – accepted that?”

“To live and be truly loved – is to truthfully live ma’lath,” she said frankly.

Smiling at her he shook his head.

“I would have chosen to die with you vhenan. I could not have – continued without you.” He watched as she shook her head at him.

“Ma’lath – that…I would not have wanted,” she said as her eyes watered at the idea.

Setting his plate down he moved to kneel next to her.

“Nor would living without you be what I wanted,” he said honestly as he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

Smiling at him she slid her hand over his cheek and bent to kiss him tenderly.

“You are such a sweet talker…what am I going to do with you,” she question him gently.

He smiled at her lovingly. “Just love me for the rest of your life vhenan,” he said quickly kissing her again passionately. The feeling of her smiling against his lips set his heart aflame with love for her as he watched her bi-colored eyes open slowly to gaze at him.

“I can do that,” she said softly.

 

The council watched them enter with the children and seemed surprised.

Salihn gazed at them with a bored expression.

_They act like we can just drop them at daycare or leave them alone…not like I’m going to change or anything after today_

_Men…fucking dumb – I cannot believe the species depends on them to survive_

_No shit_

Walking to Chandan she handed him Ellan seeing the ancient smile down at him as he grasped his finger in greeting while Solas gave Abelas Mahana and she cooed at him with love shining from her blue-grey eyes. Solas must have seen the look from the others and laughed.

“You did not think we would bring them as their mamae goes through such a change?”

Rajmael cleared his throat and gazed at him.

“We had not thought that…” and stopped speaking as Solas gazed at him annoyed.

“She will change – and feel different to them. If they are present when the change occurs they will recognize it is truly their mamae.”

Everyone nodded at the explanation and watched as she sat down.

Abelas holding Mahana gazed at her and then them. He could not pull his gaze from her, and found himself frustrated with his lack of willpower. _You must let this infatuation go;_ he reprimanded himself pulling his gaze to the floor. _This is unhealthy…to want what you can never have._

Solas stood behind Salihn with his hands on her shoulders and bent to speak into her ear.

“Shall we begin vhenan?”

Smiling she turned her face and kissed his lips quickly.

“I am, ar lath ma,” she whispered to him.

Nodding he stood as he began the spell that would summon the memories forward, and prayed to the spirits that she would return to him unchanged.

Salihn closed her eyes and watched behind her eyelids the play of memories rush by her vision. She gripped her knees as it felt like she was drowning – choking as the information came flooding from every direction; her body bowed back as it ran through her, making her skin glow as magic poured from her in waves.

Abelas watched with fear as he saw the multiple scripts of ancient text run over her skin to be absorbed and then replaced with more. This went on for more than ten minutes and his heart hurt to watch the exchange. Her panting breath of discomfort pained him; glancing at her falon'saota he could see he did not enjoy her discomfort either.

Solas felt the power that radiated from her into him as she channeled, and he barely held his connection to her spirit at the exchange. When it was complete, Salihn opened her eyes and they glowed showing a running script over the irises. Most of the council members flinched at the sight and then schooled their features quickly.

Salihn watched as each bowed deeply to her whispering, “Aneth ara Urlas’falon or Eolas.” 

Solas moved around her and knelt gazing into her eyes seeing the script running across her bi-colored eyes.

“Vhenan?” he said gently grasping her hands within his.

Salihn gazed at him and smiled tenderly.

“Ar ame son Fen’Harel,” she said calmly and Solas felt his heart stutter at her formal words.

Abelas saw the flash of pain rush over his face before he could mask it. _Salihn is changed;_ he suddenly realized and felt his own heart hurt at the idea of never witnessing another of her easy smiles.

Gazing around Salihn saw the council gaze at her curiously.

“Ahn ma av’ahna or em?” She asked frankly moving her gaze from one to another waiting patiently.

Solas squeezed her hands pulling her focus back to him.

“Nothing right now vhenan,” he said hoping she would speak in common showing him that she was still in there. _This is only temporary…it has to be,_ his heart screamed at him as he gazed at her complacent features.

Salihn nodded and letting go of his hands, she moved to gather Ellan from Chandan. Her son gazed at her curiously as she gathered him close and smiled at him kissing his forehead before gazing around the small table.

Nodding her head she left the room without a word leaving Solas to watch her leave. Moving hurriedly he took Mahana from Abelas and followed her leaving the room of surprised ancients.

Chandan cleared his throat suddenly breaking the silence as he folded his arms behind himself.

“It is done,” he said softly into the deathly silent room.

Abelas gazed at the man angrily before leaving without uttering a word.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

For three days bits and pieces of Salihn came back as she processed the information. He watched her love for the children as unchanging, how she interacted with him was different. The change made him hurt almost uncontrollably. Her easy loving nature was missing. She would tease him – smile when he kissed her, now she…was wooden with her affection towards him. He had seen small changes in her and he had to continue to believe she would return to him once she processed and cataloged the immense amount of information.

Today he would meet with Max and he moved around the room while her gaze followed him and gave him a smile that made him feel marginally better. _Just a bit longer and your vhenan will have returned…you must believe it,_ he reminded himself as he bent to kiss her.

“I will go and meet with Max to discuss the changes that are to come,” he said calmly.

Salihn held him closely and felt his heart beat against her cheek.

“We shall be here waiting for you to return,” she said calmly and felt his lips against her forehead along with a soft sigh. Gazing up at him she could see the hurt and did not understand.

“Have I done something wrong,” she asked quickly before he left her.

He gazed at her and touched her face.

“No vhenan, this is part of the process in absorbing the information of your memories.”

She gazed at him not understanding.

“Part of the process, I don’t understand” she said sounding unsure looking at him nervously.

Grasping her face he gazed at her bi-colored eyes that just the day before had stopped scrolling ancient text.

“I will not hurt you further as you process the information, not with my selfish needs,” he muttered as he kissed her forehead again.

“You are disappointed in me,” she said sounding lost and gazing at the ground.

Grasping her arms quickly he shook her gently making her look at him.

“I am not disappointed vhenan. I knew that there was a chance that you would be – different once this happened. You are slowly coming back to who you were before…it just takes time and I – am impatient for my vhenan.” He said in answer watching her face understand what he finally meant.

Grasping his face she held it for a long moment staring into his grey-blue gaze trying to see what he did.

“I love you and our children, please don’t – forget” she pleaded sadly with him.

He smiled at her tenderly and placed his forehead against hers.

“I have not forgotten vhenan, ar lath ma Salihn. You are my light, my heart – my everything, it will just take time for everything to settle in. You are in there…and I see it, do not hurt yourself thinking you are hurting me. I shall endure until you have completely returned,” he said softly.

Salihn watched him leave and felt a leaded weight form in her chest at the soft click of the door closing. Turning she moved to change clothing and do some yoga and meditate while the children slept. If what he said was true and she was changed, she needed to find herself buried under all this information.

 

Max stared at Solas like he was nuts laughing until he realized his friend was not nuts, but very serious.

“You’re not joking,” he said leaning forward.

“No, I am not. I want to do this slowly – in stages. The veil is already thin in many areas, those are the areas that I want to focus on first” he said calmly.

Max shook his head in confusion.

“I do not pretend to understand magic, but we have talked about this – concept before. You said that a demon was a spirits wish to come here gone wrong. So what you are suggesting is that – they would not need to cross anything, they would just…be?”

Smiling at him, pleased he remembered the conversation from so long ago he nodded his head.

“Yes, they would be just as air exists. There would be no demons as there would be no veil for them to cross. The Fade would just exist, as we would and should be existing with it.”

Max stared at him slowly comprehending what he was talking about.

“Why tell me this Solas, you are powerful enough to just do it” he asked him curiously.

Solas sat forward slightly as he spoke setting his glass down on the table.

“I tell you this because – I do not want Elvhen to be the only living beings left on the planet when the veil is removed. I can, just tear it down, and in doing so the utter chaos and destruction will kill humans, dwarves even some elves. I have done much in my life that I must live with – the loss of so many is not a decision I want to live with.”

Max stared at him for a moment then chuckled.

“Well that I can understand my friend,” he said with a laugh picking up his wine.

“There is also more that is to come, and having allies will – be beneficial for all involved.”

Max stared at him questioningly as he took a drink of his wine waiting for him to continue.

“Corypheus may be dead, but with his actions it has raised the curiosity of the Qunari and they are coming. They will try to find a way to my home –they will invade the South. From what Salihn has shown me…they will try to take over by killing every head of state. Everyone from Empress Celine to the King and Queen of Ferelden, even the Prince of Starkhaven – and so on and so on. They want to enact utter chaos, making it easier for them to take over the country.”

“Well shit,” he said on an expelled breath making Solas laugh while picking up his glass and taking a drink of his wine.

“I agree,” he said leaning back in his chair.

“Does she have any idea when this is to happen?”

“She said it will begin three years after the death of Corypheus. There will be an Exalted Council calling for the disbanding of the Inquisition and that is when they will begin to make their move.”

Max stared at him and then pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Good thing I’m friends with the newly appointed Divine,” he said on a chuckle.

“It will help, but even Leliana won’t be able to stop the call for your disbandment” he said frankly.

Max gazed at him sharply then shook his head.

“I just found out yesterday that she was to be the next Divine, I suppose Salihn told you a while ago.” He saw the small smile on his face and laughed.

“How are the children and Salihn? You will bring them for the celebration next week?”

Solas gazed at him and smiled a little woodenly.

“I know that the children will love to visit as will Salihn,” he said placing his glass down.

 

“You believe that we can have a true alliance with him,” Abelas questioned as he followed him up the stairs to his chamber.

“Yes, I do lethal’lin. Maxwell is an honorable man; you will appreciate his complete inability for deceit. He does not have it,” he said opening his door to their apartments and stopped so suddenly, Abelas ran into him.

Salihn was in leggings and a bra bent completely backwards shaped as a bridge with a content and calm expression on her face as her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He realized it had been a long while since he had seen her do the meditative exercises and though he was very turned on by the sight of her lithe body as it moved to do her bidding, he hoped the meditation would bring her back to him sooner.

Abelas had never seen anything like it before and stood staring until he felt his king’s elbow in his ribs. Blushing furiously he adverted his gaze to the floor and followed him past the erotic scene that sent his hormones flaming.

Solas had not missed the look of lust and longing on his friend’s face and moved towards his children seeing they were sleeping peacefully. Turning towards him he motioned for him to follow him to his office and gestured to a chair for him to sit in. _I should have seen that much sooner,_ he thought as he sat down letting a small sigh out. _Venavis, I will deal with that another day._

“They have named Leliana the next Divine, and Max is to hold a celebration next week for the defeat of Corypheus. I shall attend with Salihn and the children,” he said calmly.

Abelas rubbed his neck and then looked at him cautiously.

“May I speak plainly Fen’Harel,” he asked calmly.

Solas nodded his head waiting for him to continue.

“Your falon'saota is changed from before, she is - indifferent. Has her taking the mantel of Urlas’falon or Eolas changed her forever or will her previous kind nature return?”

Solas rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“She is returning – slowly. As her mate I am grasping for patience during this process; as her friend you will have to do so as well.”

Abelas nodded his head in understanding and his words removed some of the hurt that he had felt squeezing his heart.

“Then I shall ask the Spirits to return her to you swiftly ma falon,” he said truthfully.

Solas smiled at him gratefully, “I will take whatever I can get at the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Ma serannas - my thanks  
> babae - father  
> mamae - mother  
> Hush esha'lin, mamae min amahn - Hush my son, momma is here  
> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> Aneth ara Urlas'falon or Eolas - Welcome Keeper of the Knowledge  
> Ar ame son Fen'Harel - I am well Dread Wolf  
> Ahn ma av'ahna or em? - What do you ask of me?  
> Venavis - fuck it  
> Ma falon - my friend  
> falon'saota - bond mate


	31. A Spy Among Us

Six months after she had taken the mantel as one of the Evanuris, Solas saw that she was returned to him. He breathed easier as did most around the keep including his council. It had taken time for her to completely process the information.

_I need to tell her about the trip to Seheron,_ he thought watching her move to the bookshelf grabbing a book on Elvhen architecture she left giving him a tender smile. Sighing softly he rubbed his hand through his growing hair in anger at himself. _You stall because you already know she will not be pleased wolf,_ he thought.

Salihn sat in the sitting room holding the book and heard his soft sigh. Shaking her head she wished she knew what was wrong.

_Something is worrying him_

_The Egg has been deep in thought lately_

_I am trying to be patient and wait for him to tell me but he is…resistant_

_Show him some skin – he’ll talk then_

_You are so wrong sometimes_

_Yeah well…I’m right about this one_

Laying the book down she rubbed her face in frustration and looked at the doorway to where their children slept in separate beds now. They were going to be a year old soon and it would also be their one year wedding anniversary. For months he had been focused on freeing slaves in Tevinter and less time speaking with her. She watched the door open and Kylen and Tyla came in, the children’s nannies.

“My Lady, it is time for the children to wake and go outside.”

She nodded her head still focused on what she should do to get her mate to speak to her about what was troubling him. Her eyes darted for the door as her son toddled towards her and she smiled large ignoring it for the moment.

“You come to give your mamae kisses?” she said watching him giggle and run into her open arms. His russet brown-red hair so like his father’s was shining in the light and his bi-colored eyes so like her own sparkling with mischief. Hugging him tightly she felt her sons open mouthed kisses on her cheek and laughed.

“I think Tyla is going to take you outside so you can play, you ready to have some fun?”

She giggled at him as his little hands held her face and he made squealing, gurgling noises.

“I thought so,” she said with all seriousness. Gazing at Tyla and giving her son a kiss on his forehead she handed him to her. Looking around she saw Mayla with Mahana and went to give her a kiss as well. She was definitely going to be her serious child. The soft grey-blue eyes so like her fathers and bright red hair, with her father’s little dimple in her chin. Mahana brooded like her father, she thought with a slight mental laugh. Bending and kissing her cheek, “have fun sweetheart.”

Ellan waved at her from over Tyla’s shoulder while Mahana studied her from Mayla’s. She laughed a little blowing kisses at them and turned finding Solas leaning against the door with a tender smile on his face.

“Our daughter is literally a mini-you,” she said with a teasing tone.

Solas moved from the doorway towards her smiling.

“Yes and our son, is obviously like his mother.”

Folding her arms behind her back she felt her heart skip as he stood in front of her with his own arms folded behind himself gazing down at her.

“Hmm – good thing too or Mahana would sit brooding all day. Ellan knows how to pull her out and make her laugh.”

She saw him raise his eyebrow at her and bring his face closer to hers watching her carefully.

“I do not brood vhenan – I consider, I evaluate…” she laughed at him as she interrupted him.

“You brood ma’lath,” she said before kissing his lips softly.

He felt his heart quicken at the touch of her lips against his, and when she smiled against them his eyes slowly opened to see her watching him while his heart raced. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her into him with a soft sigh. _I will never tire of this feeling,_ he thought as her body fit into his.

“It would appear our children are occupied…how about you and I find something to do,” she said placing another small kiss to his lips.

He chuckled softly, “I might have an idea or two.”

Salihn wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him cheekily.

“You are getting old if you can only think of one or two things,” she poked at him.

Solas picked her up quickly making her burst into giggles as he gazed down at her with a wicked grin on his face.

“I will make you pay for that comment, vhenan” he warned her with a small growl before nipping at her neck while carrying her to their sleeping chambers.

“So far I hear a lot of talk – not a whole lot of action wolf,” she said in between kisses to his neck.

Shutting the door with his foot he gazed down at her.

“I’m working on that vhenan,” he said softly against her lips before devouring them passionately.

 

They lay in a tangle of arms and legs, panting heavily, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Salihn gazed at the canopy over their bed gathering her breath and rolled towards him running her fingers down his chest to rest on his stomach.

“Okay, I take it back – your one or two ideas were…solid ideas,” she said with a giggle.

He opened one eye and looked at her unable to keep the Cheshire grin from forming.

“I told you I was working on it,” he said with a small chuckle.

She reached up and touched his face tracing the smile with her fingertips.

“There it is,” she said gently gazing up at him. “I haven’t seen that in while ma’lath. You have been locked in your office preoccupied with your maps to often.”

He rolled to his side and slid a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Ir abelas vhenan,” he whispered studying her face and seeing the worry in her eyes.

“Tel’abelas ma’lath, dirth'em” she asked of him gently.

He sighed knowing that if he didn’t tell her now, she would be angry with him for waiting until the last moment to do so.

“You are aware that I am tracking a group of slavers with the help of Fenris and Bull,” he said by way of starting. When she nodded silently waiting for him to continue he ran his fingers over her arm.

“They have tracked them to Seheron and discovered that they have obtained a group of slaves brought from Rivain. This group is contracted by a Magister Lanayis to bring them to Tevinter.”

She watched him for a moment and knew what he had decided and now why he had been so withdrawn.

“You want to go,” she said gently watching his face. She saw the pained look on his face before he nodded his head _yes._

“Then that is what you will do,” she said calmly touching his face seeing the stress leave his eyes and letting her fingers ruffle through his shoulder-length hair.

“If you are to help the people, then you will need to be seen doing it. I know that,” she said supportively with an undertone of sadness.

She rolled away from him and felt his arms snake around her waist pulling her back against him as his face nuzzled her neck.

“You are unhappy at this,” he mumbled into her neck and heard her soft laugh.

“Of course I am unhappy about it – you will be gone. That does not mean that I will selfishly demand that you stay here with me and the children. I knew who you were when I chose you Solas, I will not begin to regret that now.”

She felt his arms tighten around her unsure why he had felt such dread at speaking to her about his plan to meet with Bull and Fenris in Seheron.

“I am such a fool,” he whispered against the back of her neck as he nuzzled the skin with his nose.

“Yes, but you are my fool” she laughed softly.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn held the hands of each child as he knelt kissing them.

“You two behave for mamae while I am gone,” he said hugging his son and then his daughter. Standing he gazed at his mate tenderly.

“A few weeks,” he said stepping closer to her and kissing her gently.

“A few weeks…” she parroted and swallowed past the lump of emotion in her throat. Closing her eyes and leaning into his hand as he caressed her face.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he said watching her face carefully seeing her sorrow at his leaving and felt the piercing of his heart by it.

“La lathan na, dareth shiral,” she said gently feeling his lips touch hers briefly before she watched him walk through an Eluvian with a few other Sentinels dressed in traveling garb and waited for the mirror to darken before turning away.

Mahana let go of her hand after spotting Abelas and toddled towards him. Picking her up, he threw her in the air as she giggled. He stayed focused on the little one not wanting to see the pain of his leaving on her face. Finally gazing at her he could see the saddened eyes behind the forced smile.

“He will be fine,” he said softly while Mahana patted his cheeks.

Nodding her head she held her arms out to take Mahana and he shook his head at her.

“I shall carry her, come” he said gently as he waited for her to gather Ellan and follow.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn left Kylen and Tyla outside with the children and headed for the planning room to speak with the council. Trying to keep her patience with the group she wished Solas would get back soon.

_It’s been a fucking month already_

_Maybe the egg is enjoying his freedom from the ole ball and chain_

_That is ridiculous_

_Is it_

_I don’t believe I have ever had a more unproductive conversation with myself_

_Sure you have – do you remember that time in Italy_

_And stop…cheese and rice_

Opening the door to the room she saw the council members speaking hurriedly and she glanced at Abelas who wouldn’t look at her and nervously glanced around at the members. Clearing her throat she drew their attention as they suddenly stopped speaking.

“Will someone share with me what is wrong?”

She glanced around at them and soon it was Abelas beside her that spoke softly.

“Fen’Harel – has been taken.”

Her eyes flashed to him and she felt her heart fall into her stomach.

“Taken where?”

Abelas swallowed past the lump in his throat as her terrified, bi-colored eyes pinned him to where he stood.

“His small group was captured and we believe he has been transported to Tevinter or is in route.”

Salihn felt her skin grow cold.

_Breath…think…what do you do_

_You do not cry_

_No_

_You go after him_

_Information, I need more information_

“Was he with only his Sentinels or were Bull and Fenris also with him?” she asked him emotionlessly.

“It appears by the reports that they were with him as well,” he said calmly.

“Show me these reports,” she said holding her hand out.

Abelas handed them to her while the council watched her closely for any signs of emotion. Salihn felt none; she was too scared to feel anything at that moment. Skimming the reports she found where they were possibly being taken. Moving to the map on the table slightly pushing Josmael out of her way, she studied the area.

Looking up at Abelas she pointed at him as she spoke.

“You and three others with me, we leave in an hour” she said leaving for the door. As she heard disagreements with her decision she turned and stared at them angrily.

“DIAN!” she yelled at them above their objections.

“I will not allow my falon’saota to be branded and sold by fucking slavers. A smaller assault is the best approach to removing them from their current location.”

“And the children Urlas’falon Eolas,” Chandan questioned her quickly before she could leave.

“Kylen and Tyla will watch over them, and I will have Sentinels guard them while I am gone.”

Leaving the room she ran up the stairs with Abelas behind her and she stopped when she felt his hand on her arm.

“I will go, you shall stay here.” He said in a commanding tone.

Salihn looked at him angrily.

_I don’t have time for this shit_

“The last time I check Abelas – I was **your** Queen. Either you go and get three other men to accompany us, or by the Spirits I will leave your damn ass here and take your second in command…is that understood?”

He nodded sharply and watched her bound up her stairs and turned to gather his men and gear. _Fen’edhis – he is going to kill me_ he thought as he ran for the barracks.

 

Solas sat with Bull, Fenris and the group of slaves they were tracking in a caged wagon as it rolled down the road in the rain. Bull watched the slavers carefully as did Solas for a possible moment to be free of them and their confinement.

“This might not have been the brightest idea we’ve had,” Bull whispered to him.

Solas glanced at him and gave him a smirk.

“I believe the idea was to **not** get caught,” he whispered back.

Bull snorted and looked around at the scared, malnourished elves they sat with, when Fenris spoke softly to them.

“Someone will come – for him,” he motioned at Solas with his chin before looking out of the cage.

Solas closed his eyes knowing that he was right, someone would come and right now he was praying to the Spirits that it would not be his mate.

 

Salihn rubbed her face tiredly. She was tired of tracking the slavers across a fucking swampy area as they had been for almost a week. Abelas came back to where she was hidden behind some trees and knelt to where she crouched.

“I have tracked them to a cave two miles from here.”

Salihn nodded and placed her hand on his arm as she spoke calmly.

“Prepare the others, we will take them tonight.”

Abelas nodded and moved away as she leaned against the tree with her eyes closed.

_He is alright_

_Of course he is the egg is resourceful_

_If they find out who he is they will…_

_We will not think about that, he will be fine_

 

Salihn entered the cave using a cloaking spell and found where the slavers were sleeping. Slowly she moved from one to another with Abelas cutting throats so they could not alert anyone to their presence. Reaching the back of the cave they found a few slavers guarding the group in a built in cage. Her eyes scanned the group not seeing them and felt her heart pound with dread.

_I don’t see him, DAMN IT!_

Talon and Ehrlin stealthed and removed the few guards while Salihn moved to the cage door and using magic ripped it open. She spoke quickly to the first elf she came to.

“The Qunari and two elves – where did they take them” she questioned him quickly.

“They said something about them being Inquisition members and headed for the docks with them.”

_Fuck!_

“How long ago” she questioned him quickly.

“An hour maybe two,” he said hastily looking at them.

Turning quickly she spoke to Talon and Ehrlin.

“Veresh'ala O’adahl tuast sal’shiral,” she ordered them and turned to Abelas.

“I’em,” she said moving back through the cave quickly with Abelas following closely behind her.

When they reached the mouth of the cave Abelas grabbed her arm stopping her.

“You intend to follow them into Tevinter,” he said angrily.

“Yes,” she said picking up her pack that she had hidden behind a tree she reached down and grabbed his throwing it at him.

He reflexively caught it and slung it over his back shaking his head.

“If we get caught…” he started as she looked at him interrupting him coldly.

“Then we will all die,” she said rubbing her face tiredly.

Abelas had been very careful to stay from her and found himself unable to do so now. He walked to her slowly and wrapped her in his arms holding her gently and soon felt her ragged intake of breath.

“I have to find him,” she said with a voice thick with emotion.

He nodded his head in understanding.

“Then that is what we shall do,” he said ignoring the feel of her against him. She moved from him and wiped angrily at her face.

“Come, they have a head start.”

 

The three of them were shackled and chained confining their movements while contained in the back of the caged wagon. Bull pulled on the chain testing for weakness and laughed at the slavers.

“For fucks sake man, you got us trussed up like a fucking goose. You think we are dangerous or something?” he joked with them while Fenris and Solas both chuckled.

“Shut up Oxman before I cut your fucking horns off. They won’t care if you have them or not,” he spat at him from his seat at the front of the wagon.

“Well aren’t you fucking Daisy Sunshine,” he grumbled at him laughing.

Solas gazed at the sky seeing the fast rolling storm overhead. Squinting at it he studied it and saw the lightning flash quickly without any thunder. _That is not natural,_ he thought quickly.

“Bull look up,” he said quietly as he and Fenris gazed at the sky watching the fast approaching storm with no sound.

“That is not normal,” he heard Bull say quietly.

Solas closed his eyes and smacked his head back against the bars. _She has come._

 

Salihn’s eyes took on an eerie glow of molten silver as she let the spell flow from her while running. They were so close to the docks she hoped they could stop them soon. Abelas watched the cloudless sky suddenly gather clouds and soundless lightning. Risking a glance at her, he saw that her skin glowed and her eyes were molten silver.

Salihn saw them in the back of the caged wagon, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. She felt the relief flood her system and soon her relief was flooded with anger. Eyes narrowing on the two forms sitting at the front of the wagon she gazed at Abelas quickly.

“Get them out of that fucking thing,” she said and pulled the fade around her and disappeared.

_Fen’edhis_ he muttered as he moved silently towards the back of the wagon.

Salihn stood in the middle of the road with her eyes closed, calling the lightning she had growing above them.

“Well lookie what we have here Ty…another little rabbit.”

Salihn’s molten glowing eyes flashed open and pulled the lightning down around her.

“Come on boys – this rabbit has a fucking bite to it,” she taunted as she worked the spell silently as the men stared at the lightning that separated her from them.

“We got nothing but time sweetheart…you can’t keep that up forever,” he laughed at her.

She smirked at him and held her hands out at the two men.

“Oh I don’t need to asshole,” she said coldly as she let the spell loose, ripping their hearts from there chest to land in her hands where she incinerated them with the lightning cleaning the blood from her fingers.

As both men dropped she ran towards the cage and watched Solas jump from the back. Grabbing him tightly she kissed his face, his neck, anywhere she could touch.

“You are not hurt,” she said quickly looking him over and he shook his head.

“You should not be here,” he said gently as he held her tightly.

“Remember what you said to me a longtime ago – I go where you go,” she reminded him holding him tightly.

Fenris jumped out with Bull as he laughed.

“See told you someone would come for him,” he said rubbing his wrists.

Bull laughed at his comment.

“That’s not just someone Fen – that’s his wife,” he said laughing as he moved towards them leaving a surprised Fenris to look after him.

“Salihn you gorgeous woman are you ready to leave the Hobo for me yet?” he joked with her as she turned and hugged him tightly.

“No you giant ass – where is Dorian anyway?”

“His cute ass had better be at Skyhold where I left him.”

Solas glanced at Abelas irritably and took a calming breath. _I will have a discussion with him later,_ he decided.

“We should get off the road and find a place to try and rest, you look exhausted vhenan” he said taking her hand.

Nodding, she chuckled and looked at Abelas hoping he would tell him that she had been running on little sleep.

“That would be because we have searched for a week with four hours sleep a day,” he said looking at her pointedly.

Solas gazed down at her and she saw his anger. Shaking her head she spoke before he could.

“How did they catch you?”

“Someone told them where we were. You may change the subject vhenan, but you and I will discuss this later” he said with a tone that told her she was going to get her ass chewed.

Gazing at Abelas angrily he shrugged at her as he followed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Ir abelas vhenan - I am sorry my heart  
> Te'abelas ma'lath, dirth'em - Do not be sorry my love, talk to me  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart  
> La lathan na, dareth shiral - and I love you, safe travel  
> DIAN - stop  
> falon'saota - bond mate  
> Fen'edhis - wolf dick  
> Veresh'ala O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Take them to Living Tree  
> I'em - with me


	32. A Good Agent Acquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is following this journey and leaving comments and kudos.   
> You are all THE BEST!

Solas sat next to Abelas in front of the fire staring at the flames as they licked over the dry logs hungrily. Turning he saw that Salihn slept soundly and then gazed at his General.

“What were you thinking allowing her to lead a group,” he asked him angrily.

Abelas gazed at him calmly knowing that he was going to have to deal with his anger sooner or later. _It would appear sooner,_ he saw not flinching from his anger.

“I was thinking that she is exactly like my King – stubborn.”

Solas gazed at him angrily.

“She should not be here…explain” he questioned him unhappily.

“She told the council that she would not stand around waiting for them to deliberate on what was to be done. She appointed me and a few others who she sent back to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral with the slaves she freed. When I told her I would go she would stay, she not so nicely explained to me that she was my Queen, and either I follow orders or she would leave me there and take my second in command.” Gazing at the fire he smirked and then looked back at him.

“I chose to follow my Queen.”

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head. He should have known she would either demand obedience or leave without them. He did not hear her awaken and jolted when she spoke.

“Do not be angry with Abelas ma’lath, the decisions were mine and mine alone” she said calmly sitting next to him.

“You left our children…”

“At home with Tyla and Kylen and a barracks full of Sentinels, but you cannot use our children as an excuse for me to stay home, Fen’Harel. I did not have those children alone, you left them as well.” She stated calmly watching his eyes narrow in anger.

“That is not the same,” he sputtered.

“Why, because I am a woman? No one likes an ass for a partner wolf – did you even recognize that yesterday was not only our anniversary but your children’s first fucking birthday? Hmm” she questioned him heatedly. Throwing her hands in the air she stared at him angrily while his eyes widened as he remembered and rubbed his face mortified at himself for forgetting.

“I thought not…lasa adahl sunar masa Fen'Harel,” she said hurt. “Oh forget it…I can’t talk with you right now. You can’t even see that you were almost on a boat to Tevinter – I hear they love the elvhen mages there from what I understand.”

Abruptly standing she moved back to her pallet, _jackass_ she muttered pulling her blankets over her shoulder keeping her back to him. She laid silently crying tears of hurt mixed with anger at knowing he had completely forgotten everything in his singular focus. _Do we mean so little to him?_

Abelas watched her move away knowing she was hurting and stared at his friend silently urging him to go after her.

Fenris sat across from them and chuckled softly earning him a glaring look from Solas. Unflinching he shrugged his shoulders.

“She is right – they do like the elvhen mages, even with trees up their ass” he said absently folding his arms and leaning back closed his eyes with a slight smirk on his face.

_I forgot…how I could have forgotten their birthday, our anniversary? Fen’edhis I am a jackass,_ he thought running his hand through his hair angrily. _This is why she pushed so hard to find him,_ he realized. Staring into the flames he needed to think about how he could possibly ever make this up to her.

 

They moved silently through the swamp back to where there was an Eluvian leading to the Crossroads. He glanced at his mate seeing her tightened jaw and angry posture. She had not spoken to him since that first night unless she had to and that was four days ago. She wouldn’t even lay her pallet next to his. He had never seen her so angry with him, and was still at a loss as to how to apologize for his obliviousness.

They reached the Eluvian by nightfall and Salihn activated it without a word and stepped through. Bull stood outside of the mirror looking at Solas with a grimace.

“I don’t think I have ever seen her angry before,” he said to him.

“Yes, well I deserve it.” He said frankly shaking his head; he walked through and saw her walking towards the Eluvian that would lead her home. Bull, Fenris and Abelas came behind him and Abelas turned and closed the mirror then gazed at him for orders.

“Mya ash,” he said and saw Abelas bow quickly and take off at a jog after her.

“Come Bull, I shall take you and Fenris back to Skyhold.”

Bull nodded and waited for him to lead the way as Fenris spoke quickly.

“I would like to return with you if I may.”

Solas nodded his head, “as you wish” and headed for the Eluvian for Skyhold.

 

Salihn entered the Eluvian and stopped just inside taking a deep breath of the air letting the magic wash over her skin thankful to be home.

_I need to see the children_

_You need a bath and some wine_

_After_

She turned to close the mirror as Abelas stepped through. She saw him close it and without a word she started across the field with him following behind her.

“Please let the council know that Fen’Harel will be along shortly,” she said as they entered the keep.

“Will you continue to punish him?” he questioned gently making her stop.

Keeping her back to him he watched her head drop as she spoke.

“Right now Abelas, I just want to see my children and take a bath. I will deal with the rest after,” she said with a voice thickened by unshed emotion. He watched her take off at a run for the steps to their rooms and felt his own heart squeeze at the pain he could hear in her voice. His forgetfulness had cut her deeply and for a moment he would like to punch his friend in the face. Turning he went to find the council members to tell that they had recovered Fen’Harel.

 

Solas found her in the children’s bedroom sitting in the middle of the floor playing with them. Ellan saw him and smiled happily clapping his hands. Rolling to his knees and then onto his feet he moved towards him quickly. Kneeling down he felt his son run right into his chest giggling as his little arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Smiling he kissed his temple as he held him.

“There is my big boy,” he said as Ellan pulled back and patted his face. Mahana not to be outdone made noises for attention and he laughed as he sat on the floor while his daughter climbed onto him. “Of course I missed you too fenlin,” he said kissing her cheek feeling her hand pat his face and smile at him happily.

He gazed at Salihn as she moved to stand. “I shall run you a bath,” she said as she left the room.

Kylen came in and smiled at him as she bowed quickly.

“My lord, shall I take the children for dinner whiles you and my lady get cleaned up?” she asked him politely.

Solas nodded as he recognized that Tyla was standing behind her.

“Yes, thank you” he said as they came and took the children to dinner. Sitting on the floor watching them leave he listened to their giggles as the door closed. Standing he softly padding through their room to the private bath as she came out and looked through him tightening the band of pain around his heart.

“You bath is prepared,” she said moving to walk around him.

Grasping her hand he held it so she would stop and look at him.

“Bathe with me vhenan,” he said gently.

She glanced up at him and thought about what Abelas had said to her before she bolted from the keep. W _ill you continue to punish him…am I still angry with him?_ She questioned herself as she gazed at him. Angry…no, hurt was what she felt – _insignificant._ Nodding her agreement she allowed him to pull her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She moved to help him remove his leather armor chest piece and set it down. He turned and unbuckled hers helping her slip out of it laying it down next to his. He pulled his padded shirt over his head as she did her own. He noticed that when she removed her tunic that her bones were much more pronounced than her normal lithe form displayed. Slipping his leathers over his hips as she did he watched her reach up and remove her hair from the tight braid and run her hands through the long wheat-colored locks. Grasping her hand he led her to the steaming water and stepped in as she followed to sit in the large bath across from him.

She grabbed a bar of soap and looked at him carefully.

“Turn and allow me to wash your back,” she finally said.

He turned and wrapped his arms around his bent legs laying his face on his knees he felt her fingers work the knots from his shoulders and back as she washed him and closed his eyes. When he felt the cloth rub against his skin he sighed at how good it felt. When she poured water over his back he gazed over his shoulder and saw her fill another pitcher of water and heat it.

“Lay your head back,” she asked softly.

Doing as she asked, he leaned back onto his elbows and closed his eyes as she poured the water over his head, wetting his hair. He felt her begin to wash his hair and massage his scalp and let a soft moan escape at how good it felt. Salihn smiled slightly at his soft sounds. Filling another pitcher and heating it she rinsed his hair carefully making sure she removed all the soap. When she was done he sat back up and turned motioning for her to turn around.

“Your turn vhenan,” he said gently as she turned her back to him.

Grasping the soap he watched her pull her hair out of his way and ran his fingers over her skin angry at himself as he felt her prominent spine and ribs while he washed her. Grabbing a cloth he scrubbed at her skin hearing her own sigh of pleasure and was thankful for the sound. Rinsing her back he then filled the pitcher and heated it quickly as she leaned back and he wet her hair. Grabbing the soap he began washing her long locks and massaging her scalp as she had for him. Filling another pitcher he began rinsing her hair as carefully as she had his, making sure that he removed all the soap. Filling another pitcher he rinsed it again and setting it down he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her upturned lips. Sitting back up she moved to sit and turned around to face him.

“Ir abelas vhenan,” he said shaking his head at himself. “Ar tel eolasa thu ar…” he stopped unsure how to continue.

She watched him carefully as he held his face angry with himself. “Ar ame felasil,” he whispered frustratingly.

Looking up at her beseechingly he grasped her hands gently as he spoke with his voice thick with unshed emotion.

“Lanasta em sathan,” he asked of her.

_No one ever said this was going to be easy being married to him_

_No shit – your gonna forgive the egg_

_Yeah I need to_

_You still hurt and you’re just going to forgive it_

_Yes – I will get past this_

_Hopeless_

She gazed at him, and let out a sigh as she nodded her head.

“I forgive you,” she said softly.

He glanced at her tenderly and even though he knew she meant her words, he could still see the hurt behind the gaze.

“Finish bathing, our children will want time with their father.” She said quietly as she reached for the bar of soap still trying to figure out how to remove the hurt of being so easily forgotten.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

“We will start by finding the remaining veil artifacts and activating them so the veil can be brought down slowly without causing another breech.”

The council gazed at him and looked around at each other.

“To do this slowly will do what? Besides take more time than necessary,” Panowen questioned.

Solas took a deep breath for patience as he gazed at him.

“It will allow for all to become accustomed to the changes in the fade as it becomes freer. Spirits will be more prevalent, magic will be stronger, and people will start dreaming more vividly.

“If you would just tear it down my lord,” Josmael began and stopped as Solas held his hand up.

“Then all will perish, and we have already discussed why we would not do that.” He said simply looking at everyone.

“What has Urlas’falon Eolas advised,” Rajmael questioned.

“She advised this was the safest route to keep the chaos and devastation to a minimum.”

“She advised that because she does not want her friends to perish,” Josmael said snidely.

Solas narrowed his gaze on him making him fidget at the intensity.

“Perhaps it was not her advice but mine, Josmael.” He said to him coldly.

“Maybe my children would be upset over losing their Aunts and Uncles they have made in the Inquisition. Must I also remind you all that they are our allies? That we are all going to be facing the Qunari invasion in two years’ time?”

Most of the council members glanced at each other as Solas studied them.

“Abelas, I would like to speak with you privately” he said calmly as he left the planning room moving up the stairs toward the keeps doors.

Abelas followed behind him until they were well away from the castle standing next to the bank of the river from the falls.

Solas stood with his arms folded behind his back watching the water flow by. Abelas waited silently standing next to him.

“Some one knew where we were going to meet,” he said gazing at him then back to the water.

“The only ones to know where I was to meet them are the council, you and my falon’saota.”

Abelas glanced at him quickly knowing what he was thinking.

“We shall wait,” he said looking at him calmly.

“You do not believe it was me,” he said with a smirk knowing he did not.

Solas smiled at him and shook his head.

“There are those on the council that do not agree with what I have chosen to do and would prefer if I were out of the way. If I were gone they would try to use Salihn’s knowledge to change the course of my actions. I know that you would never allow that to happen,” he said looking at him meaningfully.

Abelas felt his stomach tighten as he stared into his friends grey-blue eyes.

“I would never…” Solas laughed and shook his head then gazed back at the water.

“Falon – we have been friends for over four millennia. I know you would never,” he said understandingly. Turning from the water’s edge he laid his hand on his shoulder.

“I will need your help rooting out this spy falon, will you do that?”

Abelas nodded his head at him.

“Just like old times,” he said with a lopsided smile.

Solas laughed as he patted his shoulder.

“Yes – it would seem that somethings never change.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Fenris watched the two women carrying Fen’Harel’s children into the dining hall. He found it interesting that they were not eating at a private table but with everyone. He also caught how the council members who all gathered at their own private table watched the children as they came in. They looked away quickly when Fen’Harel and his wife walked in… _what did Varric call her…Sunshine that was it_ he remembered as he studied the two as they moved through the hall. He had seen that she was a formidable mage when she killed the two slavers. If he understood it correctly, she was the reason there was a storm brewing above them as they were transported to the docks.

He caught her smiling at many people while walking through and even helped one of the kitchen staff hand out plates to some of the guard. _Interesting…_ he thought as both moved to sit with their children and help them eat. They were nothing like any noble he had ever seen. He felt someone sit next to him and glanced over to see it was his general… _Abelas, that’s his name_ he remembered suddenly nodding at him.

“I did not realize you had decided to come here. Do you have adequate accommodations,” he asked him before he dug into his meal.

Fenris nodded his head turning his focus to him.

“I am in the barracks, it is a bed and better than the ground” he said frankly.

Abelas chuckled and nodded his head.

“I thought maybe you would like a room to yourself,” he said thoughtfully.

Fenris gazed at him suspiciously, “what does one have to do for that?”

Abelas did not miss the distrustful look and snorted with a half-smile.

“Not what you’re thinking little wolf,” he said frankly placing his fork down to focus on him.

“Bull informed me that you are quite capable as not just a fighter but can stay hidden when you set your mind to it, I am hoping to put that to work.”

Fenris gazed at him curiously now, and shrugged his shoulders.

“I have been known to evade a few people in my time,” he said by way of agreement.

“He also informed me that you were quite familiar with the teachings of the Qun and could speak, read and write the language.” Abelas watched him carefully knowing that if what he was told was true, he could be a very valuable warrior.

Fenris gazed at him blankly knowing where he was going with his conversation.

“It would seem my horned friend talked a lot. Did he also tell you that this is Lirium burned into my flesh and that I can ghost a hole through someone’s chest and crush their heart without leaving a mark?”

Abelas smiled at him pleased at his swift mind.

“Yes, he was quite impressed with it as I recall,” he said with a chuckle.

Fenris picked up his wine and took a drink and waited patiently for the warrior to continue.

“My Qunlat is terrible, and I do not understand the intrigues of the Qun. I would ask that you assist me and my second in command with some of the intelligence that we are getting from Seheron and Parvollen and maybe some field work from time to time.”

Fenris looked at him for a moment contemplating the offer before nodding his head in agreement.

“I think that I can help you with that for a private room,” he said with a grin.

Abelas held his arm out to him and they shook on it.

“Good, after dinner I will show you where your new quarters are and where you may obtain any extra clothing you may need.”

Fenris nodded his head in understanding and went back to eating his own dinner sliding glances to where the children ate with their parents.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

They bent and kissed their children good night and he stood in the doorway as he listened to her sing them the Dalish lullaby sending them to sleep. It was always surprising to see how their magic would manifest at the sound of her voice. Salihn moved to leave and saw him smiling at her from the doorway halting her for a moment. Giving herself a mental shake she moved towards him and grasped the door to shut it behind her gently.

He did not miss her hesitation and searched her face trying to read what had caused it. Following silently behind her, she saw the tray on the small table that held a bottle of wine and a small bowl of fruit. Passing the small table for her armoire she opened the doors and pulled out her nightshirt. Removing her clothes she slipped the shirt over her head and grabbed her comb and ran it through her hair. Turning he held a glass out to her looking at her carefully as she walked towards him not missing the hurt still hiding in her eyes.

Taking the glass from him she gazed into the red liquid not looking at him before taking a drink. He could not take this silence any longer. Lifting her chin gently searching her eyes as they met his, he did not know what he should do.

“You said you had forgiven me, but you have not – not truly,” he said miserably rubbing his thumb over her chin.

She gazed at him for a moment and then closed her eyes.

“No, I guess I have not – I am trying.”

Her eyes opened slowly as she watched him look at her carefully, and then shook his head dropping his hand.

“I am a fool vhenan. Be angry with me…yell at me; anything but this damnable silence,” he said hurt and frustrated.

She shook her head and drank the last of her wine and placed the empty glass on the table.

“That’s just it…I am not angry at you – good night Solas,” she said looking at him tenderly before she moved to the bed and crawled in pulling the covers over her shoulder she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma'lath - my love  
> vhenan - my heart  
> lasa adahl sunar masa Fen'Harel - stick a tree up you r ass Dread Wolf  
> Mya ash - follow her  
> Fenlin - wolfling  
> Ir abelas vhenan - I am sorry my heart  
> Ar tel eolasa thu ar - I do not know how I   
> Ar ame felasil - I am a fool  
> Lanasta em sathan - Forgive me please  
> Falon - friend


	33. Time For Some Hard Advice

Bent over his desk he mapped out another route for the retrieval of another group of slaves being shipped to Tevinter that he barely turned at the knock on his study.

“Come in,” he said absently.

Abelas walked in and closed the door behind him quietly.

“I enlisted Fenris a few days ago to help us as you requested,” he said as he walked to where he stood gazing down at the maps.

Nodding his head he pulled a sheet of paper from the opposite corner of his desk and read it.

“Good,” he said absently pulling out another map and laying it down he bent over it running his finger in a line over an area.

Abelas watched him carefully and folded his arms behind him not leaving. Solas turned and saw him still standing there and finally stood focusing on him.

“Was there anything else?”

“Lady Salihn took the children to Skyhold to celebrate their birthday; you did not go with her.”

Solas gazed at him a moment and then shook his head looking back at his papers.

“And?” he said picking up another report and scanned it.

Abelas shook his head angrily.

“Fen’edhis mar a felasil,” he said angrily.

Solas turned to look at him with his eyebrow rose feeling his patience slow ebb away.

“Ara seranna ma?” he said deceptively calm.

Abelas did not flinch from his tone and took a bold step closer enunciating his words clearly with anger.

“Mar a felasil Fen’Harel.”

“Ar ju te’dirth o ra,” he said warningly.

“Telharthan ma lath ash,” he said with incredulity.

Solas shook his head and turned angrily on him.

“ **DARA** Abelas,” he said between clenched teeth.

Abelas turned to leave and then stopped. _Venavis,_ he muttered as he turned back to him punching him in the jaw. Solas felt the connection crack hard, knocking him over his desk and scattering all the papers, surprising him.

He held his jaw for a moment sitting on the floor of his study staring up at him in shocked surprise.

“ **Thena’tar!** ” he growled at him angrily.

Abelas stood over him a moment and then shaking his head in frustration he threw up his hand and left the study slamming the door behind him.

Solas slowly stood and shaking his head before picking up the scattered papers.

 

It was nighttime when Salihn finally made her way up the stairs with Ellan strapped to her back and Mahana strapped to the front and thankful that both children were passed out from all the excitement. Opening the door to their private rooms she walked in and found Solas sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs holding a glass of whisky staring at the mural. When he turned his face toward her she saw the large bruise on his jaw and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Standing he set his glass down ignoring her questioning looks and moved towards her speaking quietly.

“Let me help you vhenan.”

Moving to the children’s bedroom he took Ellan from her back and placed him into his bed as she laid Mahana down and covered her up. Following him out and shutting the door quietly she gazed at him curiously gesturing to his face.

“Are you going to tell me how that happened?”

Picking up his glass he took a sip before answering her.

“Stubborn pride,” he said with a soft chuckle taking another sip.

Staring at him curiously she shook her head and moved to the side table and poured herself a small drink. Using magic she made it cold before taking a sip. Moving to sit she crossed her legs and waited for him to continue. He stood at the window looking out and she could see he wasn’t going to continue.

“So – your pride jumped out and punched you in the face?” she asked with humor.

Solas laughed and glanced at her shaking his head.

“No, Sorrow punched me in the face because Pride was being stubborn and not paying attention to what is important.”

For a moment she stared at him confused and then her face registered the complete meaning and shook her head.

“Abelas hit you? What were you being so stubborn about” she questioned before taking a sip of her whiskey.

He looked at her meaningfully.

“You,” he answered taking another drink.

She felt her eyes widen for a moment and then shaking her head now even more confused than before.

“Okay – none of this is making any sense. How much of that have you had to drink?”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“I have not had that much vhenan, this is my only glass.”

She placed her glass down and moved to where he stood at the window and reached up to touch the bruise.

“Why did you not remove it,” she asked him searching his eyes and seeing him close his not wanting to look at her.

“Because it was deserved…because he was right…because I am a _jackass_ ,” he said softly reminding her of her own words.

Salihn gazed at him for a moment before removing her hand and turning from him, she felt his hand holding her arm and turned back to look at him.

“I overlooked what was important…and I have no excuse – no good reason to rectify my grievous misjudgments,” he said with a soft tone filled with anger and loathing with himself. She watches him carefully as he spoke calmly.

“You and our children mean everything to me and I…let myself get sidetracked. This is not a reason or an excuse…it is what happened.” He said with a huffed breath and gazed at her deeply.

“I will never be able to make my wrong – right, and I know this. But I must tell you that I am only yours vhenan…as I am only theirs,” he said adamantly with his eyes sliding towards their children’s bedroom before he gazed back at her.

“I cannot express to you how these past few weeks have made me feel – hollow without you to push me or tease me. I have led you to believe that you are unimportant and that is not true – you and our children mean everything to me.”

Salihn grasped him by the neck, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Don’t do it again ma’lath, I – we love you too much to lose you to maps and council meetings and everything else. That is why I am here,” she said softly as she stretched on her tip toes and placed a small kiss to his lips.

Solas let his other hand grab her by the waist and pull her closer as he plundered her mouth with pent of hurt and love for her. Salihn felt his love for her and his hurt like a balm to her own and she let her hand flitter across his face lovingly memorizing the shape.

Solas sighed against the sensitive skin of her lips as his other hand caressed her jaw.

“I will never deserve you,” he said softly and heard her soft laugh.

“Maybe…but you could always try Fen’Harel,” she said softly against his lips.

Groaning he moved his lips over hers like a starved man.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Fenris strode across the small yard watching as she caught her daughter up and twirled her in the air while she laughed and her daughter let out peels of giggles. He stopped a few feet from where they stood and bowed quickly.

“You sent for me my lady?”

Salihn glanced over at him and brought her daughter down to rest on her hip not missing his form bent over waiting for her to tell him to rise.

_God I hate that_

_They will never stop_

_Tell them to do it quicker_

_Agreed_

“I know they seem to think you are supposed to bow to us but could you just do it quickly, I hate that bullshit.”

Fenris rose quickly with a smile on his lips.

“Varric told me you were quite the…um…wordsmith, I believe is what he said.”

Salihn burst out laughing as she let her daughter down to run around.

“God that Dwarf is so full of shit,” she said looking at him with a half-smile enjoying his small laugh moving towards the bench motioning for him to follow her.

“Sit with me a moment Fenris and let’s talk,” she said calmly as her gaze followed her children playing in the grass with their toys.

Ellan toddled over to where they sat and he patted Fenris’ knee in greeting. Looking at the small boy seeing that he looked much like his father with his mother’s eyes. Taking the wooden toy he handed him and watched the boy toddle off to his sister.

“Abelas informs me that you are helping him and Nehn, are you adjusting okay?” she asked him and Fenris glanced at her quickly registering if she really wanted to know or was this just a game. When her eyes looked at him he could see her concern and shook himself mentally. _You have already observed that she is different than others._

“Yes my lady, I have adjusted quite well.”

Salihn gazed at him for a moment longer and it was uncomfortable for him to sit without fidgeting under her scrutiny.

“It is just Salihn, Fenris. You can use that _my lady_ crap when in public, right now I’m just a woman with dirt on my shirt and probably baby drool.” She said chuckling at herself as she looked down and dusted some dirt from her shirt as he chuckled with her.

“My husband is planning to intercept another shipment of slaves to Tevinter, and I want you to go with him.”

Fenris glanced at her a moment then gazed around and saw that there were no guards around her or the children and she did not miss his scan of the yard.

“There aren’t any Fenris, because this is a conversation that didn’t happen.” She said frankly as she turned towards him.

“There is a spy on the council, and I intend on finding that fucker and making him bleed. Will you help me do that?”

He studied her face seeing that by all outward appearances she looked calm, but her eyes flashed angrily.

“Surely you would rather Abelas…” he stopped talking as she stared at him carefully.

“I am sure he would prefer that, but he must be seen as – as if he didn’t know what was happening.”

He looked at her and understood what she was doing.

“He is aware then,” he said calmly seeing her nod of agreement.

“Then yes, I will help you.”

She smiled gratefully at him while she held her hand out to him. He grasped it and felt her hand strongly grip his.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

He conjured a spectral fighter for practice and moved through his paces. _You hit your King in your anger – felasil!_ Rolling out of the way from the spectral sword he parried. _For what – a woman you will never have. Teldirthalelan!_ He thought with a downward swing of his sword.

Solas watched from the doorway for a moment seeing his angry movements. With a wave of his hand he removed his spectral training partner.

Abelas turned quickly and knelt throwing his blade to the ground knowing he would come sooner or later to punish him as was his right.

“Get up falon,” he said calmly.

Abelas slowly stood and sheathed his sword watching him approach unsure of what was to happen.

“I need to thank you,” he said pleasantly shocking Abelas.

“My lord – I did the unforgivable. You should be punishing me, not thanking me” he said his tone filled with self-loathing.

Solas chuckled and folded his arms behind him as he studied his face.

“We have known each other a long time falon. Many times I have sought your council and expected from you to always be honest with me, you have never disappointed.”

“My lord – that is no excuse for…”

Solas held his hand up stopping him.

“Abelas,” he said with a sigh and stepped toward him placing his hand on his shoulder as he held the tawny gaze of his friend.

“I am not going to punish you for reminding me what was important and what I was fighting for. I shall expect you to do it again if necessary.”

Abelas gave him a half-smile and shook his head.

“Ma nuvenin,” he said bowing his head at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'edhis mar a felasil - Wolf dick you're a fool  
> Ara seranna ma - Excuse me  
> Mar a felasil Fen'Harel - You are a fool Dread Wolf  
> Ar ju te'dirth o ra - I will not talk about it  
> Telharthan ma lath ash - I don't understand, you love her  
> DARA - Go  
> Venavis - fuck it  
> Thena'tar - Wake up  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> ma'lath - my love  
> felasil - fool  
> Teldirthalelan - Stupid  
> falon - friend  
> Ma nuvenin - as you wish


	34. Time to Get Trixie

He found her in the solarium and leaned against the doorframe watching her as she moved the pencil over the paper with skilled fingers.

“I thought I might find you in here vhenan,” he said moving from where he was leaning and walking towards her.

Salihn glanced up from the drawing and smiled up at him as he bent and kissed her upturned lips.

“It’s the only room the council doesn’t use,” she said with a chuckle and continued her drawing of Cullen with Mahana and Ellan.

Solas sighed wishing he could leave her to finish the drawing but the council waited for them.

“We have a meeting we must attend vhenan,” he gently reminded her.

Nodding her head she let out a breath of annoyance and closed her sketchbook and looked up at him.

“Well let’s get it over with,” she said as she stood and felt his fingers grasp hers to kiss them gently.

“You should not worry so much,” he said studying her face closely.

Salihn laughed, “Yes…I will get right on that, just as soon as we catch the rotten bastard trying to off my husband” she said softly sarcastic.

Solas smiled against her fingers as she gazed at him frustrated.

“They will show themselves soon enough,” he said calmly before leading her from the room.

“Yes they will,” she replied looking forward to that moment.

 

Salihn listened to the plan that Solas had devised to intercept the next group of slaves out from under Tevinter’s grasp. This plan was of course a hope to lure out the traitor in the room.

“Outside of Markham at the base of the Vimmark Mountains is where we will meet with our contact. From there we will head to the boarder of Navarra and intercept the slavers.”

Salihn watched them all carefully as they listened to him speak while standing next to Abelas. If they were going to try to kill him or trap him again it would be there outside of Markham.

“You must take Abelas with you this time my lord. We do not want a repeat of what happened before,” Rajmael stated solemnly.

She watched as all the men nodded in agreement to the idea and then Josmael gazed at her with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

“Have you any thoughts my lady? We cannot have you leaving like you did last time without listening to your council,” he said censuring her actions.

Salihn gazed at him steadily seeing he was uncomfortable with the gaze before answering him.

“Josmael – do not chastise me for retrieving my mate. Had I waited, he would have been in Tevinter before the _council_ finished deliberating. If I recall – correctly, your idea was to do…nothing,” she said to him coldly tapping her arm as she spoke then unfolding her arms she placed her hands on the table.

“NOTHING,” she yelled at them seeing them all flinch.

_That’s right; give them the hell they deserve – wankers!_

Solas felt the anger roll off her in dark, magical swirls that touched him, inciting his own anger to understand her fear, frustration and ultimately leading her to rage.

“Why should I trust your _council,_ when your brilliant plan includes letting slavers keep your fucking King?”

She gazed at each of them one at a time pinning them with a hardened stare.

“I have a brilliant idea – how about you go with him to gather these people that were taken?” she said deceptively calm and saw them all pale at the idea.

“What say you Josmael – up for an adventure?”

Solas had a difficult time schooling his features to be nothing but cool indifference instead of smiling like he wanted to. She was vicious with her words; and damned if he didn’t find himself aroused with the way she stood controlling the room. He had no doubt that Josmael would be leaving with him in three days to prove himself to her.

“My lady?” Josmael said hesitantly and glanced around the table nervously before looking at her.

Salihn looked at Solas for a long moment before smiling pleased with herself, and sending his heart to double beat in his chest with a sudden need to kiss her. _Her plan is working beautifully,_ he realized as he could see their instant discomfort.

“What do you think ma’lath? Wouldn’t it be brilliant to take one of your council members with you? I mean it might help them to see what we are all fighting for.”

“If that is what will keep your mind at ease vhenan, than it is a wonderful idea” he said calmly.

Salihn turned back to Josmael and smiled coolly.

“It is done then,” she said smacking the table with her hand making the council members all flinch in unison.

“Josmael, you will escort your King in three days to release the people held by the slavers.”

Josmael barely hid his dismayed look and turned his gaze to Solas beseechingly.

“Fen’Harel – this is…absurd. I trust that Abelas will be sufficient enough for such a trivial excursion,” he stammered out quickly.

Solas gazed at him emotionlessly before speaking with ice that dripped off his very words.

“Your Queen has commanded you go Josmael – will you disobey?”

Abelas took one step forward with his hand holding the hilt of his sword.

Josmael swallowed the ball of nervousness and shook his head quickly knowing that to do so would mean instant death.

“NO – no of course not my lord” he said quickly before Abelas could take another step towards him.

Solas smiled at him calmly and nodded his head.

“Good, we leave at daybreak in three days” he said taking Salihn’s hand while turning to leave the room not missing the stunned expressions on their faces.

 

They made it to their rooms and made sure that the ruins for privacy were set before they both broke in to laughter.

“The looks on all their faces when they realized you were serious…vhenan that was beautiful,” he said grabbing her around the waist and lifting her to kiss her smiling mouth.

“I can’t believe it worked,” she said kissing him again.

He shook his head and sat in the chair holding her tightly to him.

“I can – you are very intelligent vhenan…formidably so,” he said placing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

She felt his hands slide under her tunic and laughed as she placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It turned you on,” she said sounding slightly surprised as she laughed.

Solas felt the tips of his ears redden with her words and placed another small kiss to the crook of her neck.

“I will not lie – it was – arousing to see you – dominate the room so beautifully,” he said against her now exposed collarbone.

_The egg has a secret kinky side_

_Oh don’t start_

_To late – make the wolf beg_

She slid a lock of hair behind his ear and nipped at the tip making him groan.

“Is that something you wish for me to do to you?” she whispered seductively against the skin of his neck feeling his magic call to her from beneath her lips.

“Have you secretly wanted me to – control you, ma’lath,” she said before gently nipping him again.

Erotic images filled his mind and his whole body burned at her softly spoken words. His body tightened with a sudden expectation and if it were even possible his edhis grew even harder at the thought.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes seeing the barely controlled passion staring back at her. She squeezed the back of his neck enjoying the widening of his eyes, the way his throat worked to swallow. Biting his lip she growled softly at him a warning as she held his gaze.

“Answer me wolf – or I leave you wanting all day.”

She felt his fingers tighten around her hips where he held her and heard his uttered “yes” with a desire thickened voice. Nipping at his lip again she sat up and nodded her head in acknowledgement and moved from where she sat. Giving him a seductive smile, she moved her hands to the buttons of her vest.

Solas watched her slip the buttons free and remove the garment laying it on the other chair. She slipped her tunic free and his breath caught in his throat while his fingers dug into the arms of the chair. He would never get tired of looking upon her, she was everything he desired. He watched her slip her skirt over her narrow hips and groaned softly wanting her more now than he thought possible.

Salihn felt his gaze travel the length of her body as a physical caress sending shivers of want to race along her skin. She moved behind where he sat and leaned down running her tongue over the delicate shell of his ear, then blowing cool air over the wetness eliciting a low moan from him.

“Get up and follow me to the bedroom,” she whispered seductively before nipping at his earlobe and moving away.

Solas stood and followed behind her unable to tear his gaze from the spot where her hair teased the soft skin of her ass. Salihn looked at him over her shoulder and saw his eyes on her ass and laughed throatily.

“Eyes up wolf – I’ll tell you when you may look,” she said thickly.

He moved his eyes up quickly catching hers before she moved into their room. She motioned for him to stand in the center of the room, and he did as she asked. He felt a shiver of anticipation while he watched her ward the door before turning to look at him.

“Remove your clothes and fold them neatly and place them on the floor two steps in front of you, and when you are done fold your arms behind your back” she said calmly with a smile that hinted at nothing of what she had planned for him.

Solas unwove his foot wraps and placed them as she requested two steps away from him. He slid the buttons free of his shirt and placed it over his wraps, followed by his leggings that now lay on top of the neat pile. He folded his arms as she requested and swallowed past the lump of desire in his throat as she sauntered towards him.

Salihn walked around him and let a finger glide over his shoulders as she walked, pulling his magic to beneath the surface and follow the movement. She heard his breath catch at the caress and smiled as she let her finger follow around until she stood in front of him. Turning away from him she bent over and grabbed his clothes from the floor and heard his groan that sounded pained. Looking back at him his eyes were glowing and she smiled wickedly at him.

“I never said you could look wolf – you leave me no choice. You will wish you had listened,” she said seductively as she moved to place his clothes on the chair. She walked to the bed and crawled to the middle where she knew he would have a clear view of what she was about to do.

“I think watching me pleasure myself when you could have been doing it will be a sufficient punishment for the disobedience,” she said smoothly as she moved to lay with her legs spread for him to watch. She slid her hand slowly down the center of her breasts and over the flesh of her stomach watching his pained expression and panted breath. Caressing herself gently brought a moan of pleasure from her own lips as she gazed at him from between her bent knees staring at his hardened edhis.

_Fen’edhis! This is torture…and I asked for this,_ he thought trying to control his own breathing and instincts while he watched his mate writhe with pleasure in the middle of their bed. He could hear her breath quicken and knew the moment she came as she moaned loudly. He couldn’t suppress the growl that emanated from his throat as he watched her suckle the fingers that were wet with her pleasure.

From her place on the bed she could see that he glistened with a soft layer of sweat and smiled at him wickedly.

“I want you to stand right here,” she ordered him motioning to the side of the bed.

He did as she demanded and stood with barely any restraint left in him. He felt her hand move over his stomach and knew what she was about to do and groaned in anticipation and need.

Salihn pulled his magic to beneath the surface, calling it to follow her hand and directed it to wrap around him enjoying the way it jerked in reaction. She smiled please at his response when he moaned loudly and grabbed the canopy of the bed to keep from falling as he felt his knees buckle with the intense pleasure she prompted with her touch. Tracing a rune onto his stomach that would increase his pleasure yet not allow him to achieve orgasm she cupped his balls gently and slid him into her mouth suckling hard.

Solas felt the wood beneath his fingers splinter with the force of his grip. The intense pleasure that rolled through him was too much. He felt her hands grip the cheeks of his ass tightly as she sucked him into a needful frenzy.

She listened to his supplications, begging her for release as she guided him to the edge of total submission. She pulled back and moved to her hands and knees and spoke with a throat full of desire.

“Now you may pleasure me wolf,” she said huskily.

Solas removed the rune from his stomach and grasped her hips tightly pulling her back into him and sheathed himself within her almost violently making her cry out in pleasure. He gathered magic beneath the hands that held her hips and moving them slightly forward to span over her stomach as he pulled her up and bit her shoulder roughly leaving a possessive mark.

She wrapped one of her arms around his neck loving that she had brought his feral side so easily to the surface. She felt the magic he gathered and moaned while he slid his fingers over her mound. She knew he was close as his thrusts were focused and lusciously deep prompting a long moan of pleasure at the intensity of his movements within her.

He felt her tighten around him a moment before she screamed her release and with a few more thrusts followed her over the dark cliff with a cry of his own at the intensity of his release.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn walked with him to the mirror and gazed around at the small group hiding her smile at the look of utter dismay on Josmael’s face.

_I believe the pampered ancient is unhappy_

_Good_

_I bet he says nothing to anyone in the next council meeting_

_Even better – sodding wanker_

Solas had not missed the look on his advisors face and internally smiled at the sight as they walked forward. He watched Abelas talk with his second in command and gazed down at her tenderly. She reached up and cupped his face studying his expression carefully.

“Everything is in place ma’lath – do not make me come and get you,” she said cheekily.

He bent down and kissed her passionately and pulled her into him and he felt the instant her desire surfaced when her tongue glided along his enticing him to stay. Pulling away slightly he rested his forehead against hers and spoke softly.

“I will finish that when I return.”

“Ass” she whispered at him hugging him to her tightly before releasing him and seeing his wicked grin.

Solas glanced around and spoke quickly to Josmael.

“Let’s go”

Josmael gave her a narrowed look as she smiled at him coolly before following Abelas through the mirror.

_Most definitely not on his Christmas card list_

_Nope – try not to lose any sleep over it_

_Yeah…I think I can do that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> ma'lath - my love  
> Fen'edhis - wolf dick  
> edhis - dick


	35. Step One

Solas moved through the small village outside of Markham with his dark cloak pulled over his head completely covering his shoulder-length hair, while Josmael and Abelas followed closely behind him wearing similar clothing. They moved unseen through the shadows under the cover of twilight, until he found the house he was looking for with the yellow vase of flowers in the small window. Smiling at the sight, he knew that was most definitely his mates doing. Glancing back at Abelas he motioned to the home. Taking point, he moved silently to the small house while Solas fell into step with Josmael behind him. Abelas knocked on the door three short knocks and then opened the door to hopefully not another ambush.

Entering the home he watched the darkly hooded figure at the table carefully and finally let out a breath as the dark green eyes of Fenris met his with a smug smile. Turning slightly he caught sight of the Qunari behind the door gazing at him with a raised eyebrow of humor, and he nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Solas followed behind him and moved to grasp the men by the arm in greeting, while Josmael gazed around the room with confusion. Solas looked at Bull and smiled at him pleased to see him again.

“I was told that there would be another with you,” he said glancing around for Cole.

“He will be returning soon. He went to escort Salihn and the children to Orlais” he said calmly.

Solas nodded his head in understanding, ignoring the now apparent frustrated confusion on Josmael’s face while Abelas moved to sit next to Fenris speaking low.

“Were there difficulties?”

Fenris gazed at him and nodded quickly noticing the tightening of the large elf’s shoulders.

“They are in the small room behind us,” he said gesturing with his head. “There are three of them – we thought we would wait for you to get here before we asked them questions.”

Abelas clapped him on the shoulder grateful.

“I appreciate that falon; I understand your aversion to slavers.”

Fenris nodded at him with a look of appreciation and respect before he spoke curiously.

“I appreciate that General – but these aren’t slavers, that I am sure of.”

Abelas stared at him for a moment as the realization settled in that there truly was someone trying to remove Fen’Harel from his rightful place. _Fenedhis,_ _I should have stayed asleep_ he thought without humor. He nodded his head slightly in understanding and felt his spine stiffen with surprise when he heard the third companion’s voice.

“You did not like the dreams when you slept,” he said sitting next to him gazing at him knowingly out of clear blue eyes.

Abelas stared at him and made his mind suddenly blank while Cole stared at him curiously then turned as Solas walked to him.

Josmael startled at the sudden appearance of the man and jolted backwards against the Qunari. He felt suddenly very nervous staring at the one he knew they called Compassion – the spirit. He felt the man behind him who suddenly held his shoulders and moved him away from himself as he spoke and laughed.

“Hey now – your handsome and all but I am already taken,” he joked with him and Josmael turned suddenly to stare at him with annoyance as Cole spoke to Solas.

“King’s Gambit is accepted, Sentinel to E5 – she told me this but I did not see a chess board I saw…”

Solas cut him off suddenly with a laugh, “Yes we are playing a mental game of chess. The board is up here,” he said with a smile tapping his head. Cole looked at him and suddenly hearing him clearly he suddenly looked at Josmael and clear blue eyes turned cold with anger.

“ _I should not be here…the others will not care if I get captured. I should have argued to stay – there is no way she could know what we have planned…_ He **will** kill you when he knows.”

Josmael felt his skin crawl and tried to make his mind blank but suddenly found the man in front of him holding his throat making it difficult.

“I…I do not know what you mean” he choked out past the tight grip.

“You will never touch them” he said menacingly as he squeezed tighter.

Solas stood behind him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder understanding suddenly why Cole resembled a rage demon.

“Cole – she is with the Nightingale as are the children. He cannot hurt them,” he spoke soothingly and felt the shivers of fear as the spirit turned and looked at him with black eyes reflecting to him the heinous thoughts he was hearing and how close he was to losing himself.

“ _Three for three – he is a fool for waiting, we will remove him and them and start again. Maybe keep the girl – she can be controlled if raised correctly, married to the correct ancient_ …” he stopped suddenly and stared at the man in his grasp in surprised horror.

Josmael stared at him in fear as he heard his thoughts and snippets of previous conversations spoken by the spirit.

Bull tightened his grip on the man’s shoulders staring down at him with a vacant stare out of his one eye. Fenris watched the man carefully to see if he would try to run, while Abelas clenched his fist on the table in anger that anyone within their own ranks would want to hurt them.

Solas stood behind Cole and felt the spirits anger roll off of him and pulled on the shoulder he held.

“Cole – peace…he cannot hurt them. Please allow me to speak with him,” he said calmly and Cole glanced back at him and finally released Josmael’s throat and moved away. He let out a breath of relief as he saw that Cole’s eyes had returned to their normal watery blue before returning his gaze to Josmael.

“Who else?” he asked him calmly with his arms folded behind his back as Abelas came to stand behind him. Everyone in the room was deathly silent as they waited for Josmael to answer.  

Josmael saw the maneuver for what it was and shrunk back slightly.

“They will kill you or I will,” Solas spoke with ice dripping from his words as his eyes narrowed on him coldly.

“You have chosen wrong Fen’Harel,” he said heatedly flinching at the sound of Solas’ cold laughter.

“No Josmael – you have chosen wrong. To believe that you could hurt my children – my mate – me even…your hubris is astounding,” he said turning away from him.

Fenris stood; walking towards the ancient as his lirium markings began to glow. Thrusting his hand within the ancient’s chest squeezing his heart slightly as the man looked down at his chest in horror, and in pain.

Josmael panted with the pain as Bull held him up smiling in appreciation at the move of his friend.

“No more – I will…I will tell you what you want to know,” he gasped out as he moaned in pain feeling like his heart was displaced inside his chest.

Solas smiled menacingly as Josmael began to spill what he knew.

“I and Panowen have hired – people to remove you and your mate,” he said hurriedly. “We knew that we could not control her if you were gone – she would not listen to us. She proved that when you were taken last time by the slavers that she was not controllable. But your children are young enough for us to mold into what we need.”

“You obviously underestimated our Sunshine,” Bull commented calmly.

Solas glanced at him and smiled appreciatively.

“Yes, it would seem so” he said amusingly as he turned to Fenris and Abelas as he spoke quickly.

“Talk with those in the room and find out what they know.”

Both nodded and moved towards the door as Solas glanced at Bull and then Cole.

“Bull – you and Cole will take him back to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral letting him believe that I sent him home. Cole - he must forget what has happened here so that I may also capture Panowen in his deception.”

Cole nodded his head in understanding as he moved forward to followed Bull out and take the Ancient back to the castle while he moaned in anguish. Solas rubbed his face in anger before gently touching the petals of the yellow flowers. _I will kill them vhenan,_ his feral side growled as his protective instincts clamored to take over. Turning as the door opened and both men walked out closing it behind them he walked to where they stood to get their report.

“It is as Josmael said Fen’Harel. They were hired to dispose of you and your mate and if she were to have the children with her they were to capture them and return them to the council.”

Solas nodded his head in understanding and felt his whole body tense with anger.

“How many of them are in this group that was hired,” he asked with a tone filled with barely controlled rage.

“They are a group of thirty men,” Fenris commented.

Solas glanced at him quickly, “where are they based?”

“Trevis – in Navarra,” Abelas said calmly.

Solas nodded his head and folded his arms behind him as he paced away for a moment.

“What would you like us to do with them,” Fenris asked him coolly.

Solas turned to look at him, and Fenris controlled his instinct to flinch at the twin molten silver orbs staring back at him.

“I will take care of them,” he said coldly striding towards the door and entering on silent steps as both Abelas and Fenris stood to the side.

Abelas gazed at the flowers in the window moving towards them unintentionally and knew that they were Salihn’s idea and felt a cold shiver of understanding at what machinations were in play to remove her from leadership. _I must help protect them;_ his heart reminded him quietly and wished it would stop with the insanity. Taking a cleansing breath he felt Fenris standing next to him staring at the flowers.

“You will allow me to help protect them,” he said quietly with a quiet tone of fury.

Abelas stared at him quickly not reading anything on the young elf’s face.

“If you wish,” he said calmly.

Fenris turned and held the amber gaze of the Sentinel as he spoke.

“Her and those children are everything good in this shitty world,” he said frankly earning him a smile from the normally stoic looking man.

“Yes they are,” he agreed quietly before turning quickly as Solas left the room and closed the door behind him.

“We leave,” he said as he strode towards the door leading out of the small cabin while Fenris and Abelas followed behind him.

 

“Mahana, please stop trying to eat your Aunt Leli’s sleeve,” Salihn begged of her daughter making Leliana laugh as she held the child.

“Oh don’t worry so much Salihn…it is just clothing. Now tell me…how have you been?”

Salihn handed Ellan a wooden toy and the boy dropped it as one of Leliana’s nugs came out to play with him.

“There is someone on Solas’ council that is plotting against us…we will find out who and remove them. But in the meantime – it is strained. He is worried as am I, and – I think I know who it is but I need proof first before I…” she stopped talking suddenly as Leliana gazed at her with understanding.

Placing a squirming Mahana down, she removed the cumbersome hat laying it on the table next to her and ran her hands through her red flat red locks.

“I would like you to take someone that I trust – implicitly back with you,” she said calmly before turning and pulling a small cord that called for an attendant.

“Please find Zev for me,” she asked the bowing woman. Turning to look at Salihn she smiled at the look of recognition on her face.

“Zevran Arainai – the former Crow,” she said on a let out breath.

Leliana smiled and nodded her head and turned to the door as the tall blonde elf walked through the door full of confidence.

“My beautiful friend, I am told that you asked for me. Does this mean you will finally admit you love me,” he asked her with a joking tone and soft smile to his face.

Leliana laughed and motioned towards Salihn.

“Zev, this is my dear friend Salihn – Fen’Harel’s wife,” she said calmly enjoying the look of complete surprise on his face before he could mask it.

Zevran swung his gaze towards her quickly and bowed deeply.

“Aneth era beautiful lady…Fen’Harel is quite lucky to have such a delicious woman to adorn his arm,” he said with a small smile on his lips at her laughter.

“Oh sweet Christmas you are a smooth one…” she joked patting her now blushing cheeks.

Zevran stood and smiled at her oozing charm and seduction as easy as breathing.

“But it is true – you are ravishing,” he said frankly and Salihn fanned her face while laughing and looking at Leliana with surprise.

“You want me to bring him back with me…to what end, to piss off my mate?” she joked as she wiped at her eyes as they teared from her laughter.

Leliana smiled and then looked at her friend then her.

“No as protection for your children Salihn,” she said plainly.

Salihn stopped laughing and gazed at her curiously before she spoke.

“You think it really necessary?”

Leliana stood and moved to sit next to her on the settee and grasped her hand.

“Salihn,” she started and then swallowed before continuing. “You and your children are important to me – you are family. I have become very attached to you and your children, and it would help me if you would – allow Zevran to accompany you.” She spoke nervously and Salihn felt her hand tighten around her own.

Salihn nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her arms around Leliana tightly.

“If it will bring you peace, of course I will take him with me Leli.”

Leliana breathed slightly easier as they pulled apart and she glanced at Zevran.

“You will watch them as if they were your own – yes?”

Zevran stared at her unused to seeing her so open – so caring towards another and nodded his head in agreement absently.

“Of course my friend – I will do as you ask.”

Salihn stood and held her hand out to him smiling.

“I am Salihn, and that is Mahana and Ellan my children. You are welcome in my home Zevran,” she said with an open smile and he could see why she was so compelling for his friend. _She has no motives, she is pure_ he realized as he stared at her bi-colored eyes entranced as he took her outstretched hand and bowed over it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you my lady. It will be my pleasure to guard your children and yourself as you need” he said truly meaning the words for the first time since he had worked with the Hero of Ferelden.

Salihn laughed and slapped his shoulder.

“Oh stow the _my lady_ crap unless we are around the people – it’s annoying” she said frankly making him laugh.

“If that is what you wish,” he said politely earning himself another slap on his shoulder and a laugh.

“You and I are going to be great friends Zevran” she said frankly as she turned to gaze at Leliana as Ellan moved towards her to ask for hugs.

Leliana bent down and grabbed the boy up and hug him tightly as he giggled.

“Of course you will always be my handsome man,” she said kissing his cheek.

Ellan laid his hands over her cheeks and stared at her as Leliana felt the calm rush over her while he held her face gently.

“I must send word to him,” Salihn said absently moving towards Leliana’s desk for paper and quill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falon - friend  
> vhenan - my heart


	36. Step Two

Solas moved quietly through the dense forest that followed next to the road with Fenris behind him, while Abelas and Bull kept pace with the wagon on the other side. Cole was busy working the lock on the back of the wagon because no one could see him unless he chose to be seen. When the cage door swung free, Cole made himself seen and motioned for the people that had been captured to run.

“Hey – stop – their getting away,” the one next to the driver yelled as he jumped from his seat to grab the nearest escaped slave by the arm.

Fenris sprinted ahead of Solas and dropped the second slaver as he jumped from his seat. Moving towards the other he watched as Cole slid his double edged daggers into the man’s back killing him instantly.

“Where do you think you’re going rabbit,” he snarled at the girls face.

They young girl cringed back; eyes clenched shut tightly waiting for the blow that would inevitably come. When nothing came, she opened one eye and saw that the slavers face had gone slack with surprise. Whimpering at the twin blood spots that blossomed on his chest as the man fell over, she watched a young man emerge from behind him.

“It’s okay, you are safe” he said as he held his hand out to her.

Shyly she grasped his hand with her shaky one as he drew her towards the others that had been gathered around a small group of elven men and one Qunari. _Who will be my new master now…I hope they don’t beat me like the other one did,_ she thought silently watching them all warily.

“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you – you are free now,” he said quietly next to her.

Her dark blue eyes darted to his in surprise at hearing her fears calmed. _How can I be free…who is this man that saved me,_ she wondered trying not to study him too closely.

“I am Cole,” he said simply and she stared at him astonished.

“You read minds?”

“No – yes? Not like that,” he said honestly.

Fenris shook his head and moved to the young woman who looked completely confused.

“He is a spirit of Compassion,” he said frankly and watched the girls face turn and look at him frightened.

“S..spirit?” she stuttered out.

Fenris gazed at her for a second and nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes, he helps those who need his help – like you; you needed his help,” he pointed out calmly.

She looked up at him for a moment and then looked at Cole again without the fear she had felt previously. _Oh I hope one of them will accept me._

“Are you my new master then? I can cook, and I can clean” she asked Cole with a hopeful sound in her voice.

“NO,” both Cole and Fenris exclaimed loudly in unison making everyone turn to look at them in surprise.

“No…you won’t have a master anymore,” Fenris said quickly.

Solas saw the discomfort on both their faces and excused himself from Abelas and Bull leaving them to deal with the other freed slaves to move to where they stood. Stopping in front of the young woman he was sure hadn’t seen sixteen years yet and spoke soothingly.

“If it pleases you, you may return with us to my home where you may have a job and a place to live. You of course may come and go as you please; you will not be a slave da’len.”

She stared up at the tall Elf curiously and spoke bolder than she had in her thirteen years testing the theory of freedom if it were true. No master would appreciate such boldness from a slave.

“I am Manean, thank you for saving me.”

Solas smiled at her and realized that if she thought Cole was a shock this child that he was positive would have been raised Dalish, would not be happy with him either.

“If you require introductions Manean, I am Fen’Harel. It is a pleasure,” he said bowing slightly not missing her expression of alarm as he did so.

She took a step back with her hands crackling with electrical magic while looking around scared only to back directly into Cole’s solid form.

“He is not that kind of wolf,” he said gently and she looked up into his soft blue eyes seeing truth and honesty reflect to her.

Solas raised a questioning eyebrow at her as he folded his arms behind himself as he gazed at her curiously.

“You are very accomplished at hiding your magic da’len, I did not recognize it. Perhaps you will explain to me how you have accomplished that talent once you have settled into your new home…that is if you will be accompanying us.”

She looked at Cole and grabbing his arm she gripped it tightly pulling him to her as she whispered into his ear nervously.

“Will you come with me?”

Cole nodded his head in agreement.

“Yes, we all will.”

Manean turned back to him and gave him a wary smile as she nodded her head.

“Ma serannas Fen’Harel,” she said bowing to him while thinking if her mother could see her bowing to the Dread Wolf she would die where she stood.

 

Salihn chased Ellan through the Chantry as he ran with Leliana’s scepter down a corridor.

“No sir…come back here with that” she half growled and half laughed as his little legs pumped faster towards the hallway. _Fenedhis,_ she thought as she blew an escaped lock of hair from her face she darted down the hallway after her son that was so much like his father it was almost frustrating.

_Told you the force was strong with the egg_

_Oh my God shut up – or my son is going to fucking escape me – again_

_Bitch please, when a one and a half year old starts fade stepping – good luck._

_Shut it….fuck there he goes again. Ugh!_

Ellan giggled as he moved down the hall and landed right into Zevran’s outstretched arms with a loud _oomph_ , knocking him over with his momentum.

“You sir are much trouble,” he said into the smiling face as Salihn dashed up to stop suddenly in front of them.

“Sweet crackers these kids are going to be the death of me,” she grumbled as she took Ellan from his arms.

Taking the scepter from his little hands, she handed it over to Zevran.

“Please return that to Leliana while my son and I have a nice little chat over taking things that are not his,” she said with a laugh.

Zevran laughed patting the boy on his shoulder.

“When you are older I will show you how to do it without being seen little man,” he said jokingly earning him a stern look from Salihn.

“You will not…what am I saying…if you don’t, someone else will,” she said with a frustrated sigh.

Zevran laughed as he twirled the scepter and walked down the hallway whistling a small tune.

 

Returning to the Divine’s apartments she found Fenris playing with Mahana on the floor while Leliana was busy talking with advisors. Striding forward she set Ellan down and gazed at him.

“All went well,” she asked him calmly.

Fenris gazed up at her and nodded his head _yes._

“You were right,” he said quietly taking the toy Mahana handed him while she smiled and he pushed a small lock of her red hair behind her ear as she giggled and grabbed another toy to show him.

Shaking her head she rubbed her face annoyed and glanced at Ellan as he moved to Leliana and pulled on her robes so she would pick him up.

“I am here to escort you to him,” he said quietly before handing the toy back to Mahana and taking the other one she now handed him in exchange.

Nodding her head she moved to where she shared a room with her children and grabbed their bags when she heard a slight rustle behind her. Turning her head she saw Leliana standing in the doorway watching her calmly.

“You will be leaving then,” she said sounding unhappy.

Salihn moved to where she stood in the doorway and hugged her.

“Leli, if you want me to come more often I will,” she said openly.

Leliana laughed and when they pulled apart she wiped at her face quickly removing the tears that had started.

“I know you are busy Salihn,” she said quickly and grabbed one of the toys from the dresser handing it to her.

Salihn gazed at her for a moment and smiled understandingly taking the small toy.

“No more than you Leli, but I know it can get lonely sometimes. If you want, you could come to visit us if you prefer. Get away from the pressures of being the Divine once in a while,” she said perceptively.

Leliana gazed at her a moment and then gave her a watery smile.

“I would like to escape from here once in a while,” she said as a lead into Salihn’s idea.

“Then that is what we will do. Do you have a word that you and only you would think to use?” she asked her curiously.

Leliana gazed at her a moment and then deep in thought she finally spoke quietly after glancing around.

“Waffles” she said softly.

Salihn smiled at her and nodded her head in understanding.

“I will speak with Solas and he will help me make sure that the Eluvian here will activate at your password and so will ours, that way you will be allowed to visit when you can.”

Leliana gazed at her in surprise at the offer.

“But what if…” she began stopping as Salihn pulled her back in for a tight embrace, hugging her with the toy still in her hand.

“Leli…your one of my best friends; I know you would die first before giving that passcode up. I shall send you a raven when it is complete that will just say _I wanted to say hi._ I will make a room ready for just you for whenever you chose to visit. I must make sure it is not next to Cass and Max’s – those two are…loud,” she said with a chuckle.

Leliana held her tightly and laughed with her.

“I would like to spend more time with you and the children,” she said with a touch of excitement.

“They love their Aunt Leli as do I.”

Leliana wiped at her eyes again and snorted not unlike Cass when she was in emotional overload.

“Okay – you must be on your way. I do not want to hear Solas needle me next time I see him that you were late and it was my fault.”

Salihn laughed and grabbed the few other items and shoved them into her pack walking to where Fenris sat tickling Mahana while Ellan had his arms around his neck riding his back growling at him.

“Shall I remove my son from his assault Fenris?” she said laughing.

He glanced up at her truly smiling. “I will take the little man if you will take the princess,” he said placing a kiss to her forehead as she smiled at him.

 

They moved through the Crossroads and she saw him waiting with Cole, Bull, Abelas and a group of newly freed slaves. Walking towards him he took his daughter from her and then bent to kiss her gently.

“You haven’t had to wait long have you,” she asked him touching his cheek loving the way he turned into her hand and placing a small kiss in the center of her palm.

“No vhenan, we have not. You had a pleasant visit with Leliana,” he asked her as they moved towards the eluvian.

She nodded her head and then spoke softly.

“I would like her to have her own access,” she said calmly.

Solas glanced down at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement.

“I have thought that it would be best with Maxwell as well.”

Smiling up at him as his heart did a double beat while they walked through the eluvian leading home.

Bull stood in the small field outside of the castle and stared in stunned surprise. Salihn glanced over at him and smiled as she gently punched him on the arm.

“It is something isn’t it,” she said jokingly.

“Dorian is going to kill me once he knows I was here,” he said laughing at her.

“Ah…I can already see that the make-up part is worth it to you though,” she said looking at him slyly.

He chuckled as he laid his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh yes…it will be” he said with a wink as they walked towards the castle.

Abelas followed them silently watching the easy comradery between them and felt a flicker of jealousy at the ease of which they interacted before stomping it down harshly. _Do not think these things you fool…it is not healthy._  His mind tortured him constantly with the memory of holding her outside of that cave. His heart speeds up as she turned and smiled at him in greeting.

“Aneth era Abelas, I trust this outing went without a problem?”

He gazed at her mentally memorizing every slight nuance.

“It was as we expected my Lady,” he said in formal answer.

Manean walked next to Cole observing the woman move towards them with her children. She tried not to show surprise as the woman move to Fen’Harel’s side and hand him the child while accepting his affection. _By the Creators – he has a family…they never said he was mated. Not one of those stories talked about him being so – nice._

“Is that his mate,” she asked Cole quietly.

Cole glanced down at her.

“Yes, Salihn and their twins, Mahana and Ellan; you will like them, she is nice.”

Her blue eyes turned back to study the couple as they walked across the field.

 

“Have you an idea of how we may approach this problem ma’lath,” she asked him calmly as they bathed the children.

“I have thought – to not speak of such things in front of our children,” he said with a lopsided smile at her not wanting to ruin this moment alone with them with discussions of who was trying to kill them and take their children.

Salihn chuckled and kissed him quickly before she pulled Ellan from the tub to dry him off making him laugh as she blew raspberries on his neck.

“That’s for making mamae chase you around the Chantry,” loving her child’s laughter as he squealed and then he fade stepped from the bathroom. Solas’ eyes grew wide as he then looked to her as she pointed at him laughing.

“Your son – you deal with him and all his nakedness,” she said as she turned back to Mahana who played in the water happily.

Solas moved through the doorway and found Ellan standing in the middle of the room staring at a toy he found. Shaking his head at the sight of his naked son oblivious to his surroundings, he rubbed his eyes before calling out to him slightly laughing. _He is so like his mother – uncaring about clothing, or the lack of it._

“Ellan, you must get dressed and prepare for bed son.”

Ellan turned to look at him “baba”and suddenly he was running at him. Picking him up he felt the small arms encircle his neck and everything he wanted came into a sharp focus as he heard his son call for him. Pushing the russet brown-red hair away from his face as he kissed his forehead he walked towards their bedroom.

“Mah gonun – baba ma da'fenlin,” he said brokenly as he swallowed past the emotional lump in his throat.

 

Salihn stood in the doorway of the children’s bedroom watching him as he tuck their children in for the night. When he stood and found her waiting for him he smiled and walked towards her taking her hand as he closed the door behind him. Kissing her fingers he led her to their sleeping chamber and she glanced up at him with a slight smirk on her lips.

“What are you up to here Wolf – we have things to discuss,” she said with a laughing tone, as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

“Yes…I thought we could discuss them – later,” he said seductively as he nibbled at the exposed skin of her neck.

“Oh, is that so” she said on a soft moan as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her into him and she gazed up into his with want, while she felt his hardness against her stomach.

“We should probably take care of that first,” she said teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I was hoping you would say that,” he said with a small laugh as he picked her up and carried her towards the bed.

 

“You really think that is a good idea – just waltz into Trevis like you own it,” she said with a snort of laughter.

Solas watched as she slipped from their bed and began pacing as her mind spun with ideas. He appreciated the view of her naked form and found it difficult for him to concentrate with her in this state of undress. _Focus wolf…_ he chided himself and focused on the coverlet.

“I will not leave them alive if that is what you are suggesting.”

Salihn sighed in annoyance and grabbed his shirt from the floor where their clothes had fallen.

“I am not suggesting that – I am suggesting that we look at another option is all,” she said calmly as she slipped it over her head.

“Which is?” he said running his hand through his hair watching her almost warily.

“What if – what if they knew that we were all to be traveling together,” she said with a slight grin to her lips as she continued.

“What if we lured them out – all of them, including those _harellan_ on our council,” she said with a disgusted snarl.

He leaned back in the bed watching her pace as she thought.

“Go on – you have an idea I see,” he said with smile of appreciation at how quickly her mind was known to work.

“In three months we will be attending Maxwell and Cassandra’s wedding,” she said stopping suddenly looking at him with a bright smile.

Solas watched her carefully now shaking his head.

“That might not be the best idea vhenan,” he said gently disagreeing with her.

Moving towards the bed she sat and folded her legs indian-style as she spoke excitedly.

“No wait – let me explain the idea I have and then you can either throw it out or add to it.”

Nodding his head in agreement he waited for her to continue.

“The council knows we are going to Orlais for this wedding – with the children and until now had not thought to bring guards. It would be the perfect time to try and kill us don’t you think?”

Solas stared at her in startled agreement as he sat up.

“It would be the perfect time for an ambush. They would not want to try anything on our way there because they would not want anyone to realize we were missing…but after” he softly trailed off as Salihn looked at him knowingly.

“But after we wouldn’t be missed by anyone – we would be thought to have just returned home. They will have rid themselves of us and have our children as they planned.”

Solas met her gaze with realization that she was right, they would be at their most exposed and they would be traveling together as a family.

“They can’t think to take us both at the same time,” he said with disbelief lacing his tone.

“Why not – I would die to protect my children…and they know it. If they are going to try and remove us, that is the time and I would be willing to bet they will use the whole company they hired to complete the job. All it would take is for them to get their hands on one of our children…”

Solas nodded in agreement and pulled her into his embrace needing the reassurance that she was with him as the unpleasant thoughts cycled through his mind rapidly.

Salihn laid her hand over his heart and snuggled into his side needing the comfort as much as he seemed to need it.

“I don’t like this idea any more than you do ma’lath, but it is either this – or I kill the two traitors while they fucking sleep,” she said menacingly.

Solas smiled with love for his mate and for her viciousness that could only be rivalled by one other – his own. Josmael and Panowen had underestimated her, thinking they could control her and would only house the Elvhen’s knowledge and spout it when they required it. He kissed the top of her head as he said jokingly, “and they called me a master trickster.”

Laughing she leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

“Where do you think I learned it from wolf,” she said before nibbling on his lower lip making him groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'len - little one/young one  
> Manean - water bird  
> Ma serannas - My thanks  
> Fenedhis - wolf dick  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Aneth era - hello  
> Mamae - momma  
> baba - daddy  
> Mah gonun - baba ma da'fenlin - That's right - daddy my little wolfling  
> harellan - traitors


	37. Settling In

Manean walked the grounds in awe of the splendor – and the caress of magic on her skin. She had a nice room that she shared with another young girl named Kira, that had been rescued not unlike herself had been. She had told her that she should get familiar with the castle and grounds before choosing a position to work in.

“I may choose?” she had asked the girl surprisingly.

“Oh yes – Fen’Harel prefers that we enjoy our job and encourages us to try out many before choosing.”

So that was what she was doing – getting to know the grounds. She found the small play area for the children and not surprisingly she found the children and their mother occupying the space. She hadn’t meant to intrude and began backing away when she heard the woman speak with a soft accent she had never heard before.

“You don’t need to leave da’len,” she said gently while wiping the dirt from her knees and standing.

“I did not mean to intrude my Lady,” she said quickly bowing deeply.

Salihn gazed at her for a moment wondering if this was the one that Solas had spoken about and seeing her fear of reprimand, she felt a swift hatred for the slavers that caused such a reaction. With a heavy sigh at the injustice done to the young girl she motioned her to come in.

“Come in here and let’s get to know each other a bit,” she said calmly before sitting on the small bench.

Manean took hesitant steps into the garden and the small girl child ran towards her holding a doll up to her to look at. Taking the doll she looked at it and then handed it back thinking she had never had such a thing as a child. She saw that the Queen motioned her to sit next to her and moved to do as she asked quickly.

“My name is Salihn, what is yours?” Salihn asked her watching the young girl twist her hands.

“I am Manean, my Lady,” she said keeping her eyes downcast.

_Ah, so it is the one he spoke of._

_Shy girl_

_I would be too if all I knew was beatings and work_

_What should we do about her magical abilities?_

_Teach her to use them as Solas taught me_

“I was hoping that I would get a chance to meet with you – my husband was very curious about you,” she said calmly not missing the fear that dashed over the young girl’s face at the idea of being the Dread Wolfs focus.

Salihn watched her for a moment and recognized that the young girl would not speak any further she continued as if it were nothing.

“He said that you had magical abilities – has anyone taught you how to control them or use them properly?”

Manean shook her head _no,_ at the question and snuck a chance glance at the Queen and yanked her eyes from her quickly as she was startled by the two different colored eyes that watched her interestedly.

“Well then that tells me what needs done first,” she said in a matter of fact tone stunning the young girl to look at her.

“You must learn,” she said frankly before laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“My Lady,” she questioned her hesitantly.

“Magic, Manean – you need to learn what you are capable of and how to direct it, control it when needed. You must also learn to read, write, numbers...oh there is much we must do. How old are you?” she asked her suddenly throwing the young girl off.

“Thirteen,” she said hesitantly and finally relaxed as Salihn smile at her.

“Good age…boys are still gross and your brain is sharp,” she said with a small giggle making the young girl smile.

“We shall start in two days your schooling, and trust me – you will enjoy this.”

“If you are sure my Lady, slaves are not permitted to learn such things” she said hesitantly feeling herself relax at the positive feelings this woman gave her.

“Manean – please call me Salihn, and you are no longer a slave” she said adamantly and Manean nodded her head.

“Yes Salihn,” she said smiling at the turn of events for her first real day.

 

Salihn moved through the keep with her children in tow heading for her husband that stood speaking with Rajmael near the stairwell that led to the meeting room.

“Vhenan,” he said pleased to see her bending and placing a small, brief kiss to her cheek as Ellan called to him _baba_. Salihn looked down at him in shock as Solas smiled and picked him up kissing his forehead.

“When – did he start doing that?” she asked him suddenly gazing at him in shock.

Solas smiled and pushed his son’s hair from his face.

“Last night when I chased his naked body to the bedroom from the bathroom,” he said with a large grin on his face

Salihn laughed and shook her head at the irony.

_Figures…say daddy first screw mommy…ugh_

_Mamae is harder than baba_

_That’s beside the point_

_Humph – wait…don’t get sidetracked._

“Well I see that you are quite smug in the fact that our son has chosen to say his first words to you. I however, am glad that his first words were not _fenedhis_ as you do say it so often.”

Solas laughed and kissed her lips quickly with mischief dancing in his grey gaze.

“Only you can make me use my full vocabulary vhenan,” he said for an excuse.

Laughing she slipped Mahana up onto her hip as she spoke of her purpose for seeking him out.

“Ma’lath, I did not mean to disrupt you and Rajmael’s discussion but there is something that I wish to discuss with you.”

Rajmael bowed to them and spoke quickly.

“It is not a disruption my Lady,” he said and looked at Solas as he stood.

“We shall continue our conversation at your convenience.”

Solas nodded his head at him and Ellan waved good bye to him making the normally stoic ancient smile. Not wasting anytime she dove right in.

“I want to start a school for the children that we have taken back from the slavers with classes on reading and writing for the adults as well.”

He gazed at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement.

“I think this is a great idea vhenan, who would you have teaching these classes” he asked her as Ellan chose that moment to plant wet kisses to his cheek.

“Well – me to start, and then I will ask for volunteers for the rest. Some will need magical training, and then there are those that I have seen that are like Fenris and would be good with a blade. I will handle the academic side of things and take volunteers for help with that as it grows.”

“Then the only other thing is that we must either build a place for you or find you a building for these classes,” he said plainly.

Salihn leaned up and kissed him and then held his gaze.

“Ar lath ma’lath,” she said quickly making him smile.

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn ran through the keep looking for him. Running to the meeting room she found it empty and turned to run back up the stairs. Reaching the top she ran out through the front doors and smacked into Abelas almost knocking them both to the ground with her momentum.

“Oh shit…I am sorry Abelas – have you seen Solas,” she said having grabbed his chest plate to keep him from falling.

Abelas caught her scent permeating everything around him and shook his head to clear it. _Fenedhis…ENOUGH,_ his mind screamed at him.

“He is in the training yard with some of the new people that have come to stay here,” he said raggedly trying to bring his own emotions under control at her nearness.

“Thanks,” she said taking off at a run for the training area.

She found him watching some of the training and about to step forward to show them something as she ran into the training yard.

“Ma’lath – come with me it is Mahana,” she said quickly.

Solas felt his stomach drop as he followed at a run behind her as she led them back to their apartments where his daughter sat in the middle of the room glowing brightly with her magic and surrounded by spirits she had brought forth to the living world. _Fenedhis,_ he muttered as he moved to where she sat holding court in the middle of the floor and with a motion of his hand dismissed Tyla and Kylen.

“Da’fenlin, they must be sent back” he said calmly though his entire body shook with fear as he caught sight of a Desire demon amongst the spirits.

“Baba,” she said excitedly clapping her hands together.

Solas moved closer and he heard a voice he had not heard since he had released her back into the fade.

“Old wolf, your daughter is quite convincing. She has pieced me together so that I would bring the others, are you upset with us for coming,” it asked of him curiously.

Solas’ head spun to where the spirit hovered and felt his knees buckle.

“How?” was all he could utter as he felt Salihn’s arms wrap around him while tears slid from his eyes unchecked with joy at having his friend returned to him.

Wisdom moved closer to him and he felt the gentle nature of her touch his face.

“Because she was born with your memories – and your sorrows old wolf,” she said calmly.

Salihn saw the Desire demon move closer to her daughter and let Solas go as she went to intercept and stopped suddenly as the demon began to change, shift and brighten returning back to a spirit of Purpose. Kneeling at the sudden action of her child she stared at the newly changed demon slash spirt and felt her daughter’s magic grow around them.

As they watched in awe she clapped and they were all gone but Wisdom.

“We shall speak when next you are in the fade old Wolf,” she said peacefully before returning to the fade by a small rift that Mahana had opened and then closed with her small hands clapping.

Salihn grasped her daughter and held her close as she hugged her and kissed her head. Solas still sitting on his haunches a few feet away from them in stunned silence heard his daughter call out “baba.”

Gazing at her he moved towards them and wrapped them both in his arms.

 

Later that evening after dinner, and bath time, Solas set the wards around the children’s bedroom carefully. Once stories were told and kisses given they left the room closing the door quietly.

“She is a dreamer – like you,” she said simply seeing his nod of agreement.

“She is more than that vhenan,” he said plainly moving to pour them both a glass of wine and handing it to her before moving to sit and talk about what they had witnessed earlier that day.

“She is a combination of me and her uncles…Falon’Din and Dirthamen,” he said taking a deep drink of his wine.

Salihn gazed at him for a moment and took a deep drink of her own wine.

_Shit_

_Shit is an understatement_

_I've'an'virelan, Keeper of Secrets and the Guide for the Dead…oh fuck_

_Stop worrying…she will be fine_

_Sure…_

Taking another drink of her wine she gazed at him solemnly.

“What does that mean,” she asked him nervously curious.

“It means that our daughter is unique, and it will prove interesting on how our son’s magic will manifest as well. He is already showing advanced technique as you have seen – he warps the fade around him to move.”

Shaking her head she rubbed her face and heard his soft laughter.

“Vhenan, I am the Dread Wolf, and you are Keeper of the Knowledge, our children – all our children will show skills that have not been seen in many millennia.”

“Is it okay for me to fear for them,” she said in hushed tones watching him.

Smiling he nodded his head in agreement before his face fell and he stared into his glass.

“As do I vhenan – once others know of their special skills, they will be hunted.”

                *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Salihn stood at the front of the room as twelve students aging from seven to fifteen came into the class and felt a knot of nerves settle into a ball in her stomach.

_Okay…here we go_

She glanced around as they took their seats and she started what was considered Kindergarten class.

Handing out paper she began with the alphabet for common and elvhen. She moved through the group and pointed out mistakes and encouraged the small group as they went through their lessons. By the end of the session she glanced around at everyone pleased and proud of their progress.

“I shall see everyone tomorrow at the same time,” she said as everyone took their papers and left the keep talking amongst themselves excitedly.

Fenris walked through the small group as they left towards her and saw her smile of pleasure on her face.

“I have notice for you. Leliana will be here for the evening.”

Salihn looked at him and her small smile turned to a brilliant blinding smile as she picked up her own papers.

“That is awesome news; I have missed her these few weeks.”

Fenris glanced at her a moment before he spoke quietly.

“Hawke taught me to read when he found out that I couldn’t. He had given me a book on Shartan, and I was – less than gracious.”

Salihn smiled at him and waited for him to continue.

“He badgered me…made me learn and then would hit me with logic as to why I should learn. I – never thought to meet another so much like him.”

Swallowing past his nervousness he continued not looking at her.

“He did not care that I had been a slave – nor did he care that I could not read or do numbers. He just patiently showed me even when I was resistant.” Laughing at his memories he pushed onward.

“He even had Varric or Anders hand me messages that would force me to try and read them.”

Finally looking at her he smiled at her with adoration and respect reflecting from his normally unhappy if not antagonistic expression.

“I said to Abelas that I wanted to help protect you because you and your children were everything NOT shitty in this world. You have shown me that you are more than just a kind woman, but a true and honestly good woman.”

Before he knew what she was about Salihn had him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

“You taught me that it is worth the trouble to care Fenris,” she said gently before stepping back from him.

He stared at her for a moment and then moved away from her with a small nod before leaving the room.

Abelas watched the short interaction and waited for him to leave.

Salihn watched him leave and smiled pleased at what had transpired before going back to organizing her papers.

“You are inspiring the people,” he said calmly making her spin in surprise.

“Your giving nature is not something they understand” he said plainly as he moved from the shadows.

“Have you been there the whole time,” she asked him slightly breathless as she returned to stacking her papers.

“Yes” he said frankly and repressed a shiver as her eyes assessed him.

“May I ask you something Abelas,” she asked him cautiously as he moved forward.

“Of course,” he said quickly.

“Do you love my children,” she said first watching him as he looked at her stunned.

“I – I do, love them” he said softly not looking at her knowing where this conversation was heading.

Salihn nodded her head in understanding before she spoke quickly before losing her nerve.

“And me?” she said with a soft tremor as she watched him carefully.

Abelas’ eyes suddenly moved to hers and gazed longingly before he answered her.

“I know my place, my Lady” he said quickly gazing back at the ground.

_Oh…sweet Christ. I never meant for him to…_

_He should understand that you care for him._

_That will give him false hope_

_No…it will give him purpose knowing that you care for him but it could never be more than his friendship that you would seek._

Salihn took a step towards him and ignored his sudden stiffening as she stood in front of him.

“Abelas…you are a dear and cherished friend. I love that you care for my children, and for me. You are a good man who will find one worthy of you – someday,” she said truthfully as she finally grasped his arm seeing his sudden flinch at her words and her touch.

“Abelas,” she said quietly and was soon swamped by his lips suddenly pressed to hers in a chaste kiss.

_Shit…this is not what I planned_

_Nope – surely not_

_Shit_

Placing her hands to his shoulders she pushed back with little effort and felt him move away and watched the horrified look on his face as he fell instantly to his knees in forgiveness.

“I am sorry my Lady – that was inappropriate and is deserving of immediate death” he said calmly as his head stayed bowed to her.

Taking a deep breath she moved forward and hugged him closely.

“Abelas” she said gently as his eyes met hers and she reached out and touch his cheek.

“You are my closest friend. I am honored that you would see me as more but you already know that is not possible. Please…don’t focus on something you cannot have nor can I give, you are too important to me for that.”

Abelas sat on his knees and felt the sudden overwhelming emotion of loving her swamp him and he bent his head.

“Ma nuvenin,” he said quickly not looking at her.

Salihn sighed and removed her hand from his face knowing that he would not be swayed.

“No Abelas, as you wish,” she said before leaving the room and him.

_This is one memory I will take to the grave._

_Good idea – the egg doesn’t share._

_No – the egg does not._

 

Salihn moved towards the keep and saw Leliana in plain traveling garb crossing the field – in handcuffs.

_Oh for fucks sake!_

_This is funny – she could have killed him._

_She should have – she is a welcomed guest._

Changing direction swiftly she moved towards them narrowing her gaze on Talon. Stopping in front of them she removed the cuffs with a flick of her hands and magically releasing them.

“What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing cuffing my guest, Talon” she spat at him angrily.

Kneeling quickly as Leliana rubbed her wrists with a wry grin on her face.

“I found her entering through the Eluvian my Queen – I was unaware that she was expected.”

Shaking her head at him she crossed her arms angrily at his lame excuse.

“That is a pathetic excuse…it is not my problem if the Sentinels cannot communicate with each other adequately. They were told she was to arrive this evening before I was told – by Fenris. So either your group is purposely trying to piss me off – which I seriously hope they are not, or someone is purposely not sharing information. Which is it,” she snapped at him.

Talon stared at the ground and finally spoke hesitantly.

“We were told to arrest any human that was to cross through an Eluvian - even with invitation,” he said staring at the ground.

“By who,” she growled at him menacingly.

“Josmael – my Queen,” he said quickly.

Glancing at Leliana she saw the raised eyebrow and nodded her head slightly at her look of knowing.

“My apologies Leli please let me show you to your room so you may put your things away and then we can have dinner together. I am looking forward to speaking with you about Cass’ upcoming wedding.”

Leliana smiled at her and let a soft laugh escape.

“It is going to be quite the grand affair – whether she wants it to or not,” she said with a chuckle following Salihn to the castle.

 

Zevran moved through the small crowd of Sentinels towards them as they entered the keep.

“My beautiful friend, you have finally arrived” he said pleased as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles making her laugh.

“Zev, you really must control yourself” Leliana said jokingly.

“I will never – how can I, when I recall a moment in camp when you” Leliana slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

“You promised to never speak of that,” she hissed out quickly while her face flushed red with embarrassment.

Salihn glanced from one to the other and started to laugh.

“When you were what?” she asked her cheekily making her blush even more.

“Nothing…it was nothing,” she said narrowing her eyes on Zevran and she could see him smiling behind her hand. Soon Leliana pulled her hand back with a small yelp as Zevran had gently bit her.

“It was a beautiful moment,” he said winking at her.

Leliana cleared her throat and looked at Salihn desperately.

“You said something about a room for me?”

Nodding her head she chuckled as she led her to the stairs that would take her to where their private floor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> baba - daddy  
> Ar lath ma'lath - I love you my love  
> Fenedhis - Wolf Dick  
> ma'lath - my love  
> Da'fenlin - little wolfling  
> I've'an'virelan - dreamer mage  
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish


	38. Preparing for a Wedding

Salihn slipped their dishes onto the waiting trey and sat down listening to everything that was happening with Cassandra’s plans.

“Her dress is almost finished – she is an utter mess with all the planning; and of course she could care less if her family attends” Leliana said as she took a sip of her wine.

“Why didn’t she just let Josephine help her – that woman is a flippin miracle worker,” she pointed out before taking a sip of her own wine.

“That’s just it…Josie **is** helping her with all the planning. Cassandra is just so controlling she must be involved with every minute detail.”

Both women laughed knowing how Cass could be a control freak. Salihn gazed at the door as Solas walked in holding the hands of the children looking a bit – flustered. Ellan yanked his hand from his father’s grasp and fade stepped to Leliana’s chair bumping into legs.

“Up…up” he pleaded her.

Leliana laughed as she picked him up loving how his little arms wrapped around her neck tightly to give her kisses.

“There is my handsome man,” she said kissing his cheek and then blowing a raspberry on his neck eliciting a loud giggle.

“I take it he knew she was here?” she said glancing at him seeing him nod his head in agreement.

“Vhenan, next time she comes – you must stop and say hello to her admirer first.”

She laughed as Mahana climbed into her lap and leaned back quietly watching.

“I promise ma’lath to not allow the children to torture you so horribly again,” she said crossing her heart enjoying the smirk on his face before he bent and kissed her lips.

 

Leliana had helped put the children to bed and walked down the hall towards her own chambers finding Zevran leaning against her door holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. Raising her eyebrow at him she stopped and crossed her arms looking at him shrewdly.

“Is there a reason for such a visit?”

“Of course,” he said smoothly. “I thought it would be nice to have a drink with a good friend. I have not had a moment to speak with you since you arrived.”

Moving past him she opened the door and gestured for him to enter and felt the small little dance of butterflies in her stomach as she followed him in.

 

Leliana lay in the bathtub as Zevran walked silently into the bathroom without any clothing on handing her a glass of wine.

“You are beautiful,” he said on a sigh as he sat next to the tub running the back of his hand down her arm.

“And you are a sweet talker,” she said with a small laugh.

He looked at her with sudden seriousness as he held her chin gently turning her to look at him.

“There has been no one since you Leli – there never could be. Don’t push me away anymore, I – I need to know that it is more than sex that you desire from me.”

She gazed at and smiled tenderly.

“Zev, there has never been anyone else but you that held my heart.”

He bent down to kiss her tenderly. She wrapped her wet arms around his neck and pulled him into the large tub with her giggling.

 

They followed Leliana to the Eluvian and Salihn hugged her tightly.

“I will see you soon,” she said a little brokenly.

“Yes, and I will make the preparations that we discussed.”

She turned to Solas and he bent and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you,” he said grateful that their plan would not endanger their children.

Leliana glanced at Zevran as he studied her carefully before stepping towards her. Kissing her cheek he whispered into her ear quickly.

“Miss me as I will most definitely you.”

She blushed lightly and gave him a soft smile before giving him a slight nod and turned to walk through the mirror. He watched her leave and felt a small empty spot in his heart blossom at her sudden absence. He watched the mirror go dark and turned to follow everyone back to the keep.

 

Leliana walked through the mirror and closing it she peeled her travel clothes off and shoved them into her pack. Reaching for her clothing she saw the bite marks on her breasts and blushed as the two nights of passion replayed in her mind. Slipping her gown over her head she already missed him she realized. Sighing heavily, she slipped her hat on and left the room unnoticed. Walking down the corridor she thought about what they were planning and would need to inform Max and Cassandra. Opening her office door she moved to her desk and began a coded message for Lace to deliver into Max’s hands.

 

Max read the message and frowned. Pocketing it he went to find Cass and show her before he gathered the others and had a conversation with what they would do to stop the plot against his friends.

Cass stared at the message and her eyes hardened slightly.

"At least the children will be staying with us in Orlais," she calmly.

"But," he said looking at her knowingly.

"But they are putting their lives in danger with this...plan of theirs."

"That is why we will be bringing a few extra - wedding guests," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Maxwell - you are always full of mischief," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Ah...but this is why you love me. I am full of surprises," he said teasingly kissing her gently.

"Well you are full of something," she said with a smirk and felt the hard smack of his hand on her butt as she turned laughing to get the others.

 

Salihn held up the small outfits for the children and enchanting them quickly so they wouldn’t get wrinkled she folded them and put them in a bag, along with many changes of clothes for their short visit. They had decided to celebrate their second birthday in Orlais with everyone. She and Solas had chosen to celebrate their anniversary after they returned. She felt his arms slide around her waist from behind and she smiled at the simple act.

Solas bent his head to nuzzle her neck and felt her soft sigh and then a soft giggle as his hands slid up to gently cup her breasts.

“Are you trying to seduce me wolf,” she said teasingly.

“Possibly – it is hard to resist you, vhenan,” he said cleverly.

“Oh smooth…very smooth,” she laughed as he turned her around.

“Ah…it is only smooth because it is true,” he said nibbling on her lower lip.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she gazed up at him and nipped at his chin.

“Keep going sweet talker – I like were this is heading,” she said before he claimed her lips.

“I was hoping that you might,” he said pleased with the way her fingers caressed his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	39. Orlais - Why Did They Save It Again?

“Oh come on ma’lath – can’t we just go as friends? Why does this have to be a damn political function” she said in frustration as she stepped into her gown and he stood behind her lacing it up.

“Vhenan, you know why. Max is the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste; Cassandra is royalty even if she is seventy-fifth in line for the Nevarran throne. The Divine is specifically announcing to Orlais that the Elvhenan Empire is not dead to the people and introducing me as Fen’Harel and you as Urlas’falon Eolas, my wife. We must present ourselves and our children – heirs to our own throne and represent the people” he said patiently again.

She gazed at him in the mirror as he placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a smug grin.

“Besides – you were very tempting in nothing but that crown last evening,” he said teasingly making her blush as he placed a soft kiss to the column of her neck.

“You are such a sweet talker,” she said turning to adjust his sash of royal blue before placing her hands on his chest.

“Fine, I get it” she said with a soft smile sliding her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her lips as she whispered teasingly.

“But you are responsible for keeping those small little crowns on our children’s heads,” she said before nipping his lower lip.

Solas groaned knowingly and felt her teasing his lips re-igniting his insatiable desire for her.

“That is just cruel vhenan,” he said on a soft groan as her tongue slid over his lower lip before she bit at it again. He felt her smile against his lips and pulled her closer to him as she laughed seductively sending his blood to boil.

“Ah…but you will enjoy the benefits for such an arduous task latter ma’lath,” she whispered her promise pulling another groan from him.

 

Salihn wiped the tears from her eyes, and felt Solas’ hand squeeze hers gently giving her that knowing smile as they sat up on the dais of royalty.

“Oh – hush it,” she whispered at him as he tried not to laugh.

She turned her watery gaze back to where Max and Cassandra stood taking their vows in front of the Divine. She knew everything that they had been through, what they had to endure to get to this moment and couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she watched. The Mahana stood solemnly holding Cullen’s hand while Ellan was holding Leliana’s while she read the Andrastian rights of marriage. This was their first real social function as the King and Queen of the Elvhenan and Salihn was nervous.

She watched as they kissed and she dabbed at her eyes again as they turned to the crowd of people watching. The Chantry was packed full of people and only a select few were actually seated within the large cathedral.

Everyone stood clapping as they walked down the carpeted isle. The look of pure love and happiness radiating from both their faces was worth sitting on the dais and getting stared at.

 

The grand ball after was a bit overwhelming. It reminded her to much of the Winter Palace and the ball that Celine held. Watching as the Empress of Orlais saw her they both bowed politely to each other from across the hall. As many elven people walked to where they stood bowing and bringing well-wishes, she almost felt dirty at all the bowing.

“Relax vhenan, they only show respect” he whispered in her ear as most who watched his action it looked to be only a small kiss to her cheek.

Smiling politely as Baron Raiden, of Navarra moved to stand in front of them.

“I was unaware that there were such a thing as _elven_ royalty. I have only heard tales of Elven Gods or some such nonsense,” he said to them ignorantly.

Salihn gazed at him coolly keeping her smile in place as Solas smiled at him and gave him a false laugh.

“Please forgive me Baron; I understand how it can be very confusing for humans to understand elven history. _Elvhen_ Gods were royalty.” He explained with a stoic expression while he was enjoying the small surprise on the nobles face.

“I beg your pardon?” he questioned in disbelief.

Salihn hid her smile by turning to the servant and accepting a glass of wine as she listened to him while he dismissed the Baron in his most arrogant manner.

“But no matter now, your understanding of Elven history is not your fault. What’s done is done – wouldn’t you say Baron?” he said to him in his best royal dismissive attitude.

The Baron gazed at him not quite sure if he should agree or take offense and instead of saying anything he walked from them with a confused expression.

Solas watched the man leave finally allowing a small smirk on his lips to form.

“Poor man doesn’t even realize you just said he was ignorant,” she said quietly before taking a sip of her sweet wine.

Glancing down at her his smirk turned to a full smile of pleasure at her calm observation.

“Should I have allowed you to speak with him vhenan?” he asked her teasingly not missing the subtle look of revulsion that crossed her face.

“Hell no – I was told that I am just here to look pretty,” she joked with him.

He chuckled softly as he took her wine glass from her and took a sip before handing it back and bending close to her ear.

“And you have not failed in your job if that is the only one you were given,” he said with a soft growl into her ear not missing the soft pink that instantly dusted her cheeks.

“Dance with me, vhenan?” he asked her calmly holding his arm out to her.

Salihn placed her glass down and took his arm as she smiled up at him making his heart double beat in his chest.

“Ma nuvenin ma’lath,” she said politely as he led her to the floor.

The slow ballad the orchestra played allowed for him to pull her in closely as they swayed and turned with the music. She felt his subtle caresses of magic along her cheek and neck as she gazed up at him lovingly. When the music came to an end, he led them back to where they had stood most of the evening.

_Where are the children?_ She thought as she glanced around the room looking for them. When she did not see them she looked for Tyla or Kylen who were never far from them and did not see them either. She felt a small panic form in the pit of her stomach as her eyes searched the room again.

_Where are they_

_They are fine_

_There is Cullen, no Mahana…there is Leli, no Ellan_

_They were probably taken to bed_

_Not without good night kisses_

Now the fear set in deeper and she spoke in a calm tone to Solas forcing the panic back.

“Mahn’an esha'lan?”

Solas scanned the crowd and did not see them with their friends or with the caretakers…in fact he did not see the children’s nanny’s anywhere. This was most unusual… _they would never take the children to bed without saying something._ Solas glanced at Abelas and motioned him over to him and spoke low in his ear. He nodded his head with one brisk movement and left to look.

Sahlin placed a hand on her stomach at the feeling of dread churning as her eyes moved around the room hurriedly. Her eyes focused on Abelas as he moved swiftly back to where they stood and she could not read his expression and felt her fear spiral. Solas bent his head listening and she saw it – _he couldn’t find them._ She felt cold suddenly as she watched his gaze slide to her and she shook her head slightly in denial.

Solas stood and taking her hand he bent and whispered in her ear.

“We are leaving,” he said feeling his own level of terror gripping his stomach at his missing children. She nodded sharply and grabbed the skirt of her gown and followed him off the dais letting him weave her through the crowds of people unable to see their faces as an emotionless cold settled over her.

Walking through the door that would lead to the corridor she heard the instant silence of the hall when the door closed behind them and they began moving hurriedly down the hall.

“Where are Tyla and Kylen?” she questioned quickly following him.

“Dead,” he said angrily moving towards their apartments with haste.

Salihn felt the rock in her stomach grow at the information. _They were such beautiful souls._

“Vhenan, there was an obvious struggle. I would suspect the children were taken by force. We have little time, so change quickly” he said as they walked into their rooms and she ripped the gown from her body. Reaching up she yanked the small crown from her head tossing it onto the bed. Reaching for her pack she pulled out her leather breeches and yanked them on. Solas turned and threw a tunic at her that she grabbed and slipped on tucking it in roughly while he did the same. Hastily slipping her feet into her knee-hi boots, she braided her hair quickly using a leather strap to secure it.

“We will send someone to retrieve our belongings, are you ready?” He said holding his hand out to her. He saw the hardened gaze of her eyes that slightly glowed with her anger and the tightness to her jaw the he reciprocated as she nodded her head at him.

“Let’s go ma’lath, and retrieve our children” she said with barely restrained rage as she took his hand and followed him from the room.

 

Abelas stood outside with the formal guard including Fenris and at their approach Abelas glanced from her to him before he spoke.

“They were in a hurry and have left a very obvious trail.”

Salihn shook her head knowingly, “it is a trap. One we will walk into gladly, but it is a trap none the less.”

“Agreed,” Solas commented as he gestured for them to lead the way.

Cullen came out of the estate with Zevran. His face held a dark look as he hurried to follow them.

“Bull and his Chargers are in place where Fenris told them to be within the Crossroads,” he said with an angry tone as he grasped Solas’ forearm in greeting.

“Good, they will not expect for us to be so prepared.” Solas said with a hardened glint to his eyes as he moved to follow Abelas.

Sahlin closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath as she followed behind them. _Tonight, everything will change for the Elvhen. She would make sure of it,_ her mind focused on the retribution she would hand out personally to the council members that had orchestrated the abduction of her children.

The battle through the Crossroads was bloody. Salihn’s power was not something she was accustomed to quite yet and felt the calming force of Solas next to her as they battled the mercenaries. When they came to the section of Eluvians she felt her heart squeeze in fear. She glanced at Solas and saw that he was thinking the same thing. _They could take them anywhere from here._

Solas caught the movement next to the Eluvian that led to the void and his heart stopped. _They wouldn’t dare._ He saw that Panowen and Josmael each held one of their children and were moving to enter.

“You will meet your death in there,” his voice echoed around them as he warned them.

Josmael let a humorless laugh escape as he held Ellan’s squirming form.

“I will die out here as well Fen’Harel. This way I will not be the only one to perish – you will lose your children,” he spat venomously.

Salihn’s eyes narrowed on the small nullifying cuffs that she saw on her children and let out a growl of rage.

“YOU COWARD” she yelled as the magic she had been controlling rolled off of her in waves of rage.

Josmael visibly flinched at the power that rushed at him. He looked at Panowen and nodded as he entered the mirror with Mahana and then followed him with Ellan.

Salihn watched in horror as they entered and rushed forward. Solas grabbed her abruptly, stopping her before she could enter.

“No vhenan, you cannot enter” he said angrily.

“Let me go Solas, they are my children, I must” she growled at him angrily.

He tightened his hold on her, dragging her from the mirror.

“You must let me go and get our children, vhenan. I cannot protect you in there – you must stay,” he pleaded into her ear gently.

Tears ran down her face as she felt herself crumple to the ground.

“Go” she said on a sob and felt him let go of her and move towards the Eluvian glancing at Abelas before walking through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ma'lath - my love  
> Ma nuvenin ma'lath - As you wish my love  
> Mahn'an esha'lan - Where are the children


	40. The Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this book...the next in the family series will start with Mahana. I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey as much as I, and that you will continue to follow the stories. 
> 
> Thank you again for all your comments, kudos and support - you guys are the best!

Solas entered the void suppressing the instant shiver of cold that raced over his body. He would need his strength if he was to suppress the urge to become _Terror, The Forgotten One_ again. He calmed his breath and pushed away his own fears at his children being here and took two steps before he heard a voice he had hoped to not hear again.

“Ah – Fen’Harel, my brother has returned for what was taken from him.”

He suppressed the shiver of uneasiness at the loud echoing laugh that surrounded him. Standing still he waited for his brother _Spite,_ to come to him. At the impending red haze he knew he would not have to wait long.

“The others would not believe me when I told them you would come,” he said suddenly corporal in front of him.

“Geldauran,” he said calmly.

“Is that how you greet your brother?” he said tilting his head, narrowing his gaze then holding his arm out to him.

Grasping his arm in greeting he was prepared for him to pull him close to him and breathe his scent in deeply.

“It has been a long time since your last visit,” he said simply.

“Where are they,” he growled as the black haze expanded and surrounded him snapping at his brother’s red aura.

_Spite_ let his brother’s arm go quickly and smiled at him wickedly.

“Yes – the progenies,” he said gesturing for him to walk with him. “They are but a little further. I am afraid those that brought them – did not – make it,” he said with a laugh.

“I did not believe they would,” he said simply folding his arms behind his back falling in step next to him.

Geldauran gazed at him from the side of his ebony eyes smiling mischievously at him.

“We have removed their restraints – such a barbaric means to suppress the powers of another, especially theirs” he said with a laugh. “They are quite entertaining, these children of yours.”

Solas glanced at him quickly with a narrowed gaze, knowing that when Geldauran felt he was holding court, it was best to be quiet and wait.

Geldauran studied him as they walked and found his silence pleasing.

“I see you are still cunning as ever brother. It is refreshing to feel your presence amongst us again; it has been far too long.”

Solas followed him into a large sitting chamber where he saw his children surrounded by the others. The black aura that he had held in check suddenly flashed at the site of Daem’thal better known as _Disease,_ and Anaris known as _Malevolence,_ sitting with them. At their arrival the two smiled impishly but only Anaris rose from the floor.

“I see we were wrong – our brother does come for them,” Anaris said as he walked towards Solas holding his arm out in greeting.

“I told you he would,” Geldauran said sarcastically moving away from him towards Ellan.

Solas tried to ignore the fear he felt at seeing his children surrounded by them as he gripped Anaris’ arm tightly in warning.

Anaris took a deep breath and smiled at him as he smelled his fear for his children. His green eyes danced with barely checked excitement.

“You fear we will hurt them,” he said with glee as turned from him. “Tsk – tsk – tsk, is that anyway to treat family?”

“You have grown soft Fen’Harel,” Daem’thal said from beneath his curtain of black hair with a laugh as he let Mahana take his hand in hers and he saw a sudden flash. It was a golden aura that surrounded her when she touched Daem’thal.

He would not allow them to bait him into this direction of conversation, and kept quiet as he waited and watched.

Daem’thal finally lifted his pale blue gaze to him as he spoke.

“This da’len has very loud thoughts; I would not have thought possible that you could father such a pure being.”

Solas thought he heard surprise and smirked suddenly.

“It would be her mother’s doing,” he replied easily making him laugh.

“It must be if _Terror,_ can bring into the world the spirit of _Joy_ into a corporal form” he said absently.

His eyes moved from his daughter to his son’s sudden laughter from Geldauran’s tickle on his neck with his fingers. It was then he felt his stomach tighten at the sight of him. _Why had I not noticed it before…fen’edhis!_ He saw that his son’s aura in the void was like his own – black. _I have cursed him to walk in both worlds,_ he realized angrily.

“Ah – I see you have noticed as we have,” Daem’thal said calmly as he gazed at Ellan and then back at Solas’ passive expression; hiding his innermost fears and anger.

“We shall enjoy teaching him lethal’lan,” he said plainly.

Solas’ eyes raked over Daem’thal with barely controlled rage at his sudden boldness.

“You think you should teach _my_ son about the Void?” he said menacingly.

Daem’thal gazed at him calmly, “I did say _we_ lethal’lan, not _me._ ”

Solas felt his tenuous control on his anger snap as his black aura expanded and the seven-eyed wolf stood over them all.

“What do you want,” he growled menacingly.

Anaris moved to stand behind Geldauran who was keeping Ellan occupied. Daem’thal smiled at him and motioned him to sit.

“Calm yourself brother, and let us sit and talk as we once did.”

Solas shook his head as he stared holes through him.

“Not until my children are safe,” he said; his tone vicious with the implication of _or else._

“They were never in danger from us lethal’lan – but you knew that,” Daem’thal said calmly.

Solas felt himself calm and his wolf retreat at the spoken words of truth. He knew that as kin to him, they were always safe here. Sighing heavily he sat and Mahana moved to him to be picked up. Kissing her temple as he felt her chubby arms wrap themselves around his neck he looked at Daem’thal.

“What do you propose,” he said calmly.

 

Salihn sat in front of the mirror as anger and fear tore through her. It took every piece of her to continue sitting on this side.

_He will bring them back – they will be unhurt_

_Of course they will be – he is the Dread fucking Wolf_

_He is the only one who can walk in both places – but our children…_

_Are innocents_

_True_

_They will be back soon_

Her internal dialog stopped as she felt Cullen’s hand on her shoulder and she turned to look up at him.

“They will be okay,” he said saying as much for her as himself.

She reached up and patted his hand trying to give and take comfort.

“I know they will be,” she said quietly.

Abelas watched quietly wishing he could show her the comfort she needed, but he knew he could not. His eyes snapped to the mirror as he stepped through holding Mahana and held Ellan by the hand.

Salihn grabbed her son and picked him up quickly kissing his face, crying in relief. Solas turned and closed the mirror to any but him, and glanced around at the men gathered.

“It is done.”

Salihn gazed at him hearing more than he was saying as did Abelas. Solas pulled her to him and kissed her gently before gazing into her eyes seeing her questions and fears and shook his head.

“It will now be left to them vhenan,” he said gently seeing her nod of understanding before he looked back at everyone.

“I believe we are all in need of a drink. Please – friends, come to our home and be our guest.” He turned from them as he held her close to him while they walked towards the Eluvian leading home.

“They are now the keepers of the Void,” she said quietly glancing up at him dreading his answer.

Solas looked at her and wished he could lie to her.

“Yes”

She kissed her son’s head as it lay against her breast and wished she could stop him from growing up. With a sigh they reached the Eluvian and she looked at him calmly.

“Then they must be prepared,” she said before walking through.

Solas kissed his sleeping daughters cheek and silently agreed; _they will be,_ and followed her through _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da'len - little one/child  
> Vhenan - my heart


End file.
